


Say You, Say Me

by Deans_Fetish, lady_simoriah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Swearing, Threesome, possible blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 152,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/pseuds/lady_simoriah
Summary: God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

It was two days after Heaven, and the hell of knowing that God had washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse thing, that there was no hope and no one to turn to that Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of some run down motel in the middle of No-wheres-ville, USA. 

All was lost and there was nothing to be gained. Zachariah and his band of rag tag angels had for the most part won. After all, what was a drop out with six bucks in his pocket, a low powered angel and an ex-demon blood junkie going to do to save the world? As far as Dean could see it, he and Sam ought to just pick a good seat at the top of some damn mountain somewhere, the two of them could just sit and watch the entire world go up in flames, hell Cas could come too, maybe he could blink in a few beers every now and again. It wasn’t what he’d had planned, what he’d hoped for, what he’d gone out on a fucking limb and _believed_ for, but it also wasn’t the worst way to go out. At least that way, Michael and Lucifer wouldn’t be getting what they wanted out of the deal either. 

Turning off the engine with a bone weary sigh, Dean turned his head to look over at his overly quiet brother and nearly rolled his eyes at the beaten puppy look on Sam's face as their gazes met. 

It was obvious that Sam was brooding again... or thinking... either way it didn't bode well for Dean's silent slide into numb, begrudging acceptance... and he didn't want to hear it, he was just too damn tired to listen anymore. 

“I’ll go get us a room,” Dean mumbled as he quickly popped open the driver side door and slid from behind the wheel before Sam could start spewing any of his late found false hope at him.

Dean wasn’t stupid, he could feel Sam’s beaten puppy eyes on him as he walked into the manager’s office of the motel, but he refused to look back, refused to even pretend that there was a hint of hope left in him. Maybe Famine was right, maybe he really was just dead inside. 

Hell, none of Sam’s happy memories included him; they had to do with running away from him. God wasn’t watching out for him, God was just another deadbeat dad, and the angels, they were no better. They sure as hell weren’t the kind, celestial beings other people seemed to think they were. Well, there was Cas… the last hope of anti-angel suckage. 

Where the hell was he anyway? He sure as hell had high tailed it outta there after hearing about what Joshua had said, not that Dean could really blame him. It wasn’t easy finding out that your dad all but walked out on you. 

With a sigh, Dean reached out with one hand, smacking it down against the little silver bell on the counter, ringing it and waited for the manager to appear from God only knew where. Oh no, scratch that, God didn’t want to be involved… okay, out of no one knew where. 

*

Sam sighed and leaned back in the worn leather seat as he watched his brother walk away to check them in to yet another motel room. It hurt to watch Dean like this. Even during that year when they'd been racing against the clock to try and save him from the deal he'd made, he'd never been like this. As Sam had watched his brother's face fall after Joshua told them God didn't care about his children's war, that he felt he'd done enough for them already and they should be grateful, Sam had seen that that had been it for Dean. That last light of hope he'd had in his bruised and heartbroken body had gone out and part of Sam mourned that loss. 

And then there'd been the moment after they came back and they had broken the news to Castiel. He'd never seen the angel look like that, heard him talk like that to his own Father. Then he'd simply handed the amulet that Sam had given Dean all those Christmases ago back to Dean and vanished. Sam had waited, had hoped that Dean would put that amulet back around his neck where it'd always been except for those four months he'd spent buried outside Pontiac, Illinois. Instead he'd walked to the door and let it dangle from his fingers over the wastebasket.

'No,' he'd thought to himself quietly. 'Dean, please don't.'

The amulet clattering to the bottom of the metal bin rang loudly in Sam's ears. He'd thrown it away. All of it: God, hope, and maybe even himself, too. He'd seen how Dean had reacted to the memories that they'd walked through in heaven. The last straw had been the night he'd left for Stanford. 'The worst night of his life' Dean had called it. Every single memory was one where Sam had walked away from his family and that had cut Dean to the core, even though Sam had no more control of which memories he saw than Dean did. To be honest, after that final run in with Zachariah, there was a part of him that wondered if they'd had any control, conscious or otherwise, over the memories they'd seen. 

"I hope you're happy, you petty angel bastard," he muttered.

He dug his cell phone from his pants pocket and dialed Bobby's number. Granted, he and Dean hadn't been dead long enough for rigor mortis to get much of a foot hold but he'd bet his last dollar that Roy and Walt hadn't hesitated to spread the word after they'd left. Which meant if word got back to Bobby, he'd be worried about them or at least Sam hoped he would be.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, it's Sam."

"Knew you boys wouldn't stay dead even if that nonsense about you getting shot was true. Idjits."

"God's on Earth, Bobby."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, Joshua gave me and Dean a message from him," said Sam, bitterness coloring his tone. "'Back off.'"

Bobby went quiet on the other end of the line, then sighed heavily.

"How's Dean and that angel of his?"

"How do you think?"

"Mmmm, not surprised. So I guess that means the search's been called off then?"

"Not if I can help it. If nothing else I'd like to track him down and tell him off for this crap."

"That bad, huh?"

"Bobby, if I could trade the spot He granted me in heaven for ending this all right now with no more bloodshed, I'd do it."

"You went to heaven?"

"Yeah, Pamela and Ash say hi."

There was silence again on the other end of the line and Sam sat and waited for Bobby's response.

"I'll be damned," he said softly.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it some other time," said Sam as he spotted Dean leaving the motel office. "Gotta go check in."

"Alright, tell your brother to give me a call when he gets the chance."

"I will. Later, Bobby."

Sam hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket before opening the car door and unbending his long frame to climb out.

Walking out of the motel office, Dean's head was bowed, his attention on the cracks on the sidewalk of all things. It wasn't very 'hunter' of him to not be paying attention, but it wasn't like he gave a Goddamn. Not now. Not anymore. 

Glancing up, Dean saw Sam pull from the car and jutted his chin at him before tossing him a room key. 

"Thirty." Dean told him the room number before his gaze swung away to look further down the sidewalk at the row of closed doors and nodded his head toward the third to the last one.

Stepping off the sidewalk, Dean brushed past his brother heading toward the trunk of the Impala without another word. What was there left to say anyway? Sam to tell him that he suddenly believed they were going to somehow fight the Apocalypse and win? After God, himself, had told them to back the fuck off? Dean huffed softly at the thought of it, unlocking the trunk and popping it open. 

That mountain side view was sounding better and better. 

Sam pocketed the room key Dean had tossed his way and slammed the car door shut before coming around to stand beside his brother at the trunk. Once Dean had it open he reached in for his duffel and hefted it over his shoulder before turning to head toward the door Dean had pointed out.

'Is this how it's going to be now?' he wondered as he walked down the cracked sidewalk toward their room for the night. 'Just the bare necessities? We might as well be back where we were months ago when he suggested we pick a hemisphere and stay there.'

He'd meant what he'd said to Bobby, if absolving Sam was what had led God to desert them in their goddamn hour of need than he'd gladly forfeit it. Anything to have back the brother who would look him in the eye and tell him they were going to make it through this, despite the direction destiny seemed to be shoving them in. He sighed and rested his head against the door to their room for a moment before slipping the key from his pocket and letting himself in.

With a heavy sigh, Dean watched his brother walk toward their room. He still couldn't believe that every single happy memory Sam ever had was of him walking away, leaving him. Nothing had included him, nothing. 

_'Maybe it's not them, Dean... maybe it's you.'_ The sound of their mother's voice rang in his head. 

Sure, she might not have been really herself, but some yellow-eyed Angel slut version, but it was still her voice and Dean had to wonder just how much truth there might have been to what she'd said. After all, hadn't everyone left him? Didn't that seem to be the ultimate lesson of Dean Winchester's life? Hell, even God, when he'd finally taken a chance on the fucker, ended up walking out on him like the dead beat dad he was. 

Tearing his gaze away from Sam, Dean returned his attention to the contents of the trunk, grabbing up his duffel and their supply bag, shouldering them both before reaching for the trunk lid and slamming it down. Hefting the duffels, Dean swerved around the car and headed toward the motel room door. 

As Dean reached for the door knob his cell rang. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he pushed open the door, stepping inside. "Yeah?" 

"Dean, where are you?"

Sighing heavily, Dean let the duffels slide off his shoulder as he stopped next to the bed closest to the door. Reaching up to rub the heel of his hand against his eye, he said, "Sundance Inn, off route 50. Why?" 

Castiel appeared behind Dean, cell phone still at his ear. "I'm - I'm not exactly sure what to do... anymore," Castiel said. 

Turning around, Dean huffed a breath, still holding his own cell to his ear. "Well, you can start by hanging up the phone."

Castiel gave a small nod. "Okay." He agreed, pulling the phone away at the same time that Dean lowered his.

Sam looked up from where he'd been rifling through his duffel for his shaving kit and other things when he heard Castiel return. A feeling of relief washed through him at the sight of the trench-coated angel followed by worry when he considered what Cas had said.

"Where've you been, Cas?" he inquired gently.

Castiel turned his head to look at Sam. "Israel." He looked back at Dean. "I wanted to know why." He shook his head, hanging it. "I still don't understand." He mumbled softly. 

"Yeah well, I understand," Dean snorted, "welcome to the wonderful world of having those you love walk the hell out on you Cas." Dean gave a fake sarcastic smile, "But don't worry, he'll probably stick it in his little box of _great memories_ ," Dean mumbled as the fake smile melted away before turning to walk toward the bathroom. 

Castiel only stood staring after Dean in slight confusion before his gaze returned to Sam.

Sam ignored Cas as anger boiled in his gut at his brother's low blow.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe we didn't have any control over what memories we saw, Dean?" 

Dean turned back to face his brother and tilted his head, eyes narrowing, "Yeah? And when exactly were your 'good memories' going to stop involving walking out on your family, Sam? On me? When were they going to actually include us? Huh? You wanna tell me that?" 

"Maybe when Zachariah stopped pulling the strings? C'mon, Dean, he was hunting us that entire time. He wants you to say yes to Michael. What better way to convince you to do that than to use my memories of the times I left you and Dad?" 

"He didn't make them 'good', you did." Dean answered tightly before glancing over at Castiel. "Tell me somethin' Cas, any of _your_ good memories involve walking out on your family? Even now?" He huffed and turned back toward the bathroom only to raise a hand placing it against the doorjamb as he paused. 

"My first good memory was of us Sam. Fourth of July, you were thirteen, do you remember that?" He hung his head shaking it, "Oh right, I forgot, you were busy making plans to have Thanksgiving with brace face." He huffed softly, letting his hand slowly slide down the door jam and fall to his side, head tilting back. "I'm too tired for this. I'm just... tired. Forget it." Dean mumbled softly before raising his head and walking into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind himself. 

Castiel sighed softly, "I thought He would fix things," he looked over at Sam shaking his head, "I'm sorry Sam." 

Sam watched his brother go and resisted the impulse to throw his shaving bag at the door after him. Instead he threw it down on his bed hard enough to bounce, then pushed his bangs back out of his face. He remembered the memory Dean spoke of with vivid clarity. Dean spending the money he'd earned playing darts the night before at one of those fireworks stands with the striped tent. They'd driven out to a field and just about set it on fire with all the roman candles and fountains they'd set off. There were tons of memories like that, times when Dean had taken it upon himself to do whatever it took to bring a smile to his face. One in particular brought his frustration with his brother back to the forefront of his mind.

"And you threw one of my good memories in the trash when we left so we're even," he murmured then glanced up at Cas as what he'd said cut through his musings. "Cas, you have nothing to apologize for. If I hadn't screwed up the way I did we wouldn't need Him to fix things." 

Castiel shook his head as he walked over to Sam. "You... made poor choices in the information you were given. You did not... 'screw up'." He sighed, "If that's the case, I screwed up as well." He thought about how he had released Sam from the panic room so long ago. If he hadn't listened to Zachariah then, if he had been stronger, had believed in fighting back and not simply giving up, listening to Heaven's orders, things might have been different. 

*

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, his head hanging though he looked up at the other two occupants of the room from under his brows. Weren't they a threesome? The angel who God walked out on, the kid who believed, didn't believe and now as a last ditch effort, and Dean still didn't get this one, believed again, and then there was him... he wondered which one of them would walk out on him first... or would there suddenly be a mad dash for the door? The thought and the image that came to his mind had Dean snorting out a snicker despite his frown. 

"Look at all the long faces," he finally announced as he lifted his head, "I dunno about you two, but I think I'd like to go out with a bang, maybe triplets," he frowned thoughtfully, "A blond, a brunette and a red head." He nodded as if agreeing with his own words.

"Maybe you should go talk to Gabriel, I'm sure he could hook you up," said Sam dryly.

"At least I'd go out smilin'." Dean mumbled. 

"You're... giving up?" Castiel asked, brows knitting together as he looked at his Charge.

Dean huffed, "Aren't you?" He shrugged a shoulder, "Your old man wants us to back off, so what the hell am I suppose to do? I was thinkin' about finding myself a good seat for all the fireworks." 

"But Lucifer... Michael..." Castiel started.

"Unless Michael can find a vessel that's a stripper there's nothing to worry about, Cas," said Sam, then eyed Dean purposefully. "Lucifer though..." 

Dean quirked a brow, "What about him?" He asked Sam as he slowly narrowed his eyes.

Sam shrugged and traced the whorls of the wood on the table with a finger as he looked away from his brother.

"It's only a matter of time, Dean. And if the world is just going to burn anyway..." 

Dean stood abruptly from the bed, jaw clenched, "So you're just going to let that piece of shit... you're gonna..." Dean seethed, hands clenching into fists at his sides before he raised one, pointing at the door, "Go ahead Sam, walk out on me and Cas! Then maybe you can add this to one of your fuckin' Kodak moments!" 

"Why shouldn't I, Dean? Isn't that part of why you took me back? Why we've kept fighting so long now, to keep me from giving in to that asshole? You walked out on me this time, Dean. You've given up on fighting and you might as well hand me over to Lucifer on a silver platter."

Dean looked at his brother as if he were the worlds biggest idiot. "I took you back? When the fuck did I give you away? You mean hunting?" Dean huffed, nodding as he raised a hand to wipe his thumb across his bottom lip. "Yeah, okay, so I told you that maybe you shouldn't be around this. Did you ever stop to think _why_ that might be, Sam!? I was fuckin' protecting you! It's all I ever fucking _do_ , protect you, take care of _you_ , worry about _you_! Oh wait, you wouldn't realize that because you're too busy running away all the Goddamn time! Fuck Sam! What do you _want_ from me!?" Dean yelled and shook his head, "because I don't frickin' know anymore!"

"I want my goddamn brother, the one with the give 'em hell attitude who didn't believe the crap the angels tried to shove down his throat! And I've saved your fuckin' ass plenty over the past few years, although when it really counted I still fuckin' screwed up!"

Sam got to his feet angrily and headed over to his duffel bag to start packing up his things. 

"Oh look Cas, just like Sam, walking out on us," Dean spat, "maybe we should pose for a picture, so he'll be sure to be able to relive this moment in full technicolor clarity!" Dean growled. 

Castiel looked over at Sam, his jaw set at an angry angle, "Dean!" Castiel yelled, only to have his Charge ignore him, instead marching over to Sam and snatching his duffel away from him and throwing it across the room. "Don't you fucking walk away from me!!!" Dean yelled nearly at the top of his lungs. 

He stood there, seething for a long moment before his harsh angry breaths turned into broken ones and he shook his head, blinking back the sting of tears. "Don't." He told Sam softly. 

Sam gazed down at his brother and bit his lip as he saw the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want to," he said quietly, "but I have to, if I want to find God. I have a few things I want to say to him whether he wants to hear them or not."

"You can't find God, Sam," Castiel cut in, "no one can, not if He doesn't want to be found."

Dean's pleading expression slowly slid back into an angry one, filled with hurt. "You heard Joshua, Sam. It's over! God has left the fucking building! We have _nothing_! No help! No way to win this! _Nothing!_ " 

Sam pressed his lips into a grim line as he watched his brother revert from the raging terror he'd been back to the despondent non-believer. It was painful to watch the transformation.

"I don't care what Joshua said, since when have I ever done anything some negligent father figure said I should?" he said, then looked up at Cas, "And if I can't find him, then I'll do the one thing that will get his attention and it won't really matter anymore."

"Or anyone else for that matter," Dean quipped softly to Sam's remark as he turned to slowly pace away from him, hand raised to run across his mouth. 

Dean spun around to the last of what Sam said, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "That's your answer, Sam?!" Dean yelled, striking out with one hand and sending the lamp on a near by table crashing to the floor, "That's the grand 'master plan'!? If you can't get God's attention then do the dumbest ass thing you can possibly think of!? Well, how about if God doesn't give a rats ass about that, huh? What about if he could care the fuck less what you do and now you're just Lucifer's bitch, then what? Oh wait, I forgot, fuck Dean and what Dean would think or how he would feel!" He growled, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, "Well, fuck you, Sam! Fuck you! I got a better idea! How about if I just say yes to Michael right now? At least I won't end up needing you to wipe my ass for me afterward!" 

"I doubt you'll need to worry about taking care of me afterwards, Dean. You really think I'll survive whatever Lucifer does or whatever they do to him? I know it's a suicide mission, but if you and Cas are dropping out of the fight than what choice do I have? I'm not just gonna find a desolate corner of the globe and sit back to watch the world burn like you."

Dean pulled back a fist intent on punching some smarts into his brother's thick skull only to stop himself, holding both hands up in surrender. "You know what?" He shook his head, "I'm not doing this," Dean told him darkly, "because I already have. I've been right here in this spot before, over you and an evil piece of shit, only it wasn't Lucifer, her name was Ruby," Dean huffed, "and look where that got me." He took a step back out of Sam's way. "By all means, be my guest. Have fun, take care of yourself Sammy." He saluted his brother before turning to walk away. 

"Dean!" Castiel yelled, stepping forward, "Sam stay there!" the angel yelled, nodding to the spot in which Sam stood, before returning his attention to Dean, "You can't tell me you are going to just _allow_ your brother to do this!"

Dean shrugged as if uncaring, "He's a big boy. If he wants to do it, what can I do? I tried interfering last time and nearly got choked to death for my troubles, yelled and screamed at," he sighed, "I'm too tired of it all to fight anymore Cas. I'm just too tired."

Castiel moved forward in a blur, grabbing the front of Dean's shirt, slamming him back against the wall, "I may love you, but Sam is my friend and I'll be damned if I am going to let you give up on him," the angel hissed softly, his face in Dean's. 

Sam stared at Dean and Castiel with disbelief. He'd never heard Cas stand up for him like that before and just about couldn't believe his ears. Then what Cas had said before that registered and his eyes went wide.

"Uh...maybe I should...just see about getting a different room for tonight. Leave out in the morning."

Both Dean and Castiel looked over at Sam. Dean looking angry, Castiel looking confused and angry. "No!" They answered in unison, before returning their attention back to one another. 

"What the hell do you want me to do, Cas?" Dean yelled at him.

"I want you to take care of your brother! Make sure that Lucifer doesn't get what he wants! You're tired," Castiel gave a nod, "I understand. I only have half of my powers, but I'm not willing to give up on Sam... and neither should you." 

Dean frowned suddenly, blinking at the angel as _all_ of his words registered, "You _what_ me?"

Castiel blinked and quickly released the handfuls of Dean's tee and outer shirt that he held, pulling back. "Love," he answered, reaching up to fiddle with his tie. "You're my Charge," he explained. 

Sam attempted to muffle a snort at Cas's excuse for loving Dean, but judging by the way both glanced over at him he'd failed miserably. 

Returning his attention to the angel, Dean grit his teeth, "Great," he grumbled. Now he'd never hear the end of it from Sam about his 'angel love'. He nearly rolled his eyes. 

Castiel simply dropped his gaze to the floor and stood there quietly, in that annoying calm way that he had. 

Clearing his throat, Dean looked back over at his brother, "Well, according to my apparent 'boy friend'," he ground out the term 'boy friend' and this time _did_ roll his eyes, "we still have some fighting to do." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, I guess so," muttered Sam. "Wait, boyfriend?"

Dean groaned, "Oh God..." he gave a huffed sigh of breath, "I was being sarcastic Sam. Don't pretend you don't speak the language." Dean told him. 

"I don't understand." Castiel mumbled, looking over at the two of them. 

"You - you just stay over there," Dean grumbled at the angel. "And to think I shared my lunch with him." He shook his head. 

"Dean," scolded Sam. "I may speak the language but someone else doesn't."

Dean huffed as he looked over at the angel. "A joke, Cas." He glanced at his brother. "Due to the martyr here making a little joke about leaving us alone, I was making one back. It's... nothing." He sighed, raising a hand to run down his face before stepping away from the wall and walking over to take a seat in one of the chairs. Leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs, "So, what's the plan?" He asked with a weary sigh. 

Sam was about to open his mouth to explain what he'd been thinking when he glanced over at Castiel who looked about ready to either blend in with the wall or vanish into the air.

"Cas...are you okay?" he said worriedly.

The angel turned toward the door, "I should.... go." Castiel mumbled softly. 

Dean looked over at the angel, "Why? What's the rush? Where're you going?"

Castiel turned, "I've made you..." he glanced at Sam, "uncomfortable. I have no real family now... other than..." He looked from Dean to Sam and back before hanging his head. 

Sam gave his brother a look as if to say 'now look what you've done, you dumb clod' then crossed the room to where Cas was standing. He hesitated at first, knowing Dean would likely tease him for being a wuss, but gave in anyway and wrapped his arms around the trench-coated angel. 

"Don't leave, Cas," he murmured.

Castiel stood stock still, arms at his sides for a long moment before one hand slowly rose to place a hand at the center of Sam's back. 

Dean quirked a brow as he looked at his brother and his angel. He was reminded of Cupid and how awkward that whole hugging business had been and now here was Sam... Dean cleared his throat as he pulled to his feet. Ah, what the hell, they were probably all gonna die anyway. 

Walking over to the two of them, Dean hugged them both. patting them on the back. "Well, this was warm and fuzzy. I think I need a beer." 

"You need a beer like you need a hole in the head," muttered Sam, yanking Dean back over to him and Cas, sliding one long arm around his waist.

Dean made a choked sound of misery as he was pulled back into the hug he hadn't been too thrilled about joining to begin with. "God has left the building and I'm getting manhandled by Sasquatch. Lovely," he grumbled. 

Castiel sighed softly, "Could we refrain from mentioning my 'dead beat' father? The wound is still fresh." 

Sam withdrew his arm from around his brother and placed it back around the angel pulling him closer. He knew Castiel's vessel was an average sized man but he felt small, almost fragile, as he held him.

"It's okay, Cas. Dean's just being...Dean," he said softly. 

Castiel laid his head on the larger man's shoulder, head turned to the side and closed his eyes with a small contented sigh as he allowed himself to be hugged, to feel a semblance of peace. 

Dean frowned at the two of them, "...the HELL? What do you mean, Dean is just being Dean? I'm awesome!" He reached out, sliding his hand between his brother and the angel, gripping Castiel's lapel, "And that's my angel, go get your own!" Dean spat, yanking Castiel half out of Sam's arms and into his own, ending up with Castiel half twisted between them.

"I don't think any other angel will have me, not one that I'd want at least," chuckled Sam as he let go of Castiel reluctantly allowing him to untwist completely from being pretzeled between he and Dean.

Dean tore his annoyed gaze from Sam to look at Castiel, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your... angel feelings or whatever," he mumbled out, "you just need to man up, swallow that shit down. Bury it. It's what I do," Dean told him. "Get laid," he said with a nod, "or drunk... or both." He grinned fondly, "Always works for me." 

Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion. "You're not going to take me back to that den of iniquity are you?" 

Dean snickered, "Not unless you want me to."

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, "No... thank you." 

"Yeah, great advice, Dean...it's worked so well for you," said Sam with a sigh as he sat down on the end of the nearest bed.

Dean turned his head to glare at his brother, "It's better than the alternative," he gave a nod, "so yeah, it _does_ work for me." 

Sam sighed as he thought about the various alternatives to Dean's coping techniques, none of them pretty, most ending bloody or sad just like Dean had always described the hunting life. He felt his eyes mist over a bit and hurriedly swiped the moisture away before Dean could see it. His hands curled into the comforter of the bed as he stared at his brother and the angel. Castiel hadn't budged from Dean's embrace which surprised Sam after the way Dean had acted earlier.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Dean gave a small nod and sighed softly, returning his attention to the angel in his arms. "Um, okay, this is just getting a little awkward." He took a small step back, clapping Castiel on both shoulders and offering a tight lipped smile. "We good?" He asked with a nod before releasing the angel and taking another step back, his hands falling to his sides. 

"Job," Castiel said, his head suddenly lifting, hope in his eyes as he looked from Sam to Dean and back. He started to pace as he continued, "Job was tested, to prove his faith in God," Castiel told them, huffing in frustration when both Winchesters continued to look at him like they didn't understand at all. "What if God is testing us? Maybe we are suppose to keep believing, having faith, maybe..." his words died off as he saw, in his peripheral vision, Dean shaking his head. 

"Dude, Cas..." Dean started, "I'm sorry man, but like I said, God's a dead beat, there is no lesson here, other than the fact that he's a serious asshole." 

Castiel's eyes swung to Sam pleading for him to disagree. 

"I dunno, Dean, I think Cas makes a good point. There's numerous instances in the Bible of God calling upon His people to trust him and have faith. Abraham, Moses, even Jesus himself," said Sam with a shrug. "Honestly, what do we have to lose by believing?" 

A wide smile slowly spreading over his face Castiel walked over to Sam and, without thought, threw his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "What do we have to lose?" He repeated in agreement. 

Sam instinctively leaned into the angel's embrace, his eyes sliding shut as he felt the warm press of lips against his forehead. However, when Cas spoke the spell was temporarily broken and Sam found himself looking up at a smile so happy he couldn't help but return it.

"Nothing more than we stand to lose already," he said softly as he allowed his arms to drape around Cas's waist and return the angel's grateful hug.

Castiel shook his head, jaw set at a stubborn determined angle. "I won't let anything happen to you Sam," he said softly. "I promise you that." 

Dean blinked at his angel and his brother. This was _not_ happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Maybe it was the defiant fire that Sam saw relit in Cas's eyes or perhaps it was the fact that this angel out of all angels was willing to stand up for him when common sense said he shouldn't. Either way, it made Sam feel something he hadn't since he'd let Lucifer out; he felt wanted, needed by someone other than his brother and for no particular reason other than him being himself.

"Cas," he murmured.

He reached up with one hand and cupped the angel's cheek gently letting his thumb brush over the dark stubble as he brought Castiel's lips down to meet his. 

Castiel's eyes widened a second before he squeezed them tightly closed, but allowed the younger Winchester to pull him in, his lips hesitantly touching Sam's with a soft gasp.

"Oh, hell no!" Dean growled walking over to the angel and his brother, though he stopped a step away, watching them with wide eyes. He swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. The idea to repeat Sam's earlier words about him getting his own room died on his tongue. No way he was leaving them, this, whatever was happening here. No way. 

The kiss was careful at first, Sam kept his lips closed, chastely brushing them softly against Castiel's. If anyone would've asked him why he'd kissed the angel he wouldn't have been able to tell them anything except that it felt right at the time. His hand on Cas's cheek slipped down to gently grip him by the neck to keep him close as they kissed.

Dean's eyes darted between the angel and his brother, at their lips that were fucking _touching_ and back to their faces. He raised a hand to run over his hair before scrubbing his head with the same hand, a huffed breath leaving him. 

_'I should break this up'_ , he thought. Okay, so why wasn't he moving and why the hell was he staring like some kind of goddamn voyeur. 

Castiel's lips slowly parted, the way the prostitute had shown him, as he sucked in a breath of air through into his mouth, faintly tasting Sam in the breath and needing suddenly to taste more. His tongue flicked out, running along Sam's bottom lip. 

Sam's eyes snapped open and a shiver trailed down his spine as he felt Cas's tongue tease along his lip.

 _'He's done this before?'_ he thought as he allowed his eyes to slide back closed and his lips to part and grant Castiel admittance.

Castiel's tongue slipped into Sam's mouth on a soft sigh; as if, in that acceptance, the angel had found purpose again. He slid his tongue hesitantly alongside the hunter's, suddenly very nervous and unsure of what he was doing. 

Sam moaned softly and dug his fingers into Cas's neck as he slid his tongue along the angel's. Sweetness bloomed across his taste buds, drawing a hungry growl from his throat as he chased after that honeyed flavor.

Dean gasped in a breath, mouth falling open as he stared with wide eyes at the two of them. 

Castiel leaned in, one hand sliding up to cup the Winchester's cheek as he slid his tongue against Sam's, a softly sighed moan leaving him. 

Okay, this was not happening right the fuck here in front of him, _his_ angel and _his_ brother. Uh-uh, no way. Stepping forward to the bed, Sam was sitting on Dean reached up, peeling off his over shirt and tossed it behind him across the chair before climbing onto the bed on his knees, walking on them up behind his brother. He stared down at the two of them another moment in indecision. _'Oh hell, why not?'_ He sat back on his heels and dipped his head to bury his face against his brother's neck, lips brushing, kissing him softly. 

Sam felt the bed dip behind him but ignored it in favor of pursuing Cas's heavenly flavor until he felt another pair of warm lips and heated breath against his throat. He broke away from Castiel with a shocked gasp followed by a groan as he realized who those lips belonged to.

"Dean?" he queried hoarsely. "What are you doing?"

"It's called a kiss," Dean snarked softly against his brother's neck, warm breaths fanning against Sam's skin, "Now shut up and kiss my angel." 

Castiel hadn't moved, still standing there with his lips parted, eyes closed as if he wasn't exactly sure they'd stopped or not. 

"But, you're my brother...and this isn't one of those stories those people write about us," panted Sam as he tried to ignore how good Dean's kisses felt.

Dean sighed and pulled his head back, rubbing his hand up and down his denim clad thighs. "No, it isn't, it's the end of the fucking world and since you and Cas seem determined to not let me find a mountainside somewhere to watch the fireworks from, I figure we're here, we're together and dammit we're all we've got so..." He shrugged a shoulder before reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Apparently you have a problem with that?" He huffed, "But not with playin' tonsil hockey with my angel." He gave a nod. "Great." 

Castiel's eyes snapped open to stare wide eyed at the Winchesters, his mouth hanging slightly agape. 

Sam sighed as he turned slightly sideways to look his brother in the face.

"Well...technically between you and me it's illegal but...if...if you're okay with this..."

He allowed one hand to rest on Castiel's hip while with the other he reached out to Dean and laid it on his thigh. Squeezing gently he quietly begged his brother not to go, to continue what he'd started. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he pressed his lips together in a tight frown and shrugged, "Haven't we broken just about every other law there is?" He grumbled half under his breath before glancing at the angel and snorting a soft chuckle, "Cas looks a little scared," he mumbled, dipping his head and placing a hand against his brother's side, his lips brushing Sam's neck again, "but yeah, I'm okay with it." Dean answered softly. 

Pulling his head back to move to the opposite side of Sam's neck as he reached around his brother to press a hand against his chest while he nipped at Sam's throat. "World's endin' anyway, right?" He mumbled against Sam's skin, a soft moan tearing from his throat as he sucked the skin of his brother's neck into his mouth. 

Breath hissed through Sam's teeth and his head tilted back offering up more as Dean sucked at his throat. It took some effort but he finally managed to pry his eyes open from where they'd drifted shut under his brother's sensual assault and caught a glimpse of a very startled Castiel.

"Uh, I think you're right about Cas," he murmured. 

Dean smiled against Sam's neck, turning his head to look up at Castiel from under his brows a moment before returning his attention to his brother's neck, "Maybe you better pull him back over before he blinks away on us," Dean suggested, his voice deep and rough against Sam's neck. He lifted one hand out toward Castiel waving him over as he worked his way along his brother's neck, kiss-nipping along the smooth column up to his ear, then sucking the lobe into his mouth. 

"Fuck, Dean," groaned Sam as he yanked Cas toward he and his brother on the bed.

Dean gave a soft wicked chuckle before slowly pulling his mouth off Sam's earlobe sucking it as he did, the tender flesh pulling from between Dean's lips with a wet smack. 

Stagger stepping forward, Castiel's eyes went from Sam to his Charge and back to Sam before he swallowed hard. "I've never... the opportunity hasn't..."

"He's a virgin," Dean softly supplied for the angel, his breath fanning Sam's ear before his tongue darted out to lick around the shell, dipping inside. 

"So are we, sort of," chuckled Sam huskily as he leaned into Dean's teasing while locking eyes with Castiel. "It's okay, Cas. C'mon..."

He tugged at Castiel again, trying to draw him onto the bed with them.

Castiel's eyes slowly slid from Sam to Dean, watching him a moment before they returned to Sam as he stepped closer, standing between Sam's legs. "I've kissed... I know how to... your brother took me..." He gave a nod, "I can kiss." 

With a frustrated sigh, Dean pulled his head back from Sam, "Don't move," he mumbled, reaching out to grab Castiel. Wrapping a hand around the side of his angel's neck and pulling him in, Dean slanted his mouth over the angels, thrusting his tongue into Castiel's mouth, tangling it with the angel's as he kissed the hell out of him, mapping out his mouth, running his tongue over the roof and sucking on Castiel's own tongue. 

Castiel's eyes widened a second before he squeezed them tightly closed as Dean's lips descended over his.

Sam swallowed hard as he watched his brother dominate Castiel with his kiss and ran a hand through his hair. His cock gave an interested twitch as he waited for Dean to let Cas up for air. 

Pulling back, Dean grinned, "Now," he gave a nod, "you know how to kiss." He told the angel before returning his attention to Sam, "Where was I?" 

Castiel stood gulping in breaths, wide eyes slowly moving from Dean to Sam. 

"How about here?" said Sam with a smirk as he slanted his mouth over Dean's.

He thrust his tongue into Dean's mouth catching him by surprise as he teased along the roof of his mouth before sucking his tongue hard. He could taste the kiss Dean had shared with Cas, along with a flavor he knew was unique to his brother.

Dean's nostrils flared as his brother kissed him a hell of a lot harder than he'd ever expected out of Sam. A low groan tore from Dean's throat as he melted into the kiss, leaning more heavily against his brother, hands rising, one to cup the side of Sam's neck, the other gripping a handful of Sam's thick chestnut locks. Flicking his own tongue into his brother's mouth, sliding it along Sam's, Dean started to fuck his brother's mouth hard with his tongue, a possessive growl tearing from deep in his throat. 

Eyes darting between the Winchester's, Castiel moved forward, remembering what he'd watched Dean do a few moments before, the angel placed a hand against Sam's side, the other against Dean's and leaned in, kissing along Sam's neck, full lips brushing along the column of Sam's throat. 

Sam groaned twice, first when Dean began tongue fucking his mouth and Cas picked up where Dean had left off on his throat and then again when he pressed his hand against Dean's chest clutching at the soft well-worn cotton of his t-shirt. He pulled his mouth from Dean's and inhaled deeply before burying his face against his brother's shoulder.

"Clothes, too many fuckin' clothes," he gasped out before nipping at Dean's throat. 

Dean moaned, head tilting back as Sam nipped at his neck, his already interested cock twitched in his jeans at the attention Sam was paying to his throat. 

Pulling his head back from Sam's neck, Castiel licked his lips, "I can take care of that," he offered a second before they were all bare. 

One eye opened before Dean pulled his head up, opening his eyes to look at Castiel. 

"Some things I can still do." Castiel said by way of explanation. 

Giving a nod, Dean blew out a breath. "We'll keep that in mind, I'm sure that'll come in real handy fighting ole Lucifer and Michael later." He looked at Sam and gave a small shrug of one shoulder, "What? You know the old saying, 'no one fights a naked man'. Things start goin' belly up, we'll just have Cas here blink us naked." He gave a nod as if that were the answer to all their troubles. 

Dean frowned at the angel, "You still have your tie on." 

Castiel dropped his gaze to the tie still laying against his now bare chest. 

Sam lifted his head from Dean's shoulder and let his eyes run over Castiel's body, then zero in on the tie.

"Leave it," he growled as he took it in his hand and used it to pull Cas in to give him as intense a kiss as he'd given Dean. 

Castiel moaned softly as Sam kissed him, trying to keep up, to mimic the things that Dean had done to him when they had kissed before, mapping out Sam's mouth, belatedly flicking his tongue along the roof. His hands rose to cup the sides of Sam's face gently, thumbs running over high cheekbones, carding back through his mop of soft hair. 

Watching the angel and his brother kiss, Dean moved on his knees closer to Sam, slightly behind him and to the side, arms wrapping around his brother, one hand sliding up muscled flesh to toy with a nipple as he bent, dipping his head to suck Sam's other nipple into his mouth. 

Sam sighed contentedly as Cas ran his hands through his hair, the movement soothing yet a turn on at the same time. When Dean began playing with his nipples he wound up biting Cas's lower lip and pulling away with a harsh gasp.

"Dean," he moaned, his free hand coming up to grip the back of Dean's head, fingers burying themselves in dirty blond spikes. 

Dean smirked against the skin of Sam's chest, nipping at his nipple before sucking and slowly pulling his mouth off, the same way he had his earlobe earlier, with a wet smack. Lifting his head, Dean glanced at the angel before looking back at his brother and leaning in, slanted his mouth over Sam's, kissing him hard, tongue darting in between his lips, tickling the roof of his mouth, mapping it out, running along the backs of his teeth, head sliding from side to side then sucking Sam's bottom lip as he pulled away ending the kiss and slowly releasing Sam's lip. 

"Cas, you think you can handle doing what I was?" Dean asked the angel, brow quirked as he looked over at him. 

Castiel swallowed hard and gave a nod, "I can... I...yes..." 

Dean gave him a nod, "Okay, well, get up here." He waved the angel closer, waiting until Castiel moved onto the bed beside him. 

Dean moved out of the way so that Castiel could move into the position he'd been in and sat behind him, guiding Castiel's hand up Sam's side and around, showing him how to tease his nipple. 

He leaned in, kissing Castiel's neck softly, "Do the same with the other side, but use your mouth." Dean instructed softly as he ran his lips against the column of Castiel's throat. 

The angel gave a small nod. "I... won't let you down." 

Dean gave a soft snort of laughter. "I never doubted you," Dean told him, moving to the side and in front of his brother. He waited until Castiel had leaned around and was suckling Sam's nipple then leaned in to bite Sam's neck sucking the skin into his mouth hard, his hand lowering to wrap around Sam's cock, slowly stroking him. 

Sam's head tilted back then lolled forward as Dean and Cas sent shockwaves of pleasure racing through his body.

"Fuck, Dean...Cas..."

The hand that he'd used to grip his brother's hair was now buried in Castiel's, which was surprisingly soft by comparison. He found himself stroking it absentmindedly while arching his chest against Cas's lips. The calluses on Dean's hand scraped against his sensitive skin as his brother stroked him and Sam couldn't help but thrust up into his touch.

"That's gonna leave a mark," he rasped as he brushed his fingers against the spot on his throat where Dean was sucking.

Reaching up, Dean caught hold of Sam's hand pulling it away and holding it within his own. "Not as bad as the angel hickey I got on my shoulder," Dean panted softly, voice deep and rough just before he bit into the sensitive, already abused flesh, his hand wrapped around Sam's cock squeezing harder as he pumped him with long hard pulls. 

Slipping his hand out of Sam's, Dean released the bite on Sam's neck and pulled his head up, bringing his now free hand to cup the side of Sam's neck, thumb under his chin, tilting his brother's head to look into his face. Jade orbs searching Sam's passion glazed eyes. "Don't worry so much, I gotcha, I'll take care of ya Sammy, s'my job." Dean told him softly before glancing down at the angel. 

"Switch sides." He told Castiel, returning his gaze to Sam's face and smiling softly. 

Castiel slurped against Sam's hard nipple as he pulled his head and body back, kissing along Sam's neck as he slowly made his way around to the other side. 

Sam gazed into his brother's eyes as he laid one hand over the handprint that Cas had marked Dean with and brought his other hand, that had been clutching at Castiel's hair, up to cup Dean's cheek.

"I know," he murmured. "I never wanted to leave you, Dean. Not Flagstaff, not Stanford, never. That was about Dad, not you."

He bit his lip and waited for Dean's anger to emerge even though he prayed it wouldn't. 

"Yeah," Dean choked out softly as he shook his head, eyes intent on Sam's slightly slanted ones, "but it wasn't dad who you hurt, it was me. You're all I got Sam and when you left..." his eyes slid closed as he grit his teeth his, hand on Sam's cock pausing. 

Castiel slowly raised his head, his attention on his Charge. 

Seconds ticked by as Dean fought back emotions and old hurts that he'd buried a long time ago, or thought he had. With a snarl, Dean lowered his head and slanted his mouth hard over Sam's; his hand at Sam's face moved back to grip a handful of hair in a tight fist. The hand on Sam's cock stroking once more, only harder; wrist pivoting, sliding along his length faster. The kiss was rougher than the others had been, tinged with desperation, head sliding from side to side as Dean plundered his brother's mouth with his tongue, teeth scraping against lips and knocking against Sam's own. He tongue fucked his brother's mouth with punishing thrusts, then captured Sam's tongue in his own mouth sucking it hard and moving his mouth as if giving it a blow job, a low whimpered moan breaking from Dean's throat, unmindful of the tear sliding down his cheek to drip onto Sam's. 

Sam let his head fall back under the assault of Dean's kiss allowing him to plunder his mouth roughly. He didn't move, didn't resist, simply let his brother take what he needed to ease the hurt of all those times Sam had run away and left him behind. When Dean sucked on his tongue he couldn't help digging his fingers into the handprint on Dean's shoulder to keep from falling completely back onto the bed. It came as a surprise when he suddenly felt something warm and moist trickling down his cheek. He pulled his mouth away reluctantly, his breath coming in heavy pants as he looked at Dean.

"Dean..." he choked out softly.

He felt his own eyes grow misty at the sight of his brother's tears, tears that were all his fault.

"I'm sorry, Dean...I'm so fuckin' sorry...I was stupid and short-sighted...I know that now." 

Dean gave a small nod, still not feeling his own tears, his breaths panting out hard, chest rising and falling with each. "And when you left me again?" He asked. "For a demon." His gaze darted up from Sam's face, his eyes meeting and locking with Castiel's as he nodded to him. "He was all I had then," Dean said, returning his gaze to Sam's face. "Heaven's rogue angel," he huffed, shaking his head. "I have _always_ been there for you Sam. Always." He sniffled, feeling the tears for the first time and released Sam's cock to quickly reach up, wiping them away as he bowed his head in an attempt to hide them. "I always will be," he added softly. 

Sam felt the warm, wet trail of his own tears escaping his tight grip as he brought both of his hands up to cup Dean's face gently. His head tilted forward to rest against Dean's as he sat in silence for a moment, trying to find the words to say that would be more thread and needle than rock salt.

"He wasn't all you had," he said softly. "Part of me stayed with you. It's what pulled me back every time I tried to stop, every time I put that addiction aside. I know I fucked up with going along with...her...but when I started that, it felt right and for the first time in my life I didn't have you there to pull me back and by the time you were..."

Sam swallowed hard as he choked up remembering holding his brother in his arms after the hellhounds had shredded him to ribbons.

"By the time you were I was so fucked in the head from what I'd been doing that I didn't want to know, didn't want to believe, especially when I saw what they'd done to you. I wanted to protect you for once, the way you've always looked out for and protected me, to make up for how I'd failed to protect you before."

One of Sam's hands drifted from his brother's face down over his throat, his shoulder, his chest and he squeezed his eyes tight to try and make the damn tears stop.

Releasing Sam's hair, Dean's lips pressed tightly together, muscle twitching as he clenched his jaw, his eyes slowly narrowing as he gazed into his brother's face. "It felt right? Doing the exact opposite of what I asked you to do..." he scoffed, "hell, from what I made you swear to do before I died, seemed right to you?" Dean asked him, voice soft, too soft. 

"Demons lie Sammy, dad taught you that, _I_ taught you that. And as for the blood," he slowly shook his head, "well, I kinda think that should'a been a given," he narrowed his eyes again, "don't you?" He asked before licking his lips and lifting a hand to wipe the back of it across his mouth. "So when you say to me that it felt 'right'," he shook his head, "it makes me wonder who the hell you are and what have you done with my baby brother," he scoffed softly, "because _he_ would never do that, he knew better... or at least I thought he did." 

Castiel swallowed, his gaze darting between his Charge and Sam, then back again. "Dean," Castiel started, trying to put an end to this.

"He did...but when the grief of losing the one person who actually meant something to him took hold...it all went out the window," said Sam quietly. "I was lost without you, Dean, I'm not ashamed to admit to it. It doesn't excuse what I did, but it's the truth. You've said it before, you're my weakness and they took advantage of it and I was stupid and fell for it. And if I could go back and do it all different I would. I'm sorry, Dean, for failing you."

Sam let his hands fall away from Dean's body feeling like, perhaps, he didn't deserve to touch his brother despite what he'd said earlier.

"I love you," he whispered.

Dean stared into his brother's face, lips pressed tightly together, nostrils flaring as he listened to what Sam had to say, to his reasons why he'd done the things he had, why he'd walked out on him one more time. Jade orbs tracked the movement of his brother's hands as they pulled off of him before snapping back up to Sam's face. At Sam's whispered words, Dean's resolve started to crumble. 

Funny thing about 'walls', they were strong as hell until you went up against the very thing you happen to have made one of them for, and they said something like that to you. Then the wound feels like it's fresh and new and raw and bleeding. 

He sniffed, before drawing in a deep ragged breath, giving a nod. "Yeah, me too, Sammy," Dean answered back softly, "me too." Reaching up, Dean cupped each side of Sam's face, forcing him to look straight into Dean's face, jade meeting hazel and locking. "You better never fucking do that again to me," Dean told him, eyes wet with tears, chin quivering with his words as he spoke through clenched teeth. "You don't walk out on me, you don't say yes to Lucifer, you don't do anything stupid. You stay _with me_!" Dean growled brokenly before slowly shaking his head. Pulling Sam to him, Dean held his brother against him, arms wrapped tightly around Sam as he stared past his brother, not seeing Castiel, not seeing the wall at which his eyes seemed to be focused, fighting back tears. "I swear to _God_ , I will kick your ass!" He added, his grip around Sam only tightening. 

Castiel's eyes grew moist with tears as he watched the brothers before clearing his throat and hanging his head, offering them a semblance of privacy. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean completing their embrace and letting his head rest against his brother's shoulder.

"I won't say yes, Dean, as long as you don't give up on me," he murmured against Dean's neck then lifted his head. "Did you just say you swear to God?" 

Dean was silent a few more moments as he reined in emotions he always held carefully in check before pulling back to look into his brother's face. "Nah," he gave a teasing, tearful smile, "gotta have a beer with somebody don't I?" He glanced at Castiel, "and I sure as hell don't have the funds to get his ass buzzed." He sniffled, raising a hand to run down his face and frowned at Sam afterward. "God?" He huffed, "It's an expression, Sam, like 'it ain't over till the fat lady sings'. There's really no fat lady." He shook his head, "Just like there is no God, or at least not one that gives a rat's ass."

Castiel pulled from the bed, instantly and completely dressed down to his trench-coat. "I should go." He mumbled softly, head hanging. 

Sam chuckled and opted not to argue, instead choosing to lean in and kiss the corner of Dean's mouth before noticing a fully clothed Castiel.

"What? No...Cas...just...no," he said, pulling carefully from Dean's embrace before sliding off the bed to attempt to stop their wayward angel. "What's wrong?"

Castiel paused, "I..." His eyes swung from Sam to Dean before his jaw clenched, "It's hard, you know?" He looked back at Sam, "Some times you don't need others reminding you about... _things_." 

Dean frowned, "What? You mean God?" He asked. "Look Cas, I get it, I do. In fact, I'm right there with ya, believe me." He gave a nod, frowning thoughtfully. 

"And, yet, you insist on mentioning it," Castiel said. It wasn't a question. 

Glancing at his brother, Dean sighed as he looked back at Castiel. "Look, I'm sorry. I just... I don't think, okay? Ask Sam," Dean told him, waving a hand toward his brother. 

Castiel's eyes slid from Dean to Sam. 

Sam bit his lip as he looked between his brother and Castiel and debated whether to clean up for his brother here or not. Much as he loved Dean, it was time he started showing some consideration for Castiel, especially since judging by the way this evening had started the angel loved his brother as much as he did.

"Dean, I love ya' but you gotta get yourself out of this one on your own," he said, a smile curling his lips. 

Dean turned his head to frown hard at Sam. "Thanks for nothin', _bro_ ," he spat before looking back at the angel, who was frowning at him. 

Dean took a step toward the angel, only to pause as he glanced down at himself. "Uh, if we're gonna do sharing and caring hour, ya think I could get my boxers back?" He quirked a brow at the angel. 

Castiel tilted his chin up as he drew in a breath, sapphire eyes tightening thoughtfully, before he lowered his gaze slightly to Dean's face. "No." 

Dean stared dumbfounded at Castiel. "No? What the hell do you mean 'no'!?"

"I'm sorry... I just... don't think," Castiel repeated the words emotionlessly, "ask Sam." 

Dean clenched his teeth, "That's not funny!" He yelled. 

"Can I disagree without getting my ass kicked?" added Sam. 

"No!" Dean yelled at Sam at the exact moment that Castiel yelled, "Yes!" 

"Sorry, man, angel trumps you on this one," chuckled Sam.

"That's alright," Dean answered tightly, "I'm perfectly comfortable in what _God_ gave me." He glared at Castiel.

"Buck up, Dean. Take care of your bother, be a good soldier," Castiel hissed back, sapphire eyes narrowed. 

Dean clenched his teeth and raised a hand, pointing an index finger at the angel, "You're a dick!"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Imagine where I could have learned that from." He gave Dean a pointed look. 

"You know what?" Dean waved a hand, "Fine! Leave! See if I care!" 

Castiel gave a nod, "Fine, I will." He answered walking toward the door. 

"Why don't you just zap on outta here? Maybe go back to heaven or somethin'?" Dean spat angrily.

Castiel changed direction at the last minute, hands out, going for Dean's throat. The angel rushed forward, slamming Dean's back into the wall. "Because I gave everything away FOR YOU! I turned my back on my family FOR YOU! I was kicked out of heaven FOR YOU!" Castiel growled angrily. 

"No body..." Dean gasped for breath, "fights a..." he wheezed, "naked guy..."

Castiel released Dean abruptly, "Sorry, I didn't get that memo. I must have been doing something else _for you_ at the time." 

When Castiel let go of Dean, Sam rushed over to them checking Dean before turning to the angel.

"Cas," he said cautiously, laying a hand on his shoulder, "that was a bit much. I know you're angry and hurt, but if you damage my brother then you and I are gonna have problems." 

Castiel's eyes narrowed at the younger Winchester, "Was that a threat?" 

"More like a guarantee. Look, if you want to beat on somebody, then I'm your guy."

Castiel's gaze slowly slid from Sam's face over to Dean who was still wheezing softly as he leaned back against the wall. "There's your baby brother who does the right thing." Castiel told him before turning to walk toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Sam's jaw worked overtime as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish trying to breathe when really he simply didn't know what to say to something like that. He'd been expecting a punch, a slap, something that would vent more of Castiel's anger, but not what he believed was one of the few compliments the angel had bestowed upon him. He looked over at his brother who looked equally gobsmacked as he worked on catching his breath. They locked eyes and Sam begged with his for Dean not to let Cas go, not like this. 

Dean pulled from the wall, tearing his gaze away from Sam to look at the angel. "Cas wait! Don't go!" He choked out, holding up a hand. 

Castiel paused, his hand on the door knob and looked over at Dean. "Your clothes are folded in the bathroom."

Dean frowned at him, "Huh?" Then it dawned on him, "Oh, yeah... um thanks, good, but don't go," he told the angel, walking over to him. "I'm an ass, hell you knew that about me when you yanked me out of Hell... or at least you should have." 

Castiel sighed softly, releasing the door handle. 

"I - I know how it is to find out your dad's a jerk, I do... and I'm sorry. I - I wish there was something I could do, but..." 

Castiel gave a nod as he turned his head, looking away from them both. "It's not you," he spoke softly, turning his head to look back at Dean. "I've always been... _obedient_... before," he sighed, "I can't help but wonder what for. Why was I obedient to someone who could do that, turn His back on two people I care about, on the world, on... me." 

"Because you had faith in a God that you were taught to believe was loving and just, same as we were. Unfortunately, we all just got a really rude wake up call," said Sam gently as he looked at both Dean and Castiel.

Castiel hung his head, "Yeah..." He answered softly, pacing away from the door toward the small table and chairs. Collapsing down into the chair, Castiel leaned forward, elbows braced on his thighs, head bowed. 

Dean looked from the angel to Sam, mouthing the words, 'Well, do something!' as he frowned at his brother, motioning toward the crestfallen angel. 

Sam scowled half-heartedly at his brother for putting him on the spot, yet again, but crossed the room to Castiel's chair. He knelt down at the angel's feet and carefully took hold of his forearms, sliding upward to entwine his hands with Cas's.

"Which is all the more reason for us not to give up or turn our backs on each other," he murmured.

Castiel looked up into Sam's face, huffing softly, though his hands gripped the younger Winchester's. "Humans... have the luxury of believing or not believing," Castiel told him, "Do you know what an angel is who doesn't believe?" He asked before hanging his head again. "Don't let me die." Castiel mumbled softly. 

"No, Cas, no," he whispered, squeezing Castiel's hands tightly. 

The angel slowly raised his head to look up at Sam, "Do you know what happens to an angel when we die, Sam?" Castiel asked, glancing over at Dean, watching as he walked up behind his brother before returning his eyes to Sam's, "We go back to God. We become part of Him from which we were taken." Castiel answered his own question, looking back up at Dean and giving a slow shake of his head, "I don't want to give that bastard anything." 

Sam sighed, finally understanding what Castiel was talking about.

"You sound like Dean when you say that," he chuckled. "And I can't blame you for feeling that way, Cas. We'll protect you as best we can." 

"He sounds like me cause he takes after the smart brother," Dean mumbled, giving Sam an innocent look when he looked back at him. "What? It's true," he shrugged a shoulder. "That and I spend more time with him," Dean allowed, turning to walk back over to the bed and taking a seat on the edge. 

Castiel frowned at his Charge. "No, these were my choices. I chose to do the things I have done and to be the way I am," he shook his head, "it has nothing to do with you... not... really. I could have said 'no'." 

"Yeah, but would you really want to be like those dicks?" Dean asked him, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

"Dean," scolded Sam affectionately before releasing his grip on one of Cas's hands to motion him forward, to whisper in his ear, "you could've said no to Dean, but I don't think you would've wanted to. From what I've heard, he's a pretty irresistible bastard. But don't tell him I said that." 

Castiel's gaze flickered up toward Dean as Sam whispered in his ear before he slowly pulled back and looked into Sam's face. "I don't think _you_ understand that reference," Castiel said, voice and expression deadpan. 

"Hey! What the hell are you two saying about me?" Dean asked, frowning. "Stop muckin' up my angel, go get your own!" Dean blanched at his own words. "Wait, nevermind, yours is broken. We'll have to just share this one." 

Sam gazed up into Castiel's liquid blue eyes with confusion until the joke dawned on him. 

"Huh, dude, I think your angel just made a joke," he said, as he turned to look up at his brother. "And I'm not opposed to sharing Cas with you, that's been your problem." 

"Of course he did, he's my -" Dean blinked and frowned, "what do you mean 'my problem'? I never said you couldn't _borrow_ him... just don't muck him up or somethin'!" 

Castiel frowned, "Muck me up?" He asked looking over at Dean then back at Sam, "Borrow me?" He looked back at Dean tilting his head to the side as he regarded him through narrowing sapphire eyes. 

"Now look what you've done!" Dean huffed at his brother. 

"What I've done? You jerk! And are you telling me that your whole caveman act earlier was just for show?" said Sam indignantly before turning to Cas to try and soothe the feathers Dean had ruffled. "It's okay, Cas. Dean's just taunting me, it's nothing against you." 

"Bitch," was Dean's automatic response. How long had it been since they'd done that? A wide smile spread across Dean's face, making the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkle before it slowly slid away. "Caveman act? What, you mean the kiss?" Dean grinned, leaning back, propping himself up on his elbows as he looked at his brother, "Whatsa matter Sammy, ya jealous?" Dean asked him, flashing a smooth Dean Winchester smirk. 

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam nonplussed. "This is what people call an 'irresistible bastard'?" Castiel asked him before returning his gaze to Dean, though he continued to speak to Sam, "Maybe the Apocalypse does make sense after all." He mumbled with a sigh. 

"Most women and the occasional guy," muttered Sam in answer to Cas's question then playfully snarled at his brother. "Jealous? I'm never jealous, man." 

Dean scoffed, "I dunno... sound kinda jealous to me Sam." He jutted his head toward Castiel, "How bout you stop breathing on my angel?" He snickered. "Oh come on, you know I'm an _'irresistible bastard'_ ," he grinned. 

"Your angel again, huh? Possessive much?" snickered Sam as he slid a hand up to cup Cas's neck. "And I think I'll do a lot more than breathe on him."

He grinned mischievously at Castiel as he gently tugged him down for a teasing kiss, tongue tracing his lips before slipping inside. 

Castiel sighed against Sam's lips, this time his eyes slipping slowly closed, lips parting softly in invitation as soon as the younger Winchester's lips met his. Maybe he was getting better at this. 

A low moan tore from the angel's throat as Sam's tongue slipped into his mouth, his own flicking into Sam's to slide across the roof and against Sam's tongue. 

Dean sat back up, his gaze laser focused on his brother and his angel, kissing, again. 

Sam groaned as he felt the angel kissing him back with a level of skill he hadn't earlier. His free hand gripped Castiel's thigh and squeezed as he pried his mouth from Cas's and trailed his lips down over the angel's chin to his jaw, nipping lightly. 

"You're learning quickly," he whispered against Castiel's skin. "And the taste of your kisses is more addictive than...well...you know..." 

"I doubt they are... as potent," Castiel mumbled softly, tilting his head back slightly to give Sam better access, a softly sighed moan leaving him. 

"Yeah, he's a regular Don Juan," Dean grumbled under his breath, scoffing as he pulled his gaze away and to the side, head hanging slightly as he frowned, only to peer back over at them from the corner of his eye. 

"I may not be able to use them to help exorcise demons, but that doesn't make them any less potent, Cas," murmured Sam as he reached out with the hand that'd been on Castiel's thigh to draw one of the angel's hands down to feel how hard he was. 

Castiel's immediate response was to jump slightly, though his hand remained where it was, pressing against Sam's hardening cock. Slowly pulling his head up, Castiel gave a nod. "I know this part," he told Sam, wrapping his hand around Sam's shaft and starting to slowly slide it along his hard length. 

Dean sat up straighter in the bed, chin raised, eyes narrowed as he tried to see what was going on. "What the hell are you two doin' over there?"

"H-how? Cas..." said Sam, his voice strained and slightly breathless at Castiel's touch. 

Castiel licked his lips, his gaze level and intent on Sam's. "Bible, it's in the bible." He nodded, brow quirking slightly as his hand continued to slide up and down Sam's cock. 

"What's in the bible?" Dean asked, pulling to his feet and walking over to them. "What are you two..." his words died away as he drew close, jade orbs darting between his angel and Sam, then down to his angel's hand sliding up and down his brother's... No... no fuckin' way... his eyes swung back up to Sam's face, breaths leaving him in a rush as he took a stagger step backward. 

Castiel slowly tore his attention away from Sam to look over at Dean. "Masturbation.... fellatio, cunnilingus," he shrugged a shoulder, "they're all in the bible." 

"Guess those televangelists missed those parts," chuckled Sam then groaned, his body leaning toward Castiel. "Y'know Cas, you're kinda overdressed here."

Dean raised a hand running it down over his face. "I gotta read the fuckin' bible," he mumbled softly, still staring at the angel's hand as it worked his brother's hard cock. 

Castiel looked down at his clothes then back up at Sam, "Do you want the tie to remain?"

"And the trenchcoat!" Dean interjected, stepping toward them. 

Sam looked up at Dean with surprise at his request until he saw how dark with lust his brother's eyes were.

"Yeah, Cas...the tie for me...trenchcoat for Dean, please," he panted. 

Castiel gave a barely there nod before he was as naked as the Winchesters were, save for his tie.... and the trench-coat. 

Dean swallowed hard, backing up until his back hit the wall as he watched the angel with his brother, his own cock now hard from watching, imagining. "Uh, fellatio, you said?" Dean asked voice rough, his brow quirking. 

Sam licked his lips as his eyes flicked back and forth between Dean and Castiel's cocks wondering what his brother was thinking.

"Maybe we...we should move this to a bed?" he suggested as he felt his body sway slightly, almost sending him falling to the floor.

Dean blinked at his brother's words as Castiel's hand started to slip away from his brother's hard dick. "No!" Dean nearly shouted, as he took a step forward, hand out in a 'stop' fashion, a little surprised by the volume of his own outburst. 

Turning his attention to Sam, Dean frowned, "Don't be so vanilla," he scolded, jutting his chin toward the table, "there's a perfectly good table here," he grinned, "Why don't you to go with that?" Dean suggested as he took a step back toward the wall again, one hand lowering to stroke his own cock as he watched. 

Sam looked up when Dean shouted at him and Castiel, then scowled at his brother's scolding.

"Vanilla? Dude, you're mixing porn with reality, again," he chuckled as he guided Castiel's hand away so he could get to his feet more easily. 

He kept his eyes focused on Dean's face so that he wouldn't be distracted as he crossed to where his brother was leaning against the wall. His hands pressed flat against the wall on either side of Dean's head as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Never would've figured you for a voyeur, Dean," he said before sucking lightly on Dean's ear lobe.

Dean's eyes slid closed, a deep groan tearing from his thoat before his tongue darted out to lick his lips. "Heh, not every day I get to see my angel and my brother do that," he mumbled breathlessly, his hand moving faster along is own length. 

He swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "You better go with Cas before I show you what a table's really good for," Dean whispered huskily. 

Sam let Dean's ear slip away and blew across it lightly before moving to look his brother in the eye.

"Was that a threat?" he inquired, mimicking what Castiel had said earlier. 

Dean's lashes fluttered as his eyes blinked open to look into his brother's face. "More like a guarantee," he answered softly before shaking his head, eyes intent on Sam's. "Sammy, you have no idea." 

Sam choked back a deep groan as he leaned in closer, his lips almost brushing Dean's.

"Tell me," he whispered before running the point of his tongue along Dean's lower lip.

Standing halfway between the table and the bed, Castiel stood watching the brothers silently. 

Dean's eyes closed, his lips parting on a soft gasp. "Sammy," he whispered, hot breaths fanning his brother's lips. 

Sam let out a sighing moan as he tried to keep his wits together long enough to find out what was going on inside that dirty mind of his brother.

"You're the director here, Dean. Tell me what you want to see...what'll get you off?" 

Dean's head rolled against the wall, eyes slowly opening to look at his brother as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. His gaze darting away toward the angel, and then returning, Dean moaned softly. "Let Cas suck you, Sam. Lemme watch him suck your dick." 

"Fuck, Dean," murmured Sam as he fought the urge to come right there against his brother.

Sam's deep groan was muffled as he slammed his mouth against Dean's, their teeth colliding and scraping against each other with the fierceness of the kiss. His hands, which had been flat against the wall, moved to cradle Dean's head, fingers digging into Dean's scalp as Sam held him still. He fucked his brother's mouth with his tongue, then finally pulled away with a loud gasp. 

Dean's gasped groan was muffled against Sam's mouth as their lips met roughly, his hand releasing his own cock as he lifted them both to grip his brother's sides and slowly slide around him, pulling him in closer, bodily, as they kissed, fingertips of his splayed hands digging into the flesh of Sam's back. 

Dean panted his breaths, eyes slowly opening as Sam pulled his head back, a weak smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he fumbled to hold onto his bravado. "Liked that idea too, huh?" He asked, voice deep and slightly slurred. 

"Mmmmm, yeah," murmured Sam. "I just hope he's cool with it." 

He leaned in for one more kiss, lingering on sucking at Dean's pouting lower lip before letting his hands slip away as he slid carefully out of his brother's embrace. 

Dean gave a small nod, tongue darting out to lick Sam's taste from his lips as he let his hands slowly slide down and away from his brother, releasing him and watching him walk away toward Castiel. 

Castiel's liquid sapphire eyes met Sam's as he stepped closer, "I... know the mechanics of how..," he swallowed his eyes moving to Dean, "But I've not..."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, the opportunity. S'okay," Dean told him, "just," he shrugged a shoulder, "improvise." 

The angel's gaze swung back to Sam as he gave a small nod. 

Sam moved to stand next to Castiel practically towering over the angel. He brought his hand to cup Castiel's cheek and brushed his fingers over stubble and soft skin.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Cas," he said soothingly. 

Castiel's eyes slid from Sam's over to Dean and back before he tilted his chin up, squaring his shoulders. "I'm not afraid." 

Dean who had been sucking on his bottom lip in wide-eyed fascination, his heart banging in his chest, now blew out a breath as he tore his gaze away, hanging his head. "This porn sucks," he grumbled under his breath, slowly returning his attention to the angel, who was making a simple blow job sound like the Battle of Gettysberg, and his brother crossing his arms over his chest as he shifted his weight. 

Sam shot Dean an annoyed look before returning his focus to Castiel.

"C'mon then," he said, taking hold of Castiel's tie and drawing him back over toward the table and chairs.

He let go of the angel to test out the table, wanting to make sure it'd support his weight and broad frame, before opting to lean against it rather than sit on it. Grabbing ahold of the tie, he used it to maneuver Castiel so that he was standing right in front of him. He gazed into the angel's deep blue eyes and brought his thumb to press lightly against Castiel's lips.

"Start small," he hushed with a smirk teasing his lips. "Let's see what you know..."

Castiel looked from Sam's eyes down to his finger and back as he gave a small nod. "Don't... expect a lot." Castiel mumbled, reaching a hand up to wrap around Sam's, holding it in an immovable grip as his lips parted, leaning his head forward slightly, taking Sam's thumb into his mouth. 

Dean's head tilted to the side as he watched, one brow quirked. 

The angel's lips tightened around the base of the younger Winchester's thumb before he started to suck, cheeks hollowing out, Castiel sucked as hard as he could, eyes closed, tongue cupped under Sam's thumb to cushion it. 

The feel of his thumb between Castiel's soft, chapped lips was pleasant until the angel started sucking on it, then it turned downright painful.

"Argh! Cas, not so hard, easy, easy," he gasped out.

He pulled his thumb free of the angel's mouth and bit his lip at how purpled and swollen it was, like someone had brought a sledgehammer down on it.

Wide eyed, Dean stepped away from the wall, arms falling from his chest as he walked over to them, looking at Sam's abused thumb. "Christ, man." He couldn't help the snicker that bubbled out. 

Castiel looked from Sam and his bruised thumb to Dean and back, "It was... not good?" 

Sam glared half heartedly at his brother then turned to Castiel with a sigh.

"Your technique is good, but you need to use a little less force," he said gently.

He reached out for Castiel's hand, with his uninjured one, and brought the angel's fingers to his lips.

"Let me show you," he said before wrapping his lips around Castiel's middle finger.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean snickered, "suction like that and we'll have to change Sam's name to Samantha, you'll suck him dry." Dean blinked at his own words, a faraway dreamy look crossing his features as he stared off for a few moments before shaking himself out of it. "Huh? What was I sayin'?" Dean mumbled before his attention was drawn to Sam sucking away at Castiel's finger, the angel intently watching him. 

Sam mimicked Castiel's technique, cupping the finger with his tongue, tightening his lips around it, but applied only as much suction as he would use to enjoy a popsicle or a lollipop. He actually found himself enjoying the feeling of sucking on Castiel's finger to the point where his eyes drifted shut slightly and he let out a soft moan.

Quirking a brow at his brother, Dean looked from Sam to Castiel. "Okay, if my brother ever gets done blowing your finger," he gave a fake cough, "You get the idea now, right?"

Castiel gave a barely there nod, his attention still focused on Sam's face and his finger lodged between the young Winchester's soft lips. 

Sam took the hint from his brother and reluctantly let Castiel's finger slip from between his lips. Even though the angel's face was impassive, as always, Sam could see that his breath was coming faster now and his eyes seemed to shine in the low light of the motel room.

"Go ahead, Cas," he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

Castiel gave a small nod before taking a step back, his eyes still locked with Sam's. Pulling his attention from Sam's face, the angel looked downward at the Winchester's dick. His attention fixed there, the angel bent at the waist, hands reaching out to brace on each side of the table to either side of the Winchester's hips, he dipped his head, lips sliding up Sam's cock from mid-shaft to tip before the angel's mouth opened, taking the crown of Sam's cock into his mouth, sucking. At first, he started to suck hard, only to remember not to and suck more softly, the way Sam had shown him, his eyes sliding closed, a low moan tearing from the angels throat. 

Dean's gaze was laser focused on his angel as Castiel lowered his head, lips slowly wrapping around his Sam's cock, the elder Winchester's eyes widening slightly,his breath's hitched, as if he were the one having his dick sucked. Stagger stepping back, Dean's eyes darted to Sam's face, watching his brother's reactions. 

The younger Winchester watched intently as Castiel bent over and hummed softly, sliding his lips along his length. Sam inhaled sharply and his eyelids fluttered at that first hit of hard suction before Castiel eased back on the strength. Castiel's moan drew an answering one from between Sam's lips as the vibrations sent heat pooling low in his belly and a shiver zinging up his spine. He languidly brought his hand up to tangle in the angel's soft, mussed hair, stroking it lightly as he let his head loll back with enjoyment. 

Stepping backward slowly, his attention still fixed on his brother and the angel sucking his cock, Dean made his way around the opposite side of the table, sitting sideways on it's edge, his upper body turned toward Sam as he reached out to wrap his arms around his brother, scooting back enough so that he could dip his head, his lips against Sam's throat. "Director. I get to add as I see fit," he whispered softly in explanation as to what he was doing before his mouth opened against the tender flesh, biting and sucking the skin into his mouth. 

Castiel continued to suck at the tip of Sam's cock before easing the suction, loosening his lips and taking more of his length into his mouth, slipping down and pulling his head back as he sucked lightly along his length. 

Sam groaned deeply and didn't bother to question his brother's actions, didn't see the point when it felt so damn good. He let himself lean back into Dean's embrace as best he could while his hand roamed from Castiel's hair, down the nape of his neck, to his shoulders.

"Good, so good," he murmured. 

One of the angel's hands pulled from the table's surface to wrap around Sam's cock, sliding along its length as he sucked at his hard flesh, a low moan tearing from his throat. The angel thought of the words that were written in Song of Solomon and tried to think of what exactly their meaning was in explanation of this act. ' _Climbed up his cherry tree and ate of the fruit thereof._ '

Well, he wasn't eating anything, he was sucking though he could certainly understand the climbing part with someone as tall as Sam, but not only had he not _climbed_ , he was simply bent over, though he was an Angel of the Lord, be he a poor example of one or not, and he was not about to _climb_ anyone or anything. 

Deciding that he needed to take heed of the words written in The Book, Castiel pulled his free hand from the table top, wrapping it around Sam's waist tightly before he pulled his head back, and lifted the Winchester right off his feet. "I will not climb." Castiel said roughly in explanation of what he was doing, hefting Sam further up onto the table, putting him down once his groin was more easily accessible. 

Half knocking Dean off the table in the process. 

Dean's eyes had been closed, his mouth moving, lips dragging across Sam's throat when his brother had suddenly disappeared. 

Eyes wide, he looked at Castiel as though his angel had just lost his mind, scurrying to get up and off the table, out of the way, just before Sam was placed back down on it, ass right in the middle of the damn table top. 

Dean blinked, staring at them, his breaths panting out from between parted lips. Well, at least the table held... 

Sam had been lost in the feeling of both his brother and Cas lavishing attention on him when he suddenly found himself actually sitting on the table top. His eyes, which had been heavy lidded, snapped open in confused shock and looked down at the angel. His cock twitched eagerly when he realized their innocent, virginal Castiel had just manhandled him.

"Holy shit!" he gasped as he caught himself on his hands so that he wouldn't topple back further. 

Castiel's chest heaved with his harsh breaths as he gazed down at Sam and gave a barely there nod. "Better," he said, voice deeper and rougher than usual. 

"Better what?" panted Sam as he fought the shiver that tried to creep up his spine at Castiel's voice. "Y'know, if you wanted me to move or something you could've asked, Cas."

Castiel's eyes flickered between Sam and Dean, then moved back to Sam. "That was... bad?" 

Dean blew out a hot breath and shook his head, "No," he paused a moment thinking about that, "well, other than almost flattening me with his huge ass, no." His lips quirked in a small grin, "It was kinda hot actually." 

"Not too bad," mumbled Sam, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Just...maybe a little warning next time, huh?" 

"Warning," Castiel gave a nod as he stepped back up to the table and reached out to grip Sam's hips. "I'm going to pull you closer." 

Dean's eyes widened slightly, a smirk pulling at his lips at his angels manhandling of his brother, but he managed to remain quiet... somehow. 

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, as he leaned forward off his hands, bracing himself for the movement.

"Yeah...go ahead," he said softly.

Castiel gave a small tug sending Sam sliding across the table as if he weighed nothing, his ass coming to rest at the edge, his body stopping where Castiel could reach his cock better. 

The angel leaned forward, one hand against the table, his opposite hand wrapping around Sam's shaft, liquid sapphire eyes darting up to the younger Winchester's face as he gave a nod, "Okay?" He asked, before dropping his gaze and dipping his head, taking Sam's cock back into his mouth deep, his fisted hand sliding along his length. 

"Porn's gettin' better for me," Dean mumbled on a sigh of breath, leaning back against the wall behind him, his hand lowering to stoke his own dick as he watched the angel suck his brother. 

"Fuck, Cas," groaned Sam as he fought the urge to thrust up into the angel's mouth.

Sam's hands gripped Castiel's shoulders tightly, fingers digging into the blades with white knuckles. Sweat dripped from his brow and soaked his bangs which fell forward into his face. More sweat beaded on his lip and he licked it away as he glanced over at his brother, through heavy lidded eyes, moaning softly as he watched Dean jack off while watching them.

Dean's gaze met Sam's and held for a long moment before Dean moved, walking toward him, his hand still sliding along his hard length. Stopping at the edge of the table, Dean reached out with his free hand, cupping the side of Sam's face as he leaned in, slanting his mouth over his brother's, licking into his mouth, flicking his tongue along the roof of his brother's mouth, along the backs of his teeth, mapping out his mouth, dodging Sam's tongue teasingly, breaths puffing into Sam's as he gave a soft choked chuckle against his brother's lips when Sam tried to chase his tongue. Capturing Sam's tongue in his mouth Dean sucked it the same way Cas was sucking his cock. 

Sam would deny it later but he couldn't fight back the whimper that escaped into the kiss he shared with Dean. He lifted his hand from one of Castiel's shoulders and brought it up to cup the back of Dean's neck to hold him close. His fingers toyed with the short hairs along his nape before sliding down over Dean's shoulder and chest, knuckles brushing across a slightly raised nipple. 

The muscles of Dean's stomach rippled and tensed as his body gave a small startle at the feel of Sam's knuckles brushing across his nipple, a low moan sounding deep in his throat as he slowly released his brother's tongue and deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue in and out of Sam's mouth, relentlessly tongue fucking him, pulling his tongue back only long enough to murmur against his brother's lips, "Wanna do that to you," before his tongue thrust back into his mouth before Sam could reply or tell him that he was sick or confusing reality with porn. 

Castiel continued to work Sam's cock, the wrist of his hand pumping his length, pivoting, working his dick with long pulls, cheeks hollowed softly out as he sucked him, head bobbing, tongue flickering against the Winchester's shaft. 

Sam let out a guttural moan against Dean's mouth when he heard his brother's murmured desires. He pinched the nipple he'd teased; then trailed his hand lower, over Dean's abdomen, to wrap around his brother's hand that was stroking his own cock. Sam's other hand let go of it's iron grip on Castiel's shoulder to stroke lustfully over the angel's back as he savored the way the Cas's mouth and hand worked him, bringing him close to the edge. 

Dean gasped in a breath against Sam's lips, stomach muscles rippling and tensing before he tore his mouth away, reaching up to wipe a thumb across his bottom lip, eyes landing on the angel's before returning to Sam's face. "Hold that thought," Dean mumbled deeply, stepping away to walk closer to the angel. 

Reaching out, Dean laid a hand against Castiel's shoulder, starting to stroke upward into his hair, only to have Castiel jerk upward, a gasp leaving him as he pulled off Sam's cock, one hand swinging out to knock at whoever it was that had come up behind him. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean told him, taking a step back, hands up in surrender, "it's just me." 

Castiel sighed a breath, one hand still wrapped around Sam's cock, steadily stroking. "Oh... sorry..." 

"Like a dog with a bone," Dean mumbled, then snickered at his own joke, before clearing his throat and forcing himself not to chuckle, lips flattening in a thin line. "I, uh, was just gonna say why don't you, um, why don't you let me in there?" 

Castiel's brows rose, "You want to -?"

Dean gave a small shrug and a nod frowning, "Meh, I thought I could, ya know..." His eyes darting up to meet Sam's. 

Sam gazed down at his brother and just about melted into the table, like butter on a hot Southern day, when he realized what he was up to. There'd been assholes at bars sometimes who'd referred to Dean's lips as being perfect for cock sucking and now it looked like Sam was about to find that out for himself.

"Yeah," he panted. "Go for it..."

Castiel nodded as he released Sam's cock, stepping out of Dean's way. "Do you want me to move him?"

Dean frowned at the angel, "No, I don't want you to..." he looked down at Sam, a slow grin spreading over his face before he looked back at his angel and cleared his throat, fighting to look serious, brows furrowing. "Um, on second thought yeah, maybe you better... uh, can you move him," Dean turned his head to look back behind them at the bed before returning to the angel, "over there?"

This ought to be a sight. 

Castiel pressed his lips together, brows knitting thoughtfully before he gave a nod. "Yes." 

Sam looked from Dean to Castiel and back somewhat incredulously.

"Dean, you're kidding right?" he choked out. 

Slowly shaking his head, eyes fixed on Sam's, Dean bit his lip, "No," his lips curved upward at the corners, "dude, I gotta see this." 

Sam sighed with frustration and let his body fall back on the table, his head tipped over the side. 

"Fine, I'll kick your ass later," he huffed half-heartedly.

Castiel stepped back toward Sam, reaching for his waist. "I'm going to pick you up, Sam," Castiel announced, before sliding his arms under the younger Winchester, lifting him up off the table. Sam's long legs dangling nearly to the floor, their length near that of Castiel's entire body, though he seemed totally unaffected by any of it, as the angel carried Sam over to the bed. 

"Wrap your legs around his waist, Sam! He's gonna trip on those long ass things!" Dean instructed, eyes wide at the sight of his gigantic muscled brother being carried by his rather average framed and much shorter angel. 

Sam grunted as he did as Dean instructed then gasped and buried his head against Castiel's neck as the movement brought his sensitive cock into contact with the angel's. The rocking motion of Castiel walking provided a delicious friction to where even as embarrassing as it was, he almost didn't want Cas to put him down. 

Reaching the bed, Castiel laid Sam back on it, leaning down over him as Sam's back hit the mattress. He didn't pull away, instead his hips slowly moving, grinding, making his cock slide against Sam's. 

Dean's brows furrowed as he walked over, the grin that had been spread across his face now completely gone as he looked at the angel nearly laying on top of his brother. "Yeah, get up now, Cas."

Castiel shook his head, slowly lifting it to look at Dean, "I - I don't think I can." He grunted out, voice choked and deeper than usual. 

Sam glanced up and noticed his brother's disgruntled expression. He let his legs slide from where they'd been wrapped around Castiel's waist and reached down with his hand to pinch firmly around the base of Castiel's cock.

"Yeah, you can, Cas," he rasped as he stroked the angel's hair soothingly. "Let Dean have a turn." 

His attention back on Sam, sapphire eyes gazing into hazel, Castiel swallowed hard and gave a small nod before slowly starting to move off Sam only to stop and dip his head, lips brushing softly across Sam's and lingering, a small breath of air leaving him, ghosting over Sam's lips before he pulled his head back, his gaze once more locked on Sam's as he stood up. 

Tearing his gaze away, the angel looked over at his Charge. "Okay... I moved him." Castiel said, stepping back out of Dean's way as he walked over. 

"Did a helluva lot more than that," Dean grumbled under his breath before muttering a half hearted, "Yeah, great, thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Leaning over his brother, a forearm braced against the bed, Dean dipped his head running his tongue over Sam's lips, kissing a trail downward, across his jawline to his throat, gently sucking Sam's adam's apple, then sliding down further across his chest, nipping a nipple and swirling his tongue around it. Dragging his tongue further downward across Sam's chest and abs, Dean dipped it into his bellybutton, nipping the delicate skin as one hand wrapped around Sam's cock, thumb running over the tip, smearing precum. Lifting his head just slightly, jade orbs darted up to meet hazel before dropping as he lowered his head, taking Sam's cock into his mouth. 

Sam watched Castiel pull away reluctantly and gave him an encouraging smile before the angel turned away. He inhaled deeply as Dean leaned over him and began the slow, torturous path from his mouth down to his cock. Moans slipped from between his parted lips and his body writhed on the coarse comforter that covered the bed as Dean moved downward taking his time to savor every bit of flesh. He let out a broken gasp when Dean's hand finally wrapped around his cock and gazed into his brother's eyes as those infamous lips surrounded him.

"Mmmmm, fuckin' lips, Dean," he groaned as he fisted his hands in his brother's short dirty blond hair. "Damn bastards were right." 

Dean smiled around his brother's cock, a soft snort of laughter working out of him before he slid his mouth further down Sam's cock, tongue flicking against the side as he sucked and hummed around his brother's length, hand pumping along the length of his dick, chasing after his mouth. 

Turning his head slightly, Dean looked over toward the angel who stood looking around the room like he'd never seen it before. If he hadn't been otherwise occupied and his mind not really on how stupid Castiel looked in that moment he probably would have rolled his eyes and said something sarcastically funny. Instead he reached out with his free hand to snag the back of Castiel's trench, tugging on it to get his attention and pull him over, hand wrapping around the angel's cock to stroke him at the same rhythm he was Sam, a little pleased with himself that he was managing it and not getting himself all mixed up. 

Returning most of his attention to Sam, Dean closed his eyes, humming softly as he worked Sam's cock harder, fist sliding faster along his length. 

Even though Sam knew Dean had no more experience with this than Castiel did, he gave in to the urge to thrust against his brother's mouth as he got close to cumming. He moaned when he saw Dean pull Castiel back over and start jerking him off while still blowing him.

Dean continued to work Sam's cock with his hand and mouth humming and pivoting his wrist, stroking him with long hard pulls meant to drive him over the edge. 

Every hum felt like a shock as it reverberated up Sam's spine and spread through his body making nerve endings tingle and causing his balls to draw up tight with the anticipation of release.

"Please," panted Sam, his fingers digging into his brother's scalp. "Please Dean, gonna...wanna...please..."

Dean stroked and sucked Sam a few more moments before gripping the base of his cock in a tight pinching grip as he pulled his head up, letting Sam's dick fall from his wet slightly swollen lips. "What Sam?" He asked breathlessly, his own cock pulsing and twitcing between his legs, though somehow he managed to complete his smart assed question with a smirk. 

Sam let out a frustrated groan as he felt his brother's firm grip, holding hold him back from cumming.

"Sonofa..." he muttered, pressing his cheek to the cool comforter to ease the heated blood rushing through him. "You know what, dammit." 

Dean chuckled softly, dipping his head to place a soft kiss against the head of Sam's weeping cock, watching it bob as he pulled back. "Mm, hot bro," Dean mumbled thickly, licking his lips. His eyes darted up to Sam's face. "You gonna be okay if I let go or should I go get the gas cap off the Impala?" He asked with a grin. 

Sam stared down at his brother as he drew in a deep breath then another and another till the urgent need to come seemed to subside.

"I'm okay," he murmured, pulling his hands away from Dean's head and smoothing them against the bed. 

He hoped Dean had a damn good excuse for stopping like this, other than the fact that he relished picking on his little brother as much now as he ever had. 

Dean gave a nod and slowly released Sam's cock, smoothing his hand over his hip before pulling away bodily and turning his full attention to Castiel. His hand on the angel's dick had stopped moving at the same moment his hand on Sam's had, but he still held onto Castiel. Slowly Dean slid his hand up Cas's length as he stepped closer and dipped his head slightly, slanting his mouth over the angel's, his free hand rising to cup the back of the Castiel's neck as his tongue plundered, a low moan sounding deep in his throat. 

Sam's eyes had slid closed as his brother pulled away but Dean's moan had them flying open quickly to see what was going on. A smile spread across his face as he watched his brother with Castiel.

 _'About time'_ , he thought, a soft chuckle escaping him as he slowly propped himself up on his elbows to watch the two of them. 

Castiel slowly raised a hand, laying it gently against Dean's back as he gave an answering moan, fingers splayed against his Charge's back, fingertips digging in slightly, carefully as he held onto him tightly. 

Dean's hand on the angel's cock pulled away to slide up his side, under the trench, gripping his hip and pulling him in closer as he tongue fucked Castiel's mouth, head sliding from side to side, an almost snarl tearing from Dean's throat. 

Castiel's opposite hand moved to his handprint burned into Dean's shoulder, covering it perfectly, thumb rubbing slowly over his thumb print seared into Dean's flesh. 

Dean slowly broke the kiss, head turning to look down at Castiel's hand on his shoulder, then up into the angel's face. "Had an angel do that once," Dean told him thickly, voice soft. "Somehow it means more this time." He told the angel softly. 

Castiel stared into Dean's face and gave a small barely there nod in answer. 

Okay, this was getting too damn chick-flicky. 

Dean cleared his throat and licked his lips, "What is that, Cas? Honey?"

"Now you get why I've been kissing him so much," snickered Sam, running his tongue over his own lips at the memory of Castiel's taste. 

He rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled further up the bed, arranging the pillows in a small pile before laying back against them with a relaxed sigh.

Dean's gaze flickered to Sam and back to Castiel as he gave a sideways nod toward Sam, "See how he is? Never shared his toys with me either," he spat teasingly, "selfish little brat." He glanced toward Sam with a smirk before returning his attention to Castiel. "So, you know how to do... fellatio, but have you ever had it done?" He asked as he slowly started to kneel, his gaze locked with Castiel's, watching as the angel gave his head a small shake, though he already knew the answer. 

Dean nodded, "Okay, so I guess you won't know if I'm horrible at this or not," he mumbled, hands sliding down Castiel's sides to his hips as he knelt before him and gave a nod, "Good." 

Sam muffled a snort at his brother's humility and resisted the urge to pick up the small pencil from the bedside table and throw it at him. Instead he brought one hand down to wrap around his own cock and began stroking languidly as he waited for Dean to wrap those full lips around Castiel's cock.

Sliding a hand down Castiel's hip, Dean glanced up into the angel's face as he looked down at him and offered a reassuring smile. "Don't look so nervous," Dean told him softly, "relax," Dean instructed, glancing over at Sam. Dean had to stifle a groan at the sight of his brother palming his own cock as he watched them. Returning his attention to Castiel, Dean blew out a hot breath, "Look at Sam, he looks ready for bed." He stifled a snicker, clearing his throat. Long sandy brown lashes fluttered as Dean closed his eyes and leaned in, taking Castiel's dick deep into his mouth, letting him bottom out against the back of his throat.

Castiel's eyes widened as he gasped loudly, before he quickly squeezed his eyes closed, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, hands moving, one to Dean's hair, digits carding through the short strands, the other gripping his Charge's shoulder tightly, trying to be careful not to break a bone, a low moan tearing from his throat. 

Sam answered Castiel's moan with one of his own as he squeezed lightly to keep from pushing himself over the edge far, far sooner than he would've liked. Seeing his brother on his knees, face buried in Castiel's crotch was unbelievably hot to watch especially considering he'd been on the receiving end from both of them not even a few minutes ago. He resumed stroking himself slowly, thumb swiping over the tip to smear the precome down with each firm pull. 

Dean sucked hard at the angel's cock, remembering how unfazed Castiel was by the punch he had thrown before, he wondered if it was the same for the angel with everything else. Doubling his efforts, cheeks hollowed out, Dean hummed loudly as he worked the angel's dick with his mouth and hand, nostrils flared, wet slurpy sounds breaking from his lips each time the elder Winchester took a breath through his lips or changed mouthing position. 

Castiel's hips started to move as if on their own accord, his head tilting back slightly, eyes closed, lips parting as Dean's warm mouth and calloused hand worked his cock, the Winchester's soft plump lips wrapped tightly around his shaft, sliding up and down his length. 

Sam groaned listening to the wanton sounds his brother was making as he sucked Castiel off. He struggled to keep his strokes over his own cock slow as desire urged him to go faster. He focused on Castiel instead, watching him move and savor the attention he was getting from Dean.

"Feels good doesn't it, Cas?" he said, his voice low and rough with want.

Castiel's head slowly raised as he opened his eyes, turning to look over at Sam, his eyes almost comically wide, expression nearly fearful before his head lolled forward a deep moan tearing from his throat. 

Sam paused for a moment but didn't let his hand drop away as he leaned forward eyeing Castiel with a combination of curiosity and concern. 

"That good, Cas?"

The angel's mouth opened and closed before he swallowed, nodding his head slightly. "Yes," he managed to croak out after another try. 

Sam hummed softly as he leaned back against his pillows again, his fingers teasing along his length making him let out a soft hiss.

"You two...so hot together, y'know that Cas?" he groaned. "Fuckin' unbelievable..." 

As if in answer Castiel's trenchcoat started to move, the back rising slightly as a dark shadow spread against the far wall, expanding outward, unfurling, the trench rising futher as large white wings unfurled from the angel's back, spreading out, one wing hanging out over the bed, the other reaching the wall, brushing against it as the large downy white wings slowly fluttered, a deep low groan tearing from Castiel's throat. 

Spotting the wings from the corner of his eyes as he worked the angel's cock, his lips parted, head pulling back, eyes wide, the angel's dick slipping from between his lips, "Holy shit!" 

Sam's jaw hung loose, eyes wide with astonishment as he took in the sight of Castiel's wings. He let go of his cock and shifted on the bed, cautiously moving closer to the wing nearest him. 

"Incredible," he hushed, reaching out tentatively to brush his fingers over the tip of it. 

Castiel's wing bristled as Sam's fingers brushed across it, his grip on Dean tightening. "Don't stop," the angel bit out softly, liquid sapphire eyes boring into jade as Dean looked up into his face. 

Licking his slightly swollen lips, Dean gave a small nod, "Yeah," he agreed, "okay," he told Castiel softly, dipping his head to take the angel's shaft back into his mouth, Castiel's head tilting back, breath hissing in through his teeth as Dean's mouth closed around his length. 

Sam pulled his hand back for a moment, worried that he'd hurt the angel until Dean began blowing him again. He reached back out carefully, slowly running his fingers along Castiel's wing bone and marveling at the softness of it.

"Is this...is this okay, Cas?" he murmured. "If you want me to stop, I will but..." 

He was a bit embarassed at how awestruck he sounded but it wasn't every day he actually got to touch the wings of an angel. 

"Yes," Castiel choked out, a shudder working through him as Sam touched his wing again. "Don't stop..." 

Sam's lips quirked in a small smile as he realized not only was he not hurting Castiel, the angel found the touch arousing. He lightly curved his hand along Castiel's wing and stroked along it toward his shoulder, finally coming to a stop standing behind him between the two great white wings. 

"Castiel...they...you..." he whispered, brushing his fingers along the pristine feathers. "So beautiful..."

He lowered his eyes and his fingers remembering how the other angels saw him as something unclean, an abomination. 

Dean's head bobbed as he sucked Castiel's cock, his hand pumping along the angel's length in long hard pulls, soft moans and sighs tumbling from his lips.

Castiel's back arched slightly, muscles tensing, his hips bucking hard, thrusting his cock into his Charge's warm wet mouth, the splayed fingers of one hand carding through the short strands of Dean's hair as the other held tightly onto his shoulder. 

Pulling his hand from Dean's hair, when Sam's hand fell away from his wings, Castiel reached back behind himself to grip Sam's hip, jerking him forward in an attempt to get him to not stop as the angel's balls drew up tightly to his body, heat pooling in his groin. 

"Sam, don't stop!" Castiel commanded a second before he lifted his head, eyes snapping open wide. 

In the next moment Castiel and Dean were gone, only to reappear at the other side of the bed and then vanish again. 

Dean reappeared at the foot of the bed, still on his knees, though he fell forward at the lack of angel before him, catching himself, palms flat against the matted motel room carpet. "What the...?" 

"Yeah, I dunno," chuckled Sam from where he'd fallen back on the floor after Castiel and his brother had vanished the first time. 

"Nothing... I'm... it's fine." Castiel answered as he walked out of the bathroom, wings no longer visible. "Sorry.... I got..." he cleared his throat, hanging his head. "It was... overwhelming." 

"Cas? Did you...?" said Sam, staring up at the angel with astonishment. 

Dean frowned, "Well, either he did or I've been eating cream cheese," he growled in irritation, "and I don't remember it."

Castiel swallowed and turned his head, "I - yes, I believe so." He gave a small nod, clearing his throat nervously. 

Pulling to his feet, Dean huffed, "You _believe_ so?" He scoffed, frowning darkly, "Says a lot for my abilities Cas, thanks." He quirked a brow at his own words, quickly dropping his gaze. _Did I just say that?_

Sam fought back a chuckle as he looked from Castiel to Dean and back. 

"Guess I should brace myself if you ever do that again," he mused as he let himself flop back on the floor. 

Castiel turned his head to look at Sam, "Do what... again?"

Dean frowned, "Cum again Cas, cause it was such an earth shattering experiance for him." He answered sarcastically. 

"Dude," said Sam, shaking his head. "He fuckin' teleported you both, not once but twice, as well as having a fuckin' orgasm, cut the angel some slack." 

Dean frowned at his brother, "He wasn't even sure he came!" He argued, pointing a finger at Castiel. 

Castiel hung his head, "I - yes, I did." He slowly lifted his head to look at Dean, "It was... I've never..." his gaze darted to Sam and back to Dean, "I was overcome." He cleared his throat nervously.

Dean's frown slowly slid into a cocky grin. "Yeah?" He asked giving a sniff as he jutted his chin toward the angel, "I _was_ pretty awesome, wasn't I?" 

"There's that infamous ego," snickered Sam as he rolled to the side then got up to walk over to his brother on his knees. "How about you bring that awesome mouth here so I can have a taste of your work? Or do we need to work over Cas again and trade places?" 

Dean quirked a brow as he looked down into his brother's face. _About damn time he was shorter._ He wasn't going to dwell on the fact that Sam had to get on his knees in order for that to happen. 

Dean's grin widened, "You wanna taste Cas? So kinky Sam..." He mumbled softly. "I highly aprove," he added as he started to lean in only to pause at Sam's idea of working the angel over again, glancing up at him.

Castiel's eyes widened as he took a step back, "I, um..."

Dean snickered softly, returning his attention to Sam. "I think you just scared him," Dean mumbled softly before slanting his mouth over Sam's, tongue darting out to lick his way into Sam's mouth. 

Sam moaned as he sucked on Dean's tongue before licking into his brother's mouth sweeping the taste of Castiel's cum away. He understood Dean's cream cheese reference now although it barely did the flavor justice. If kissing Castiel was like honey then his cum was more like a dulce de leche cheesecake, sweet and rich. 

"I think you have Dean and I spoiled, Cas," he murmured as he broke from the kiss for a moment. "I don't think either of us will taste half as good..."

Castiel's mouth opened only to snap closed again as he ran his hands down the sides of his trench, eyes darting about the room as though he had lost something. 

Dean grinned against Sam's lips, "Speak for yourself, bitch," he teased, "mine tastes like rainbows." 

"I'll believe it when I taste it, jerk," retorted Sam as he pulled away and got to his feet.

He walked over to Castiel and grabbed him by the lapels of his trench coat before slanting his mouth against the angel's the way Dean had against his. The now familiar honeyed tang blended with the flavor he'd sampled from Dean's mouth to practically explode on his tongue and make Sam let out a low groan.

Castiel's hands hung at his sides for a moment before he slowly lifted them, wrapping his arms around the younger Winchester, an answering moan sounding deep in his throat as he returned the kiss the way he'd learned earlier, sliding his tongue along the roof of Sam's mouth, tangling it with the Winchester's, then sucking softly upon it. 

Sam's hands loosened themselves from Castiel's coat only to slide up to cup the angel's jaw as he enjoyed the kiss. A soft moan escaped his lips as Castiel sucked on his tongue, reminding him of how the angel had been handling him earlier. It took a great deal of willpower for him to draw his lips and tongue away from Cas's but he didn't slip from the embrace the angel held him in. Instead, he nibbled his way up Castiel's jaw to his ear, nuzzling the lobe affectionately as he whispered, "C'mon Cas, come back to bed, don't be shy." 

Castiel's hands slid upward across Sam's back, sliding forward over Sam's shoulders and up to cup Sam's jaw in his hands, forcing the Winchester to pull his head back so their gazes locked, sapphire staring intently into hazel, the angel's eyes tightening as he gazed into Sam's. "You were," he stated flatly, head slowly tilting to the side, a questioning look on the angel's face, "it's why you stopped touching my wings..." Castiel told him, "because of what other angel's think of you." His thumb slid slowly along Sam's jaw, much smoother than his own or his Charge's. "And you think that I feel that way about you too, Sam?"

Sam swallowed hard and closed his eyes to keep Castiel from seeing any further. 'Now I know how that prostitute felt,' he thought wryly. 

"Sometimes...I don't know, Cas," he murmured. "I just...your wings, they were so clean and beautiful and when I thought about what they've said about me I...I didn't think I was...y'know..." 

A muscle in the angel's jaw clenched as his shoulder's squared. "My wings are stained with a thousand sins, Sam. My very existence has been one of servitude to my father, all the while with one wing dipped in blood." He gave a small nod, "It is I who am unworthy." 

Sam's eyes snapped open at Castiel's statement and he found himself gazing into the angel's deep blue, almost drowning in it in a way. Not breaking their gaze, he turned his head slightly to brush his mouth against Castiel's palm and brought his own hand up to gently cover it. 

"I have a hand that matches your bloodied wing," he whispered with a gravity that seemed to stretch far beyond his twenty six years. "So we're equal." 

Castiel didn't argue, perhaps Sam had a point, maybe they had more in common than anyone else could ever understand, the poor excuse for an angel and the boy with the demon blood. Instead, his thumb moved, sliding slowly across Sam's bottom lip, the angel's eyes dropping down to watch the movement before he slowly leaned in, eyes fluttering closed and slanted his mouth over the hunter's, kissing him softly, almost reverently. 

Dean's gaze flickered back and forth between the angel and his brother, somewhat relieved that the awkward moment had passed. The only thing that had come to mind to break the tension had been a dirty limerick or two, which would have probably gotten him one of Sam's bitchfaces or Castiel turning the x-ray eyes on him. That was something Dean definitely didn't want to relive, the memory of how Cas had done that when they'd first met was still too awkward and personal to think about. _Friggin' angel..._ It was no wonder that the chick at the whorehouse had slapped Castiel across the face... it really wasn't such a bad idea when Cas got like that. Not that it really did any good. 

The other kisses he'd shared with Castiel were hotter and more passionate but it was this one that had Sam feeling weak in the knees for the first time in a long time. His eyes slid closed and he let out a breathless sigh as Castiel kissed him, not pushing for anything more than just this at least for the moment.

Castiel sucked softly on Sam's bottom lip as he slowly ended the kiss, sapphire eyes gazing up into hazel, "And they kissed one another, and wept with one another," the angel spoke softly, the faintest of smiles pulling at his lips, "It's from first Samuel chapter twenty, verse forty-one." He gave a small one shouldered shrug.

"A much wiser Samuel than me," said Sam with a wistful smile. 

Dean looked between Sam and Castiel, brow quirking. Good God, did they both just grow vaginas? He was afraid to look. 

Stepping up to them, Dean cleared his throat, "And then the handsome brother walked in. That's uh, found in first _Dean_ , chapter sixty-nine, verse seventy-one," he told them with a grin as he looked from one to the other, "You know what a seventy-one is, right?" he asked. When neither answered right away, he continued, "It's sixty-nine," he held up his index and middle fingers together, "with two fingers up your ass." He snickered, grin widening. "So, who's first?" He looked at Cas, still holding his two fingers up, then over at Sam. 

"Funny, Dean," said Sam, his brow creased as he scowled at his brother. "Although what's funnier is that it will probably be in some version of the Bible someday depending on if the Vatican lets Chuck's gospel in." 

Dean frowned, giving a shrug. "Cas said there was sex in the bible," he grinned at the angel before looking back at his brother, "surely back then there had to be some incest and some angel porn."

"There was," Castiel agreed. "We killed them," he stated flatly, "all of them." 

Sam stared at the angel feeling less than pleased about what he'd just heard.

"Um, not really reassuring, Cas," he said, cautiously stepping away from Castiel's arms. 

Dean frowned at Castiel. "If you'd feel it, this would be the part where I'd smack you in the back of the head," Dean told him before turning toward Sam. Reaching for his brother, Dean held Sam in a loose embrace, his hands at Sam's hips. "He's not going to smite us, Sam. He didn't mean it." Dean said, glancing back over his shoulder at the angel.

"I only spoke the truth." Castiel explained. 

Dean scoffed, "Sex is not the time for the truth, Cas! Truth is for... I dunno, death bed confessions! Not when you're about to shag your brother and an angel, or in your case two humans, time!" he shook his head, returning his attention to Sam. 

"Sam, he didn't think about it, it doesn't _mean_ anything."

"It was... a long time ago, Sam," Castiel allowed, muscle twitching in his jaw. "It wouldn't happen now... It's... I - they'd have to go through me." 

"I know, Dean," said Sam with a sigh.

He loosely encircled his brother's wrists with his fingers as he looked over at Castiel. 

"More like they'd take you down with us although we're quite a bit different than the instances in the Bible. No kids but plenty of sodomy," he chuckled. 

Castiel gave a barely there nod. "I told you, Sam. One wing dipped in blood. I've turned kings to cripples, ripped unborn babes from their mothers wombs, spilling their blood." He sighed as he brought his hands up turning them over and back as he gazed down at them, "I've turned entire cities to salt, all the while singing praises to a God who won't even look at me now," he scoffed, lowering his hands and hung his head before looking away. "Makes an angel wonder about his entire existence," he added softly. 

Sam stood and stared and thought for a moment puzzling over what he could possibly say to that when he looked back at Dean and found the answer staring him right in the face. He looked at the palm print emblazoned on his brother's shoulder then looked over at the downtrodden angel. 

"You brought my brother back to me," he said quietly. "If you did nothing else, in my eyes at least, that'd make you worthy of existing." 

Castiel slowly looked back over at the younger Winchester. "I followed an order given to me," he shook his head, "nothing else." His eyes met Dean's and locked, though he spoke to Sam. "I didn't know your brother. I didn't _want_ to know him, not like I do now. I didn't... _care_ , didn't know _how_ to care back then." He swallowed and gave a nod, "Anna was right about me." He slowly shook his head. "But not now," he said softly. "I might be cut off from heaven, but I will use every power I have left to me to protect your brother, Sam." Castiel's sapphire eyes flickered up to meet Sam's hazel, "And you." 

"I know," said Sam, then reached out to grab Castiel by the trenchcoat. "But you're forgetting something..." 

His fingers curled in a tight grip around the familiar soft canvas as he hauled Castiel over to stand between him and Dean, with the angel facing himself.

"We may not be as powerful, Cas, but we plan on protecting you just as much as we can," he said, then glanced from vivid blue eyes to familiar green. "Right?"

Dean moved the hand that had fallen from Sam's hip as he tugged the angel between them around in front of the angel, pushing back the trench to place his hand on the angel's hip and pull him in closer, mouth near the angel's ear. "Sammy's right Cas, I dunno if this is good news for you or not, but... you're family now." He gave a one shoulder shrug as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "Odd ass family," he added, his eyes darting up to meet his brother's before slowly lowering again to the angel's profile, "but family," he said softly. 

Sam chuckled softly at his brother's words and leaned across the angel's shoulder to catch his mouth in a quick passionate kiss before trailing his lips down Castiel's neck. His tongue licked at the pulse point before sucking hard, almost hard enough to bruise the angel's soft skin.

Dean licked the taste of his brother's kiss from his lips, a softly sighed moan escaping as he blew out a breath, watching his brother kiss his angel and suck at his neck. Dipping his own head, Dean started to do the same with the other side, peppering feather light kisses across the angel's neck then sucking, first softly, then hard enough to bruise and leave his own mark. 

Castiel groaned, head tilting back at the stimulation he was recieving from the Winchester's, lips parting as his breaths quickened. "Angels," he swallowed hard, "don't need a lot of time between..." he let his words trail off as his hands rose, one going up to tangle in Sam's longish mop of hair, the other reaching back, digits sliding into Dean's hair, tightly fisting a handful of the close cropped strands. 

Sam pried his lips from Castiel's neck and smirked down at him, eyes heavy lidded as he licked his lips. He pressed a broad palm flat against the angel's chest and slid it downward to wrap around Castiel's renewed erection.

"I can feel that," he murmured as he stroked him slowly. 

Castiel pulled his head up as Sam pulled his mouth away from his throat, Dean's lips making a slow path down his shoulder as he pulled the angel's trench down. 

Castiel licked his lips, eyes closing, a low moan escaping as Sam's large warm hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking. "Yeah..." the angel mumbled softly, his hand tightening in Sam's hair, pulling him back in to slant his mouth over the younger Winchester's, kissing him harder than he had before, tongue thrusting into the hunter's mouth to tangle with Sam's own, head sliding from side to side, teeth knocking, the angel holding Sam's head in place by the handful of hair he held in a tight grip. 

Sam groaned deeply as Castiel practically plundered his mouth with his own. His other hand which had been gripping his brother's arm now gripped the angel's hip tightly enough that he'd swear on anyone else there'd be marks left behind. The brief hope that Castiel wouldn't rip his hair out with his iron grip crossed his mind but was quickly swept away by lust, even though his lips were starting to ache from the force of the angel's kiss. 

Slowly pulling his head back, ending the kiss, Castiel looked up into Sam's eyes. "I don't know... I - sorry." 

Dean lifted his head from the angels now bare shoulder and licked his lips. "Okay, rule number one, no sorry's in my porno, you're killin' the mood here, Cas," Dean mumbled softly before leaning back in to run his tongue from the angel's shoulder to his neck and bite softly, his hand sliding up from Castiel's hip to his chest, thumb brushing over a nipple teasingly. 

"It's okay, Cas," panted Sam. "Just really intense...good intense..." 

He took Castiel's bottom lip between his own and sucked it as hard as he could before letting go. A soft moan escaped him as he stroked the angel's cock with firm yet teasing strokes before catching sight of his brother's caressing thumb. He couldn't help but smirk as he looked into Castiel's eyes before bending to run the flat of his tongue over the opposite nipple.

Castiel's hips bucked, thusting his cock into the younger Winchester's hand, a low groan tearing from his throat as his back arched toward Sam's mouth and Dean's teasing hand. 

Catching the angel's hardened nipple, Dean rolled it between thumb and forefinger as he moved his hips, gently grinding his hard cock against the angel's ass, which was still half-covered with the trenchcoat.

Sam blew a warm breath over Castiel's nipple watching it harden before leaning in to suck on it, worrying the pebbled nub between his teeth. His thumb stroked over the head of the angel's cock with each stroke feeling the slick precum that beaded there and using it to keep from abrading the warm, silken skin. 

Castiel's hips bucked, a tortured breath gasping from his parted lips, one hand sliding down Sam's head to cup the back of his neck, digits carding up through the soft strands of hair; his opposite hand still tangled within Dean's short hair, clinging as Dean kissed and licked at his neck and shoulder. 

Sam sighed against sweat and saliva damp skin before pulling back slightly to look at Castiel. A moan escaped from between his lips as he took in how debauched their angel looked standing between him and Dean with the trenchcoat falling off his shoulders. Sam leaned back in and brushed his mouth across Castiel's chest, leaving a glistening wet trail behind, as he stroked his tongue across the nipple that Dean was toying with along with. 

Dean's head snapped up on a soft gasp of breath, lips parted as he looked at Sam, a slow smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Keep it up, Sam and you're gonna find yourself as the monkey in the middle," Dean mumbled, voice deep and soft. 

A shiver trailed down Sam's spine as Dean's soft words washed over him like a caress. He lifted his head to look at his brother, his hand never stopping its motion over Castiel's cock.

"Already been there," he murmured. "Wouldn't mind it again, but I've got other plans."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Sam bent back down to suck firmly at Castiel's nipple and his brother's fingertips, before slowly trailing his way down over the angel's firm abdomen, until he'd folded onto his knees. 

Dean's breaths hitched at the feel of his brother's mouth locked over his fingertips. Sure, okay, maybe he was actually sucking Cas's nipple, but _his_ fingers were in the way, and he could feel his brother's warm wet tongue against them, Sam's soft lips against his skin. 

Dean flattened his body up against the back of his angel as his brother slowly moved downward along Cas's body, a low groan tearing from Dean's throat as Sam lowered to his knees before the angel, knowing what it was his brother was about to do. 

Sam pressed his sweat dampened brow against the juncture where Castiel's thigh joined with his torso, letting hot breath fan over the sensitive skin of the angel's balls while he gathered the courage to take the next step. 

Castiel's head lowered, a low moan tearing from his throat, heavy lidded passion glazed sapphire eyes intent on the Winchester kneeling before him. Lowering his hand to the side of Sam's face, the pad of the angel's thumb slid along Sam's bottom lip. "Show me what you know," Castiel said softly, echoing Sam's earlier words. 

Sam looked up at Castiel as he took the angel's thumb between his lips and sucked softly, tongue teasing the warm flesh pressed between his lips. 

Dean bit his lip as he watched his brother suck the angel's thumb, his chin tucked over Castiel's shoulder. 

"Harder," Castiel told Sam softly, "I'm an angel Sam, I won't break." 

Sam moaned remembering how hard Castiel had sucked at his thumb earlier and tried to mimic it as best he could. His cheeks hollowed out with the effort and his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Jesus," Dean mumbled softly as he watched his brother, his own cock against the half trench coat covered cleft of the angel's ass twitching with interest. 

Castiel moaned softly, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Good." 

Tearing his gaze from the sight of his brother sucking hard on his angel's thumb, Dean blinked and turned his head, mouth against Castiel's ear, whispering to him. "Tell him to suck your cock like that Cas, _just_ like that." Dean spoke soft enough so only the angel could hear him, "Tell him." 

Castiel's mouth opened and closed, a soft groan tearing from his throat. 

"Come on, Cas, you can do it," Dean encouraged, running his free hand up the angel's side to his chest, thumb ghosting over the opposite nipple from the one Dean had teased into a rock hard pebble. 

"Suck... suck me like that, Sam." Castiel said, voice deep and rough. 

Sam let out a low groan as his eyes opened slowly to gaze up at Castiel again and let the angel's thumb slide from his mouth. He'd heard Dean whispering something although he couldn't make out exactly what his sneaky brother had said. He kept his eyes focused on Castiel's as he resituated himself on his knees taking courage from the heat of want he saw in the angel's eyes. The hand that he'd been using to stroke Castiel's cock slid back to the root as Sam leaned in and swiped away the precum beaded along the slit with his tongue. He moaned softly as he savored the sweetness for a moment before wrapping his lips around the angel's cock and sucking as hard as he could. 

Castiel's lips parted on a gasp of air, eyes sliding closed as he moaned, hips bucking slightly forward though he fought not to move too much, too hard, the digits of his hand tangling in Sam's hair. 

Dean groaned as he watched his brother's lips wrap around his angel's cock. "Holy fuck...." He mumbled, dipping his head, forehead against the angel's shoulder for a second before he picked it back up, hooking his chin over his shoulder once more. "So hot..." Dean mumbled softly. 

Turning his head, Dean whispered again in Castiel's ear. "S'at feel good Cas?" Dean asked nearly breathlessly, "Huh? Does Sam's mouth feel good? Tell me; tell me how good it feels. Wanna hear it." 

Castiel swallowed as he gave a nod, "Feels good... hot, tight, soft... his lips are soft..." 

Sam fought back a whimper at his brother's mumblings then groaned loudly when he heard Castiel's words and realized what his brother was up to. He slid his lips forward till they met his hand then drew back slowly, his cheeks hollowing out with the hard suction Castiel desired, then paused to swirl his tongue around the head before pushing forward again. He repeated the push and draw, each time teasing the head with his tongue, sometimes a swirl; other times a quick flick, or just a languid stroke to collect the sweetness that had drawn him to want to do this in the first place. 

Castiel groaned, hips thrusting gently, breaths coming faster, his head lolling back. "Sam..." 

Dean swallowed hard and gave a nod, wide eyes on his brother. "Yeah, I was thinkin' the same thing Cas..." He mumbled softly before quickly pulling away from the angel to walk over to his bed. Grabbing his duffel, Dean unzipped it, dumping it upside down and shaking it. 

"Sonuva..." Finally the bottle of lube fell out onto the bed. "Yes," Dean mumbled softly, snatching it up. 

Returning to his former position standing behind the angel, Dean hooked his chin over Castiel's shoulder watching Sam a few moments before he turned his head again to whisper in the angel's ear. "Tell him to cup your balls," he whispered to Cas. 

"Dean..." Castiel panted softly. 

"Oh, come on, do it for me. Tell him to cup your balls and give 'em a gentle squeeze." 

Castiel swallowed hard, "I think I do enough for you." 

"Dude, you'll like it, trust me." 

Castiel slowly raised his head and let it fall forward, opening his eyes to mere slits as he gazed down at Sam. "Cup... cup my balls, Sam... squeeze them." Castiel told him softly, voice rough with lust. 

Sam moaned low and long as he let his eyes drift half-closed. He wasn't sure which turned him on more, the desire in Castiel's voice or the words his brother had put in the angel's mouth. His hand, that'd been clinging to Castiel's side, slid down along his hip bone before reaching under to cup the angel's balls. He rolled the soft but heavy weight of them along his broad palm before gently squeezing them. 

Dean grinned wide and slapped Castiel on the shoulder, "Good angel, now keep him busy." He leaned, reaching for Castiel's jaw with his free hand and quickly plundered the angel's mouth with his tongue, sucking the bottom lip as he drew away. 

Walking around Castiel and Sam, Dean knelt down behind his brother, popping open the bottle of lube, pouring some out into one hand. Recapping the bottle, Dean placed it on the floor and rubbed his hands together before walking forward on his knees so that his body was flush with the back of Sam's, one arm reaching around Sam's waist, hand wrapping around his brother's cock, slowly stroking his length as he reached down with the other hand, fingertips of two fingers sliding over Sam's tightly puckered hole, while he leaned in, mouth near Sam's ear. "I gotcha Sammy," Dean murmured roughly. 

Sam pulled his mouth from Castiel's cock with a shocked gasp as he felt Dean's fingers slip across his hole followed by the familiar gravelly murmur of his brother's voice. He'd been so caught up in blowing the angel and playing with his balls that he hadn't even noticed his brother had moved. 

"Dean..." he panted. 

Pulling his head up from Sam's ear Dean gazed at his brother's profile, fingertips pressing and circling his hole as his hand stroked Sam's cock. "Kiss me, Sam," Dean told him softly, jade orbs falling to his brother's slightly swollen lips. 

Sam couldn't fight the whimper that escaped him this time. As Dean's deft hands and fingers had him losing his mind, he tilted his head back against his brother's shoulder. He turned his head and gazed up through heavy lidded, desirous eyes as he let go of Castiel's balls and brought his hand up to the back of Dean's head. His fingers brushed through spikes that were gradually becoming softer to the touch as he brought his brother's mouth down to his own. He sucked lightly at Dean's lower lip before pressing his tongue inside, melding all their flavors yet again, as he swept around mapping and sampling it all.

A low moan sounded deep in Dean's throat as Sam's lips met his own, tongue darting into his brother's mouth and tangling. His finger's at Sam's hole pressed more firmly, a single digit breaching the tight hole to slip just inside as Dean drew Sam's tongue into his mouth, trapping and sucking it, his hand on Sam's cock stroking harder and faster as he slowly moved his finger, wiggling the tip and pressing gently, pushing his way further in.

Releasing Sam's tongue, Dean tore his lips away from Sam's, breaths coming faster, fanning his brother's face. "Want you, Sam," Dean whispered softly, jade gazing intently into hazel. "Let me," Dean asked, dipping his head to graze his lips over Sam's cheek and down to his jaw line. "Please." 

Sam swallowed hard and tried to tilt his head back further to give Dean better access. The feeling of his brother's finger in his ass was strange at first and burned a little until his body grew used to its presence. He could feel his legs shaking beneath him as his hips jerked between Dean's fist and his finger. 

"Yeah, Dean, need you," he gasped then moaned softly. 

Dean sighed against Sam's jaw and throat, thankful that Sam hadn't said 'no'. Pulling his head up, Dean gave a nod, his finger inside Sam, pushing in slowly to the third knuckle and sliding slowly back, then in again. 

Licking his lips Dean's gaze flickered toward Castiel and back to Sam. "Why don't you let go of Cas," he suggested softly, dipping his head again to bite and suckle at the skin of Sam's neck. "I can get him to tease your nipples while I work you open," Dean suggested softly. 

Sam sighed wantonly as he willingly let his hand fall away from Castiel's cock allowing his body to sag back a little more into his brother's hold. He felt like his brain had turned to mush under Dean's touch, lust and want and need permeating his senses as he let his big brother run the show. 

Dean smiled against Sam's neck as he looked up at the angel from under his brows before his gaze slid back to Sam's profile. "Would you rather have Cas suck you, Sammy?" Dean asked, nuzzling against his neck and up to his ear, hot breaths panting against the shell. "Hm, Sam? Which would you rather have him do? Suck your nipples or cock? Tell me," Dean whispered roughly against Sam's ear. 

Sam's breath came in short pants as he listened to Dean then raised his eyes to meet Castiel's as he answered him. 

"Have him start at the top and work his way down," he rasped. 

Dean nodded against Sam's neck before raising his gaze to Castiel, looking up at him from under his brows. "You heard the man, Cas," Dean drawled softly, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Ya mind?" 

Castiel's eyes darted between the two of them, his attention remaining laser focused on what was happening before him between the brothers. "No," the angel answered, slowly dropping down on first one knee then the other in front of Sam. 

Leaning in Castiel brushed his lips over Sam's, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth before pulling away and dipping his head, tongue circling Sam's nipple before his mouth closed over the small nub, sucking and nipping gently. 

Dean turned his head as soon as Castiel knelt, his lips returning to Sam's neck to kiss, lick and bite a slow path up to his ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth, hand still sliding along Sam's length, his finger inside Sam moving faster, quirking and turning slowly, feeling for Sam's prostate as he finger fucked his brother. 

Sam's eyes squeezed tight shut as pleasure seemed to bombard him from every direction now. His spine arched pressing his chest forward into the soft warmth of Castiel's mouth while his hips pushed backwards fucking himself on Dean's finger just as much as he pushed in. 

Sam had been holding back for so long now it was taking everything he had not to cum, not yet. _'Dear fuckin' God, not yet,'_ he thought, not giving a rat's ass what the man himself would think of such a plea. 

Releasing Sam's nipple, Castiel slid his mouth across his chest, trailing kisses along the skin until he reached Sam's opposite nipple, sucking it into his mouth as he had the first. His hand rising to Sam's spit damp nipple teasing it and rolling it between his fingers as he continued to suck and nip at its twin. 

Catching Sam's prostate, Dean rubbed his finger over the small bundle of nerves as he pumped Sam's cock, thumb ghosting over the tip, smearing precum that pearled there. "God, Sammy, so hot..." Dean murmured softly against Sam's throat. "So fuckin' tight the idea of being inside you has me almost blowin' my damn wad." 

"Fuck...Dean, hurry," said Sam, his voice hoarse and brittle from being strung out on desire. "More, please..." 

He rutted up into Dean's hand as his brother massaged his prostate and brought one of his own hands up to bury itself in Castiel's soft, mussed hair. He couldn't believe how fast their angel had caught on, managing to drive him almost as crazy as Dean was. 

Dean slowly slid his finger from his brother, adding a second as he slid back in. "If it hurts Sam, tell me," Dean whispered, burying his face into the crook of Sam's neck as he sucked the skin hard enough to bruise. 

Castiel released Sam's nipple from between his lips, his hand at Sam's opposite nipple slowly sliding away as the angel wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, causing Dean's stroking hand to stop and pull away. 

Dean wrapped his now free hand around Sam's chest, digits teasing the nipple Castiel had abandoned as he slowly fucked his brother's ass open with his fingers, scissoring them. 

Dipping his head, Castiel took Sam's cock into his mouth, sucking and sliding his hand along its length, his free hand lowering to cup Sam's balls the same way Sam just had his, weighing them in his palm before squeezing gently. 

Sam inhaled sharply as a quick shot of pain went through him at feeling his hole stretched further around Dean's fingers but it was swiftly swallowed up by the bliss that was radiating through him from his brother's touch and especially Castiel's mouth and hands. 

"Don't stop," he panted. "Please, Dean...want you in me when I...fuck, so close..." 

He could feel his body shaking with the need to come but he had to try and hang in there to give Dean more time.

Lifting his head, mouth next to Sam's ear, Dean nipped at his earlobe as he worked his fingers a little faster, trying to be gentle. "Shshsh, s'okay, Sam, I gotcha," Dean whispered softly, sliding his hand down Sam's chest to his cock, wrapping his hand tightly around the base. 

"Back off Cas," Dean told him, "just suck the tip." 

Castiel's eyes darted up to Dean's face over his brows as he drew back, sucking hard at the sensitive head of Sam's cock. "Yeah, just the tip for a little while," Dean instructed before returning his attention to Sam. 

"I gotcha Sam, your not gonna cum, s'okay," Dean murmured softly against his ear, hot breath fanning sensitive flesh. "I don't wanna rush opening you up, want it to feel good, Sammy," Dean told him softly. 

"Too good, s'the problem," said Sam, gritting his teeth against crying out. 

He writhed between his brother and their angel not wanting to really get away but it felt like it was all too much. He whimpered as he felt his teeth slip and catch his lip, biting hard enough to draw blood. 

"Cas, stop, too much," he finally cried out, trying to retreat into his brother's arms.

Dean quickly pulled his head up, as Castiel started to pull away. "No, Cas! Don't you dare stop! You don't stop until I tell you to!" Dean ordered. 

Dean turned his attention back to Sam. "Sammy, look at me," he told him softly. "It's okay, I gotcha." He leaned in kissing the corner of Sam's mouth, sighing against his lips, "So good Sam, so good..." Slowly Dean pulled his fingers from Sam's ass, gripping his hip. "You ready Sam?" 

Sam whimpered softly as Dean withdrew his fingers and buried his face against his brother's neck, his eyes watering. His whole body felt wound tight like it would snap the moment Dean moved his hand. It ached to feel the warm, wet suction of Castiel's mouth and not be able to release. His brother's words were like white noise in his ears drowned out by the blood throbbing in his veins. If Dean hadn't been holding him up, he likely would've fallen to the floor by now, his legs were trembling too much to hold him and his toes were curled. 

"Please," he whispered pitifully. 

"Okay, Sammy," Dean mumbled softly. 

"Cas, stop now." Dean told him, "Move out of the way." 

"Sam, get down on your hands and knees for me," Dean told him as he released his hold around the base of Sam's cock, waiting until Sam did, then reaching for the bottle of lube and popping the cap. 

"Cold," Dean mumbled in warning. Turning the bottle over, Dean poured a good amount along the crack of Sam's ass before closing it and tossing the bottle back down. 

Leaning over his brother, Dean kissed Sam's neck as he reached between them aligning his cock with Sam's tight hole. He paused, shifting his weight more than a little worried about how much this was probably going to hurt even with all the prep Sam had received.

Blowing out a breath, Dean started to push into Sam until just the head of his cock had pushed inside of him and paused, even though his body was screaming at him to keep going, a low groan tearing from his throat. "Oh God, Sam..." 

Sam grunted, biting his lip, his head hanging down between his arms as he felt Dean breach his hole. It hurt, it definitely hurt, but he'd felt far worse pain than this. He gulped in air, trying to steady himself, fingers digging into the carpet and then releasing in an attempt to calm the fight between pleasure and pain that was playing out over his body. 

"Dean...please," he murmured, his voice shaky at first, then stronger. "S'okay, Dean...I'm good..." 

"You sure, Sam? I don't," Dean started, only to moan low, the best of intentions going to hell as desire road him like a bitch. "Yeah," he agreed, "okay," Dean said softly, pushing in further, releasing his own cock and slipping his hand out from between them once he was able to, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist, hand around his dick to stroke his brother's shaft as he paused again, a deep groan tearing from his throat. 

"Oh shit... so fuckin' tight, Sam..." Dean ground out between clenched teeth, fighting not to cum or ram the rest of the way inside or both, his head hanging, forehead against the back of Sam's neck. 

Castiel moved forward, sitting on his heels in front of Sam, hand cupping his face to raise the Winchester's head before he leaned in, his tongue darted out to lick across Sam's bottom lip, licking away the blood. Castiel pulled his head back just slightly afterward, licking his lips as sapphire stared into hazel. 

Sam stared up at Castiel with confusion at first then ran his tongue along his lower lip finding the sting of his split lip noticeably absent. 

"Thanks, Cas," he murmured. 

He could feel and hear Dean's hot, moist breath beating softly against his skin along with his own and Castiel's. Other than that the room was suddenly silent and that had Sam nervous especially with the way his brother's body was practically wrapped around him and in the case of Dean's cock, inside him. 

"Dean?" he whispered, turning his head as best he could to look back at his brother. "Dean, you okay?" 

"Heh," Dean's breath puffed out against Sam's neck at his words before he slowly lifted his head, pressing his lips to his brother's temple. "I got my dick half way up your ass and you ask me if _I'm_ okay," Dean mused aloud. "Cute, Sam." He gave a small nod before shifting his weight and pushing in the rest of the way. 

"Sonuva..." Dean growled out between clenched teeth, body straining against Sam's, tendon in his neck protruding as his head fell back, breaths panting out hard between clenched teeth. "Jesus, Sam..." Dean mumbled as his head fell forward to bury his face against his brother's neck. 

Sam inhaled sharply and his head snapped back as he felt Dean's hips come to rest snuggly against his ass. He pushed back against his brother, a soft moan escaping his lips as he slowly adjusted to the feeling of being so stretched and full. 

"Feels good," he mumbled, leaning his head against Dean's. "So fuckin' good..."

Nodding, his face still buried against his brother's neck, Dean pulled his hips back and pushed in slowly. Pulling his head up, gazed at Sam's profile, "You okay, Sammy?" He asked softly, his fisted hand still sliding along Sam's cock as he continuing to move his hips at the same slow gentle speed even though his body screamed at him to move faster, his cock pulsing and throbbing. 

Sam sighed as the pain from earlier finally started to melt into pleasure as his brother thrust into him slowly. _'Taking care of me as always,'_ he thought, a hazy smile curling his lips as he rocked lightly between Dean's cock and his fist. 

"Yeah, Dean....mmmmmm, yeah...more," he murmured. "Fuck me, Dean..." 

"Oh sweet Jesus, Sam..." Dean groaned as his head nearly fell forward, his forehead against the side of Sam's face before he lifted it. Sam definitely didn't have to say those words twice. 

Pulling his upper body back from Sam's back, Dean started to thrust harder into his brother, one hand gripping Sam's hip tightly as his opposite continued to stroke his cock with quick long hard pulls. "Oh God, Sam... Feels so good, so fuckin' hot, tight..." Dean mumbled softly. 

Pivoting his hips with the next thrust, Dean searched out Sam's prostate, making sure to hit it on each deep inward thrust as his movements fell into a rhythm, his head lolling back, lips parted, his eyes sliding partly closed. 

Sam groaned his brother's name as his head dropped down again, hair falling into his face as he bucked mindlessly back against Dean when he felt the first stroke over his prostate. He clenched and twisted in Dean's grip till he managed to sync with the rhythm of his brother's hips thrusting against his own.

"Yes," he hissed out. "There...God, Dean, yes..." 

Lifting his head, Dean's heavy lidded eyes met those of the angel intently watching them, a small smirk pulling at his lips. His angel watching porn... If he hadn't been staring in it, his cock up his brother tight hot ass, about to fuckin erupt like Mt. St. Helen's, Dean might have actually snickered. 

"Cas," Dean called softly, "you want some of this?" 

Castiel's eyes widened as he stared at his Charge. 

This time Dean did give a choked snicker. "Not _this_ , this, I'm greedy..." he licked his lips, "But..." 

Dipping his head, Dean spoke against Sam's ear, "Gonna move you," Dean mumbled softly, "jus' go with me, Sam. Trust me, okay?" 

"Mmmmm, trust you with my life, Dean," said Sam, a husky chuckle escaping him. 

He let his body go loose and pliable not to the point of collapsing to the floor but just enough so that his brother could shift him however he wanted so that Castiel could join in the fun. 

Releasing Sam's hip, Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's middle and pulled back on the next inward thrust of his hips, pulling Sam up onto his knees. Dean's hand slid upward from Sam's middle to his chest, thumb brushing over a nipple as he looked past his brother toward the angel. "How 'bout you do that thing you know so much about from the bible, eh Cas?" Dean suggested, sliding his hand down Sam's cock to the base and holding as he waited for the angel to move forward. 

Castiel's eyes slid over Sam's body coming to rest at his erect cock before the angel licked his lips and moved forward on his knees. Reaching out, the angel ran his hands down Sam's hips, tearing his gaze away from Sam's dick to look up at him. Leaning in, the angel pressed his lips to Sam's briefly before pulling away as he moved one hand, wrapping it around Sam's cock, replacing Dean's hand and dipped his head, tongue darting out to run the length of Sam's shaft, base to tip before swirling around the sensitive head, his hand sliding along his length. 

Sam leaned back against Dean's chest; his head lolling back slightly as he watched Castiel through passion glazed eyes. His eyes fluttered shut briefly as the angel leaned in to kiss him before moving on to tease his cock. 

He squeezed his brother's thigh lightly before reaching back to palm Dean's head bringing their mouths together for a searingly hot kiss as he clenched around and ground back lightly against Dean's cock still buried inside him.

Dean's eyes fluttered closed as his brother's lips met his, breaths gasping in as Sam clenched around his aching hard cock, breathing in Sam's breaths, though he swallowed the small whimper that bubbled up at the back of his throat, fingers of his hand at Sam's nipple moving to clutch at his chest, fingertips digging into his flesh as his opposite arm wrapped around his brother, holding him tightly. 

"So fuckin' hot, Dean," he murmured as he pulled his lips away slightly, his breath still fanning against his brother's mouth. "If you think I'm tight how do you think he'll feel?"

All the air left Dean's lungs in a rush, fanning Sam's lips at the very thought of Castiel being tighter than Sam. "I think it'd kill me." He mumbled softly, though a cocky smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, "What a way to go..." He mumbled as he started to thrust his hips again, gently moving inside his brother once more. 

"S'okay?" He asked softly due to the change in position. 

"Yeah...s'okay," said Sam, a soft moan escaping as he gazed at his brother through heavy lidded eyes. "S'good for you?" 

Dean started to say 'okay' to Sam's answer only to huff out a small chuckle at his question. "Yeah, Sam... So good... any better and I'm gonna explode too soon... still might." 

He swallowed hard and licked his lips before dipping his head and kissing the side of Sam's neck, arms still tightly wrapped around his brother, hips thrusting at the same rhythm as Castiel's hand and mouth on Sam's cock. "Think this might make it into your box of good memories?" Dean mumbled against Sam's neck, so softly it was nearly under his breath. 

"Mmmmmm, yeah...not memories...heaven...you and me and a motel room," whispered Sam, nuzzling against his brother's cheek. "Like Ash and the Road House...soul mates..."

Castiel's eyes darted up from under his brows at the Winchesters, his movements slowing as he waited for where this would go. 

Dean's heart constricted in his chest, warm breath fanning against Sam's neck as he bit back emotions, swallowed them and put them away in a box in his heart like a good soldier does. Pulling his head up with a sniff, Dean gave a cocky grin, "Damn you're kinky, you must have an awesome brother that taught you to be so fuckin' kinky, I like it."

Sam smiled knowingly and slid his hand down from his brother's head to his neck, long fingers stroking and digging into the muscles as he brought his other hand up to thread through Castiel's hair combing through it lightly. His lips grazed against Dean's temple before he tilted back just enough to brush his lips against his ear as he whispered. 

"You have no idea..." 

Dean gasped a breath as Sam's words sent a shudder down his spine and heat flooding through his veins to pool low in his stomach. "Fuck, Sam..." Dean ground out between clenched teeth, his grip around Sam tightening, fingertips digging hard into his brother's flesh as his hips thrust into Sam's ass harder. "Keep talkin' like that...." he grunted, a groan tearing from his throat, "gonna make me fuckin' cum right now... fuck!" 

Sam let out a guttural groan as he felt Dean's cock pulse inside him. His brother's grip on him now was more like he was holding on for his life as he slammed his hips upward with every thrust. 

"Keep talkin', huh?" he panted. "Maybe tell you how I wanna suck you off...might even let Cas help me. Wanna watch you fuck him while I suck him off. Would fuck you if you'd let me...shove you down on the bed and open you up slow before fuckin' you like you are me. Fuck, Dean..." 

His hand in Castiel's hair tightened as he thrust lightly against the angel's mouth, pushing back every time against Dean's cock as he rammed up into him. He could feel the need to come coiling low in his gut as he met his brother thrust for thrust, skin slapping and sliding against each other. Sweat trickled down his spine making him shiver and press closer to the warmth of Dean's chest. 

Dean tipped his head back, teeth clenched as a deep growl tore from his throat. Since when did Sam learn to talk like _that_? Sonuva.... 

"Holy fuck, Sam..." Dean groaned the words as his balls drew up tightly to his body, hips thrusting harder and more erratically. 

Dean adjusted his arms around Sam, tightened his grip, both arms wrapped around him in an almost loving embrace if it weren't for his fingertips digging crescent moon shapes into his brother's flesh.

Muscles tensing, Dean's eyes squeezed tightly closed, breaths panting out hard, sweat beading his brow and dripping down from his temples, face flushed a soft crimson making the freckles across his high cheekbones and over the bridge of his nose more pronounced. 

"Sammy..." Dean cried out, the name torn from his throat before his head thrashed forward, lips parting; he bit into Sam's shoulder to stifle his shout as he started to cum, his warm spunk filling his brother's ass. 

Sam gasped and let his hand that'd been at Dean's neck fall to grasp at his brother's thigh and hip as he drove up into him. His other hand attempted to shove Cas away as hearing Dean cry out and then bite down on his shoulder as he came sent Sam flying off the edge.

Castiel's eyes lifted, looking up at Sam over his brows and was about to pull away when he thought better of it, this wasn't pain or something wrong. Even a virgin angel knew that much. Instead, Castiel doubled his efforts, moaning softly, eyes fluttering closed as he gave Sam's cock his full attention. 

"Dean..." he cried out as he arched up into his brother's embrace, fingers digging into firm muscle. 

His ass squeezed tightly around Dean's cock as he milked him while his own cum filled Castiel's mouth almost to overflowing. 

Sam pressed his flushed cheek against the side of his brother's head, his lips finding his sweat salted skin and lapping at it while his own sweat trickled down to soak his already damp hair before pooling in the hollow of his throat.

As Dean's orgasm slowly subsided, his thrusts now slow and leisurely, he slowly loosened the grip he had with his teeth on his brother's shoulder, softly kissing the area better, lips still pressed against Sam's shoulder as he panted his breaths, trying to catch them and calm his thundering heart beats he could feel beating out a wild tempo against Sam's back. He vaguely wondered if Sam could feel them too. 

"So good Sammy.... S'so good..." Dean mumbled, words slightly slurred against Sam's sweat damp skin. Slowly Dean loosened his arms from around Sam though he still held onto him, one hand sliding slowly up and down Sam's chest. 

Castiel allowed Sam's flaccid cock to fall from between his lips and raised his upper body before walking slightly closer on his knees. Leaning in the angel kissed the crown of Dean's sweat damp less spiky locks, then raised his head to press his lips to Sam's jawbone, kissing him softly. 

Sam relaxed in Dean's embrace, his body sagging bonelessly against him, pleasantly sated and savoring his brother's tender caresses. 

"Yeah, s'good," he slurred softly. "Again?" 

A pleasure drunk smile curled his lips as he watched Castiel approach and place gentle kisses against his and Dean's heated faces.

Dean gave a weary chuckle against Sam's shoulder before he turned his head to look at him. "You sound like the time I flew you around the room like Superman. 'Again, Dean, again.' Wore me out then too." 

Dean frowned at him before turning his head to look at Castiel, one arm unwrapping from around Sam to reach out with his hand, snagging the front of the angel's half on, half off trench and pull him closer, slanting his mouth over Castiel's without warning and thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth, a low moan tearing from his throat as he mapped out the angel's mouth, tangling his tongue with Castiel's. 

Pulling his head back, Dean stared hard into the angel's face for a long moment. "Mine." He growled softly, turning his attention to Sam as he slid his opposite hand up Sam's chest, hooking the side of his face to turn his brother's head more toward him before slanting his mouth over Sam's and doing the same as he had with the angel, only to once again pull back, his eyes searching Sam's face. 

His hand slid upward, digits gripping a handful of Sam's hair in a gentle but firm fist. "Mine." 

Sam moaned softly as he watched his brother kiss their angel, staking his claim then grunted softly as Dean turned to him and did the same. 

"Yours," he whispered, bringing his hand up to cup Dean's face, thumb stroking over the freckles that stood out more than usual along his cheekbone. "Always yours." 

Dean gave Sam an emotion filled smile before quickly looking away and clearing his throat. "Turning into a bunch 'a girls here," he glanced at Castiel and smirked as he looked over at Sam giving a nod toward the angel, "well, some of us more than others."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Castiel frowned in confusion, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked at Dean, then slowly down at his body and back at the Winchester. "Jimmy was completely male; there is nothing feminine about my vessel." 

Dean snickered, turning his head and burying his face against Sam's neck as he chuckled softly. 

A warm laugh bubbled up from Sam's gut and spilled out shaking both his body and Dean's as they sat snuggled together.

"It has nothing to do with your vessel, Cas," he chuckled. "Your actions are what are feminine, all gentle and tenderly loving. Guys don't usually act that way toward one another."

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam and back, one brow quirking upward slightly as his eyes slowly moved back to Sam. "So... most humans don't act... like you and your brother?" 

Dean lifted his head and turned to glare at the angel, "Hey!" 

"Um, no...I think it's pretty safe to say Dean and I are kinda a unique case," said Sam with a smirk, knowing his brother was likely to turn that glare on him next. 

Dean turned his head to glare at Sam, "YOU are not helping!" He growled. "Of course, neither is yelling at you with my limp dick still half up your ass, but..." he shuffled back on his knees as he released his brother, "that's not the point!" 

Sam let out a huff as he nearly toppled backwards without his brother there to support him. Luckily he caught himself on his hands before he wound up with his ass scraping against the carpet. 

"Limp dick, huh? Y'know they've got pills you can take for that, dude," he teased as he got to his feet carefully. 

Dean grit his teeth, eyes narrowing at Sam as he pulled to his feet. "Funny, you weren't complaining a minute ago." He spat. 

"'Course not, you were hard then and fucking my ass," sneered Sam, moving to try and sit on the bed. "I'll be walking funny for the next day or two thanks to you."

Dean started to smile, then frowned, glared, smiled and finally not exactly sure if he was just complimented or put down, charged Sam and tackled him back over onto the bed. 

"You'll walk funny alright," Dena growled through clenched teeth as he wrestled with his brother, trying to pin his huge ass frame to the bed and not get squashed in the process. 

Sam growled and fought back tangling his long limbs with his brother's in an effort to keep from being pinned down and possibly even managing to pin his brother in the process. They rolled back and forth across the bed playfully vying for supremacy nearly toppling off one side or the other more than once. What started as somewhat play took an interesting turn though as Sam's cock brushed against Dean's stomach and he felt a twinge as it made an attempt to rise to the occasion. 

Castiel walked over to the side of the bed and sat on its twin watching the brother's a ghost of a smile pulling at his lips. "Would this be another show of that thing that human males don't do?" 

Dean stopped wrestling Sam all at once, his gaze flickering down to Sam's cock and back to his eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Kinky," he mumbled, before turning his head to glare at the angel before an arm flung out, hand grabbing the angel's trench coat and giving a hard tug, "Get over here, ya girl!" 

Castiel's gaze slowly lowered to Dean's hand as he fisted the corner of his trench coat, then slowly raised, his eyes darting between the two Winchester's, a confused frown knitting his brow. 

"C'mon over here, Cas," chuckled Sam, his face red with what he would chalk up to exertion not embarrassment. "The show's much more interesting when you're a part of it." 

He crooked his finger making a come hither motion then winked before leaning down to lick a trail up the side of Dean's neck ending with a quick suck at his ear lobe. 

Dean who had been grinning up at his angel moaned softly, his eyes sliding closed as Sam licked a trail up his neck. Turning his head toward Sam when his brother released his earlobe, Dean shook his head, "You are _so_ in trouble," he mumbled roughly, jade orbs searching his brother's face before he tore his gaze away to look back at Castiel, giving the angel's trench a hard tug. "Either you c'mere, or I'm rippin the coat." A slow saucy smirk pulled at Dean's lips. "That might not be a half bad idea actually..." 

Standing to his feet, the angel crossed the small distance that separated him from the bed the Winchester's were tangled together on, his head bowed slightly as he looked down at them. "Why would you want to rip my trench coat?" He asked Dean, brows drawn together in confusion, his head slowly tilting to the side. 

Dean gave a snort before burying his face against Sam's neck, "You explain it, I give up." Dean mumbled against Sam's skin. 

Sam hummed as he brought a hand up to comb through his brother's hair, holding his head against his neck gently before looking up at Castiel. 

"Remember earlier when you were pullin' me around on the table?" he said, hoping the angel would understand. "It's kinda like that...but more...aggressive..." 

Castiel's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Because he wants me in a better position... and doesn't wish to climb me?" 

Dean rolled away from Sam onto his back as he cracked up laughing. "Climb you..." Dean mumbled out amongst his laughter. 

Sam growled with aggravation and swatted his brother's thigh, hand connecting with Dean's skin with a hard smack.

"Shut up, you're makin' me have to explain the workings of your twisted caveman brain again and it's not my fault he doesn't get it," he groused.

Castiel moved quickly at Sam's smack against Dean's thigh, his hand quickly covering the area, glittering sapphire orbs intent on Sam. 

Dean fought to stop laughing, "S'not my fault... he said, _climb you_! It was funny!" He snickered softly, before slowly turning his head to look over at the angel who remained motionless with his hand against his thigh. 

"Um, Cas... whatcha doin'?" Dean asked, sobering and clearing his throat as he quirked a brow. 

Sam returned Castiel's intense gaze as he had a feeling he knew exactly what had provoked the angel to act this way. 

"What's the matter, Cas? Did I strike something of _yours_?" he snarled, part in play, part serious considering this was _his_ brother they were talking about. 

Castiel's eyes narrowed slightly, "Don't." He spoke the word clipped and rough. 

Dean looked between the angel and his brother, frowning. "... the hell?" 

"Don't what, Castiel?" he said, practically spitting out the angel's name. 

Dean's gaze shot to his brother, brows drawn in a deep frown. "Sam, what the hell is the matter with you?" He asked him before looking back at Castiel. 

"And why do you have that... watchdog look on your face? Seriously, Sam's just fuckin' around," he gave a fake and confused chuckle, elbowing his brother. 

"Tell the nice angel you're kidding," Dean mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes still locked on Cas's face. 

Sam knew he was playing with fire here antagonizing Castiel like this but he felt the need to get across two things. One, that Dean was as much his as he was Castiel's, and two, that this was what Dean had meant when he talked about ripping up the trench coat. Dean had meant it earlier when he'd grabbed them both roughly and kissed them. He and Castiel were Dean's and now he felt the need to stake a similar claim on his brother as much as the angel did. He stared Castiel down almost daring him to do something as he raised his palm again prepared to deliver another stinging blow against Dean's firm, muscular thigh. 

Castiel's eyes dropped to Sam's hand, "You should rethink that," Castiel warned him, though his gaze never wavered from the hand that Sam held raised. 

Dean's attention darted between the two, "Wait," he started to sit up, "this is stupid." Dean spat, glaring at them both. 

"Not afraid," growled Sam. "Mine!" 

Sam's hand cut through the air aiming for a spot where it would connect not only with Dean's thigh but part of Castiel's hand as well even though he knew despite all his force the angel wouldn't feel the sting of the blow. 

Castiel's hand moved faster than Sam had time to stop the downward momentum of his hand, grabbing Sam's wrist in mid swing and turning it, forcing Sam's arm behind his back as the angel's opposite hand rose to grab a handful of the back of Sam's hair, forcing him face down against the mattress, arm pinned awkwardly behind his back. 

Dean's eyes widened as one moment Sam had been laying beside him and the next he was face down and pinned by his angel. 

"Cas! Stop it, get off him!" Dean yelled, jackknifing up and out of the bed, nearly launching himself at the angel, struggling to make Castiel release his brother, though Castiel was totally unaffected by his attempt. 

Sam hissed with pain as he felt Castiel grab him roughly and pretty much body slam him into the mattress. He didn't struggle against the angel's hold knowing that he'd pushed far enough and that he'd be feeling this reckless act in the morning as much as the fucking he'd gotten from Dean. His arm twisted behind his back hurt like hell and might even be dislocated from the amount of force Castiel had used and he could already feel the bruises forming where the angel's small body had collided with his larger one. He attempted to speak but found his words muffled almost uselessly against the disgusting comforter. 

"Dammit, Cas, let go of him!" Dean growled, teeth clenched in anger. 

Castiel's narrowed eyes slid to Dean, though he made no move to release the younger Winchester. "He was going to hit you." Castiel told him, as if that explained away everything. 

Dean looked at the angel as though he'd just grown a second head. "Yeah, and?" He asked, jade orbs searching the angel’s features. 

"I warned him not to." Castiel said matter-of-factly, returning his attention to the Winchester pinned against the bed. 

"Fucking let him go!" Dean yelled, his eyes darting between his brother who was now mumbling some damn thing or another against the comforter and his angel who had apparently lost his damn fool mind. 

Castiel released Sam abruptly and moved back away from him, turning his attention back to Dean. "I'm.... sorry." 

Dean huffed, lips pressed in a thin line, glaring at the angel as he moved quickly to Sam's side, sitting on the bed beside his brother and helping him to move. "You okay, Sam?" Dean mumbled softly. 

Sam sighed with relief and practically melted into the mattress when Castiel released him until he felt his brother's hands on him. 

"M'fine," he mumbled, fighting off a pained grimace as he flexed his arm then looked over at Castiel. "Just teachin' your angel a lesson..." 

Dean blinked at his brother, "Yeah, I could see that," He mumbled sarcastically, frowning at Sam. "Do me a favor, huh? Don't go teachin' any other angels we know lessons like that," Dean grumbled and shook his head. "I dunno which one of you to smack first." He huffed. 

"Maybe next time you should just tell him what you're thinking when you say shit like you want to rip up his trench coat rather than putting it on me then," huffed Sam. 

Dean looked incredulously at his brother, " _How_ exactly does letting Castiel turn you into a pretzel have _anything_ to do with my wanting to manhandle my angel?" Dean asked, quirking a brow. 

"Manhandling me?" Castiel asked, a frown marring his features as he looked at Dean, then over to Sam and slowly shook his head. "No, I didn't get that from what you did." 

Dean huffed and nudged Sam, "See?" 

Sam scowled at Dean through the pain he was feeling from his arm which definitely felt like it'd been yanked at least partway out of joint. 

"So I just got body slammed by an angel for nothing?" he grumbled. "Awesome, next time do your own fuckin' dirty work, Dean." 

He got to his feet carefully and crossed the room to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him hard enough to rattle the ugly decorations on the motel's walls. 

Frowning darkly, Dean shouted at his brother as he walked away, "Hey! How the hell was _I_ suppose to know you were going to go all Angel Whisperer on me!?" Dean huffed angrily as the bathroom door slammed closed. 

"He's irate." Castiel stated softly. 

"No shit Sherlock!" Dean spat, "What the hell did you have to do that for?" He asked, turning his glare on the angel. 

"I tried to -" 

"Yeah yeah," Dean nodded, lifting a hand to wave it dismissively, "you tried to warn him." He huffed and shook his head as he pulled to his feet, "You know how Sam is once he gets a fool idea stuck in his head." 

"Tenacious." Castiel answered. 

Dean eyed the angel. He'd actually have to look up that word later, but he nodded for now, "Uh, yeah, tenacious." 

Sam threw a washcloth in the basin and turned the cold water on then sat down on the toilet and prodded tentatively at his shoulder. 

"Shit," he muttered as pain seared through him. 

He carefully fetched the soaked washcloth from the basin and pressed it against the spots where he could feel bruises beginning to bloom on his skin then against the back of his neck to help cool his body down after being out in that hot room. His head hung down as he thought about Dean and Castiel still out there. 

"Stupid, Sam," he grumbled to himself. "Stupid move..." 

He could hear them talking out there but not what they were saying. For all he knew if he stayed in here the two of them would mend fences and wind up fucking in one of the beds. The thought of that sent mixed feelings rushing through Sam's head. On the one hand it'd be hot as hell but there was this new part of him that wanted Dean to himself, stupid as that was, to the point where he didn't even want Castiel involved. He growled angrily, part at himself, part at them as he got up and charged toward one of the walls hoping to fix his shoulder without his damn brother's help. 

Dean continued to keep looking over at the bathroom door as he paced back and forth in front of it. 

"You think he's okay in there?" Dean asked as his attention snapped over to Castiel. 

The angel's mouth opened, only to close once again as Dean continued on as if he wasn't even there, his attention back on the bathroom door. 

"Yeah, he's alright. If he wasn't he'd say something," He looked back over at Castiel, "Don't you think he'd say something?" 

Again, the angel's mouth worked like a fish out of water as Dean rambled on without giving Castiel a chance to speak. 

Pacing again, Dean mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, he would. He's just brooding," he gave a nod, "pouting," he looked over at the angel, "Sam's a pouter." 

Castiel simply gave a slow nod, not bothering to try to interject this time as Dean again looked back at the door and frowned. "Damn brooding..." he huffed softly before tearing his attention away to walk over and sit down on the edge of the table. 

"I would say that Sam would hate me sitting here naked, but since his bare ass was in the friggin middle of it, fuck him," Dean smirked, jutting his chin toward the angel, "C'mere, Sam can catch back up when he stops acting like he's four." 

Castiel walked over to Dean, hands braced on either side of the table beside his charge. "I wasn't... that rough." Castiel mumbled softly. 

Dean smirked, brow quirking, "For an angel, probably not for a human." his gaze slid to the side toward the bathroom, "let him lick his wounds," he looked back at Castiel, "I'm sure he's fine." He mumbled softly, leaning in and slanting his mouth over the angels, kissing him slow and soft at first, then more fiercely, with more passion, head sliding side to side as he tangled his tongue with the angel's teeth knocking together arms wrapped around his angel possessively. 

Castiel's own arms wrapped around Dean, one hand sliding up and tangling in Dean's hair as they kissed. 

A low moan tore from Dean's throat just before the loud bang against the bathroom wall, which had Dean shoving, or at least trying to shove, Castiel away as he tore his mouth away from the angel's. "Sonuva..." 

Dean leapt off the table and rushed over to the bathroom door, quickly throwing it open wide. "Sam!?" 

Sam leaned against the wall breathing heavily as pain radiated down his arm from his attempt to pop his shoulder back in place. If he didn't know better he'd swear he'd just made things worse rather than better but he just hadn't felt like getting his brother to pity him enough to fix it. He was about to go sit back down and think about making another run at the wall when the door to the bathroom banged open and his brother entered. 

"What do you want?" he sneered, turning his head just enough to catch sight of Dean's half-hard cock hanging between his legs. "Go back to making out with your angel." 

Dean's eyes slid over his brother head to foot, then back up to his face. "What are you doing?" He scowled at Sam's attitude laced words."... the hell, Sam? I figured you were in here pouting or whatever," he waved a hand, "I asked you out. there." he pointed back toward the beds, "if you were hurt and you said you were fine," Dean walked into the bathroom toward Sam, "Lemme see." 

"No," said Sam, pulling away from the wall and his brother. "Don't need your help, Dean. I can take care of myself."

He gave Dean a pointed look before turning his back to him and leaning on the basin to look at himself in the mirror and check for new bruises. 

Dean cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, we all know how well you handled that job while I was in Hell, don't we Sam?" Dean spat angrily. Closing his eyes, Dean ran a hand down his face and held up his opposite hand to stop whatever it was Sam was about to say to his words. "You know what? Fine," Dean told him as he opened his eyes, letting his hands fall as he walked backward, reaching back for the door knob, "forget I asked." Dean growled before stepping out and slamming the bathroom door closed behind himself. 

"Cas, clothes!" Dean bellowed, "Now, me and you, we're gettin the hell outta here!" Dean commanded in a tone that brooked no argument, the tone that John use to use with him and Sam. 

Castiel looked from his Charge to the closed bathroom door, "What about Sam?" 

Storming over to his duffel, Dean began cramming his things back into it, "What about him? He's a big boy; he can take care of himself apparently. He doesn't need me or you." 

"Is that what he said?" 

Dean huffed, "Yeah," he nodded, "now where are my fucking clothes, Cas!? I'm leaving!" 

Castiel looked back toward the bathroom door, then at his Charge once more to see Dean pulling on clothes he had gotten from his duffel. 

"Dean, wait -" 

"For what, Cas? Huh? Tell me, what the hell am I waiting on, really?" Dean asked, pulling a tee over his head and fastening the button fly of the jeans he'd quickly pulled on. Dean looked around the room for his hunting boots only to mutter a string of curses under his breath, "Fuck it, I'll buy new shoes," Dean grumbled heading for the door and jerking it open. 

The door jerked out of Dean's hand and slammed closed as Castiel held his hand out, eyes narrowed, "Wait." the angel told him. He watched as Dean slowly slumped down at the foot of the bed closest to the door. 

Turning, Castiel threw open the bathroom door, filling the threshold, "What happened Sam?" Castiel asked, before stepping inside, the bathroom door slamming closed behind him. 

Sam leaned on his good arm, wincing at Dean's words and watching him in the mirror. He watched his brother's eyes go from warm grass green to hard emerald and knew he'd said the wrong thing. He cringed, hissing at the pain in his shoulder as Dean slammed the door behind him. Tears burned hotly at the corners of his eyes as he heard his brother bellowing at Castiel. 

"Goddammit," he muttered, blinking his eyes furiously as he shifted to sit on the toilet, his face hidden in his hands. 

He'd really screwed up this time, he could feel it like a gaping hole in his gut as he sat there trying not let the hurt inside of him show. He jumped when he heard the door slam thinking that Dean had managed to get Castiel to dress them both so they could leave his sorry ass behind them. He pushed his hair back with one hand feeling a slight panic at being left alone like this but he didn't move until the bathroom door burst open revealing the one person he didn't really want much to do with right now. 

"What happened? I screwed up...again...that's what happened," he choked out hoarsely. 

Castiel's eyes darted about the bathroom searching out dangers that weren't there, a slow frown marring his features. "I don't see anything." 

Sam glared at the angel, reaching over to grab the cold washcloth before flinging it at him even though he knew it wouldn't phase the bastard one bit. 

Castiel's eyes tracked the washrag, brow knitted in confusion before his attention returned to the Winchester before him. 

"It's my shoulder, Cas...I tried to fix it...didn't want Dean's help...told him so...told him I could take care of myself and he...well..." 

He grimaced as his body shook under the strain of holding back how much Dean's words had hurt him even though he'd earned it. His hand gripped the offending shoulder and he tried to breathe deep to fight the pain off.

Castiel stepped over to Sam and knelt down on one knee in front of him. "Let me see." Castiel said as he reached a hand out to place on the younger Winchester's injured shoulder. "Look at me, Sam." Castiel told him, sapphire staring into hazel. "Dean didn't mean what he," as the angel spoke he moved Sam's shoulder, popping it quickly back into place. "said to you. You know how your bother... is when he gets a fool idea in his head." He repeated Dean's words to Sam. 

Sam grunted and tried not to bite his tongue as the angel undid the damage he'd done during their battle earlier. 

"No, he meant it, Cas," he murmured. "I never should've said that about not needing him." 

He looked into the angel's cool blue eyes and sighed before turning away and shaking his head. 

"I might as well have told him I don't love him or driven a knife into his gut," he said softly, sadness permeating his voice like heavy fog. "He's right to leave me here and run off with you if he wants, at least you don't say or do things like that to him."

"No," Castiel agreed, "Instead he finds me boring." 

The angel's hand rose to cup the side of Sam's face, "You should... tell Dean this.... not me." His gaze lowered to Sam's shoulder before returning to his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." 

Dean huffed as he stared at the closed bathroom door. Sam didn't want him, so why the fuck was he stayin' around? Oh right, because his flunky angel told him to. Yeah, whatever. With another huff, Dean stood to his feet and went to the door intending to open it, only to find it locked. "Sonuva..." He growled softly between clenched teeth. He was gonna kill that angel. 

Spinning on a heel, Dean strode purposefully toward the bathroom intent on demanding that Castiel open the damn front door so he could get the hell out of there, only to pause as he heard Castiel and Sam's soft voices coming from inside. 

Leaning an ear to the door, Dean tried to listen in to what it was that _his_ angel was saying to _his_ brother about him. 

"I'm sorry for provoking you I was just...I dunno..." said Sam with a sigh, shaking his head. "And Dean's too pissed at me to listen...trust me...I know him...he's probably pacing in that room out there like a caged animal right now waiting for a chance to grab his keys and go anywhere but here at least for awhile." 

Bile rose in his throat as he thought of the kinds of things Dean would likely do given the opportunity to get away. He'd likely come stumbling back to the room practically pickled with alcohol and smelling like cheap perfume and cigarette smoke. How sick was it that he couldn't stand to picture his brother like that, flirting the way he always did with the girls at the bars, maybe even...no...he wasn't going to think like that. He'd voided his claim on his brother's attention the moment he'd sucker punched him with what he'd said.

Castiel silently gazed into Sam's eyes for a long moment before speaking. "Yes you do." Castiel finally said, "You were... saying 'mine' like Dean had earlier." Castiel's eyes narrowed as he thought about that. Finally he dipped his head and nodded, "I locked the door so he can't leave." Castiel told Sam, slowly raising his eyes back to the younger Winchester's face. "But yes, he had been about to." The angel pulled to his full height, "Not that I know where He would have gone." 

"The Doll House on the corner." Dean mumbled under his breath, huffing softly as he frowned. And what did Cas mean Sam was saying 'mine'? He was wrong, people didn't stake a claim and then not twenty minutes later shove that claim out the window of a speeding car screaming 'tuck and roll buddie, tuck and roll'. He scoffed, shaking his head. Cas so did not know his brother. 

"Bar or strip club whichever was closer," said Sam with a weak chuckle. "And it doesn't matter what I said now, I was stupid and yeah, maybe a little...a lot..." 

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he finally admitted to himself what he'd been feeling. 

"Jealous..." 

Castiel frowned, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Sam. "Jealous? Of what?" 

Dean's breaths hitched, his eyes widening before he frowned. "Yeah, Sam of what?" he mumbled softly, trying to press his ear tighter against the door. 

"Of you, Cas...I saw the look in your eyes when I hit him even though I was just goofing around. Shit, Cas, how do you think he and I learned to fight hand to hand? We sparred with each other and wrestled trying to impress Dad. But then you laid your hand on him there like you felt the need to protect him from that and somethin' inside me snapped, I felt like you were challenging me and I wasn't gonna accept that...had to teach you a lesson...what it meant to feel that way toward another person. To want them so bad you don't want anyone else touching them or hurting them." 

Sam inhaled deeply trying to settle the way his heart seemed to be thundering in his chest all of a sudden like at any moment he would need to either take the angel on again or get the hell out of there. 

"He's your brother," Castiel allowed, "but I pulled him out of hell. My handprint is forever burned into his shoulder. By all rights heaven gave him to me..." he turned his head, muscle twitching in his jaw, "before I knew about Michael." he looked back at Sam.

"Yeah, he's my brother, my blood, the one who saved me from the fire, if your brothers are to be believed my claim supersedes yours," said Sam, looking up at Castiel, defiance burning in his eyes. "We share a heaven, Cas, so unless that was some messed up trick of Zachariah's too, Dean and I are soul mates, have been long before you put your brand on his shoulder." 

A ghost of a smile graced the angel's lips before the bathroom door popped open and Dean nearly fell flat on his face inside the bathroom, stumbling in order to catch himself.

"He listened." Castiel told Sam softly before disappearing from the room in a flutter of wings. 

Dean stood at the bathroom door shifting his weight nervously as he looked at his brother with wide jade eyes, a small nervous smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Soul mates, eh?" He asked, clearing his throat. "I, uh, didn't think you bought into that stuff." 

"I didn't...but...y'know, Ash wouldn't lie about something like that...and the garden...the fact that we both thought of the same place?" said Sam, biting at his lip with nerves. "I still believe in free will and all but even you've got to admit that what happened up there...us...together...not coincidence." 

He rubbed the back of his neck feeling sweat beading on his skin under his brother's scrutiny. The fact that he was naked and his brother was clothed gave testimony to what Castiel had said about Dean being ready to bail out the door. Speaking of doors... 

"H-how long were you listening?" 

Dean blinked. "Huh?" He turned his head to look at the open bathroom door, catching a glimpse of Castiel sitting on the side of one of the beds in the process. "Uh," he looked back at Sam and shook his head, "not long." He frowned and jutted his chin toward his brother, "So, what, you, me and an eternity of you telling me that you don't need me?" Dean asked and shook his head, "Cause I gotta tell ya, Sam. That doesn't sound like heaven to me. Maybe to you, but..." he sighed, raising a hand to run over his mouth. 

Dean glanced back out at the angel again before returning his attention to Sam. "Nice one up 'em, by the way." He nodded approvingly. "Cas was gettin' a little cocky there for a second; after all, I don't belong to anyone." 

"I do need you, Dean...you know that," huffed Sam. "I didn't think about what I said and I'm sorry...think my ego got as bruised up as my body out there with the way you laughed at the whole Cas climbin' me thing and then him bein' all protective of you." 

He stood up and fetched a fresh washcloth and ran water over it then wrung it out before dabbing the cool terrycloth over his face and neck. His heart felt like it was going a mile a minute as his nerves threatened to get the best of him. He stared down into the sink as he pressed the cloth against the back of his neck, not feeling able to look Dean in the eye right now. 

"Don't belong to anyone, huh? Not even me after what I said?" he said, a wry chuckle tearing from his throat as he realized his brother's double standard. "You can have a claim on me and Cas but you get to stay free of all that shit..." 

Dean swallowed as he looked at his brother, hands clenching and unclenching into fists, muscle in his jaw twitching before he hung his head. "Yeah, well... I'm a bastard I guess." He huffed before raising his head with a sniff as he looked back out toward the angel. "No one would claim me anyway," He mumbled softly. "'Cept maybe a low powered angel who was gullible enough to listen to a high school drop out." 

Sam let his eyes slide closed as he listened to Dean picking up on those subtle cues that he'd learned from living practically in his brother's hip pocket for as long as he could remember. He dropped the washcloth from his fingertips as he straightened, catching sight of his brother in the mirror. He could see the tension in his brother's body, ready to flee the minute the dreaded expected confirmation of what he'd said came from Sam's lips. He saw him glance out of the bathroom, at Castiel, and he felt that possessive urge that'd gotten the better of him earlier surge back into focus. 

"Dean, look at me," he demanded. 

Dean slowly tore his gaze way from Castiel, hanging his head before he turned it, his eyes meeting Sam's in the mirror. "Yeah, Sam?" 

"Strip for me, Dean...let me see what's mine," he said, his voice low and husky with want. 

Dean's eyes widened briefly before his brows furrowed, "What?" He asked him, "I - no. Why - What," Dean's eyes darting about the room before returning to Sam's face. "I don't get it, what's the joke?" 

"Did I hear wrong?" said Sam, his eyes never leaving Dean. "Which is it, do you want to be claimed by someone or not?" 

It wasn't exactly what he'd meant. Castiel didn't ask him to... but he'd never had a problem with stuff like this before... but this was Sam... as weird as it might have been, when he'd fucked Sam earlier it had been out of love... but yeah... he could do this... bury it and pretend... put it away like a good soldier. 

Dean kicked the bathroom door closed, his gaze still on Sam's face as he reached for the hem of his tee and pulled it up over his head. "Fine." 

Sam shivered as his fingers dragged across the counter, curling as he watched his brother undress for him, just for him. He knew Dean was confused by what he was up to but he needed to feel like his brother wasn't going to just run out the door on him the first opportunity he got. Being without clothes would make that a lot harder plus it put them back on equal ground again. 

"Keep going, Dean," he murmured. 

Eyes narrowed, Dean reached down, popping the buttons of his jeans with one hands before grabbing the waistband in both and shoving them down. He hadn't bothered with boxers and Castiel only knew, literally, where his boots were, so there was nothing else to remove as he stepped out of his jeans. 

"There ya go, baby. Me in all my glory," Dean said before walking up behind Sam and reaching out to grab his shoulder, turning him around. 

"Let's see if I make the cut." Dean mumbled before leaning in and slanting his mouth over Sam's as his arms wrapped around him, tongue thrusting roughly into his mouth to tangle with Sam's own. 

Sam gave in to the kiss at first letting Dean do what he wanted before gently pushing him away.

"No, Dean," he said, his voice whisper soft against his brother's full lips. "There's no contest. I meant it when I said what I did about how I envision heaven being for us once we get to stay there. Just you and me and a motel room. Don't need anything else. Just us for eternity. I love you and you're mine whether you like it or not."

Dean's heart constricted and he suddenly forgot how to breathe as he stood listening to his brother, finally swallowing past the huge boulder that had lodged itself in his throat, tears stinging his eyes, making him turn his head as he blinked away the sting before looking back. "Sam, I..." He shook his head, at a loss for the words to say to what Sam had said.

Sam sank to his knees in front of Dean taking his cock within his hand, stroking slowly, all the while gazing up at his brother with hope that he was getting the message Sam was trying to send to him. 

Dean's eyes tracked Sam, head bowing as his tree of a brother knelt in front of him. He hissed in a breath between his teeth as Sam's large hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke, his eyes still locked with Sam's. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but wait," Dean told him, moving to kneel with Sam, hands rising to cup the sides of Sam's face. "I'm sorry," he said softly, searching Sam's face, "I was an ass. I - when you said that I just," he paused, biting his lip, "And then now when you said... I thought... so I was gonna..." he sighed. "If we're gonna do this for eternity we need to learn to read each other better." He nodded, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he leaned in, kissing Sam's lips softly, slowly licking his way inside. 

"Mmmmm hmmmm," murmured Sam as he let his lips part under Dean's. 

He brought his hands up to cup his brother's face the way Dean's hands held his as they kissed, thumbs smoothing over freckles and cheekbones and back along ears. He sighed into Dean's mouth as he licked his way inside to tangle his tongue with his brother's.

Breaths catching at Sam's sigh, his tongue mapping out his brother's mouth gently, tenderly, much different than he had been only a few moments before, Dean's hands moved, pulling from Sam's face to slide against his sides, gripping him tightly, pulling him forward as Dean shuffled back away from the sink on his knees before slowly pushing Sam back to lay against the floor. 

Sam slid his hands up to cup Dean's head, fingers combing through his hair as he returned the tender kiss surprised but pleased at this sudden change. He groaned softly as he let Dean push him back to lie on the floor feeling the cool linoleum against his back. His hands slid down to Dean's shoulders and pushed him back gently, licking his lips as he gazed up at him. 

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" 

Leaning back in, Dean dipped his head to kiss an open mouthed trail along Sam's throat, "Sure about what, Sam?" He asked softly against the sensitive skin before sucking on an area, tongue teasingly flicking against the skin in his mouth as he sucked. 

Sam moaned softly, his fingers digging into Dean's shoulders as his brother kissed and sucked at his throat. It was kind of hard to think straight with his brother making him feel so incredibly good but he managed it somehow. 

"This...you'n'me," he murmured. "You seem...different...good different but different."

Dean lifted his head with a sigh, leaning an arm against Sam's chest as he braced himself up, palm flat against the floor with the other and hung his head. "Sam," he shook his head with a huff, "I dunno what you want from me," He told his brother, slowly lifting his head, jade meeting hazel. "You say you want to claim me like I claimed you an' Cas, so I think you want this and you're bitchin', I go to do it the other way first, no emotions just a fuck, and you said no to that," He pulled his arm off Sam's chest and sat back, running his hand over his face. "Hell, Lisa liked this shit, I thought..." he huffed and shook his head, reaching up to grab the towel rack, pulling himself up to his feet. "Just never mind." 

"Dean, wait..." 

Sam sat up looking at Dean with confusion until the last part of what he said registered in his brain. 

"Lisa? What does she...oh!" 

His eyes went wide as he realized what Dean was saying about how he felt without really saying it.

Dean scowled, "Oh what? What are you oh-ing about Lisa?" His eyes narrowed, "Watch yer mouth." He said, pointing at him. 

Sam chuckled softly at how his brother got all defensive thinking that he was having dirty thoughts about her. 

"Y'know, it's funny how you speak volumes, Dean without sayin' much at all sometimes. I remember Lisa and how you felt...feel...about her. So for you to be treating me like her..." 

_'Means you love me,'_ thought Sam, not wanting to embarrass his brother further by suggesting such a thing out loud. 

"Yeah, it means I got ya both ramblin' around in my head, so what?" Dean snapped, tearing his gaze away from Sam. "Shut up," He mumbled, staring at the closed door. 

Sam ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he looked up at Dean then let his gaze fall to his brother's cock. 

"Yeah, I can think of a good way to shut me up," he murmured, crawling over to kneel at Dean's feet again. "And take care of you..." 

He took hold of Dean's hips firmly holding him still as he swiped his tongue over the head of Dean's cock.

Dean breaths hitched before he sighed, eyes sliding slowly closed, one hand falling to Sam's head, fingers carding through the soft still slightly damp strands. "I can't believe I'm saying this," Dean spoke, his eyes still closed, "but you don't have to do that." His eyes slowly blinked open to look down at Sam, "I mean, if you don't want to - I..." He clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes again. "Yeah, I know, Dean, shut up." He gave a nod to his own words. 

"I know I don't have to," said Sam softly as he brought a hand down to stroke Dean's cock. "I want to...wanna make you feel good." 

He looked up at his brother and smiled at the blissed out look on his face from just the single stroke of Sam's tongue. He stroked Dean's cock a couple more times before pausing at the base to wrap his lips around it. 

The muscles of Dean's stomach rippled and clenched as he stagger stepped backward, back striking against the wall, a soft grunt leaving him followed by a soft moan before his tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

Dean had gotten blow jobs before, hundreds, probably thousands.... but this was different, this was Sam and he was suddenly feeling like he was thirteen again. Mental note: do _not_ ever let Sam know he can do this to me. 

"Mmm, s'nice." Dean managed to choke out with a nod, his eyes still squeezed closed, one hand gripping the wall, fingertips turning white. 

Sam moaned as he slid his lips up to meet his hand then back, trying to make this as good as he could for Dean. He sucked lightly compared to what he'd done with Castiel but he used the same tricks with his tongue to tease the head of his brother's cock each time he slid back. His fingers dug into Dean's hip almost hard enough to leave marks which drew a low, possessive growl from Sam's throat.

Dean's breaths panted out, hips thrusting his cock into his brother's mouth a low moan spilling from his lips, hand in Sam's hair slowly curling into a fist. "So good, Sammy... so good..." Dean whispered breathlessly before biting his bottom lip, another moan sounding deep in his throat. 

It was a heady feeling for Sam managing to draw such wanton sounds from his brother's mouth. He wanted more, wanted to make Dean feel as good as he'd made Sam feel when they'd been out there on the floor by the beds fucking around. He slid the first and second fingers of the hand he was using to hold Dean's cock inside his mouth alongside his brother's shaft and sucked on them getting them as wet as he could to make up for the fact that they didn't have the lube in here. When they seemed damp enough he pulled them from his mouth with an obscene pop and reached forward carefully seeking out his brother's tight hole and rubbing across it. 

Dean gasped in an audible breath, eyes snapping open before he looked down at his brother a shudder working its way through his body as a groan tore from his throat. Releasing the fistful of hair he held, Dean moved hands to Sam's shoulders, bending as he moved, his body weight helping him follow through against his house sized, though unsuspecting brother, pushing him back down against the floor, his body lowering to blanket Sam's, hips thrusting against his brother's as Dean dipped his head, tongue pressing between Sam's lips and into his mouth. 

Sam grunted as he fell back to the floor underneath Dean then moaned when he felt his brother grinding down against him. His arms came up to embrace him, wrapping across Dean's back but leaving his arms free as they kissed deeply. He thrust back up against Dean in return which tore a low groan from his own throat at the hot friction between them. He sucked at his brother's tongue the way he had been on his cock then pulled away reluctantly to nuzzle and kiss along Dean's neck. 

Dean sucked in a breath through his teeth as he dipped his head, tongue darting out to run along the shell of Sam's ear. "Oh God, Sammy..." He whispered thickly, hot breath puffing against Sam's ear as he spoke. 

Sam groaned and suckled hard at Dean's throat, drawing the skin between his lips and letting his teeth scrape over it lightly before letting go. He kissed his way up to Dean's ear and nuzzled at it affectionately before nipping at the soft lobe

"Mine, Dean, please?" he murmured in his brother's ear.

Dean moaned softly, "Mm, yeah yours Sammy..." Dean answered kissing a trail down the side of Sam's neck, then suddenly stopping and pulling his head up, brow quirked, "Wait, you said please..." 

Sam gazed up into his brother's bottle green eyes and smiled as he reached up to cup his cheek. 

Dean's eyes slid to the side to track the movement of Sam's hand then darting back to meet his brother's eyes as his hand came to rest against his cheek. 

"Mmm, yeah...was hopin' you'd say it back, wasn't sure you would," he said softly, before tilting his head up to lightly suckle at Dean's lower lip. 

Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding at Sam's explanation, eyes sliding slowly closed briefly as Sam sucked his lip. Lashes fluttering, Dean opened his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he gave a small nod. "Okay, good. I thought for a minute there I'd stuck my foot in it again," He sighed heavily and shook his head, "I kinda suck at this sharing and caring crap," Dean told him, "and you're almost worse than most girls I've been with." He added under his breath as he lowered his head to nip and kiss a trail along Sam's neck. 

Sam let out a husky, knowing chuckle then sighed as Dean showered attention on his neck again. His hands slid down Dean's back to his ass and squeezed tight as he ground upwards with a little more vigor than he had been. 

"You'll get used to it, jerk," he teased. 

"Hmm..." Dean smiled against the skin of Sam's throat. _'You mean like this, Sammy?'_ Dean wondered to himself as he licked a slow path up to Sam's ear. "Bitch," he whispered roughly, breaths fanning into the shell of his brother's ear. " _My_ bitch." Dean added, his smirk growing cocky as he lowered his head and bit his brother's neck roughly but carefully. 

Sam moaned at the irony of Dean calling him a bitch in this position then gasped harshly as he felt the bite at his neck. 

"Fuck, Dean!" he shouted, fingers digging into the firm flesh of his brother's ass again.

Dean released the abused flesh to lick across it, soothing it. "Yeah, could do that," He murmured softly, a the corners of his lips quirking. Kissing up the line of Sam's jaw, Dean moved to his brother's mouth tongue lapping at his lips and inside his mouth, only to pull back before it could become a real kiss or Sam could actually touch his lips to Dean's, then repeated the process, pulling back again, a soft snicker working out of him as his teasing. 

Sam huffed with frustration as he chased after his brother's mouth then let his head fall back, brow quirked at what Dean had said. 

"Again?" he said with a smirk. "Or are you just gonna keep bein' a cocktease?"

He pried a hand loose from Dean's ass and brought it up to cup the back of his head to hold him still while he kissed him roughly, teeth knocking together as he plundered his brother's mouth.

Dean's cocky grin started to morph into a disgruntled look, only to find himself being kissed within an inch of his life and couldn't help but relax into it and give as good as he got, moaning as their tongues tangled and dueled, hips thrusting against his brother and making his cock slide against Sam's. One hand moving to fist in Sam's hair as the opposite ran over as much of his brother as he could reach, mapping out his body the way his tongue was Sam's mouth. 

Sam groaned as he felt Dean's cock sliding along his own, eager and insistent, making him want more. The hand that'd remained behind on Dean's ass moved as Sam wrapped his arm around his brother's waist, the other hand still holding his head as he used his size and weight to roll them onto their sides on the floor. 

Dean smiled against Sam's mouth, "So my move," he mumbled, lips brushing against his brother's, breaths panting into Sam's mouth as he spoke. 

"Learned from the best," rasped Sam, nipping at Dean's jaw. "Floor's cold and 'm sweating." 

Lifting his head, Dean's gaze searched the bathroom for where the towels were located, not having used any yet, only to spot them on a rack above the toilet near the shower. Giving a groan of annoyance, Dean looked back down at Sam. "Hold that thought and I'll get you somethin' for that, I should check on Cas anyway." He gave a small quick smile before quickly sitting up and standing to his feet. 

Reaching over the toilet, Dean snagged a bath towel, then turned and opened the bathroom door a crack. "Cas?" 

Castiel turned at the waist to look back at Dean from where he still sat on the side of the bed. 

Dean shifted his weight as he stood mostly behind the door. "Um, we're just gonna be another minute," 

Castiel stood to his feet and walked over to the bathroom door. "Everything is... alright?" 

"Yeah, sure, it's cool. I just didn't want you to, uh, you know... be just thought that I should, I mean..." Dean stammered, not exactly sure how to tell the angel that he and Sam were having... well, whatever it was they were having, alone in a cheap motel bathroom.   
His head lolled foreword, forehead against the edge of the door, his eyes locked on Castiel's. 

Castiel's eyes narrowed slightly, "I could go get you and Sam something to drink... come back..." 

Dean's eyes widened, "Yeah, that'd be good." 

Castiel gave a slow barely there nod, his gaze sliding to the side, past Dean to look into the bathroom then back at his Charge. "Okay." 

The angel turned to go only to have Dean reach out and snag hold of the sleeve of his trench, "Cas?" 

Castiel turned back around and Dean released the door as he glanced toward Sam, then looked back at the angel, pulling him in by the tie that Sam made him keep on, slanting his mouth over the angel's, kissing him hard and quick before pulling back. "Okay... now," he jutted his chin toward the door. 

Castiel gave a nod and turned walking toward the door. 

"Oh! Cas!" Dean called out, causing the angel to pause. 

"Toss me the lube?" 

Dean grinned as the he went to catch the bottle of lube Castiel tossed him with his free hand, only to drop it with a muttered curse. "Ow! I said toss it, not launch it at me!" Dean groused, bending to retrieve the bottle as he closed the bathroom door. "Friggin' angel..."

Sam rolled into a seated position as his brother got to his feet. He watched him move around the bathroom, fetch the towel off the rack then open the door to call out to Castiel. He resisted the urge to get up and go drape himself possessively over his brother's back as he talked to the angel then saw blue eyes flick briefly to him as he mentioned fetching drinks for him and Dean. Sam nodded in agreement with the angel's suggestion and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Castiel turned away. When Dean reached out and pulled Castiel back for a quick kiss however, Sam pulled to his feet and moved to stand behind his brother, towering over him. He waited till Castiel had thrown Dean the bottle of lube like he'd asked for, well sort of, before making his presence known. He leaned in breath washing over his brother's neck as he whispered huskily in Dean's ear. 

"Guess that angel just doesn't know his own strength," he said, "So what've you got in mind now, Dean?"

"Heh," Dean grinned like a naughty little boy at his brother's words before he straightened and took a small step closer to Sam, wrapping his arms around him, lube in one hand, towel in the other, his eyes locked with Sam's. "Well, I was thinkin' of havin' sex with my brother actually. You?" A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. 

"Sex with my brother, sounds good," he chuckled, pressing Dean back against the bathroom door. 

He slanted his mouth over his brother's, taking his time to sweep around and map out Dean's mouth before pulling back slightly and tugging lightly at Dean's lips with his own. 

Dean's eyes slid to the side, a smirk pulling at his lips, before he looked back into Sam's face. "Let's take a shower." He suggested, sliding his arms down Sam slowly and grabbing his ass before letting go. Turning, Dean started for the shower and tossing the towel he held down upon the sink counter on his way. "Come on, Sam, I'm dirty." He grinned, reaching in to turn on the water. 

"No kidding," snickered Sam as he followed Dean over to the shower. 

He watched Dean bend over slightly to turn on the water then reached out and stroked two fingers right down his spine grinning as he watched his brother's body shiver involuntarily at the touch. 

"Hope that lube is waterproof," he joked. 

Dean turned his head, reaching up to cup the back of Sam's neck and draw his slightly taller brother down into a kiss, pausing lips against lips a wicked gleam in his jade green eyes, "If not, we got soap," he smirked, "slippery." 

"Mmmmmmm, clean me up inside and out," he murmured against Dean's lips before teasing the point of his tongue along first one lip then the other. 

Returning his attention to the water, Dean felt inside to be sure it was the right temperature before pulling back and turning around. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around Sam, hands sliding down to cup his brother's ass. "Mmm," he hummed softly, "Pamela was right, could bounce a quarter off this thing." He mumbled giving Sam's ass a good squeeze. 

"Dude, did ya' have to remind me of that?" he chuckled huskily, a hint of pink dotting his cheeks as he reached around to return the favor. "You're no slouch either, y'know." 

Dean grinned, "Well, yeah _I_ know that about me, 's' cause I'm awesome." He winked, taking a step back into the shower stall, pulling Sam in with him. "But, you, you always seem to," he shrugged a shoulder, "aim low... or somethin'." 

Sam's face fell from the excitement of getting to take a shower with Dean to bitter hurt at being reminded of his failures when it came to relationships since Jess. 

"Well if that's the case," he said with a snarl in his voice. "I guess with you I'm way out of my league." 

He pulled away from the grip Dean had on his ass and moved to step back out of the shower. 

Dean's jaw dropped as he stared at his brother. "...the hell, Sam? S'not like I said you had a freak fetish or somethin'!" Dean scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just think you could do better than you do, s' all."

"Not my damn fault," snapped Sam, "All the good ones either want to kill me or get nailed by you or in at least one case both." 

Dean cocked his head to the side, "Who?" He blinked and frowned, "Anna?" He huffed, "The angels made her into Heaven's assassin," he gave Sam a pointed look, "She wasn't always like that. As for the good ones wanting to kill you, uh, the bad ones don't seem to want to do you any favors in the end either." He pursed his lips and raised his brows pointedly, but didn't say anything more. 

Sam scowled and shook his head; his brother just didn't get it. 

"Yeah...well at least I don't have to be sloppy seconds to my handsome big brother where they're concerned." 

Dean's lips quirked upward into a cocky grin, "Yeah, I am pretty han-" he stopped mid sentence and scowled, huffing. "Oh you never had to be sloppy seconds, stop being," he waved a hand, "melodramatic," He pointed at Sam, "Remember Sarah Blake? _That_ was a good one, and you let her slip right through your fingers." He gave a curt nod. 

"And if I'd stayed with her she'd be as dead as most of my other girlfriends, Dean," said Sam, his mouth curling in a sarcastic smile. "At least you've got a slightly better track record there. Not a smudge on it till Carthage."

Dean's features twisted into a look of anger as he drew back a fist and let it fly, punching Sam square in the mouth. "Watch your fuckin' mouth!" Dean yelled, "And what the fuck Sam, is that your master plan, rid the world of evil one fuck at a time?" Dean shoved past him and walked out of the shower and to the bathroom door, yanking it open and walking out. 

Tears pricked at the corners of Sam's eyes as he bent down to retrieve the towel that Dean had dropped on the floor on their way into the shower. He blotted the blood from his mouth and tossed it aside as he followed his brother back into the bedroom. 

"Guess that'd really take just one big fuck then wouldn't it?" he sneered through his battered mouth. "Guess I should be grateful you and Cas turned me on to all this, now I can go fuck Lucifer and kill him that way."

Dean walked over to his duffel pulling out clothes. He shook his head with a frown, "Don't really care what you do, Sam. But leave the angel out of this, huh? He didn't do a damn thing to you," he said pulling on boxers and a pair of jeans before he looked back over at Sam. "Oh, and don't worry, I wouldn't fuck you again if you begged me. I dunno what the hell I was thinkin' anyway." Dean told him softly, as he snatched up a tee shirt and pulled it on over his head. "When my angel gets back tell him," he shook his head, as he grabbed his duffel and headed toward the door, "nah, never mind, I'll call him. Wouldn't want to put you out," Dean mumbled as he yanked the door open, "Later, Sam."

"Might be for the best, anyway, wouldn't want you dying on me again," mumbled Sam, staring at his brother in the doorway before looking around for his own duffel and clothes. "Have fun, Dean." 

Dean huffed, shaking his head as he started out the door. "Yep, plan to." He mumbled, stepping out and closing the door after himself. 

Walking to the Impala, Dean opened the driver side door and tossed his duffel in the back then slid behind the wheel and inserted the key in the ignition, turning it. The engine roaring to life had him feeling a little better, Metallica blaring from the speakers helped some, but the bottle of whiskey calling his name would be what chased away visions of a petite blond with doe brown eyes. 

Throwing the car in gear, Dean pulled out of the parking space. 

Sam tugged on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and listened to the rumble of the Impala's engine as Dean pulled out. He waited till it and the blaring music were fading into the night before grabbing his room key and heading out as well. Damned if he was going to just sit around and wait for Castiel to come back, he'd already had some less than savory thoughts about what he could do to the angel to sink the knife he'd put in Dean with the mention of Carthage even further. He didn't need the temptation to make a bigger mess of this than he already had. There was probably a liquor store within walking distance, he'd pick up a bottle or two or three there and bring 'em back to the motel to drink away the memory of tonight since based on what Dean had said, it'd never happen again and just pass out in bed watching bad motel porn or something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Dean sat at the bar, the little out of the way place he'd picked was smoke filled, but the music was loud and good and the girls were hot. One of which, a blond with long legs that went all the way up and made an ass outta themselves, kept flirting with him each pass she made by him. If it wasn't for her green eyes and the fact that she was nearly as tall as he was, she could have passed well enough for Jo in a darkened motel room.   
He still wasn't so sure she couldn't. 

The shot of whiskey he's just downed was quickly followed by another as Dean had told the guy to keep an open tab for him and he'd stop him once the memories weren't so blaringly vivid in his head.

Pulling out his cell, Dean scrolled down his list of names groaning and rolling his eyes as he passed Sam's name. If he didn't have to look at that kid for a week it would be too soon. Finding Castiel's name, Dean hit the **SEND** button and waited for the angel to answer. 

"Cas?" 

"Dean?" 

Dean frowned, "Where are you?" 

Castiel stood in the darkened empty motel room, two cokes, two beers and a bottle of liquor on the table beside him. 

"Waiting for you. I got you and Sam drinks, I thought -" 

"Yeah, change of plans, Sam's a douche, so I went out." 

* 

Sam wandered the aisles of the liquor store pointedly avoiding the ones he knew Dean liked. He grabbed a bottle of tequila, one vodka, and one of those fruity pucker things that he knew tasted like ass but at least Dean wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole. He carried them all up to the register where a cute little brunette with her hair up in a twist rang him up. 

"Havin' a party?" she said with a smile. 

"Yeah, you could say that," he responded. 

He thought for a moment about dragging her off into the store's bathroom for some quick relief until he saw her green eyes and thought better of it. 

"Have a good night." 

Sam grumbled a good night as he gathered the bag off the counter and headed out the door thinking no one deserved to be that perky at this hour of the night.

* 

Dean filled Cas in on the fight he'd had with Sam, or at least the abbreviated version then told him where he was. The nerdy angel decided to wait there for Sam to come back, though Dean wasn't sure why. Sam was probably out brooding somewhere. No doubt he'd find the next Miss Wrong who would make their lives a living hell and there would be plenty to worry about later. Suddenly Dean felt a tad more thirsty and the blond felt like too much work. 

"Yeah, okay, I'll, uh, see ya later then." Dean told Cas before snapping his cell closed with a sigh and signaling to the bartender to add a beer to his order. He was on to beer with shot chasers now. On the way back to hell, otherwise know as the motel room, he'd stop off at a liquor store and grab another bottle of somethin', pass out and wake up tomorrow with no memory of tonight. It was for the best, not only for him, but for Sam if he wanted his brother anywhere around him for a while. 

*

Sam juggled the bag of bottles on his hip trying not to drop them as he put his key into the motel room door. He just about dropped them anyway when he entered and found Castiel sitting there waiting. 

"Um...uh...hi Cas," he mumbled. "Would've thought you'd be out with Dean?" 

Castiel's gaze never wavered from Sam as he entered, the angel sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why?" 

"Uh, thought you guys were drinkin' buddies when it came to crap like this," said Sam as he moved to set the bag down on the table then opted for the dresser instead. "Anyway, you don't need to guard the room if that's what you were doing, I'm here now." 

He pulled the bottle of tequila from the bag and cracked it open taking a long swig and savoring the burn of it down his throat. 

Turning his head, Castiel kept his eyes on Sam, "Dean and I are not... drinking buddies... I was actually waiting for you." Castiel answered before standing to his feet and walking toward Sam, the angel's high polished dress shoes making no sound on the warn motel carpet as he moved. 

Sam swiped his hand across his mouth and snorted with disbelief.

"Waiting for me? Why? I'm not exactly someone you should be around, Cas," he said, taking another long pull off the bottle in his hand. 

Castiel stopped directly behind the younger Winchester, muscle twitching in his jaw. "Why shouldn't I be around you, Sam?" 

"You know why, Cas. You've talked to Dean I'm sure which is the other reason I'm surprised you're still here. Would've thought you'd take his side on this." 

Castiel raised his chin, "I talked to Dean. He is... emotionally attached to certain... friends. Your words affected him," He gave a slow nod before tilting his head to the side, "And no, I _don't_ know why I shouldn't be around you." his eyes narrowed as he stared quizzically into Sam's, "Tell me." 

"Heh, maybe because everyone I fuck winds up dead, how's that for starters?" said Sam, taking another swig of tequila. "He's the one that started shit, low aim...could do better, I don't need to be reminded about how I always seem to end up with bad women anymore than he needed to be reminded about Jo. As it is the only one that was really bad was Ruby, Madison didn't ask to be the way she was..." 

The angel gave a slow nod, "And you didn't ask to be what you are." He mumbled softly. 

Tears stung his eyes again which only served to make Sam angrier, angry at the damn angel for poking and prodding at him like this when all he wanted to do was drown himself in the bottle he held.

"Go away, Cas. Just get the fuck out of here," he choked out through what felt like a stone in his throat. 

With a nod of acceptance, Castiel turned to leave only to pause and look back at Sam. "Dean... his words are confusing," he shook his head, "and they are not eloquent... but he means well... especially for you." the angel said softly before disappearing in the flutter of wings. 

"Meaning well doesn't change how much it hurts," murmured Sam. 

He waited for the angel to speak up, to say something that would ease the ache forming inside of him but instead he was met with silence. Sam sighed and turned, looking around to make sure the angel was truly gone before heading over to the bed, swapping his jeans for boxers, then climbing in with the tequila and switching on the tv. 

* 

Castiel appeared behind Dean, the Winchester's head was bowed, his face against the blond's throat, her leg hiked up around his waist as they stood in the corner of the smoke filled bar. 

"I saw Sam." 

Dean sighed heavily and slowly pulled his head up, eyes narrowed thoughtfully before he shook his head. "Haven't seen that one, I did see Sixth Sense though, they saw dead people in that one," Dean answered sarcastically before starting to lower his head again.   
"Dean," Castiel said, a warning in his voice. 

The elder Winchester sighed heavily and pulled his head up, trying _not_ to look into the green eyes of Candy, or Mandy, or Andi or who the hell ever she was. "I'll be back." He mumbled, slowly letting her leg slide down his body before pulling away from her and turning to face the angel. 

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked. 

"He's hurting." Castiel told him. 

Dean gave a nod, "Ah, great. Tell him I said to take two aspirins and call someone who gives a rats ass." He answered before starting to turn back around. 

Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean's arm, in a flash of white they both disappeared from the bar. 

Appearing in the middle of the motel room, Castiel released Dean's arm. 

Eyes adjusting to where the hell the crazy ass angel had taken him now, Dean scoffed. "Aw, dammit Cas! It couldn't be the Dallas Cowboy cheerleader locker room, could it?" he whined. 

Sam winced at the sound of his brother's voice as Castiel popped back into the room with him. He could smell the all too familiar odor of the dive bar Dean had been skulking around in along with some chick's perfume which made the green apple pucker that he was chugging down now taste even worse than usual. 

"Y'know, you guys make a better door than a window," he slurred. "'M tryin' to watch tv." 

Dean glared at the angel before glancing at his brother. "Yeah well, _I_ was tryin' to get laid before crazy angel here had to come spoil it, so I guess we're both sufferin', suck it up." 

"Go fuck yourself, Dean."

"You know what, Sam? Blow me!"

"Not even if you paid me, asshole." 

"Oh wait, that'd be like commiting suicide, better not ask you to do that." Dean snarked, scowling at Sam before he tilted his head brows furrowing, "Or does that only happen when you use your dick? See I'm still fuzzy on that whole concept." Dean snapped. 

"Does it really matter to you? You've died over a hundred times already, what's one more?" snapped Sam. 

He was getting damn tempted to throw his bottle at his irritating big brother but that'd be a waste of half-assed booze. 

"Right back atcha, zombie boy!" 

Sam sighed growing disinterested with bickering with Dean and focusing instead on the tv. 

"World would've been better off if you'd let me go there," he mumbled softly before taking another long drink. 

Dean rolled his eyes, finally tugging his arm out of the angel's grasp. "Do you mind!?" He asked, glaring at Castiel, before stomping away to plop down on his bed. 

He looked at Sam and shook his head. "Here we go with the brooding. Or maybe this is pouting... no looks more like brooding. Are you angry too, could be angry brooding." His gaze darted to Cas, "What's it look like to you?" 

Castiel didn't answer, only stood with his jaw clenched looking from one Winchester to the other. Dean huffed and slid back on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard, arms crossed over his chest, scowling at the television. 

"Just take him back to his bar bimbo, Cas," slurred Sam. 

He was tired of this, tired of hurting, of being angry at his stupid ass brother, tired of being such a fuck up that said brother wouldn't touch him anymore, tired of everyone he cared about dying because of him. He took one last long drink before setting the bottle on the nightstand between them and rolling over so that his back was to Dean and trying to sleep. Sleep eluded him though, instead he felt tears making tracks down his cheeks whether he wanted them to or not and soft sobs rattling his oversized frame. 

"She wasn't a bimbo! She was a very nice young girl named, uh," Dean uncrossed an arm from his chest and waved a hand, "somethin', it doesn't matter anyway..." In his mind she had been Jo. He looked hopefully up at Castiel, "unless you'll zap her here. Oh come on Cas, zap her here man! I'm already in bed, we were half way there when you interrupted, this would be making it up to me! Come on!" 

Castiel gave a slow small shake of his head, his attention sliding to Sam as Dean huffed and rolled over onto his side facing the wall. "I really hate angels." Dean mumbled under his breath, frowning hard. 

Castiel stepped away from where he had stood all this time at the foot of the beds and walked over to Sam, sitting down on the side of his bed, one hand moving to lay against the Winchester's shoulder. The angel sat there like that in silence a soft sigh escaping his lips. 

"Cas," said Sam, his voice hitching on a sob. "Put me to sleep, please...or better yet, use your mojo to make me forget tonight ever happened." 

Sam's knees curled up tightly as he tried to hide how badly his brother's words hurt after everything they'd done tonight. He knew he'd said some shitty things but hearing Dean talk like that about some girl made Sam feel like a used condom to be blunt and honest. 

"I didn't mean to insult Jo's memory," he whispered. "I cared about her too even though she never looked at me the same after what I did." 

"I know," Castiel answered softly. "and I think your brother knows too." He looked over his shoulder at the elder Winchester who still had his back to him. 

Turing his head, Castiel looked back down at Sam, reaching with his free hand to wipe away a tear that was running down Sam's cheek. "You're eyes are leaking." Castiel told him matter-of-factly, voice deadpan flat. 

"I know that, Cas," he mumbled, turning his face away into the pillow to hide his tears. 

He let out a muffled whimper of embarrassment worried that Dean would think he was being a girl lying over here crying over nothing.

The angel moved his hand from Sam's shoulder up to his head, fingers carding through the strands before Castiel disappeared, only to reappear laying on the bed facing the Winchester. "Sam," Castiel spoke his name softly. 

Sam jumped a little as he raised his face, buried in the pillow, and found the angel lying in front of him rather than sitting beside him the way he had been. He sniffled and swiped at his red rimmed eyes trying to toughen up but failing miserably. 

"What, Cas?" he murmured quietly.

Castiel's blue eyes gazed into Sam's red rimmed hazel, one hand slowly moving upward, hand cupping Sam's cheek, thumb slowly skimming across the delicate skin of the younger Winchester's eye, wiping away the wetness. His eyes darting upward to Sam's forehead, the angel's hand slowly moved, so the pad of his thumb could run gently across his forehead smoothing away the frown lines. The angel slowly pulled his hand back, laying it curled into a loose fist against the mattress between them. "Don't..." the angel's brow furrowed, "be sad." 

"Easy for you to say," said Sam softly, "I can stop crying, but it won't make the sadness go away."

He gazed into Castiel's eyes not understanding why the angel was taking pity on him like this, especially after the spat they'd had earlier in the evening over Dean; but even then Castiel had listened to him while his brother was ready to charge out the door. It confused him to find such compassion from someone who was supposed to be incapable of feeling much of anything toward anyone. 

His hand sliding across the mattress, Castiel reached for Sam's, taking it within his own. "What makes you so sad? What was said about the women?" Castiel asked. "Or that you believe you are responsible for their deaths?"

"Both. Jess died because of me and Madison I ended up having to kill myself," murmured Sam, his breath hitching from time to time. "Ruby was bad, really bad, but I still feel sorry for her, especially the girls she possessed, they both ended up dead because of me, and Cara...well...she's the last person I was with that survived but she was a suspect for a job Dean and I worked...and that's just ones that I actually ended up in bed with...it's like Dean said when I was with Cara, leave it to me to hook up with the monster."

"Jessica was not your fault, that was a demon. Azazel. Madison was... she was something you and your brother felt compelled to hunt. Ruby," Castiel sighed and lowered is gaze. His eyes rose to meet Sam's again after a moment, "She was a demon and deserved to die. The bodies she stole were not your doing but her own. Cara," His brow knitted. "The siren," he gave a nod, "Dean told me..." He looked at Sam for a long moment. "You could try abstinence." He spoke the words seriously, though after a moment the corner of the angel's lips twitched upward just slightly. 

Sam felt his own lips twitch a little upward as he thought back over the past seven months or so.

"I have been, until tonight. This, here between the three of us, is the first time I've had sex in almost a year," he murmured.

"Yes, I know," Castiel murmured, his eyes darting down to their hands, his thumb making slow tracks back and forth across the side of Sam's. His gaze slowly slid back up to Sam's. "We see everything, especially now." He took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Maybe your bad luck in that department is over. I live," his eyes lifted to peer past Sam, toward Dean then returned to Sam's face, "your brother lives. Actually _you_ have died more in these past few months than your brother. Luckily, Michael was feeling generous."

"I know," said Sam with a melancholy sigh, "but don't go counting yourself and Dean as success stories just yet. You know as well as I do that I could lose you both with the snap of fingers, or the stab of a knife, in the coming months."

He bit his lip and felt the tears pooling again as he thought back to when Zachariah had tortured he and Dean in an attempt to get Dean to say yes right away before they'd even known about Sam's role as Lucifer's vessel. He blinked the tears away, feeling sick and tired of looking like such a weakling in front of Castiel. 

The angel gave a nod of agreement, "Me, yes. Your brother," he sighed softly, "not as easily. It depends on Michael and how badly he wants Dean. If he's set on this," he shook his head, "Michael will continue to bring Dean back." 

"Guess I'll just have to work harder to keep you safe then," murmured Sam, shifting his hand to return the angel's comforting grip. "I don't want to lose you, Cas...I..." 

Sam bit back the words he'd been about to say, remembering what had happened when he'd said them to Dean. He couldn't be sure how Castiel would take hearing that Sam loved him as well as Dean. It wasn't the same, not by any means, but he felt that way toward both of them. Then again, this could just be the alcohol talking, he thought, his eyes drooping; downing a whole bottle of Jose', and part of that green apple junk, plus everything else that had happened, was finally catching up to him. 

"Me, an angel with half his powers gone, fighting to keep," he tried to think of the term Dean used, "Lucifer from wearing you to the.... prom? And you, a human fighting off a garrison of angels that want me dead?" The angel nodded, frowning thoughtfully, "Sounds fair." 

Castiel noticed Sam's eyes drooping and started to get up, placing a kiss against the side of Sam's head, "I'll let you sleep," he murmured softly. 

"Don' go, Cas," slurred Sam drowsily, gripping Castiel's hand tight. "Please...stay wi'me...don' wanna be alone..."

Castiel paused in his movements, glancing over at Dean's back before looking down at Sam and giving a nod, laying back down beside him. 

Bringing their joined hands up, Castiel pushed Sam's long bangs back from his face with a finger before lowering their hands and threading their fingers together. "Okay, I'll be right here," Castiel murmured. 

Sam smiled contentedly at the angel, snuggling closer to him until his face was buried against a trench coat covered shoulder. 

"Love you, Cas," he whispered, his voice barely there as he drifted off to sleep. 

Castiel slowly moved his free hand, wrapping his arm around Sam's large frame, brows furrowed slightly as he looked down at him. "I... I love you too, Sam," the angel murmured, lifting his head slightly to kiss the crown of Sam's head before relaxing back against the pillows once more. 

*

Somewhere in his angry brooding, Dean started to lose the anger, which gave way to annoyed hurt, and somewhere in there his eyelids had gotten heavy and he'd slowly drifted off to sleep to the rumbled whispers of his angel talking to his brother.   
_Stupid friggin' angel._

Sometime just before sun-up Dean woke and rolled over, one green eye cracking open to look over at his brother's bed expecting to find him there alone and sprawled in the center of the bed as Sam was prone to do after getting wasted. Dean hadn't missed the liquor bottles the night before and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Sam was drowning his pain. Dean was right there with him. 

What he hadn't expected to see was his brother all snuggled up to his trench coat clad angel, wrapped around him like he was a goddamn May pole. Seriously, legs, arms, hell his head! - ALL OVER _his_ angel. Dean clenched his jaw and threw back the blankets he hadn't remembered covering himself up with, but apparently it wasn't as though either of them had done it, so unless Michael suddenly was worried about him getting a chill in the night, he'd obviously had to have been the one to do it. 

_Friggin' angel_

Swinging his legs out of bed, Dean walked over to Sam's and flicked Castiel in the middle of his forehead. Once, twice, three times, before the angel's eyes slid open and he looked up at him. 

"You're sleeping with my brother?" It didn't sound like a question. 

"Angel's don't sleep," Castiel replied softly. 

Dean grit his teeth, "Funny, real funny. Get up!" 

The angel's eyes lowered to Sam before returning to Dean. "No, I promised I'd stay here." 

"Well, UN-promise! Now get up!" Dean raised his voice loud enough to wake the dead, let alone Sam. 

Sam groaned as his brother's voice beat against his ears making the painful throbbing in his head, and other parts of him, hurt ten times as bad as it should. He snuggled closer to the warm body he was holding onto, wanting to stay asleep, dreaming sweet dreams about being cradled in Castiel's wings while his brother made love to him. 

Dean's eyes dropped to his brother at the sound of Sam's groan, watching as he snuggled closer to the angel. 

"I think you woke him," Castiel mumbled softly. 

Dean's gaze snapped up to the angel's face. "We are not done with this conversation," he told Castiel, though he returned his attention to Sam, stepping closer to the bed and sitting down on the opposite side as the angel. 

Reaching out, Dean placed a hand against Sam's shoulder, pulling gently. "Sam?" he called softly. 

"G'way," mumbled Sam. "Makin' my head hurt...wanna sleep..." 

Dean's eyes darted up to Castiel's. "Maybe you should leave him be, let him sleep." 

Dean scowled, "Maybe _you_ should let him be and let him sleep." 

Angel and charge stared at one another, neither moving. 

Dean huffed, "You're a stubborn ass."

Castiel didn't answer. 

Returning his attention to Sam, Dean's anger melted away again and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Sam's temple. "M' kay Sam, you sleep," he mumbled softly before pulling form the bed, standing to his feet. Stretching, Dean slid his boots back on. His _new_ boots seeing as Castiel still had his hidden some damn where. 

Yawning, Dean headed for the door. "I'll be back to get a shower," he looked back at the angel, "you think you can stay away from that or are you gonna tell me you promised to stand in the shower stall when I get back?" he huffed before reaching for the door knob, shaking his head as he walked out. 

Sam opened his eyes slowly, blinking, and letting out another pained groan at the sunlight spilling into the room. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and his head was killing him; however, the feel of lips against his temple, followed by his brother's soft mumble, had him attempting to look around the room. 

"Dean?" he said groggily. 

Castiel tore his gaze away from the now closed door to look down at Sam. "He left," Castiel told him, reaching up to push Sam's long hair back from his eyes, "he said he would return for a shower." 

"Mmmmm, gettin' food," mumbled Sam, letting his head drop back down to rest on Castiel's shoulder. "If he shoves a greasy paper bag at me you have my permission to smack 'im, Cas." 

Sam let his eyes drift back closed as he rested for a little while longer, at least until Dean got back with breakfast. 

"You're nice to snuggle with, Cas," he murmured, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Should do it more often..." 

Castiel's brows knitted together. "Snuggle? I don't know that term." 

"Mmmmmm, it's what we're doing right now, holding each other in a close embrace, sharing warmth, comfort, good," said Sam with a yawn. "S'nice." 

"Holding," the angel gave a nod. "Yes, it is nice," he murmured softly. 

Sam shifted in the angel's arms, and tried to bite back a soft moan, his morning wood decided to make itself known as his body squirmed against Castiel's. 

Castiel leaned in, brushing his lips over Sam's cheek before slowly pulling back, his eyes darting to the door. "Dean should be back soon," he mumbled softly. 

"M'sorry," murmured Sam, then lifted his head, a definite mistake with the way it was throbbing, to look at Castiel with confusion. "Why're you worried about Dean?" 

Castiel's eyes met Sam's. "Don't be," the angel told him softly, sighing as he dropped his gaze. "Dean..." his eyes rose to meet Sam's once more, "sees you as his. He would be... not pleased... to come back and find," Castiel frowned, "anything." 

"Huh...funny considering what he said to me when he left last night to go fool around with that chick," huffed Sam, settling his head back down, chin digging into Castiel's shoulder. "He told me he was mine too, sure didn't stop him..." 

Castiel frowned as he stared off. "And you told him that you wanted to only be with him? He said the same?" Castiel asked before his eyes slid to Sam's face. 

"Well...no...not exactly, not like that...it was...implied, I guess...I mean...why else would you say something like that if you didn't want that person to only be with you?" 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, this was not a good time for one of Castiel's deep discussions of human emotions and thoughts. His head felt like he'd been tossed against numerous walls, his jaw ached from the punch Dean had landed, the bruises from his tussel with Castiel hurt any time he accidentally put weight on them, and the one that was almost worse of all right now was the soreness of his ass from Dean's fucking him. That should've been a pleasant soreness, a unique pain that should've brought a smile to his face remembering; but right now he just felt kinda betrayed and a little bit angry at his brother's sudden turnaround after the livid fury he'd been in when they'd parted ways the night before. 

"What kind of person tells someone else that they can do better than they had in the past with members of the opposite sex if they think that area in your life is over," Castiel searched Sam's face, "that you are with them only now." The angel's gaze darted to the closed door and back to Sam, "Dean never felt worthy to be pulled from hell," Castiel told him, "what if it's not the only thing he doesn't feel worthy of?" 

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Castiel's guileless face. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"I know he doesn't like to get close...to anyone...but..." he murmured, then sighed and shook his head. "No, I can't quite believe that, Cas. If there's anyone who's unworthy between him and me, it's me...I told him that last night. I'm riding a narrow fence between being human and being a monster, how could he feel unworthy of someone like that?" 

"You told him that, and what did he tell you?" The angel asked softly. "Do you think Dean sees you as a monster?" 

"He was surprised, told me he hadn't accused me of having a freak fetish and that he felt I could do better than what I do," said Sam. "When he said that about doing better, I didn't think he was lumping himself in with that." 

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard before he attempted to answer the other question Castiel had left hanging there between them. 

"I used to know the answer to that once, but that was before everything that's happened over the past months. I think he does...sometimes...I think he tries not to see it but..." 

Sam lifted his hand and pushed his hair back from his face feeling really, really lost and confused thanks to Castiel's questions.

"I think you're wrong," Castiel told him, head tilting upward slightly, "I think he sees the little brother that he has always cared for, that he loves, that he is willing to die for, has died for. I think those moments, in which you think he's seeing you as a monster, are really moments when he is wondering where he let you down. Where he didn't teach you well enough, didn't protect you like he should have, wasn't there to take care of you when you needed him most." He gave a thoughtful nod, "Perhaps he does see a monstrous side of you, but if he does, he takes that upon himself too, not laying that burden at your feet." 

Sam didn't say a word; how could he respond to that really? He thought back to the diner with Famine...the look in his brother's eyes when he saw his jaw stained with demon blood. He'd seen everything Castiel had just said in Dean's eyes in that moment. Which is why when he'd been marched to the panic room to detox again he'd gone with little fuss. Granted he'd balked at the last minute, memories of how it'd felt last time flooding him as he faced the iron door, but even then he hadn't put up much of a fight knowing that both his brother and the angel were doing this because they cared not because they hated him. He rested his head on Castiel's shoulder feeling the rise and fall of his breath as he lost himself in thought and then slowly pulled away. 

"I...I should shower...and find some pain meds," he said, slowly sitting up, then looking back at Castiel. "When you went to fetch drinks before...well...y'know...did you bring back anything non-alcoholic? I don't really go along with that whole hair of the dog theory." 

Castiel slowly pulled up into a sitting position as he gave a nod, "There's a bottle of water in the mini fridge for you," he told Sam, before swinging his dress pant clad legs off the side of the bed and got to his feet with a sigh. "I'll step outside and wait for Dean," Castiel told him with a nod, turning toward the door. 

"Thanks, Cas," said Sam, a small smile tugging at his lips as he stood up and then regretted the move. "Whoa! Did that too fast...ow..." 

In a flash Castiel was standing before Sam, hands gripped his shoulders to hold onto the Winchester, a concerned look on the angel's face. "Are you alright, Sam?" 

"Yeah, yeah, Cas," he chuckled ruefully, his hands moving to rest on the angel's shoulders. "Just hung over...stood up too fast and the room decided to make like a carousel and my head feels like it'd be better chopped off like a vampire's."

Once the room finally held still in front of his eyes he looked down into Castiel's concerned gaze. He squeezed the angel's shoulders lightly then bent to brush his lips across Castiel's in a quick kiss.   
"Thank you," he murmured before ruffling his fingers through the angel's hair and letting him go. "I should get in there before Dean gets back." 

Castiel's expression slowly slid from one of concern to one of confusion as he looked at the Winchester. He wasn't certain what the kiss was for or the 'thank you', and he didn't ask, only gave a small nod, letting his hands fall away and took a step back. 

Sam smiled and turned, slowly this time, before taking his time crossing from the bed to the bathroom door and then from the door to the shower. He stripped down and stepped inside, closing the stall door behind him before turning on the water. The steaming hot water did a great deal to ease a lot of his aches and pains, the rest he'd kill with medication once he'd scrubbed the sweat and grime of the day before from his skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Dean grinned as he walked toward the room, a curvaceous red head stealing his attention, making his head turn as he smiled at her and she returned the gesture. If his arms hadn't been filled with Styrofoam food containers, he'd bet he could have gotten her number. As it was, all he could do was enjoy the view as he turned nearly all the way around watching her walk away before he turned back and stopped before the door to their room. 

Brows raised as he shook his head, Dean shuffled the containers in his hands and pulled out his room key, unlocking the door. 

"Hey, I'm back!" Dean called out as he walked in, letting the door swing closed behind him and kicking it with one foot to make certain it latched before walking through the seemingly empty room, though he could hear the shower running. If they were in the shower together, he was going to send that angel straight back to... 

"Sam's in the shower." 

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as Castiel appeared beside him out of no where, a strangled half scream tearing from his lips. "Cas, dammit!" 

The angel only stood staring at him. 

Shaking his head as he gave an exasperated sigh, Dean walked over to the small table and chairs, placing the three Styrofoam containers on the table. "So, how long has he been in there?" 

"Not long. Why?"

Dean turned his head, brow quirked. "Because I'm taking a survey, Cas, that's why," he spat before retuning his attention to the food. "Because I wanted to know if his breakfast was gonna get cold. I didn't stand in that damn long ass line for nothin'." 

Dean stepped back from the table and walked over to the bathroom door banging on it. "Out Sam! I got your favorite hangover breakfast, greasy pork chops served in a dirty ashtray! It's even cold for ya!" Dean snickered as he turned and walked back over to the table, flipping the top of one of the containers as he grabbed a plastic fork and took a seat, shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

Castiel stood staring at his Charge for a long while before he frowned and took a seat in one of the chairs across from him. "Can I ask you something?" 

"You will anyway," Dean mumbled around his food. 

"Sam... he ruffled my hair... and said thank you," Castiel told him. "Why?" 

Dean stopped chewing as he stared at the angel a moment before he swallowed and reached for the soda he'd bought, taking a drink through the straw. Pulling the drink away, Dean narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?" 

"I went to him when he got up... he was... dizzy, sore." 

Dean grinned, letting out a breath of relief. "Oh, well, that was like," he gave a shrug as he started to stab at a sausage patty with his fork, "a pet... you know," he looked up at the angel, "like a dog." 

Castiel frowned, "A dog." 

"Yeah, you know, good angel. Sit, Stay." 

"I'm not a dog." 

"I didn't do it, Sam did. Your beef is with him, not me," Dean said, hiding the grin that started to spread across his face by shoveling more food into his mouth. As if he was going to tell Castiel that it meant anything else than something like this. 

Castiel sighed softly, muscle twitching in his jaw. 

After swallowing and washing his food down with more soda, Dean eyed the angel. "So what was it like?" He asked softly. 

Castiel's brows knitted together, "What was what like?" 

"Sleeping with Sam," Dean mumbled the answer, his eyes falling to the remaining food in his container. 

"We didn't... do anything, Dean." 

"Yeah, I know that," Dean grumped as his gaze darted up to the angel, scowling. 

"Warm," Castiel answered. 

Dean's lips twitched as he nodded. "Sam's always been warm," he mumbled looking back down at his food. "Skin all soft and sleep sweet. Warm." Dean nodded knowingly again before clearing his throat. "I haven't," he shrugged a shoulder, "ya know, slept with Sam since he was little." His brows furrowed. "Jus' wondered," he mumbled softly, stabbing more eggs. 

* 

Sam only just barely heard the door slam over the rush of water cascading down over him as he languished under the spray. Dean would probably kick his ass later but it just felt way too good. The water temperature was hot without being scalding and the water pressure was perfect so that the spray hit all the muscles he hadn't even realized were sore until he felt them relax. It was pretty damn rare that they found a motel shower this good, which is why he growled with aggravation when Dean banged on the door. He didn't catch everything Dean hollered at him but he did hear breakfast, greasy, and ashtray which was almost enough to have bile tickling his throat. 

"I'll get out when I want to," he grumbled, letting the water drown out everything else. 

Luckily the water seemed to still be hot when Sam finally turned it off and climbed out of the stall. He grabbed a clean towel and ran it over his hair getting rid of the worst of the moisture before toweling off the rest of his body. The mirror was fogged with the steam from the shower so he couldn't see if there were any marks on his face from where his brother had hit him the night before. Considering Castiel hadn't mentioned any when they were snuggling together he figured he was probably alright. He gave his hair one last rub down before wrapping a towel around his waist and opening the door to step out into the bedroom. 

Dean's eyes slid toward the bathroom door as it opened, his mouth slowing in chewing as he stared openly at his brother, reaching without taking his eyes off Sam, for his drink, he took a long pull from the straw before glancing at the angel, who was also looking at Sam. His attention returning to his brother, Dean huffed and spoke to the angel. "He does this shit on purpose." 

Castiel gave a barely there nod, not taking his eyes off Sam. "I believe you." 

Sam could feel Dean and Castiel's stares following him as he came out of the bathroom and headed over to the bed he'd shared with Castiel. He tried not to be self conscious but he could feel his skin prickle and warm under their gaze, warmer than it'd been in the shower. He fetched out his duffle and pulled out first clothes then the bottle of painkillers. He popped the cap and sprinkled a pair of capsules into his palm before closing it and tossing it back down in the duffle. He headed over to the mini fridge for the bottled water Castiel had pointed out and bent over to pull out a bottle to help wash down the pills.

"Show off," Dean grumbled, eyes tracking Sam's every move, hand tightening on his Styrofoam cup. 

"Exhibitionist," Castiel agreed softly with a nod, his own sapphire gaze laser focused on the younger Winchester. 

Sam made a point of ignoring them both as he unscrewed the cap on the water, tossed both pills in his mouth, then took a swig of the water to swallow them both down. He twisted the cap back on, smirking slightly as he crossed the room and took a seat across the table from Dean. 

"So...what's for breakfast?" he asked softly, eyeing first the containers Dean had brought before looking his brother in the face. 

Dean quirked a brow, "You mean other than the little teasing show you gave us just now?" He stared at his brother. "Toast," he bit out dryly, "eggs... sausage..." a grin teased at the corners of Dean's lips, "I made sure the dirty overweight cook spit in the middle of yours though," he winked at his brother, pushing one of the containers toward him. "Enjoy." 

"What show?" said Sam innocently as he took the container and flipped it open. "And you can keep the sausage." 

Dean shook his head, reaching over and grabbing the two sausage patties from Sam's container, slapping them down in his own and licking his fingers. "You need more protein," Dean mumbled, then snickered at his own words. 

Castiel looked over at Dean in confusion, causing Dean to shake his head. "Never mind," he waved a hand, "I am so not going to be able to say stuff anymore without laughing..." he mumbled under his breath. 

Sam's lips curled in a smug smile as he seasoned his eggs and stabbed them with his fork. "I can think of better proteins to be savoring than pork sausage," he said, taking a bite and trying to forget how his brother had looked licking the grease off his fingers. "Although I didn't get any last night." 

His eyes fixed on the food before him, Dean paused in cutting the patty with his fork. "You could have some now," he offered softly. 

Castiel looked between the two of them, the same look of confusion fixed on his features.

"Not right now, don't know where it's been," murmured Sam, stuffing another bite of egg in his mouth and catching a glimpse of a befuddled Castiel out of the corner of his eye.

He swallowed his breakfast then turned to motion the angel over to him. 

"C'mon over here and I'll explain the joke, Cas." 

Dean shot Sam a dirty look. "Where it's been? In the kitchen of some greasy spoon," Dean snapped, standing to his feet abruptly and nearly knocking his chair over in the process. "I was talking about the sausage, Romeo," Dean grumbled as he turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him. 

Leaning back against the door, Dean blew out a breath. Yeah, so he smelled like sex and booze and stale smoke, he'd planned on getting a shower when he got back, it wasn't his fault Sam was in here and he hadn't been able to. And... Dean sniffed. ...the HELL? Where was the sickeningly sweet smell of lilacs coming from? Oh.... him. Right, Sandy or Mandy or Candy or whatever the hell her name was. He huffed and pulled away from the door. Well, if Eeyore hadn't been pouting again and would have watched his mouth when it came to Jo, he wouldn't have left so... it wasn't totally his fault. 

Pulling off his tee, Dean walked over to the shower and turned on the water. Did Sir Bitch-A-Lot leave him any hot water? Surprisingly Dean found the answer to be yes, as the water heated up quickly. Stripping out of the rest of his clothes, Dean stepped into the shower and let his head hang as the water washed over him. 

What the hell did Sam want from him? He didn't do this girly shit very well and when he'd tried, Sam had bitched. He'd made a comment that Sam could do better than he did with girls, because it was true and Sam had fuckin' freaked like he'd called him a blood sucking monster or something. Dean blew out a hot breath as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed. His fault. Should'a been here. Should'a made better arrangements. Should'a had Bobby look after him. Somethin', anything. 

Lifting his head, Dean tilted it back, raising a hand to run down over his face and just tried not to think anymore at all. Tired. He was just damn tired of it all. 

* 

Castiel looked from Sam over to the closed bathroom door as it slammed closed behind Dean then back to Sam. "Do you still want me to come over there?" 

Sam stared after his brother, the bite he'd taken of his toast turning blander than bland in his mouth as he realized his mistake in being honest. He swallowed it down around the lump that'd formed in his throat then turned to Castiel. 

"Um, no...I'll explain it some other time. Right now I think I need some fresh air." 

He got to his feet, abandoning the breakfast he had been sort of enjoying until he'd stuck his foot in his mouth, and crossed the room to his bed, sorting through the clothes he'd pulled out earlier. He pulled on boxers underneath his towel before taking it off, then tugged on a t-shirt and jeans before grabbing up his room key. 

"If he asks just tell him I went for a walk. I just need to clear my head," he told Cas then turned to head out the door. "Gimme a call when he's dressed?" 

Castiel gave a nod. "I can call you... be careful." 

Sam nodded, giving Castiel a sad smile before opening the door and heading out, trying not to slam it shut behind him. 

*

Stepping out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, Dean looked around the room, only to find Castiel gazing out a window, alone. "He left, eh?" Dean asked. 

"Went for a walk." 

Dean huffed, "Grossed him out that bad, huh?" he scoffed, walking over to his bed, towel slung low on his hips. "Meh, whatever. Just as well, this was fucked to hell anyway," Dean mumbled half under his breath as he pulled out clean clothes and started to get dressed. 

Castiel didn't answer, only pulled out his cell. 

Looking over at the angel, Dean frowned. "What are you doing?" 

"Calling Sam. He wanted me to call when you were out and dressed." 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes as he pulled on his t-shirt. "Great," he bit out, turning now that he had his pants and tee on, heading back toward the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

* 

Sam felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out answering without even looking at the caller ID. 

"Cas?" 

"Sam," the angel greeted, "your brother is out of the shower, and dressed... are you... okay?" 

"Yeah," said Sam, looking up at the trees around him. "I'm in a park, sitting, thinking..."

He took a deep breath as he braced himself for how the angel would answer his next question. 

"How's Dean?" 

"Hurting," Castiel answered softly. "He... tries to hide it, but..." 

"I know," said Sam, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Maybe we all need to get out for awhile...that motel room isn't doing any of us any favors. I look around and all I see is last night...both good and bad..." 

"Mmm," Cas nodded his agreement, though Sam wouldn't be able to see the gesture. "Dean is... hard to convince." 

"Yeah..." 

Sam pondered what he could tell Castiel to say that would coax his brother into going with the angel, to come to him. 

"Tell him...I figured out something important...something that could help...and I need to talk to him about it right now..." 

"What is it?" Castiel asked, instantly on alert. 

Sam chuckled; feeling kind of pleased at Castiel's reaction since if the angel was set on high alert by those words it was likely Dean would be too and would go along with Castiel. He wasn't lying per say, just being vague. He had figured out some important things about this thing between he and his brother and he felt like if they talked things out maybe it'd help mend some of the wounds they'd given each other last night. 

"Cas, that's just what you need to say to him to convince him to come here. I want to talk to him about us, but you know he's not gonna just jump on the caring and sharing bandwagon without a push." 

"Oh," Castiel said, relaxing a little. "I understand," he added as he heard Dean walking out of the bathroom behind him. "I'll let him know, Sam. Where are you, exactly?" 

Dean looked over at Castiel and quirked a brow. "Tell me what?" 

"Hold on, Sam." Castiel said though he didn't pull the receiver away from his mouth as he spoke to Dean. "Sam has figured out something that could help... he needs to talk to you about it right away." 

"Help? Help what, the Lucifer and Michael thing?" Dean's eyes widened, "Where the hell did that idiot go!?" he growled. 

"Sam, we need to know where you are," Castiel said again. 

"Jamestown Park, it's about a fifteen minute walk northwest of the motel..." said Sam, mimicking Cas's franticness in case Dean was close enough to the phone to hear him. "Hurry, Cas! I think they've spotted me." 

Castiel was listening, without worry, until Sam got to the last bit. He opened his mouth, about to ask Sam if they were still faking Dean out, only to have the phone go dead in his ear. 

The angel turned his head to look at Dean. "Jamestown Park, fifteen minute walk, northwest of here," Castiel told him as he headed for the door. 

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked, grabbing their weapons duffel. 

"I didn't... Sam sounded nervous at the end. I'll meet you there," Castiel told him, only to disappear before Dean could argue. 

"I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Dean yelled into the empty room, before storming toward the door and hurriedly walking out, slamming the door closed after himself, a few choice curses mumbled under his breath, though only half of them were directed toward a disappearing angel, the other half were toward his pain in the ass little brother. 

* 

Castiel appeared behind Sam at the park. "Are they here?" Castiel asked, voice low, sapphire eyes darting about, looking for trouble. 

Sam jumped where he was sitting in the shade of a large oak tree when Castiel appeared looking ready for a fight. 

"Dude, when this is all over, I'm sending you to Julliard for acting lessons," he chuckled. "There's no one else in the area, Cas, no danger. I just said that in case Dean was close enough to hear what I was saying. He's nosy like that." 

Castiel glanced at Sam, before his attention went back to looking around for danger once more. "You're certain?" Castiel asked, slowly starting to relax just a little. He looked back at Sam and shook his head, "Dean doesn't listen in on my calls." 

"I'm certain, Cas, and better safe than sorry," said Sam with a sigh. "C'mon over here and have a seat, maybe I can explain what happened earlier while we wait for Dean." 

Castiel stepped closer to where Sam sat on the ground with his back against a tree. "I'll... stand," Castiel told him, sapphire orbs still surveying the area now and again for danger.

Sam shrugged, understanding the angel's reluctance to fully let down his guard just yet.

"Okay, first off, that discussion between Dean and I was definitely not about sausage, at least not the greasy pork kind," he said softly, just in case anyone else was around who this really wouldn't be appropriate for. 

Castiel quirked a brow, "What other kind is there? Turkey? I heard that once... it’s supposed to be the other white meat." 

"Yeah, it'd definitely be white meat in our case," said Sam, a warm, belly laugh escaping him before quietly continuing. "It's sometimes used to describe a guy's private parts, Cas. Remember when you were doing fellatio on me last night?" 

The angel gave a nod, "Yes, I remember," His brows knitted thoughtfully. "Dean was asking you to... Oh." 

"Yeah, the liquid that you swallowed, that stuff is also mostly protein, hence the joke," chuckled Sam. 

Castiel frowned thoughtfully. "It's still not amusing," he muttered softly, taking a step forward out into the sun. 

The Impala pulled up and Dean was out of the car almost before the engine was shut off, as he ran toward his brother and the angel. "What is it, what's wrong!?" Dean asked, hand going back for the gun at his waistband as his eyes darted, searching the area once he's positioned himself in front of Sam. 

"Dean, dude, don't pull your gun, it's okay," said Sam, aiming to sound as soothing as possible. 

Considering the way Dean had ridden up, with guns blazing, he was going to need to be careful or he was likely to be the one getting shot at. 

Dean spun around to look at Sam, his gaze zeroing in on his brother looking far to calm for the message he'd left. "What's going on? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing's going on, I've just been sitting here talking to Cas," said Sam, trying to stick as close to the truth as possible, if Dean even thought for a minute that he was lying he'd be back in the Impala and gone. 

Dean stared at Sam like he was crazy, jade eyes wide. "But you called... you found something..." he blinked and frowned. "You worried Cas!" he yelled, pointing at the angel. 

"No, I said I'd figured out something important that I thought could help and that I needed to talk to you about it," said Sam calmly. 

Dean turned to look at Castiel, "For this you blinked out of the motel and left me?"

Castiel turned to look at his Charge, his hands held behind his back in a relaxed position. Sapphire eyes moved to look over at Sam, then back to Dean. "He also said, 'hurry, Cas, I think they've spotted me'," Castiel said, a muscle twitching in his jaw. 

Dean turned back to Sam, eyes wide and pointed at the angel. "See!? _That_ isn't," he glanced up at the tree, then looked back at Sam, "sittin' under the tree talkin' to my brother's angel. What, you think this is funny all of a sudden?" 

Castiel looked over at Sam. "I'm not going to lie to him, Sam." He looked at Dean, "He said it was acting. He wasn't laughing." He shook his head, trying to help, but only making Dean madder. 

Sam sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on his knees. He was so royally screwed now, but then he supposed this is what he got for trying to trick his brother into coming to talk to him. 

"I wasn't sure if you were listening in, Dean," he said looking up at his brother. "That's why I added that last part...and even it wasn't totally a lie. It's a public park for Christ's sake...and as a matter of fact I did have to move more into the shade because some teenage girls were gawking at me." 

He moved to stand up, figuring he might as well head for the Impala since his plan had backfired so badly. 

"All I wanted was a chance to talk to you," he mumbled. 

Dean looked incredulously at Sam, then over at the angel, and back to Sam again. "Why didn't you just try the truth?" Dean asked him, quirking a brow, "Why didn't you just say, 'Dean we need to talk'?" he asked, opening his arms, palms up before dropping them to his sides. "Am I that hard to talk to for you anymore, Sam? Did I become _that_ brother, that you don't think you can talk to me without lying to me?" 

"If I'd said that, would you have come here? Be honest, you would've found something, anything, to avoid talking to me, especially about us...this new us...if we can call it that," said Sam, exasperation thick in his voice. 

"Here?" Dean asked, looking around them before he looked back at Sam, "Why here, what are we in some Kotex ad?" He quirked a brow. "What was wrong with the room? Or the Impala? Or," he waved a hand, "a bar somewhere. At least then if I didn't like what you had to say I wouldn't have far to go to get plastered." He shook his head, closing his eyes as he held out a hand, already expecting Sam to hit him with a bitchface. "Wait, Sam, before you say anything or give me that look, yeah okay, fine, here is a little," he rolled his shoulders, tilting his chin up with a sniff, "awkward... but if you really want to talk out in a park, then fine. We'll skip through daisies, whatever... just spit it out already." 

Sam scowled at Dean anyway, but he sat back down in the grass looking up at him.

"Dean, sit down and shut up for now," he said, calmly. "If there'd been some rocky shoulder or a harbor or something available I would've gone that route but this was all I could come up with within a decent walking distance. I couldn't stay in that room and talk to you, not after what happened last night. It hurt too much." 

Dean sat down on the ground next to Sam, his back against the tree and listened, cringing inwardly at what Sam said. "It bothered you that much, huh?" Dean asked softly, not looking at Sam, instead looking down at the blade of grass he toyed with. He nodded, plucking it from the ground. "I'm sorry; I should never have gotten you into that. It's not your thing, I get that." He looked up, but not at Sam, out toward the trees in the distance. "You don't have to worry, it'll never happen again." He gave a nod before looking away, squinting into the sun. "Never meant to hurt you, Sam," he mumbled. 

Sam cringed at how girly he sounded talking to Dean like that but at least it was honest. He frowned though when he listened to Dean and realized they were on two very different pages. 

"That isn't what hurt, Dean. Shit, I'd be happy as you at an all-you-can eat buffet with pie if we could do _that_ again," he said, a weak chuckle slipping past his lips before he sobered. "It was what happened after that that put a damper on all the rest of it. And a lot of that was my fault, as much as yours, so don't you dare go putting the fuckin' blame all on yourself." 

Dean sighed, looking back down at the grass. "I shouldn't have said that I guess," he plucked another blade of grass, and looked out toward Castiel who was standing in the sun watching people milling about. "I mean, I still think it," he gave a shrug, "but I shouldn't have said it. You didn't see it the way I did or do," he finally looked over at Sam, "you're a good lookin' guy, you could get any girl you wanted," he shrugged, "but you don't." His brows furrowed as he turned his head, looking away. "I just don't get that. That was all I meant. I wasn't trying to say anything else..." he sighed, "and I probably shouldn't have clocked you one, but you danced on some pretty delicate toes." He frowned, jutting his head toward Castiel when a kid ran over to him with a ball. "Watch this, this should be good," Dean mumbled as he nudged his brother, only to have the angel let him down when he simply handed the ball back. 

He sighed, "And then I split and I shouldn't have done that either." Dean went on, turning his head to look at Sam and frown, "So, what part of all that were you trying to take blame for? My big mouth, falling on my fist or shoving me out the door? Because, dude," he shook his head with a harsh laugh, "I don't remember any of that." 

"I didn't fall on your fist, Dean; I was asking for that," said Sam, "I deserved that punch for bringing her up like that and using your feelings for her like that. I cared about her too, even though she never looked at me the way she did at you." 

Sam plucked a blade of grass and ran it through his own fingers as he contemplated what else to say.

"And you're right, I didn't see what you were saying the same way. I just thought you were putting me down because of the bad luck I've had. It gets to the point sometimes where I wonder if I'm cursed or something...Fatal Sam Winchester Disease...sleep with him once or twice and you won't live to see next year. Kinda makes a guy steer clear of the good ones that are out there who don't deserve to wind up like that." 

His chuckle at that caught in his throat coming out hoarse and choked instead. He let the grass blow away on the wind and ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back against the solidness of the tree trunk. 

"You leaving and then coming back like you did...that hurt worse I think, worse than you punching me in the mouth. And that was my fault, I just kept runnin' off at the mouth because I was hurt and angry and didn't think to stop until you slammed that door and took off. I didn't like that you were with someone else, Dean. I know you probably don't feel the same way but...this...this isn't just some one night stand in a rotten motel room for me. What we did meant more to me than that...you and Cas mean more to me than that."

Dean quirked a brow at his brother. "You didn't like that I made out with some bar chick? Um, okay..." He blew out a breath, looking out toward Castiel. "So what are you saying... exactly? I mean, what's the statute of limitations on _not_ having a one night stand with your brother?" He gave an awkward chuckle, "I mean, it's not like we're going to be a 'thing' or something, so what's the rule here?" He shook his head, "Cause I'm not so good at this." He looked down and picked up a piece of bark, toying with it. 

"Who says we can't be a 'thing', Dean? Cause last night you kinda threw out the biggest problem with that. We live on the fringe of society as it is and how many times over the past few years have we been mistaken for two guys who have a 'thing' for each other? The only thing standing in the way is whatever hang ups you have yourself. Is it that you think you're not worthy of being with me, that like you said I not only deserve better than the women I've been dealt so far but you too? Cause to be honest, I sure as hell don't see it that way." 

Sam sighed, watching his brother's hands as he toyed with the bark, trying not to think about other things those hands could do or things that he wanted to do to them even. 

Sam wanted this to be a 'thing' with them? Like a his and his towels kinda thing? No, that was stupid. Sam was fuckin with him. Had to be a joke. Why the hell would Sam want _him_ of all people? What the hell did he have to offer other than a nice car and a great collection of music that his brother didn't even like. Nothing. Hell, he couldn't even prepare Sam well enough for his death. He'd managed to fuck that up too. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slow, his gaze on Castiel. After a long while, he jutted his chin toward the angel. "He'd be better," he mumbled, reaching up to grab a low hanging limb and pull himself to his feet. 

Running a hand over his face, Dean gave a nod as he looked at Sam, "So, we good? No more fights?" 

Sam looked up at his brother, a frown on his face, as he saw what Castiel had been telling him confirmed in his glass green eyes. "No more fights," he said, nodding then reached up to grab hold of the back of Dean's shirt, tugging him back down to sit beside him. "But good? Not quite." 

He took his brother's hand in his own, lacing the fingers together like he'd held Castiel's last night as he slept. 

"You want to bring Cas into this? If there's one person out of the three of us who could do better it's him. He gave up God knows how much, literally, to be here with us, to help us. And I definitely feel, sometimes, like you both are stooping down to be with someone like me. But neither of you see it that way, especially you! How many times do I have to tell you I love you, Dean, before you'll believe me? Tell me!" 

Dean looked into Sam's eyes for a long while without answering, simply gazed into the depths of his brother's hazel green cat-like eyes. At long last, Dean swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he tore his gaze away for a second to look down at their hands, before his jade eyes rose to lock with hazel once more. "Why?" was Dean's one word answer, spoken so softly, it was almost snatched away on the breeze. 

Sam stared into Dean's eyes, willing his brother to see what he saw when he looked at him. 

"Why not?" he whispered. "You've sacrificed everything for me...even your life for me...when everyone looks at me and thinks I'm a lost cause, you somehow find it in you to tell 'em all to go to hell. The least I can do in return is love you." 

The corner of Dean's lips quirked in a sad smile as he reached up with his free hand to cup the side of his brother's face. "S'cause that's what family does for family," he shrugged a shoulder, "doesn't make me different... or special. Makes me your big brother," He gave a matter-of-fact smile and a small nod, gently slapping the side of Sam's face as he sighed softly and slid his other hand out of Sam's. "I should go find my angel," Dean mumbled, no longer seeing Cas where he had been standing. 

Sam's face fell and he felt his heart give a brutal twist as he watched Dean pull away.

"Dean, wait...please..." he said, hating how needy he sounded but he couldn't let this go.

Looking back at Sam, Dean paused in getting to his feet, crouching as he looked at his brother, "Yeah?" 

"There is no why or why not, it just is...it's how I feel, Dean, whether you believe it or not," murmured Sam. 

Dean stared at his brother, face set in grim lines for a long while before he looked down at the ground. "I don't have anything to offer you Sam," he looked up at him, "and we both know I'm pretty much a fuck up, so... either you're an idiot, or this is a joke and I'm not getting it, or," he sighed, "or hell, I dunno what." He sat back down on the ground next to his brother and laid his head back against the tree trunk. "Are you serious?" 

"I am," said Sam solemnly. "And you can call me an idiot for feeling like this all you want. I'm not exactly a prize myself in case you haven't noticed. I'm like a partially rotted piece of fruit, look good on the outside with bruises and worms on the inside. But none of it changes how I feel when it comes to you." 

Dean huffed a soft chuckle before turning toward Sam, one leg moving over his brother's as he sat closer and looked into Sam's face, a grin on his own. "Leave it to you to make a metaphor using fruit." He gave a soft snort before leaning in and brushing his lips across Sam's. Pulling his head back, he reached for Sam's hand, turning his head to watch as he took hold of it and held it within his own. "Okay," he nodded, "you want to do this," he continued to nod, looking back up into Sam's face, "we do this." He told Sam with a smile. 

Dean's face took on a more serious expression as he cleared his throat. "There's some ground rules though. I get the side of the bed closest to the door...I still want to watch porn... _and_ I still get to eat in bed." 

"Okay on the bed, don't know how much time or need you'll have for porn but that's cool, and if you eat in bed it better be off of me or else we'll still get a room with two queens so that I don't have to sleep in your mess," chuckled Sam, squeezing Dean's hand gently within his own. 

Dean's eyes widened, "I get to eat off you? Oh Sam, I think I'm in love," he joked, laughing and nudging his brother. "Oh, " he said sobering, "and I withhold the right to make up more rules as we go, because I might forget something. Like extra onions. I still get extra onions!" 

"Control freak," teased Sam before leaning in to kiss Dean hard enough to shut him up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Pulling up to the motel room, Dean slid from behind the wheel, smile still on his face as he looked across the roof of the car at his brother. 

Turning he almost ran smack into the red-head from earlier. 

"Oh, uh, sorry," he mumbled, starting to sidestep her. 

"Your hands aren't full now," she commented. "I wanted to give you something earlier," she said, handing Dean a white slip of paper. 

Reading it, Dean grimaced. It was her phone number. "Uh, yeah, heh," he glanced back at Sam, then looked at the girl again. "Uh, thanks but, I can't." He handed her back the paper. "Sorry. I, um, I'm taken." 

"Oh, well... lucky girl." 

Dean grinned, "I think so sometimes," he agreed with a chuckle, stepping past her toward the motel room door. 

Sam grinned broadly, for once not feeling insulted by his brother calling him a girl.

"Yeah, he's a handful, but what can ya' do?" he said to the red head with a smile that would melt butter before following Dean over to the door, giving his rear a pinch as he opened the door.

The red-head looked at Sam oddly, her eyes tracking him as he walked to the door before they grew wider as she saw him pinch Dean's ass. 

Dean let out a small surprised sound as his brother pinched his ass, hurrying through the door only to turn and narrow his eyes at Sam as the door closed behind them. "Dude! Now she thinks we're gay!" Dean hissed softly, as if someone might hear them. 

"Better than her thinking we're brothers, for all you know she's in one of the neighboring rooms," said Sam with a sigh. "And besides, if you really want in a girl's pants that bad just say that you're bi." 

Dean quirked a brow, "Okay, now I'm confused again... you mean I could have said yes?" He turned and plopped down on the side of the bed, "Maybe you better explain the ground rules of this to me," he said with a sigh. 

Sam ran his hand through his hair pushing it back only to flop back down again. He sat down on the bed opposite his brother and tried to puzzle out just what was going on in his head. 

"Look, before last night if anyone had asked either one of us what our preference was we would've said we were straight right? All women, no men..." 

"Right," Dean allowed, quirking a brow. 

"Well, while I really want to keep you all to myself I know that you...hell maybe even I...might end up craving a woman. Old habits and all that...so...what if we lay down this rule...that if that happens the other one...has to be there too. No third parties unless we're both there and want them there. Like with Cas. We either share or it's no way." 

Dean gave a nod, "Yeah, okay. It'd be kinda hard trying to get you to believe I smell like Aviance Night Musk because of you anyway," he said with a small grin. 

"Could always keep a bottle in your duffel," laughed Sam. "Spritz it on after your clothes come out of the laundry." 

Dean gave Sam a hard stare. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling I need to watch _you_ now?" he huffed. "I start smelling Wind Song on you all the time and we're going to re-have this little talk. And before you ask, no. I don't know any other perfume names. I only know those two. Cassie wore one and Lisa the other." 

Sam couldn't help the smile that curled his lips as he matched which was likely which woman and perfume. He got up from the bed and crossed the small gap between them to sit next to his brother. 

"I was just kidding, Dean," he murmured softly as he nuzzled his ear. 

"Mmm," Dean gave a small nod, eyes sliding toward his brother. "Keep it up," he warned, "you already owe me, you're just adding to your list." 

"Owe you? And what list?" rasped Sam as he brushed his lips over the soft curved shell of his brother's ear.

Dean bit back the moan that rose in his throat and tried to not sound like a teenager in heat as he spoke. "Uh, yeah, owe me... cause I'm such an awesome brother," he stammered roughly, lips curving slightly. "My list of times and places I get to do you and you can't say no." 

Sam gulped in a breath to replace what Dean had knocked out of him with the last part of what he'd said. 

"Such as?" he choked out, leaning his chin on Dean's shoulder wondering if his brother would share what was going on inside that head of his or be more elusive about this. 

Dean slowly turned his head to try and look at his brother, brow quirked. "Where's the fun in my telling you?" he huffed, a smile splitting his face. "It's better if you aren't expecting it and I just kinda come up behind you... like when your leaning over, getting shit outta the Impala's trunk or somethin'," he grinned wider, "hell, I'm half-way there already." He smacked Sam's leg with the palm of his hand. 

Sam muffled his groan against Dean's shoulder as his brain put pictures in his head to go along with his brother's words. His jeans felt tighter than usual as he imagined feeling his brother's own denim clad cock against his ass while fetching guns and holy water followed by the hard thud of him closing the trunk and letting Dean bend him over it.

"Fuck, Dean," he mumbled. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully. "Actually... is jizz a base or an acid?" he asked, turning his head a little more to look at Sam. "Seriously, cause if that shit is an acid, there's no way in hell I'm letting you blow your wad on my car, dude! Either you need to start carrying a towel or we need to keep it to me creeping into the shower with you when you aren't expecting it." His brows rose, "Or maybe when you're trying to get dressed, I can just tackle you to the floor or somethin'." He shrugged and patted Sam's leg again, grinning, "We'll figure it out," he chuckled. 

"You expect me to remember chem. class at a time like this?" chuckled Sam, trying to keep his wits as his brother seemed to be working on frying his brain with all this. 

He kept his head against Dean's shoulder as he breathed deeply, drawing in his brother's scent in the process and trying to think of what to say to turn the tables around. 

"Bet you were having those kinds of thoughts this morning when I came out after the shower; half expected you to come up behind me like you said, when I was bent over fetching that water bottle from the fridge." 

Dean huffed softly, "Didn't figure you wanted me near you," he mumbled before dropping his eyes, head hanging. He shrugged a shoulder, "'Sides, figured Cas would beat me over there anyway..." the corner of his lips quirked as he lifted his head. "He was kinda salivating." 

"Really? Dude, we've seriously corrupted that angel if he was drooling over my ass," chuckled Sam, lifting his head and tilting his chin over Dean's shoulder to press their cheeks together before adding softly, "And you're right, but only because you still reeked of your trip out, made me regret grabbing the first shower." 

His eyes slid closed and he brought his arms up to wrap around Dean's waist, holding him gently. 

Dean turned at the waist, reaching out to wrap his arms around Sam's waist as he pushed him back against the mattress, leaning over him, his upper body draped over Sam's, jade eyes gazing into hazel. "So, this is one of those times on the list," he gave a shrug, "jus' so ya know," Dean mumbled. Dipping his head he slanted his mouth over his brother's, kissing him softly, tongue darting in between his lips to run the tip along the roof of his mouth, along the backs of his teeth, mapping out Sam's mouth before tangling his tongue with Sam's, a deep moan tearing from his throat to be swallowed up in the kiss. 

Sam fell back willingly against the mattress as Dean pushed him down. His breath hitched in his throat as his brother mumbled something about his list before kissing him. He groaned as Dean's tongue slid into his mouth and swept around before becoming entangled with his. He slid his hands slowly under the hem of his brother's shirt just resting them there, fingers smoothing gently over soft skin.

Dean continued to kiss his brother until they had to part for air. Nostrils flared, Dean slowly lifted his head, his eyes meeting Sam's briefly before sliding closed as he dipped his head, kissing a trail down Sam's jaw, back to his neck, and lower nip-kissing the tender flesh as he went, soft moans sounding deep in his throat as Sam's scent filled his senses, the feel of his brother under him, the taste of his skin.

Dean's hand slid down Sam's side and up under his shirt caressing against warm skin underneath as he continued his slow assault on his brother's flesh, his weight braced on his opposite arm against the bed. Reaching the neckline of Sam's shirt, Dean bit the fabric with his teeth, pulling it down more, before returning his attention to Sam's skin, tongue darting out to lick at his flesh, moaning softly. 

"Mmmmm, Dean," said Sam, his brother's name practically coming out as a sigh from between his lips.

His head tilted back offering up more, as much as he possibly could and he moaned as he felt his brother's hand against his skin. His fingers traced spirals on Dean's back, occasionally trailing up and down his spine always stopping when he reached the waist of his jeans. A contented hum buzzed his lips, feeling the warmth of Dean's breath washing over skin left damp by sweat and the saliva left from his brother's kisses. He let one hand slip from under Dean's shirt to smooth up his back, over his clothes, to gently cup the back of his head, fingers combing through hair still slightly damp from the shower.

Moving his head lower, Dean ran into the neckline of Sam's shirt and slowly lifted his head frowning down at it. _'Stupid shirt, breakin' my rhythm.'_

Adjusting his position, Dean slid himself more onto his brother as he pulled his hand out from under Sam's shirts and leaned up on his elbow, hands reaching for the buttons of Sam's button up, carefully unfastening each one, making his way downward silently. Rolling to one side slightly, he finished with the lower buttons and tugged the shirt open before sliding a hand up under Sam's tee, pushing the fabric upward toward his chin. A small triumphant grin tugged at Dean's lips once he'd revealed what he wanted. Dipping his head, Dean resumed his attentions on Sam's flesh, nip- kissing his way along, down to a nipple. Tongue swirling around it before sucking the flat disk into his mouth and nipping with his front teeth. 

Sam watched Dean with a bemused grin on his face as his brother took the time to actually unbutton his shirt rather than just yanking it out of his way. He inhaled sharply as Dean had shoved his tee upwards then arched and moaned loudly as his brother's devious mouth teased and suckled at his nipple. His fingers dug lightly into his brother's scalp, urging him onward. He was tempted to push Dean back so that he could strip his shirts off, give him better access to what he wanted but he had a feeling his brother would resist. If Dean wanted to take it slow, Sam wasn't going to push him, not when it felt this good. There'd be time enough to return the favor later. 

Sucking hard on Sam's nipple, Dean slowly pulled his head back letting the now rock hard nub slip from between his lips with a wet smack before leaning in to softly blow across the offended sensitive bud. 

With a satisfied grin tugging at the corner of his lips, Dean moved to do the same to Sam's opposite nipple, a low moan tearing from his throat as he suckled hard, swiping his tongue back and forth across the nipple as he held it trapped between his teeth. 

Sam's head rolled against the rough motel comforter as he answered his brother's moan with one of his own. He'd caught a glimpse of his brother's smug grin before he'd moved from one nipple to the other and it made him smile affectionately up at him even though he was too focused elsewhere to notice. His hand slid from Dean's head to cup his neck instead, fingers kneading into the taut muscles there and scraping lightly over the fuzzy short hairs at the nape. 

Releasing Sam's nipple, Dean dragged his teeth across the pebbled flesh as he slowly made his way lower, climbing backward down Sam's body, his lips trailing kisses, nips and licks as he went, dipping into Sam's belly button as he pulled off the bed and knelt between his brother's long legs that hung off the side of the bed, his hands rising to work open the button and slide down the zipper of Sam's jeans. 

Sam's eyes had squeezed tight shut when he'd felt the scrape of his brother's teeth then relaxed as he felt Dean trail lower and lower. The hand that'd been resting on his brother's back slid away as he felt Dean move to kneel between his legs. He gazed down at his brother with hooded eyes and sucked in a breath as he watched him unbutton his jeans then heard the crinkling metal sound of the zipper. 

"Fuck, Dean," he murmured, bringing one hand up to shove his bangs back from his sweat-beaded face.

Dean's eyes darted up to Sam's face though his hands continued to work open his brother's jeans, thumbs tucking into the waistband of those and his boxers, pulling them down over Sam's hips and lower. "Shhh," Dean told him, lowering his gaze once more, watching as he slowly revealed his brother's body. 

Dean licked his lips as Sam's cock sprang free, catching his full bottom lip between his teeth, his hands busily continuing to pull the jeans and cotton boxers the remaining way from Sam's body, tossing them to the side. His eyes flickered up to Sam's face, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as the bottom one slowly slid out from between his teeth, his hand wrapping around Sam's shaft. "Love you, Sam," Dean mumbled out quickly before dipping his head, eyes closing as he took his brother deep into his mouth.

Sam gasped and fought the urge to cum right then and there as he heard Dean's mumbled words. He let out a low groan as his brother swallowed him deep and curled his fingers into the comforter.

"Love you too, Dean," he murmured once he was sure he wasn't going to come too soon and reached down with one hand to card through the dirty blond spikes of his brother's hair. 

Working his brother's cock, Dean slid his hand along his length as he slid his mouth up his length, tongue circling around the tip before taking him deeper once more and humming around his shaft, sliding his hand after his mouth. Dean's free hand slid up Sam's hip holding him there, thumb making slow circles against his hip bone. 

Sam moaned softly as he savored the moist, warmth of Dean's mouth wrapped around him. A shiver slid up then trickled back down his spine at his brother's low hum and he fought the urge to thrust. He smiled to himself when he felt Dean's hand on his hip knowing his brother had anticipated his reaction and sighed feeling the soothing touch against the jutting bone there. His once comfortable overshirt was too warm now and a little chafing as it flopped against his bare skin. He gently tugged his t-shirt down and wiggled first one arm then the other out of his overshirt even though it meant letting go of Dean for a moment. 

Dean opened his eyes, looking up at Sam from under his brows, one brow arching. _'Trying to work here...'_ he thought as his movements slowed slightly, waiting for Sam to stop squirming like he had ants in his pants. 

Sam tugged it out from beneath him with one hand, arching his back slightly, then tossed it aside where Dean had cast away his jeans and boxers. Once that was taken care of Sam relaxed with a sigh, one hand moving to cover his brother's hand on his hip while the other resumed its place against Dean's head as he lost himself in enjoying what his brother was doing to him. 

"S'good, Dean, so good," he moaned.

 _'Ya done now?'_ The snark never made it past his thoughts, instead his lips quirked slightly as he grinned around his brother's cock, humming loudly and taking Sam as deep as he could until he bottomed out against the back of his throat and swallowed, letting him feel his throat work against the sensitive head. Dean started to pivot the wrist of the hand he stroked Sam's dick with as he pumped him with quicker strokes, sucking harder, his hand at Sam's hip slowly sliding out from beneath his brother's hand to lower and cup Sam's balls, squeezing gently. 

Sam let out a whimper crossed with a low moan as heat pooled low in his gut the more Dean swallowed and stroked him. His mind warred with his body trying to hold back the impending flood. _'Not yet, please, not yet, oh fuck yes!'_ he thought as his hips began to thrust shallowly against his brother's mouth.

"More, please," he bit out then countered with, "Fuck, too soon...Jesus, Dean, gonna make me cum..."

Dean's eyes darted up toward Sam's face from under his brows, brow arching. _'And this is a bad thing?'_ He wondered, as he continued to work Sam's cock. Sucking hard, cheeks hallowing out, his hand squeezing and stoking in long hard pulls along his brother's length. His hand at Sam's balls slid back, fingertips sliding against Sam's hole, circling the puckered flesh, pressing against the opening before he dragged short blunt nails forward across the underside of his brother's sac. 

A whine slipped from Sam's throat as he felt his balls draw up under Dean's teasing touch. His eyes were squeezed tight shut trying to fight what he knew was a losing battle with himself. When Dean's nails grazed over the underside of his balls that was it and he came with a keening cry shooting into his brother's mouth, body quivering with the ecstasy of it. 

Dean swallowed every drop his brother had to give him, working his cock until Sam's body relaxed back against the bed once more. Slowly pulling his head up, his hand still slowly sliding along his length, Dean licked his lips as he looked up at his brother's face. "Taste so fuckin' good Sam." He mumbled softly. 

Sam cracked his eyes open slowly and groaned as he saw Dean lick his lips as if he'd just finished a slice of some delicious pie. 

"Mmmmm, really?" he murmured hazily, motioning his brother forward languidly with the hand that'd been covering Dean's on his hip.

Standing to his feet, Dean crawled up onto the bed to gently lower himself down over Sam, his body blanketing his little brother's as he braced his weight on a forearm against the mattress. "Yeah," Dean murmured softly, dipping his head to brush his lips over Sam's. 

Pulling his head back, Dean licked his lips, brows furrowed thoughtfully. "I mean, I guess if we put some whipped cream on it," he licked his lips again, "maybe that cherry pie filling, then maybe it might be better, but it's good this way too." He grinned before his eyes widened, "Oh! We should do that!" 

Sam pulled his arm over his eyes with a groan although a chuckle still escaped at the enthusiasm he could hear in Dean's voice.

"Some other time maybe although you'll owe me a shower afterward, gotta make sure I don't have that gooey syrup in small places," he said with a smirk as he drew his arm back to rest above his head.

Dean looked slightly stricken at the idea of gooey syrup getting into 'small places'. Could you say, ouch? He blinked and shook away the thought.

Sam looked up at Dean and licked his own lips tasting just a hint of his own cum from Dean's kiss. His eyes watched his reaction then slid down and back up his brother's body taking in the fact that he was still totally clothed.

Dean's gaze tracked Sam's tongue as it darted out to lick his lips, his own bottom lip catching between his teeth. _'Good God, Sam...'_

"Dude, I've gotta work on getting you naked," he chuckled huskily. 

Dean was about to nod, his attention still fixed on his brother's mouth before he managed to shake himself out of the lust induced stupor he was in enough to remember what it was he needed to do and pulled away and off Sam, standing to his feet. "Not yet," he pointed a finger at his brother, "stay there." He told him before heading toward the bathroom. 

Sam watched his brother go and waited until he'd disappeared into the bathroom before sitting up on the bed. He knew Dean had said to stay here but if his brother was fetching what he thought, he did not want to be hanging off the bed again for this. He stood up and collected the pillows from both beds making a small pile at the top of the bed they'd just been messing around on. He paused for a moment contemplating stripping off his t-shirt but thought better of it figuring Dean would probably relish tugging it up and over his head before flinging it God knew where. Instead he climbed onto the bed and laid back with his head and torso propped up on the pillows to wait for Dean to return. 

Walking out of the bathroom, a triumphant smile on his face, Dean sighed. "Thought I was gonna have to call Cas to make a drug store run," he rolled his eyes, before his brow knitted thoughtfully, "course that could be fun anyway..." He shook his head dismissing the idea as he reached the bed, "He'd probably come back with that sissy warming shit or something." He scoffed, setting the bottle of lube down on the table between the beds before climbing onto the bed and stretching out on his side, facing his brother. "Now, where were we?" 

"Don't knock it unless you've tried it," chuckled Sam, "And as for where we were..."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at his brother. _'Holy...'_

He let his voice trail off as he leaned over to capture Dean's mouth in a slow, languid but passionate kiss. His tongue slipped inside sneakily, mapping Dean's mouth and surprisingly enjoying the taste of himself mixed with his brother. He sucked at his brother's lower lip as he pulled away, a somewhat smug smile on his face as he let his head fall back to the pillows, gazing up at Dean. 

His gaze followed Sam's face as he leaned in, only closing his eyes at the last minute as his brothers mouth slanted over his own, he moaned softly as Sam kissed him only to blink his eyes open as he pulled back, still staring incredulously at his brother. "You've used that warming shit?" Dean asked him, quirking a brow. "Uh-huh..." he pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "I see..." Without another word, Dean reached into his pocket pulling out his cell. "Angel needs to go on a drug store run." He mumbled scrolling down the list of names.

Sam's soft chuckle at the surprise on his brother's face regarding his experience with warming lube turned into deep belly laughter at the picture he got in his head of poor Castiel standing in the local drug store trying to figure out which product Dean was wanting him to pick up for them. 

Dean frowned at his brother as he put the cell to his ear, "What's so funny?"

"Castiel...in the sex products section of the drug store, think about it, Dean," said Sam, his laugh ebbing back to a chuckle.

He blinked as the angel answered on the first ring. "Cas, you busy? I need you to go to a drug store for me, grab some warming lube. Why? Uh, it's for Sam." He grinned and looked at his brother. "Huh? Hell, I dunno." Dean pulled the receiver from his ear and looked at his brother, "He wants to know what it's called." 

"I don't remember exactly," said Sam, biting his lip thoughtfully. "I mean, it's been...awhile...y'know. It should say warming on the package though, shouldn't matter what brand." 

Dean scowled as he pulled the phone back up. "He can't remember the name. Just grab whatever says warming. Look around, it's gotta be there. What? It's probably with the condoms and shit." Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. "No, I don't know, I said it's for Sam. It's girly. Maybe it's with the tampons or something. Look around." He closed the cell on a huff. 

Sam reached up and gently pulled the cell phone from his brother's hand and set it aside on the nightstand.

"It's okay, Dean, I'm kinda surprised that none of the women you've been with tried it with you," he said softly. "It doesn't matter if he finds it or not though, still want you."

He leaned up and swiped his tongue across the hollow of Dean's throat then sucked lightly at his Adam's apple before sinking back down into the pillows.

Dean relaxed against his brother, eyes closing as he moaned softly at the feel of Sam's tongue flicking across his throat before sucking at his Adam's apple. He swallowed hard as Sam pulled back, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes. "Heh, don't, uh, they didn't need it with me." He gave a half hearted cocky grin before leaning in and dipping his head, biting hard at the side of Sam's neck before sucking the skin into his mouth, his hands sliding down Sam's tee covered torso to pull at the hem of the cotton, pushing it upward, his hands sliding back down bared smooth muscular flesh dotted with scars that Dean could not only name where they came from but knew by heart what they looked like and how big they were, how much they had bled and how many stitches they'd taken. 

Sam gasped at the first hard bite then moaned as Dean soothed away the sting. He felt Dean tug at his shirt, shoving it upwards again and lifted his arms up inviting him to pull it off and leave him completely bare. He watched as Dean paused then shivered as he felt his brother's fingers tracing the various scars on his body from their hunts, their life. He could almost see him taking note of each and every one like perusing through a catalogue of memories logged on his skin. He laid there quietly feeling wrong at disturbing his brother's thoughts unless he absolutely had to.

Raising his head, Dean gazed down at his brother, his hands still sliding over Sam's body, still mapping out each scar, his eyes searching his brother's face. 

Sam gazed into his brother's eyes seeing the deep sadness there at what each scar meant. Each one was a time when Dean had failed their father's mantra to protect him, protect Sam. There were a few that were worse than others, the scar on his back being one of them but most were ones that Dean himself had helped patch up and heal. He reached up to cup his brother's cheek gently, his thumb smoothing back and forth over skin where Sam knew there were scars missing. Scars from their childhood, adolescence, and early adulthood that Castiel had taken away when he'd brought Dean back to the land of the living. There was something else though in his brother's eyes that sent warmth spreading throughout Sam's body. Love. A kind of love that went along with knowing each other inside and out the way Dean knew Sam now.

"Dean," he said, his voice a thready whisper in the quiet room.

Dean swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he looked at his brother, "Yeah, Sammy?" He asked softly, dipping his head and pressing his lips to Sam's softly. 

Sam's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as Dean kissed him tenderly then opened them again and eyed his brother's clothes. 

"Let me?" he said, letting his hand slide down to brush against the collar of Dean's outer shirt. 

A small breath of air left Dean before he licked his lips, "Uh, yeah," he gave a nod, "okay." He agreed before starting to pull back more so Sam could do what he wanted, only to stop and lean back in, slanting his mouth over Sam's as his hand lowered to cup Sam, palm sliding along his flaccid length as he kissed him, tongue slowly thrusting into his brother's mouth. Moving his hand back he pressed a finger to Sam's hole pressing as his thumb smoothed over the flesh of his sac before he abruptly pulled his hand away and ended the kiss, a small smug grin tugging at his lips. "Yeah, okay, now you can." 

Sam inhaled sharply against Dean's mouth as he touched each sensitive place and felt his dick twitch with interest even though he was still recovering. His eyes blinked open slowly staring up at his brother somewhat dazed by the sudden touch blitz before pulling his wits back together.

"Okay," he mumbled softly then reached out to work on peeling away the layers of his brother's clothes.

His hands slid under the collar of the outer shirt first, finding his shoulders and pushing it down his arms trapping them there for a moment as Sam sat up and leaned in to nibble down Dean's neck from jaw to collar then biting down on the juncture between the two then soothing away the pain with a swirl of his tongue.

Dean hissed in a breath, eyes sliding closed, lips parting on a low groan, his head tilting to the side, offering himself to Sam, his denim clad cock twitching in his jeans. "Sammy," Dean breathed his brother's name, tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

Sam moaned softly at the sound of Dean's voice, shoving the outer shirt the rest of the way down his brother's arms and tossing it aside on the floor somewhere. He palmed his brother's shoulders lightly then slid down to the hem of his tee. He looked into Dean's passion glazed eyes as he brushed his thumbs lightly along the strip of skin where the shirt ended and the jeans began before sliding his hands beneath the t-shirt and pushing it upwards as well as gently pushing his brother backward. 

Eyes locked on Sam's face, breaths softly coming faster, Dean lifted his arms to help Sam pulled his tee off, allowing himself to be pushed down against the bed. Reaching up, Dean wrapped a hand around the back of Sam's neck, cupping the base of his skull, giving a gentle tug toward himself. "C'mere, kiss me." 

Sam tossed the t-shirt aside allowing Dean to draw him down for a kiss. He slanted his mouth over his brother's, tongue teasing his lips lightly before pressing inside to tangle with Dean's. He moaned into the kiss as he sucked on Dean's tongue while his hands stroked down tenderly over his chest and sides. 

Dean moaned as his brother's mouth met his, hand sliding up into Sam's hair, digits tangling in the shaggy locks as his opposite arm wrapped around his brother, pulling him in, hips bucking upward, thrusting his denim clad cock against Sam. 

Sam groaned as he felt Dean thrust up against him, his cock starting to harden under the rough friction. He dragged his mouth away from his brother's reluctantly, nipping lightly at his jaw before pulling back slightly.

Dean's legs bent at the knees on either side of Sam's body, trapping him in, his hips bucking against Sam as he looked up into his brother's face. "Sammy, don't stop," Dean groaned softly, "need you." 

"Shhhh," murmured Sam soothingly as he brought his hands down to still his brother's hips. "S'okay, not goin' anywhere." 

He ran his thumbs along Dean's hips poking out of the smooth washed denim and leaned in to drop kisses along the center of his brother's chest before zeroing in on a flat nipple. He teased it with the tip of his tongue, stroking across and around before blowing softly across it.

Dean's hand raised, fingers threading through the back of Sam's hair before his hand curled into a fist, a low moan tearing from his throat before his opposite hand moved, sliding down Sam's body to cup his ass, squeezing a cheek and pressing his brother's body down against his own. 

Sam grunted and resisted the urge to grind down against his brother as he kissed his way across Dean's chest to give his other nipple the same treatment as its mate. This time instead of pulling away he took the pebbled nub between his lips and sucked, teeth scraping across it while he teased the other with a blunted fingernail.

Dean's breaths hitched before a groan tore from his throat; back arching s he clenched his teeth. "Fuck, Sam... you're a goddamn tease..." He groaned as he tried to buck up against his brother before releasing the hold he had on Sam's hair and lowering that hand down with the other, cupping Sam's ass and pressing him down hard, grinding against his brother. 

Sam pulled his mouth from Dean's chest with a gasp as his brother managed to undermine his grip on his hips and still grind into him. 

"Alright, Jesus fuck, Dean," he groaned as he reached down for the closure of his brother's jeans.

He popped the button then glanced up at Dean then down at the zipper. _'Watch this,'_ he thought as he leaned down, pushing aside the flap of denim with one hand and gripping the pull tab for the zipper between his teeth. He smirked as he dragged it down slowly then released it rubbing his hand against his mouth to wipe away the spit from his effort. 

Dean's hands that had been on Sam's ass fell away to the bed as Sam moved to lower his zipper... with his fucking teeth. Dean's hand snaked up, catching the back of Sam's head, pushing him down toward his groin. "Where ya goin'?" He asked with a grin as he looked down at his brother. "My list, remember?" He grinned wider.

Sam let out an intentionally heavy sigh across his brother's groin before carefully pulling out of his hold. 

"Not goin' anywhere, told you that already," he chuckled. "But unless you want stained jeans and boxers, dude, let me finish stripping you. 'Kay?"

Moving his free hand from the bed, Dean tugged down on one side of his boxers and jeans then the other, his opposite hand tangling in Sam's hair, his eyes locked on his brother, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Sam gripped Dean's jeans and boxers together where his brother had pushed them loose and tugged them down, lifting up to push them down to around Dean's calves. He glanced back at them and shrugged figuring Dean could kick them off the rest of the way as he leaned forward, palming his brother's balls in one hand and slowly stroking his cock with the other. He focused solely on his brother's face as he brought his lips down to wrap around the head of Dean's cock and sucked.

Dean's eyes locked with Sam's as he watched his brother dip his head, though the warm wetness of Sam's mouth, the softness of his lips stretched around his aching cock still took Dean by surprise eliciting a gasp from his lips as his back arched, eyes squeezing closed. A groan tore from his lips as his back slowly lowering against the bed. "Jesus, Sam..." Dean mumbled, his hand tangled in Sam's hair, slowly, mindlessly stroking, combing his fingers through the strands. 

Sam moaned as he slid his lips down further taking more of Dean's cock in his mouth before sliding back. He ran his tongue over the head each time, long, slow, wet drags, savoring the feel, the taste, before swallowing back down to meet his fist. The thumb of his other hand brushed teasingly over the soft skin of his brother's sac with the intent of driving Dean even more out of his mind with passion than he already was.

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, Dean continued to watch with rapt interest as his brother sucked his dick, watched as his length slid in and out between his brother's lips. _'I am so going to hell... for a third time.'_ Dean thought as he closed his eyes on a long moan before opening them again. "Mmm, Sammy... so good..." 

A contented hum buzzed Sam's lips and thereby Dean's cock as he listened to his brother. He pivoted his wrist as he stroked most of his brother's cock with his broad palm, saliva and precome slicking the way and keeping him from being too rough. He switched from the pad of his thumb to the nail, drawing it down along the center slowly before slipping back to rub across the sensitive skin between Dean's balls and his hole.

Dean head tilted back, eyes closing as his upper lip curled, "Aw, fuck!... Sammy..." He groaned, his hips thrusting upward, pushing his cock deeper into his brother's mouth as his head turned against the pillow, his hand in Sam's hair curling into a fist, his opposite hand gripping the comforter in a tight fist.

Sam tried not to choke as his brother's cock pressed further into his mouth. He pulled back slowly giving the head a slow taunting lick before letting it pop free. He panted heavily, breath washing over spit slick skin as he moved the hand that'd been stroking Dean's cock to his hip, nails digging in lightly.

"Dean," he said, voice hoarse with want. "Look at me." 

He waited till his brother's glazed eyes were locked on his as he leaned in and swiped his tongue across Dean's balls before taking one into his mouth.

Dean's body jerked, cock twitching, his teeth clenched tightly together as his hand gripping the comforter tightened, twisting the material in his hand. His opposite hand in Sam's hair clutching, short blunt nails clawing at Sam's scalp before Dean managed to remind himself - somehow - that it was his brother's head he had a hold of, and relax his grip. Breaths panting out through flared nostrils, Dean watched his brother through hooded unfocused eyes, the pupils lust blown within their jade green depths. 

Sam's eyes slid closed and he moaned as he suckled lightly on first one then the other, stroking his tongue lovingly over the almost silky skin and inhaling his brother's scent deeply. He brought his other hand from between Dean's legs as he lavished attention on his balls and used it to resume stroking his cock with long, firm pulls, swiping his thumb over the head with each pass.

Dean's head rolled against the pillow, eyes closing, a low moan tearing from his throat, tongue darting out to lick his lips before they softly parted with his panted breaths. His hand pulled from Sam's hair, sliding down the side of his face to his shoulder and away, sliding along the bed up to his chest to lay curled into a tight fist, his hips slowly rocking. "Killin' me, Sam..." He breathed the words on a sigh, swallowing afterward, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat before a small smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. "Know this means payback," he panted followed by a long moan, "gonna find a nice table... maybe a counter, bend you over it." He hissed in air between his teeth, "Maybe jus' get you in the bathtub, hm, Sam? Mmmmm, or the hood of my car," he lips quirked again, "I got a blanket." 

Sam's mouth slid away from where he was sucking on Dean's balls with a deep guttural groan listening to the delicious ideas his brother was throwing out there. 

"Goddamn, Dean," he rasped, nuzzling against the soft skin where thigh and hip joined. "Keep talking like that and you won't be the only one dyin'..." 

Each suggestion was playing out like a movie behind his eyelids as he trailed kisses down the inside of Dean's thigh before wrapping his lips back around his brother's cock, swallowing him as deep as he could without gagging. 

Hissing air between his teeth, Dean's fisted hand slid off his body to grip the side of the bed. "Fuck Sam, gonna make me blow my fuckin' wad." He groaned, breathing deeply to try and calm himself down a little.

 _'That's the idea,'_ thought Sam as he sucked his brother's cock eagerly, cheeks hollowing with the effort. The hand that'd been gripping Dean's hip reached up to his abdomen, blunted nails scraping lightly over the tender skin as Sam resisted the urge to sink down and rub his own aching cock against the rough comforter below.

Dean's stomach muscles rippled and clenched under his brother's fingertip, his hips lightly thrusting his cock into Sam's mouth, chest heaving with his panted breaths through parted lips as he writhed. "Ss-Sam..." Dean breathed his brother's name, head thrashing on the pillow as he fought not to come. Reaching down blindly with one hand, Dean's fingertips slid against the side of his brother's face, a low groan tearing from his throat. Heat sang through Dean's veins to pool low in his belly, cock pulsing in his brother's mouth, his balls drawing up tightly to his body. Straining, muscles tensed, Dean shoved at Sam. "No, Sam... gonna cum," he panted, "Gonna..." Dean's neck arched, bottom lip catching between his teeth, a long loud groan tearing from his throat as the first ribbon of spunk shot down his brother's throat. 

Sam moaned low in his throat as he caught the first taste of his brother on his tongue. The hand that'd scratched Dean's stomach fell away; slipping between his brother's legs as he curled one finger, pressing the knuckle gently against the spot he knew would push Dean even further over the edge. He could feel his brother shoving at his shoulders but Sam held his ground not letting up until he'd sucked Dean dry. 

Dean lay panting, fighting to catch his breaths, eyes still closed, once his orgasm had subsided. He flung one arm up over his eyes, blowing out a breath and swallowing hard. "Oh God, Sam..." He mumbled breathlessly. He shook his head, "No more worry about Michael or Lucifer or the fuckin' Apocalypse, you killed me." He nodded to his own words before a breathy chuckle worked out of him, "Wonder if there's an angel to..." he swallowed, "put me back together after this?" 

Sam pulled his mouth from his brother's crotch with a soft, slick pop and chuckled huskily at his brother's mumblings before slowly crawling up to cover his glistening body.

"Guess we can ask Cas about that when he gets here," he murmured then leaned in to kiss his brother deeply, sharing Dean's taste with him. 

Dean's grin turned into a low moan as Sam's lips met his, arms rising to wrap around his brother as they kissed, digits sliding up to tangle in the soft strands of his brother's hair. 

Castiel appeared beside the bed with a loud crashing noise as dozens of small boxes fell to the floor in a heap at his feet. "I... didn't know which one you wanted... so I got them all." He explained looking down at his Charge and Sam. 

Sam lifted his head from where he'd been kissing Dean and stared first at Cas then at the mess on floor. 

"Holy..." he murmured, awestruck. "Well, at least we won't need any for awhile." 

Dean's hands that had been tangled in Sam's hair slowly slid out as his brother lifted his head, one arm wrapping around Sam, the other laying against the bed as he looked up at the angel, brow quirked, glancing briefly toward the floor. 

Blowing out a breath, Dean lifted his free hand to run over his face, his eyes never leaving the angel. "Uh, yeah, I see that... um, thanks." 

Reaching up, Dean gripping a handful of the front of the angel's trench and pulled, intent on pulling him onto the bed with them, when the angel didn't budge, Dean grit his teeth. "Cas," 

"Hm?" Castiel asked, brows rising. 

"Do you mind?" He glanced toward the bed, giving his trench a tug. 

Castiel frowned in confusion, leaning over. "What?" 

With a frustrated huff, Dean yanked harder, "You're supposed to lie down with us." 

Castiel's brow knitted, "I am?" 

Dean scowled at the angel silently as Castiel looked from his Charge to Sam. 

"It's okay, Cas, c'mon, we want you here," Sam said softly, reaching out to grab hold of the trench coat as well to show that what his brother said was mutual. 

Castiel looked back at Dean, who scooted slightly over toward Sam, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked at the angel. 

Jaw set, Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed, back straight and ridged. 

Dean glanced at Sam, "Looks like he's about to off a demon, don't it?" He snickered softly before returning his attention to his angel. 

Lying back, Castiel's posture remained slightly stiff as he gave a nod, "Okay." 

Dean quirked a brow. "Sure, if you're dead." He muttered, sliding an arm around the angel and pulling him up against his opposite side from the one that Sam had slid toward, a wide grin pulling at his lips as he closed his eyes. "Better." 

A whine broke from Dean's throat after a moment, his eyes slowly opening, "We need another person. Someone needs to get me a drink.... and pie." 

A warm, deep laugh spilled from Sam's throat and he buried his face against Dean's shoulder feeling his heart fill with love and mirth at something so familiar. 

"Drinks are no problem," he said, his voice slightly muffled. "Dunno about pie..." 

No sooner had he mentioned the sweet pastry, his own gut let out a surprising hungry gurgle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Dean turned his head to look into his brother's face better. "Drinks, eh?" He quirked a brow, "Well, unless you plan on lettin' me put you on ice, I'm not so sure that a protein shake is gonna do much to quench my thirst, but I'm willin' to give it a go if you are."

"I was talking about the water in the fridge," chuckled Sam, lifting his head to look down at his brother, "Plus I didn't finish all the bottles I brought back with me from the liquor store last night. Otherwise, yeah, someone'll have to go out same as the pie."

Dean lifted his head slightly and turned it so he could speak into Sam's ear. "We need some pie for later too... I'm thinkin' maybe during one of the times on my list. You, me, a parking lot, hood of my car, some pie... and a towel." He murmured huskily against Sam's ear. "I'll let you pick the filling." He cleared his throat a wide grin pulling at his lips as he slowly lowered his head back down to the pillow, the hand of his arm around his brother sliding down to squeeze an ass cheek as he looked at him. 

Sam's eyes practically rolled back in his head as he closed them and let his head drop back down against Dean's shoulder, a low groan slipping through his parted lips as he pictured the scene that his brother was describing. 

"Mmmmmm, yeah," he murmured. "Peach, maybe...or apple...I know it's been done but it'd taste so good, warm...with vanilla ice cream." 

He licked his lips almost tasting it already as he rubbed his hard cock along Dean's thigh.

"Just no strawberry or anything with seeds like that."

Dean shook his head, "No seeds," he agreed softly, turning his head so his lips were near Sam's ear. "I could eat the ice cream first, so my mouth is cold before I suck you, keep some of the ice cream in my mouth too. Snow blow," he smirked, a soft moan sounding deep in his throat before he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. "Mmm, ya know, if you got cherry, I could push 'em inside you and eat 'em back out." He'd never done it with a guy before, but he had a couple girls and he figured it couldn't be that much different. "Whadda ya think?" He asked, voice soft and rough.

Sam let out a moan that bordered on a whimper as he reached down between his legs to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from losing it all over Dean.

"Fuck, yes," he gasped, sucking hard at whatever he could get of his brother's throat and shoulder. 

Moaning softly, Dean closed his eyes as he slid his hand, body bending to the side slightly as he reached, finger slipping between Sam's ass cheeks, sliding over his tight hole, circling slowly over and around the puckered flesh. "Yeah, you'd let me do that, Sammy?" Dean asked him softly, "Let me put my tongue right here?" 

Sam pulled his mouth from his brother's skin with a gasp and a wet pop, head lolling back as Dean teased his hole. 

"God, yes...yes, Dean," he panted, pressing back against his brother's finger. "Fuck, gonna make me come if you keep doing that..." 

"Yeah?" Dean asked softly, pulling at Sam as he wiggled his own body more under his brother's and slid downward slightly, legs wrapping around each of Sam's pulling them apart. 

"Cas, lube!" Dean snapped, his arm tightening around Sam as his finger continued to play at his brother's hole. 

Castiel turned to grab one of the boxes off the floor, shoving it into Dean's hand, only to see the look Dean was giving him and take the box back opening it and handing him the bottle. 

"Thank you." Dean mumbled as he lowered the bottle, pouring the lube down the crack of Sam's ass, his finger slowly pressing into his brother's tight hole as his hips bucked upward, making their cocks slide together. 

Dropping the bottle onto the bed, Dean ran his hand slowly up and down Sam's lower back as he slid his finger in and out of his hole, thrusting against him. "How's 'at feel?" He asked softly. 

Sam had expected it to hurt a little like it had last night but between the lube and all the teasing Dean had been doing it barely burned, just felt pleasantly full as he rocked between it and his brother's cock pressed against his. He pulled his hand away from the base of his cock knowing Dean wasn't going to let him go without making him come although at this rate he'd be lucky not to wind up unconscious afterwards. 

"Mmmmmm, feels good...don't stop, Dean," he moaned.

Dean shook his head, "Not stoppin', Sammy." As if he could or would want to. 

Castiel leaned over, hand slowly running down Sam's back and across Dean's arm as he watched them. 

"Kiss him, Cas, wanna see it, wanna watch you kiss Sam while I finger fuck him." Dean said thickly. 

Sam's head tilted back forward as he listened to his brother talk to the trenchcoated angel beside him. He focused a heavy lidded stare on Castiel as if he'd just remembered the angel was even there with the way Dean was driving him slowly out of his mind. He licked his lips slowly recalling the hazy memory of just how sweet Castiel's kisses were and lifted a hand to beckon the angel closer. 

"Please," he whispered. 

Castiel licked his lips, sapphire eyes falling to Sam's lips as he leaned in, slowly slanting his mouth over Sam with a low moan, tongue darting into the Winchester's mouth to lap at the interior and tangle with Sam's own.

"Oh fuck yeah," Dean groaned, thrusting harder up against Sam, pressing his finger into his brother as deeply as he could and corkscrewing it as he pulled back, catching his prostate with each pass. 

Sam whined against Castiel's mouth as he bucked between Dean's slick, devious finger and his cock as he shifted to grind down against the firm groove between hip and thigh. The hand that he'd invited Castiel closer with wound up buried in the angel's mussed dark hair as he sucked hard on Castiel's tongue before fucking his own into the angel's sweet mouth. 

Castiel reached up with both hands, cupping the younger Winchester's face as he trapped his tongue, suckling on it, sliding his mouth up and down as if blowing Sam's tongue, low soft moans sounding from the angel's throat. 

Dean's eyes were laser focused on the his brother's lips crushed against his angels, the small flashes of tongue that he could see through momentary openings as the angel slid his mouth up and down Sam's tongue. His hard cock pulsing against his brother as he thrust up against him. 

Pulling his arm out from around Sam, he slid it in between them, reaching down to squeezing Sam's balls as he ground his own cock up against the area between hip and groin on his brother. "Fuck Sammy, so hot... making me wanna roll you over on top of Cas and fuck you on my angel. Shit..." Dean ground out, teeth clenched as he strained, back arching. 

Sam moaned and grunted softly as Castiel pretty much blew his tongue, his mouth sliding wet and deliciously sloppy against his own. He fought the urge to pull his mouth away when Dean squeezed his balls but ended up doing so anyway. His fingers dug into Castiel's scalp as he pressed his forehead against the angel's, his sweat dripping down both their faces as he panted hard like he'd just run a mile or more. 

"Fuck Dean...fuck, yes...want it," he gasped hoarsely, his eyes rolling open to gaze deep into Castiel's which had darkened to almost a lapis blue. "Cas, please...tell me you want it too..." 

"Yes," Castiel answered softly, staring back into Sam's eyes. "Do you know," his gaze flickered to Dean then back to Sam, "how beautiful you both are like this?" the angel asked softly. 

"Mmmmmmm, really, Cas?" breathed Sam. "No wonder you watch us."

Dean purposely ignored the too girly moment as he slowly withdrew his finger from his brother's ass and unwrapped his legs from around Sam's, releasing his balls. "Okay, Sam, roll over onto Cas," Dean began, glancing at the angel. 

"Cas, lose the clothes," he told him, "Oh! But keep the tie! I'm gonna need that!" He added as he rolled up onto his knees, "Just take it off and give it to me."

Once the angel was naked, Dean jutted his chin toward Castiel, "Lay back on him, but scoot down, you're as tall as a friggin tree and he's... well, not." Dean told his brother. "Get your ass even with his dick and lay your head back on the pillow."

"Okay, Cas, gimme the tie." Dean told him holding out his hand, moving closer on his knees. "Okay, now since we know how strong Cas is," he grinned mischievously, "Cas grab Sam around the arms and pin them back, then wrap your legs around his and pull both your legs up, feet flat on the mattress." Dean instructed, grinning as he watched this happen, brow quirking when his brother's long ass legs were not going to cooperate for this totally. 

"Okay, Castiel's feet flat, Sam, yours, not so much." He gave a nod, "Better." The effect was lifting Sam's ass to a perfect level without the need for pillows or his legs to be pulled up in order for Dean to penetrate him this way. 

Dean gave a throaty devilish chuckle as he looked down, "Perfect." He mumbled, moving to the end of the bed between their legs. "Comfy enough?" He asked, looking up at them both as he let the tie fall from his hand, so he was only holding one end. "Guess what this is for?" He smirked impishly. 

Sam's body was shaking with need as he laid on top of Castiel, his limbs bound and entwined by the angel's while his brother knelt over him with a more wicked expression on his face than the goddamn devil himself. Breath and a desperate moan left his lips in a rush as Dean dangled the tie over him with that devious smirk on his face. 

"Yeah...god, Dean...I-I can hold back...don't need that...pl-please," he stuttered. 

"We want to be sure, right Sam? I'd wear one myself, but since Cas only has one tie," Dean asked with a shrug, dragging the silky fabric over Sam's stomach down to his hard cock and around his balls. "Don't wanna start just to stop, do we?" he quirked a brow. 

Castiel's thumb moved back and forth over Sam's arm slowly as he waited for Sam's response, his gaze moving from his Charge to the side of Sam's face. 

"Yeah...no...fuckin' Christ," gasped Sam at the feel of the tie trailing over his lower body. "Please Dean, just fuck me...now!" 

His head pressed back against Castiel's chest fighting the urge to pull free and take what he wanted so badly rather than submitting to his brother's teasing. 

Dean's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at his brother, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Love you, Sam." He whispered softly, before his eyes flickered up to meet the angels. 

"Don't let him go, Cas." Dean demanded, his attention returning to Sam as he started to wrap the tie around the base of Sam's cock and balls, tying it off tightly, trussing him up. 

Pulling his hands back once he's finshed, Dean ran his hands down Sam's thighs to his groin, squeezing as he went, his eyes laser focused on his brother's bound cock and balls as he shook his head, "Holy hell, so fuckin' hot Sam..." Dean breathed softly, reaching blindly with one hand for the bottle of lube. 

Sam bit his lip and raised his head just enough to catch a glimpse of himself bound with the staid, blue silk tie that Castiel always wore and standing proudly erect just waiting for Dean to do with him what he pleased. With as hot and bothered as he was that sight plus that of his brother's cock curving up against his own stomach and hungry green eyes would've likely had him losing control had he not been tied off. 

"One of these times," he groaned. "We oughta' get our hands on a way to tape this."

Dean's eyes widened, muscles tensing, his hand quickly darting down to grip the base of his own cock as he grunted a groan and scowled at his brother. "S'so not funny, Sam." Dean panted, head hanging as he breathed deeply, in through his nose, out through his mouth, his free hand clenching into a fist at his side, teeth clenched.

"Sonuvabitch..." 

Sam couldn't help the sly smirk that curled his own lips knowing his words had gotten to Dean. His brother's weakness for porn and especially for the idea of porn starring the two of them that he could watch over and over again had just about been his undoing. 

A shudder worked it's way through Dean before he slowly raised his head, passion glazed emerald green eyes sliding to his brother. "You think you're so funny." He gave a nod slowly releasing the base of his cock as he flipped the cap on the lube and poured a good amount on his hands and, then down Sam's crack, before recapping the bottle and rubbing his hands together. 

"We'll see who's laughing last." He told Sam before wrapping one hand around his brother's cock as he slid a finger slowly into his ass working it in and out as he pumped Sam's cock in slow long strokes. Pulling his finger back, Dean added a second, scissoring them and turning them slowly, quirking them to hit Sam's prostate, his hand sliding faster along his brother's shaft. "Whassa matter, Sam? I don't hear you laughing."

Sam opened his mouth to answer Dean only to have it swallowed up by a long, low moan as pleasure seemed to crackle through his body like electricity every time his brother hit his prostate. His body writhed in Castiel's grip and he almost pitied the angel having to hold him through this knowing it might be awkward for him to play the table in this little porno film. 

Dean didn't see what the big deal was about this supposed warming lube, it wasn't very warm at all, actually it smelled like cherries. Really really strong like cherries. It was actually making him wish they'd stopped for some pie. _'Yeah, right focus Dean, focus.'_

"Uh, Cas," Dean cleared his throat, brows furrowed, "why does my warming lube smell like cherries?"

"Hm?" Castiel shook his head, "I got one of everything. I don't know what it is." 

Dean looked into Sam's blissed out face, eyes wide, before he turned his gaze swinging over to the bottle of... cherry flavored lube. Slowly turning his head back, Dean smiled wickedly at Sam. "I always win Sam," Dean grinned wide, "Always." He walked on his knees a tad closer and dipped his head, tongue darting out to lick at the skin around the area where his fingers were sliding in and out of his brother. "Hm, cherry." Dean mumbled.

"Thanks a lot, Cas," muttered Sam before all breath deserted him at the touch of Dean's tongue there. 

His fingers curled wishing they were buried in short spiky hair holding his brother's head as he lapped at his hole instead of held down by Castiel. His hips jerked up and side to side as he tried to get more and get away at the same time, his body and mind sending mixed messages on how to react to the feel of Dean's warm, moist tongue stroking across his tight pucker. 

"Mmmmm, yeah...Dean...s'good," he murmured between deep breaths. 

Dean lapped at Sam's hole a few more minutes as he finished working him open before slowly pulling his head up, his fingers from Sam's ass. "Oh yeah, gotta get real cherries for that." Dean nodded, licking his lips, "So hot, Sam..." 

Reaching down Dean gripped his own cock with his now free hand as he continued to stroke Sam with the other and gave his dick a couple quick long hard pulls. "Want you now, Sam." Dean murmured softly, lining the tip of his cock with Sam's hole. 

Releasing Sam's cock, Dean leaned over both Sam and the angel, bracing his weight, one hand palm flat against the mattress as he slowly pushed into his brother. "Kiss me, Sammy." Dean told him softly, dipping his head as he pushed in further. 

Sam groaned with disappointment as he felt Dean pull his mouth and fingers away. He gazed up at his brother in a blissful haze, moaning softly as Dean licked the taste of him and the cherry lube from his lips. He'd turned his head, pressing his cheek against Castiel's warm, smooth chest trying to breathe slowly as he felt his brother press inside. All of Dean's hard work had paid off though, the slight pain of entry going away quickly like a feather caught by the breeze. When he heard Dean's quiet demand for a kiss he turned back to look up at him with hooded eyes, lifting his head as much as he could to bring their lips together.

Slanting his mouth over his brother's Dean slowly eased deeper, pulling back and pushing in. Releasing his own cock once he was in far enough to do so, Dean slid his hand, palms flat up Sam's stomach and chest, digits teasing his nipple, tweaking it and twisting the quickly pebbling nub between thumb and forefinger. "God Sam..." Dean breathed against his brother's mouth, breaths panting into Sam's before he slowly pulled his head back marginally to look down at him. "So hot..." He whispered softly as he pressed the rest of the way, balls deep inside Sam's body, a deep groan tearing from his throat as his head lolled back, teeth clenched together. "Fuck..."

Arranging his hold on Sam, upper arm and elbow pinning Sam's arm to the bed, Castiel reached his hand down between them, wrapping his hand around Sam's cock, stroking slowly, thumb ghosting over the tip. 

Sam gasped and arched slightly under his brother's hands trying to not pull too far free of Castiel for fear of possibly getting hurt without he or the angel meaning for it to happen. He slowly ran his tongue over his lips when Dean broke the kiss to lick away the sweetness of the cherry lube mixed with what he knew must be him as well. His eyes squeezed tight shut as he felt Dean's balls pressed against his cleft and let out a soft groan of his own as his hips rose up slightly to meet his brother's. 

"Mmmmm, god, love you, Dean," he murmured, eyes fluttering open to see his brother fighting to hold the reins on his need. 

He waited for Dean to settle in, relaxing in Castiel's embrace until he felt the angel sneak a hand up to wrap around his cock and begin stroking. 

"Cas..." he breathed, biting his lip and feeling grateful for once for Dean binding him with the angel's tie. 

Lowering his head, Dean crushed his lips to Sam's once more, kissing him roughly, teeth scraping and nipping at Sam's lips before slowly pulling his head back as he rocked his hips. "You 'kay?" Dean asked softly, jade locked with hazel.

"Yeah," said Sam, his voice husky and deep as Dean rocked into him. "Better than..."

Licking his lips, Dean gave a nod, pulling his hips back and thrusting forward, a deep groan tearing from his throat. "Fuck..." He breathed the word, hips continuing to slowly move, thrusting his cock into his brother's ass. Glancing down between them, Dean's lips quirked, seeing Cas pumping Sam's cock, his attention going to the angel. 

Leaning down, Dean slanted his mouth over Castiel's, tongue licking inside, along the roof of his mouth, sliding along side the angel's, tangling their tongues together, a soft moan sounding deep in his throat, his hand on Sam's chest sliding over to tease his brother's opposite nipple as he continued to kiss the angel.

Castiel gasped in a soft breath as Dean's lips met his, opening for his Charge, tongue darting out to meet Dean's, moaning softly, his hand on Sam's cock picking up speed, squeezing gently as he returned Dean's kiss. 

Sam moaned lifting his body as much as Castiel's hold would allow to push back against his brother's thrusts. He saw the smirk that crossed his brother's face as he noticed what Castiel was up to and let out an admiring hum as Dean stretched over him to kiss Castiel. He wished he had his hands free so he could reach up and touch the smooth firm muscles laid out practically on display for him but soon forgot about that as he felt his brother's hand shift from one nipple to the other making his eyes flutter as his own body shivered with pleasure. Shivers became downright shakes as the angel's hand on his cock became more eager and Sam arched his neck, groaning wantonly when Castiel squeezed.

Tearing his lips from Castiel's Dean's gaze searched the angel's face a long moment before he gave the angel a small nod. There was no way in hell he was going to get all chick flicky about a damn fluffy winged angel. Didn't that make it even more chick flicky? Jesus, if he did that, next thing he knew friggin My Little Ponies would come prancing through the room! He shook his head slightly to clear the disturbing images away before his dick not only shrank but shriveled up inside himself and hid. 

Dean tore his gaze away from the Michael Landon wannabe to look at his brother, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. His hand slid across Sam's chest and up the side of his neck, cupping it as he dipped his head, forehead against his brother's as he gazed down at Sam's face, warm breaths panting out between parted lips fanning Sam's face as he held onto Sam's neck, thrusting his cock harder and faster into him. "Sam..." Dean whispered breathlessly, eyes squeezing closed, fingertips digging into the muscle and tendons of Sam's neck as he held a little tighter. 

Sam bit his lip as he looked up into his brother's eyes and saw a wealth of emotions that he knew Dean disliked putting words to. He let his own eyes slide closed, tilting his head so that their faces were pressed cheek to cheek instead of brow to brow and nuzzled against him as best he could with his limited range of movement thanks to Castiel.

"Cas," he murmured, "Gimme one of my hands, just for a minute..." 

Castiel's eyes slid to Dean, "Dean?" 

Without opening his eyes, Dean nodded his head against his brother's, "Yeah, Cas, s'okay." He answered softly, sliding his forehead up Sam's until his lips were pressed against Sam's brow, kissing him there, lips remaining, lingering for a long moment before pulling away as Dean turned his head, his cheek against his brother's forehead, hips still rhythmically pumping his cock into his brother's tight hole. 

Slowly Castiel unwrapped his arm from around one of Sam's adjusting his grip on Sam's cock as he did, hand sliding faster along his length, wrist pivoting, stroking him in long hard pulls. 

Sam groaned as he flexed the arm Castiel had let free and brought it up around Dean's back, fingers curling into his brother's skin as he felt the angel become more vigorous with his strokes. He pressed his head against Dean's trying not to get dragged under by the sensations bombarding him as he gradually pulled his hand up to cup the back of his brother's neck. His breath panted heavily against Dean's ear as he found the voice to whisper to him what he'd seen. 

"I know," he said, "I love him too, Dean." 

He held onto his brother tightly, letting his thumb brush soothing circles against the nape of Dean's neck as what he'd said sank in. 

Dean nodded, stubble rough cheek sliding against Sam's forehead, "Yeah," he breathed the word softly before lifting it and turning his attention, eyes blinking open to look down at his brother, "but," he pressed his lips together, passion glazed shining green eyes searching Sam's face a long moment before he let them slide closed and pulled back adjusting his weight to move faster, pump his hips harder, head hanging, he opened his eyes as a soft moan tumbled from his lips. "So fuckin' good..." 

Sam sighed as he realized he'd said the wrong thing and felt the door that Dean had left open slam shut. He brought the hand that was cupping Dean's neck forward and ran his thumb along his brother's lower lip, gazing up into his eyes trying to say all the things that he knew Dean wouldn't want to hear right now but that he needed to know would be there waiting when their passion was spent again. 

"Kiss me, Dean," he murmured. 

Leaning in, Dean dipped his head, licking across Sam's lips before quickly pulling back before his brother could kissing him. Dipping his head again, Dean repeated the motions, lingering until Sam's lips parted and started to try drawing him in only to have Dean pull back once more, this time, he turned his head and kissed the angel instead, crushing his lips to Castiel's with a low moan, one eye opening to look over at his brother, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, his hips gyrating, griding against Sam, his cock lodged deep in Sam's ass. 

'Tease,' he mouthed at Dean before letting his hand fall back to his side and using it as leverage to thrust back against his brother. His body arched and he groaned knowing he was likely to end up getting payback for this later as the head of his cock brushed against the moist skin of Dean's stomach. 

Tearing his mouth away from Castiel's Dean gasped in a breath before hissing in the next through his teeth. "Sammy," he groaned softly, quickly shifting his weight to lower a hand to his cock, squeezing the base and pulling back slightly, breaths panting out hard, eyes closing as he hung his head. Tongue darting out to lick his lips, Dean nodded his head, "Jus' - jus' gimme a minute." He mumbled softly before slowly blinking his eyes open and pulling back completely, groaning as his cock slid from Sam's ass, springing free as he sat back on his heels, one hand rising to run over his sweat dampened face.

Sam stared up at Dean, his sides heaving from the effort of moving after being held down for so long. He smirked slightly at how he'd nearly snapped his brother's control with his effort then let a disappointed whine slip free when he felt Dean slide out of him. He shivered a little as the air of the room grazed over his stretched, lubed hole and looked down at his brother's cock then up at his face giving his best attempt at what Dean referred to as his puppy eyed look.

Opening his eyes, Dean's gaze caught the sight of Castiel's hard cock pressed against Sam's thigh. "Holy..." His attention snapped up to Sam's face. "You feel that?" Okay, that was a stupid ass question and he knew it, but it slipped out before his befuddled brain could think better of it. 

Sam repressed a chuckle at the amazement in his brother's voice and shifted slightly against Castiel as the feeling of the angel's hard length pressed against him registered to his senses. 

Scooting forward and slowly releasing the base of his own cock, Dean reached for the angel's dick, pulling it out from under Sam's hip, stroking him slowly, eyes flickering up to Castiel's face as the angel moaned softly. His attention shifted to Sam's hole, red and glistening with lube. Biting his bottom lip, Dean's eyes swung to Sam's face before he let Cas's cock slip from his hand as he leaned over his brother, kissing along his jaw, down his neck and back to his ear. "Cas is so hard," he mumbled softly against Sam's hear, voice husky with lust, "and your ass looks so good, 's so hot, Sam..." he continued as he nuzzled against Sam's neck, lifting his mouth to Sam's ear, nipping at the lobe. "Think my angel needs to get laid," he mumbled roughly, slowly pulling his head up to look down into Sam's face, " _our_ angel," he corrected, "let him?" Dean asked, catching his bottom lip between his teeth again as he searched Sam's face. 

Slowly he shook his head before dipping it to press kisses along Sam's cheeks and jaw, "Wouldn't ask... but 's Cas..." he pulled his head back, "no one else, but... I wanna watch, wanna see it, wanna touch you while he fucks you." 

Sam swallowed hard when he felt his brother's hand come between his leg and Castiel's cock and began stroking. He moaned when he saw the lust in his brother's eyes when he looked up from staring at he and Castiel and his head tilted back welcoming Dean's soft lips against his jaw and throat. It was the barely audible words against his ear that really drove Sam crazy. His breath came faster and his eyes slid closed practically rolling back in his head again at what Dean was suggesting. Castiel...fucking him...he'd never really thought about it. He'd been more focused on wanting to please Dean, making him feel good...wanted...desired even if he wanted to get disgustingly chick flicky about it. His toes curled and his fingers gripped the comforter beneath him and Castiel as Dean talked about wanting to watch their angel fuck him and wanting to touch him while Castiel was buried inside him. He forced his eyes open, wanting Dean to see how aroused he was by the idea as he answered him. 

"Yes," he panted. "Want him to fuck me, want you to watch...so fuckin' hot, Dean..." 

Dean's breaths hitched. As much as he'd asked, as much as he'd wanted, thought it would be so fuckin hot to see, he really hadn't thought Sam would go for it. Heat shot through Dean's veins to pool in his groin making his cock twitch and pulse, oozing precum. 

Swallowing hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, Dean gave a slow nod, "Yeah?" He glanced over at Castiel and back to Sam, "M'kay," He murmured softly, leaning in to press his lips to Sam's, lips parting, tongue darting out to lick inside Sam's mouth, the tip dancing along the roof of his mouth as far back as he could reach, lips nipping at Sam's upper lip before he pulled his tongue back and nipped Sam's lower lip. Pulling his head up, Dean kissed Sam quickly once more before pulling back and turning his attention to Castiel. 

"Okay, Cas," he grinned, "gonna do somethin' a little different." He cleared his throat, rubbing his palms on his thighs. "I, was thinkin', well, we were, um, how about if you," he gave a nod, "you know... fuck Sam?" 

Castiel's grip on Sam loosened, his hands sliding up over the Winchester's body. "Sam?" 

Sam gently slid himself free the rest of the way from Castiel's hold and shifted carefully onto his side, his hip nestled between the angel's legs, avoiding crushing his length under his rather large frame. He looked up into the angel's eyes and ran a hand along his smooth chest down to wrap around his cock. 

"Cas...I want it," he murmured, stroking slowly, fingers teasing over satiny skin. "Want you in me filling me up like Dean was...please, Castiel..." 

Castiel's eyes darted between Sam and Dean as he listened to Sam's words, his attention fixing on the younger Winchester as he stared into kaleidoscope eyes searching for the truth. 

He glanced down his shoulder at his brother watching him and Castiel together then slid up further to bring his mouth down on the angel's hungrily, tongue slicking against Castiel's, teeth grazing against each other, a soft needy moan escaping his lips. 

The angel moaned as he returned Sam's kiss, arms wrapping around the Winchester as their tongues tangled before he rolled them quickly over, Castiel's body blanketing Sam's his legs between Sam's own, one arm sliding out from under the Winchester to slip under Sam's knee. 

Dean's eyes widened as he watched his angel go from zero to sixty in no time flat, rolling Sam over like he was nothing. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Dean scrambled off the side of the bed to kneel where Cas could see his face. "Hold up!" Dean yelled at him, "Not like this!" 

"I only know this way." Castiel told him. 

Had this _so_ not been what Dean pictured, and had this entire little scene not just thrown Dean into slight panic mode, he would have laughed at the fact that the only way to fuck that his virginal angel knew was missionary... yeah okay, so it was an unconventional missionary... but it was still missionary. 

Dean blew out a hot breath scowling hard at the angel, "So, I'll teach you another way. Just... cool off, Cassanova." He growled out between his teeth. 

Sam caught his breath from being rolled beneath a rather eager angel and let out a low, husky chuckle as he stared up at Castiel and his aggravated brother. 

"It's okay, Cas," he said, softly, bringing a hand up to comb through the angel's mussed dark brown hair. "You're just being too vanilla for him, Dean likes sex better when it's a sundae with hot fudge, sprinkles, whipped cream..." 

He looked at Dean with a smirk as he delivered the last part. 

"And a cherry on top..." 

Dean grinned at his brother, "Cherry's the best part." He said with a wink and a nod, pulling up and standing to his feet before climbing back on the bed. 

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to get your angel ass off my brother for a minute..." Dean grumbled, still frowning faintly as he waited for Castiel to roll off Sam. 

"Okay, so here's my thought," Dean started with a grin tugging at his lips as he looked from Castiel to Sam a twinkle in his eye, looking like a kid at Christmas. "You guys can get back the way you were, and Cas can do it that way, because let's face it Sam, he's pretty much the only person on the planet you can do it with in that position and not kill. I'm still not sure what happened, but I think you got some Godzilla gene in there, dude." 

"Thought it was Sasquatch," teased Sam, winking at his brother then sitting up slightly and waiting for Castiel to lie back down the way he had been. 

Dean gave a small shrug of one shoulder, "Meh, it's the Apocalypse, I changed monsters... yer still as big as a mack truck goin' down the road with both doors open." He mumbled. 

He leaned over to give Castiel one more searing kiss, tongue teasing the angel's lips as he pulled away before lying back down on top of him, head pillowed on the angel's chest. 

"Okay, Cas, legs back around Sam," Dean instructed, waiting as the angel did as he said before reaching for Castiel's cock stroking him slowly. "Better." His gaze flickered up to dart between Cas and Sam as he bit his lip. 

"We need more lube." Dean mumbled before pulling his hand away and leaning off the bed to grab up a couple boxes, reading the labels. Tossing a couple onto the bed that didn't interest him, Dean tore open another flavored lube and popped the cap turning the bottle over to pour down Sam's crack and onto Castiel's dick before wrapping his hand back around the angel's length stroking him and smearing the lube. 

"Be careful, Cas, don't hurt him." Dean warned, his eyes locked with the angels. 

Castiel shook his head, "I wouldn't Dean." 

He stared at the angel a long moment before slowly giving a nod, "Yeah, I know." Dean allowed softly dropping his gaze down to watch his hand slide over the angel's shaft. 

Moving his opposite hand over, Dean slathered a couple fingers into the lube before pushing them inside his brother's already stretched ass, his eyes darting up to look into Sam's as he slowly lowered his head until he no longer could see him, tongue darting out to lick across the stretched skin around his fingers. 

Sam moaned as he felt Dean drizzle the lube over he and Castiel to prep them both. He stretched his arms back above his head and brought them up to pillow the angel's while also giving him leverage to push back against Dean's mouth and fingers when he started playing with his already somewhat stretched hole. A thick sweet scent permeated the air and Sam couldn't help but lick his lips as his brain matched the smell up with memories of college bars and frilly drinks with little umbrellas in them. 

"Mmmmmmm, Pina Colada...and you call me a girl, Dean," he taunted hoarsely. 

"Mmmm," Dean hummed against the sensitive flesh of his brother's ass, fingers corkscrewing inside of him, "S'not me, s' you an' yer girly angel." Dean murmured roughly, voice and breath vibrating against Sam's flesh as he spoke. 

His opposite hand relentlessly stroked the angel, thumb ghosting over the tip of Cas's cock, squeezing his length, softly hummed moans sounding deep in Dean's throat as his tongue pressed in beside his fingers as he worked Sam further open. 

Sam gasped and his hips jerked against Dean's too talented for Sam's own good mouth as his brother teased him right back. He let out a long, low groan as the vibrations from Dean's voice and moaning zinged up his spine and his head rolled against Castiel's chest when he felt Dean's tongue slip just slightly inside his puckered hole. 

"God, Dean...feels s'good...more, please," he panted. 

Dean's lips quirked as his tongue pulsed against Sam's ass, slipping just inside and pulling back teasingly as he pushed his fingers in deep and quirked them, scissored them. "God's not listening, remember," Dean mumbled softly, "he's busy appearing on flatbread." Dean joked before pushing his tongue in deep beside his fingers a low deep long moan tearing from his throat. 

Dean's mumbled words were like white noise to Sam as he writhed on top of Castiel, offering up his ass gladly as Dean pushed his tongue in alongside his fingers. It was hot and wet and seemed able to reach and tease nerve endings that Sam would've never thought he had before. One hand slid free from where he'd had it behind Castiel's head and slid down fingers digging into his own skin as he sought out his brother's head. The other hand dug into Castiel's neck as he arched and moaned wantonly. 

Dean began to thrust his tongue in and out of his brother's ass in rhythm with his fingers, "Cas," he breathed softly against Sam's skin on one of the pull backs of his tongue. 

"Hm?" Castiel answered, moaning softly. 

"I'ma pull back.... and when... I do... you thrust up.... okay?" Dean asked as he continued to tongue and finger fuck Sam's ass. 

"Mmmm, okay." 

Dean waited a few more strokes, a few more thrusts of his tongue and fingers, before he quickly pulled his fingers from Sam's ass and his head back, lining Castiel's cock with Sam's hole. "Now Cas, all the way in, now." Dean told him. 

Castiel raised his hips thrusting upward, burying his cock to the hilt deep in Sam's tight ass, a deep throaty groan tearing from the angel as Sam's hot tight ass enveloped his cock. 

Dean sat back on his heels, attention glued to the sight of his angel's dick sliding into his brother's stretched hole, the angel filling him and stretching him farther making Dean's cock pulse and his balls draw up. 

"Fuck! No! Sonuva..." Dean quickly reached down to grab the base of his own cock squeezing off his orgasm as he leaned forward, biting into Sam's kneecap, eyes squeezing tightly closed a moment before peering out of the side of heavy lidded eyes again at the angel buried inside his brother. 

Castiel's penetration came as a shock to Sam even though he knew it was meant to happen eventually. He'd been too lost in the feeling of his brother fucking him with his fingers and tongue to realize the shift until Castiel was buried in him to the hilt. He cried out and felt his cock pulse despite the tie and his balls draw up tight as the head of the angel's shaft hit him perfectly. 

"Christ, Dean, Cas...help...gonna..." he whined plaintively as he tried to fight through the fog of lust clouding his mind to hold back and not come yet. "Please!" 

Dean's eyes swung to the angel, a soft whimper tearing from his own throat. It wasn't like he was in any real shape to help his brother out at the moment. 

Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around Sam, one sliding down to wrap around the base of Sam's dick, squeezing gently. "It's.... okay." Castiel mumbled softly, his head turning to press a kiss against Sam's temple. "I... um..." his gaze darted to Dean, "have you." 

Dean gave the angel a small nod, before his eyes slid closed as he blew out a hot breath. "Well..." he sighed, "that went well... went better on Casa del Dong, but, it wasn't bad here either." he mumbled. 

Sam moaned softly turning his head to press his cheek against Castiel's chest letting the contact and the angel's soothing words help him back off the urge to come. He felt what seemed like every muscle in his body make a hiccupy jerk as it made one last attempt to override Sam's mind and Castiel's firm but not crushing grip resulting in his ass clenching briefly around Castiel's length. 

Castiel groaned, hips bucking of their own accord as Sam's ass squeezed his cock. "Oh..." Castiel moaned, head rolling as he caught his lip between his teeth, one hand sliding up Sam's stomach and back down as he continued to hold the base of Sam's dick with the other. 

Opening his eyes, Dean sighed heavily and slowly released his dick, licking his lips. "Okay, crisis averted." He cleared his throat and moved back, sitting with his back against the foot board, his attention focused between his brother and the angel's legs. "Don't mind me," He mumbled, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock, slowly stoking himself. 

"Mmmm, y'okay, Cas?" murmured Sam, hazily. 

He brought his hand that'd been seeking his brother's head up to wrap around the one Castiel had at the base of his cock. He slid two fingers between his cock and the angel's hand coaxing him into loosening his grip just a little since as Dean had said, the crisis had been averted.

"Yes, I'm -" Castiel started to answer, only to have his brow furrow as his attention went to his hand wrapped around Sam's cock as the Winchester loosened his grip. "Did I hurt you?" Castiel asked him, turning his head so he could look at Sam's face better. "Anywhere?" He wasn't exactly certain how much force he was suppose to use to thrust into a human with and Dean had been so adamant to hurry and do it, he'd tried to be easy, but it wasn't too hard for an angel to not know his own strength when it came to a human. 

Sam ran his hand over Castiel's and along the inside flesh of his arm soothingly as he craned his head to look up at the angel. 

"No, no pain...just the opposite...feel really, really good," he said with a blissful smile. "Wanted you to loosen up so you could make it even better." 

Castiel gave a barely there nod before he slid his hand up Sam's dick and back down, his hips thrusting in a slow gentle rhythm. "It's good... for you?" 

Dean's eyes darted up to look from Sam to Cas and back as he quirked a brow, his head tilting to the side slightly. "So much for youtube wanting this, maybe Days of Our Lives'll pick it up." He snarked softly under his breath before sighing heavily at the two of them. 

"Yeah, Cas...s'good, can fuck a little harder though," he murmured, bringing the hand that'd been touching Castiel's arm back up behind his neck helping him ride the angel's cock a little easier. 

Dean grinned. _'Atta boy, Sam. Get off the chick-flick cart.'_ He thought to himself with a sigh as he settled back again and relaxed into stroking himself as he watched the angel's cock slide in and out of his brother's stretched hole glistening with lube. _'So fuckin' hot...'_

Castiel sped up his pace, moving harder, his attention focused on the expressions crossing Sam's face to be sure he wasn't moving too hard, his hand sliding faster along the Winchester's cock, wrist pivoting with his strokes. 

His arm around Sam's middle rose to his face, pushing back the Winchester's long bangs before dropping down onto his chest, fingers splayed as the angel held onto him. "You're beautiful, Sam." 

Sam shivered and moaned softly at the low reverent rumble of Castiel's voice as he spoke. His cock twitched in the angel's hand slightly and he pressed back more against where he was impaled on Cas while his fingers stroked affectionately along the nape of the angel's neck up into his soft dark hair. 

"Cas..." he breathed, not trusting himself to say anything more. 

Lifting his head from the pillow, Castiel raised his hand, knuckle under Sam's chin to tilted his face up more so he could slant his mouth over the Winchester's, kissing him deeply, softly, reverently. 

Dean sat with his hand stilled on his dick, his lips pressed in to a thin line, staring at the angel. _'I could stab him. He'd never see me comin'. Meh, knowin' my luck I'd miss and hit Sam.'_ He thought with a disgruntled sigh. "Okay, that's it, that's all I can take." Dean groused as he pulled away from the footboard and moved forward on his knees, waiting until Don Juan de Angel let his brother up for air. 

"Look, this is not the Boat House, or the Lake House, or the Out House or what the fuck ever that movie was called, this is porn. We do not get all girly, we do not get all reverent, we do not stare at one another like we just..." he waved a hand, "whatever. We fuck," he looked from one to the other, "come on!" he whined, "you two are ruining this for me!" He huffed, "And it was my idea!" He added glaring at the two of them. 

Sam looked from his irate brother to Castiel and back hating the fact that the two of them were at such different ends of the spectrum right now. He sighed and reached out to Dean trying to appeal to his libido teasing first one finger than two around the head of his brother's cock smearing the lube from when they'd been fucking along with the precum that'd dribbled out when Cas had slammed into him. 

"Dean, it's okay...I know what you want...but Cas, he's a virgin remember? Other than when you took him to that brothel has he really seen anything like what you're wanting? You haven't sat him down and put on Casa Erotica or anything like that have you?" 

Dean looked over at the angel then back at his brother, "Well... I offered, but," he scowled, "uptight angel..." he grumbled. 

Castiel didn't answer, only ran his hand slowly up and down Sam's chest as he looked away. 

Dean blew out a breath, "Fine... if, uh, if I tell you what I want... I mean, you know, help... can we _not_ reenact the love scene from Titanic? Next thing I know one of you will be smackin the window with your friggin' hand!" He thought of Anna and groaned. 'Friggin' angels...' 

Sam bit down on his lip at first to keep from chuckling at the fact that not only had his brother seen _that_ particular movie, but he remembered the love scene out of everything. 

"Um, yeah...but...what would you say to making a deal out of it?" 

Dean narrowed his eyes, "What kind of deal? You know how _deals_ seem to jump up and bite us in the ass." 

Sam focused his eyes on his brother's and shifted his touch from just teasing the head to stroking as much as he could reach between the v of his fingers. 

"This'll have a much better outcome than those kinds of deals, much better, although sealing it with a kiss or something hotter is something I'm not against doing," he said with a smirk, his tone a low rumble in an attempt to seduce Dean into agreeing to what he had in mind. 

Dean's lips quirked at the corners into a nearly cocky impish grin, "Yeah?" He raised his brows, "What'dja have in mind?" 

"Well, if we do this your way letting you play porn director again then in exchange I want some one on one time with Castiel to do things his way. You wouldn't have to participate or even watch if you didn't want to. The only thing you'd have to do is stay in the room since we already agreed upon that but what you do while you're there is up to you. And..." 

Dean's smile slid away as he scowled slightly listening to Sam talk. "And?" Dean asked quirking a brow, before it slowly lowered a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "and I get to have sex with any chick I want, when I want," he held up a finger, "just once," he frowned, "and you can't say no." 

Now it was Sam's turn to scowl slightly at what Dean was suggesting he get out of their deal. 

"Actually that's not what I had in mind," he said, pausing and squeezing his fingers firmly against his brother's cock. 

Dean's hips jerked slightly as Sam squeezed his fingers around his cock. "Well, spit it out, Francis," his gaze roamed over Sam and the angel, "because fucking," he nodded, "this looks hot, laying there talking to me all day long, you both just look kinda ridiculous." 

Sam rolled his eyes and if his legs hadn't been wrapped up with Castiel's he probably would've attempted to make his foot meet his brother's ass. 

"You and Cas...one on one...without me in the mix doing whatever the hell you want to do. Only rule is again, I have to be in the room because of our earlier agreement." 

Dean pressed his lips together as he stared at Sam and thought about this. He had to one up him, because so far it seemed that baby brother was getting the better end of the stick and _that_ just would not do. His lips slowly curved upward into a devious smile, "Okay," he agreed hesitantly, "BUT," he added holding up a finger. "You have to sit across the room in a chair and watch. Nothing else, just watch..." he eyed Sam, "and I may or may not take it upon myself to bind you to said chair if I feel it necessary." His eyes narrowed into devilish slits, "Deal?" 

_'Gotcha,'_ thought Sam, his mouth broadening into a wicked grin. 

"Deal," he snickered and licked his lips enticingly. "Now bring on that kiss." 

_'You're so stupid Sam, so easy.'_ He almost sighed as he thought it, instead his lips turned upward into a pleasant smile, lips pressed together as he gave a nod. "Good. Wait, kiss... who said anything about...?" He shook his head, "Nah, for somethin' like this, I think it's blowjobs... I remember reading that in Demon Deals Anonymous." He said, pulling the name out of his ass and feeling like he'd done a fairly decent job. A smirk pulled at his lips. "So, uh, when you finish there, I'll be waiting for you to seal your end of the deal." He winked and thrust his hips toward his brother. 

"M'kay," said Sam, his grin fading into a lazy smirk. "So start directing already before I take a nap here..." 

Just to emphasize his point he let his eyes slide closed while he rolled his hips slightly against Castiel to try and stir the angel's libido, if he had one. 

Castiel's hips bucked gently as he turned back to look at Sam's profile. His hand moving to push Sam's hair back, digits threading through the strands. "If you're tired -" 

"He's not tired." Dean interjected before Castiel could finish as he moved back on the bed. "He's being a prick tease." He grumbled, eyeing his brother, positioning himself between Sam and Castiel's legs.   
Eyes lowered and focused on the angel's cock inside his brother, Dean gave a sniff and nodded, "Okay, this is what we're gonna do. Castiel start moving again," he told them, reaching for the lube. 

Castiel jutted his chin toward one of the boxes on the floor, "There is a bright blue box down there, Dean.... you should use it at some point." 

Dean quirked a brow, eyes lifting to look at the angel, "Yeah? Why?" 

"I was told it's called..." He frowned thoughtfully, "motion lotion." 

"Motion lotion?" chuckled Sam, opening his eyes. "Never heard of that one, sounds good though." 

Castiel glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye, his hips continuing to gently thrust is cock into the Winchester in his arms. "They took it out of the box to show me." Castiel informed them. 

Dean's eyes widened, "Dude! You got cashier sex!?" He grinned, " _My_ angel," he said nodding, "So how was it? Did you go all the way? Was she hot? Blond? Brunette?" He groaned, "Oh God, a red head?" Dean asked a nearly pained expression on his face. 

Castiel's brows drew together, "She was a young girl with an stud in her nose and a mixture of colors in her hair," he gave his head a small shake, frowning in confusion, "what does that have to do with the lotion? She pushed my sleeve up and put some on my arm," he swallowed hard, "then she..." 

"Yeah?" Dean asked, the chicks description wasn't too enthusing, but who was he to judge if the angel liked punk girls. 

"She -" the angel's arms tightened around Sam, "she panted on my arm." 

Dean stared at the angel in utter gobsmacked bewilderment. "Wait..." Dean grumbled slowly, brows rising, "you were all.... _clenchy_ because a girl had an asthma attack on you?" Dean asked him before shaking his head and lifting a hand to run down his face, "Dude, we gotta get you out more." Dean mumbled shaking his head. 

Sam swallowed hard as he felt Castiel's arms tighten like iron bands around his torso and pushed back against the angel's cock in his ass as he thrust to get a slight bit of relief. 

"Mmmmm, uh...Dean...don't think it was asthma..." he choked out. 

Dean's attention darted to Sam, "How do you know?" He asked before scowling, "And now you sound like you're having one." 

He looked back at the angel. "Keep going." 

"It... the hairs on my vessel's arm stood on end and it... felt funny." 

Dean blinked as he looked at the angel for a long moment before moving quickly, hanging nearly upside down, his body half off the side of the bed, "Light blue?" He asked, voice muffled as he searched through the boxes.

"Cas, need to...relax your grip a little," panted Sam. 

"Huh?" Castiel asked as if just realizing he was still squeezing Sam and quickly released his grip. "Oh... right... sorry." 

"S'okay," said Sam, inhaling a deep breath then glancing over at his brother and murmuring softly, "Hot damn." 

He gently slid Castiel's arms from around him and moved to sit up as he got a deliciously wicked idea staring at Dean's ass as he leaned over the bed. He was about halfway there when he felt Castiel's cock shift within him, hitting him in such a way it practically knocked the wind out of him. 

"Holy..." he gasped, bracing himself on his arms, head tilting back as he tried to catch his breath. 

Castiel's hands shot downward to grip Sam's hip as a strained groan tore from the angel's throat, head tilting back slightly, teeth clenched at the feel of Sam's tight ass sinking even lower over him. It felt like the first moment he had thrust up into Sam all over again, only prolonged now since he was nearly sitting up. "Sam..." His thumbs caressed circles against Sam's hip bones, even as his fingertips dug harder into the Winchester's flesh.

"Huh?" Dean mumbled, tossing boxes back over his shoulder, "I don't see light blue Cas, are you sure you aren't color blind?" Yeah that would be his luck, the one defective angel in the bunch and he'd be his. A damn color blind angel. He blew out a breath scowling at the boxes as he snatched up each and every shade of blue or close to blue color one by one to read the label and each time, he found himself tossing the box over his shoulder with annoyance. "You two okay up there?" 

"Yeah, yeah, just fine, Dean," panted Sam. 

His eyes fluttered as he tried to move only to feel like his arms would turn to jelly along with his dick when he came at the feeling of Castiel pressing against his prostate almost constantly. 

"S'good, Cas," he whispered softly hoping only the angel could hear him. 

Castiel's hips bucked slowly upward, a low groan tearing from the angel's throat as his head rolled. "Sam..." 

"Are you two porning without me?" Dean called back over his shoulder, "Gimme just a damn minute! I got a plan!" 

"N-no...we wouldn't do that," stuttered Sam. 

It was now or never, if he waited even one moment longer Dean would pull up to see what he and Castiel were up to. He turned his head to look back at the angel from his semi-reclined position and pressed a finger to his lips hoping he'd keep quiet as he made an attempt to sit up the rest of the way. He bit back a groan of his own as his whole body shuddered sitting erect straddling Castiel like a cowboy would a horse. He planted his hands in front of him to keep from falling as he breathed through the tremors wracking his body. 

Once he got the intensity down to where he didn't feel he'd swoon like a girl he looked around and spotted the cherry lube. He glanced back to check on Castiel again and winked at him before picking up the lube and popping the cap as quietly as he could. Sam squirted as much lube as he could on a pair of fingers while eyeing Dean's ass still sticking up over the edge of the bed. Once they were slick he leaned over, feeling Castiel shift yet again causing him to inhale sharply as he brought his arm down against the small of his brother's back and waist, pinning him in position. 

Dean sucked in a startled breath, partly due to hunters instincts kicking in and making him want to reach for the closest thing to bash who or whatever this was up side the head and another part, as he looked back over his shoulder, at the half visible sight of Sam sitting _up_ on his angel. 'Holy shit!' He thought as he started to lift him, hands against the side of the mattress pushing himself to sit up, only to not be able to with Sam's arm clamped down against the small of his back. "Cut it out Sam, lemme up, I wanna see." 

"In a minute, Dean, don't wanna pass up the view," said Sam huskily. 

He brought his lubed fingers to his brother's ass and slid them between the cleft tracing Dean's puckered rim slowly, teasingly, before slipping the tip of one inside. 

Dean grinned at Sam's compliment about his ass and was about to make a snappy comeback when the breath was knocked from his lungs, body jerking slightly, his eyes widening at the feel of his brother's finger at his hole. "Sss-Sam?" Dean stammered, trying to turn his head, his body at the waist to look back only to not be able to and looking over his shoulder was like looking at a wall of skin... with shaggy ass brown hair hanging down. He licked his lips and readjusted his hold against the side of the mattress. "What - what are you..." Dean breathed the words, his sentence trailing off, muscles tensing, his ass muscles clenching as he bit his lip. 

"Easy, Dean," he murmured, shifting his hand on the small of his brother's back to trace soothing circles with his fingers. "I've got you." 

Sam bit his lip as he glanced between his brother's reaction and his fingers as he wiggled the one he'd slid inside carefully before letting it sink in a little deeper. The other finger teased along his cleft waiting its turn. He wasn't sure how long Dean would let him keep him pinned down like this but he was definitely going to enjoy it while it lasted. About the only thing that would've been better would've been if he could manhandle his brother up into his lap and show him what it felt like to be in his position, literally. 

Dean gasped in a breath, head tilting back, his hips rocking into the mattress, hands gripping the edge of the mattress in white knuckled fists. Nostril's flaring Dean breathed deeply, blowing out the breath afterward, eyes sliding closed. "I am so gonna get you back Sam..." he gave a small nod, "right in the middle of town I'll just back you up against the car and jerk 'em down ya, eat your ass for everyone to fuckin' watch." He threatened in a less than menacing growl. 

"Mmmmmm, yeah..." moaned Sam. 

He rocked back against Castiel, the pleasure of it just serving to bring his weight down more on his brother rather than less. His fingers on Dean's back became like blunt claws digging into his skin as he pressed his one finger the rest of the way in to the final knuckle and paused, waiting for his brother to adjust before slowly beginning to slide it in and out of the tight hole. 

"Couldn't resist this," he murmured softly, running his tongue along his lips as the sweet cherry smell filled the air. 

Dean panted his breaths, low moans working their way out of his throat, hips grinding his cock down against the mattress. "Betcha... didn't even try." Dean panted softly. "God, Sam... shit!" He bit his lip, straining against the bed. 

Castiel bucked his hips harder into Sam, moaning softly, one hand sliding up the Winchester's side and back down as he continued to hold onto his hip with the other. Castiel's head tilted back, mouth going slack on a deep groan as he thrust hard into Sam, his hand stilling on the younger Winchester's side, fingertips digging into flesh as the angel writhed, squirming against the bed. "Sam... please, I... harder?" Castiel asked, biting his bottom lip. 

Sam opened his mouth to respond to his brother only to groan and practically bring his head down to rest against his arm on Dean's back as Castiel thrust into him harder than he had been since he'd entered. His finger in Dean's ass seemed to freeze in place then curl along with the rest as his brain was swamped with sensation. 

Dean turned his head, looking back over his shoulder at his brother, feeling his head lower, his breaths against his skin. At first Dean was about to quirk a brow in question, as if Sam was alright, but then from his peripheral vision he could see Castiel thrusting and squirming, noticed the heavy breaths from both his brother and the angel and a small grin tugged at his lips instead. _'S'my boy...er angel... whatever.'_

"Cas..." he panted, "Fuck...hold on...'kay." 

His breaths beat against his skin and Dean's as he tried to pull himself back together for even a minute. It was a hard battle though especially when a particularly well aimed thrust nailed him in such a way that he had to bite down on flesh, whether it was his arm or Dean's ass he wasn't sure, to keep from coming. His hand on Dean's back clawed at him desperately as he pulled back, his finger sliding free, teasing forgotten thanks to the suddenly sex crazed angel. 

Dean's body jerked slightly, a gasp of air leaving him as he'd felt teeth slide against his ass, though apparently Sam had kept himself from actually biting, or at least from biting him and Dean relaxed a little more. "Sam..." He mumbled, struggling to pull himself more onto the mattress. 

Castiel pressed his lips together as he nodded, hips thrusting gently, the rhythm of his thrusts slowing. "Okay, Sam." Castiel answered, head rolling in the opposite direction as the angel swallowed hard, eyes squeezing closed briefly before reopening just as a low moan tore from his throat. 

Sam struggled to pull himself upright and wound up simply bracing himself on his arms instead, muscles tensing for a moment as he settled back into Castiel's rhythm. 

"Now, Cas," he murmured, letting his head loll forward, sweat beaded bangs falling in his face. 

Castiel groaned, hips moving faster, harder, thrusting his cock hard up into Sam as he gripped the Winchester's hips hard enough to bruise. "Sam..." 

Dean pulled back as he snatched the lone light blue box that he finally spotted half under the bed, crawling backward and turning to look at the angel and his brother, his eyes searching Sam's bowed face and body. "Holy..." Dean breathed softly, swallowing hard and nodding. "Okay," he mumbled as he got up on his knees, shuffling closer to his brother, reaching for him, his hands gripping Sam's biceps to help him sit up. "I gotcha," Dean whispered softly his eyes searching Sam's passioned features. 

Wrapping an arm around his brother, Dean slid a hand up the back of Sam's neck, digits threading through the damp strands of hair at the nape of his neck as he reached down with his other hand, wrapping it around Sam's shaft, pumping him in rhythm with Castiel's thrusts. "S' at feel good, Sam?" Dean asked softly, "Tell me, wanna hear how it feels." He told him softly, voice thick and rough. 

Sam leaned into his brother's arms, staring at him with passion glazed eyes before burying his face against the crook of Dean's neck. His hips jerked back and forth between Castiel's powerful thrusts and Dean's tight fisted strokes. He groaned as he heard his brother's rough voice against his ear wanting to tell him how he felt but all that came out were grunts and moans. He'd been reduced to little more than an animal in heat rutting between them, blood pumping furiously through his veins and pooling low with the need to come. 

Dean bit his lip as his hand slid deeper into Sam's hair. "That good, eh?" He asked softly, dipping his head to press a kiss to Sam's temple before slipping his hand out of his hair, reaching between them, thumb making lazy circles around Sam's nipple, his hand sliding faster along Sam's cock, wrist pivoting as he pumped in him long smooth strokes. "So hot, Sam..." Dean murmured huskily, turning his head toward Sam's, lips pressed against the side of Sam's face, his hand on Sam's chest moving, fingers tweaking, twisting rolling his nipple between thumb and forefinger. 

Castiel rose up, slightly, half sitting up, hips raising off the bed, thrusting harder, deeper into Sam, one hand releasing the Winchester's hip to brace his weight against the bed as he lifted up on his feet, slamming into Sam with long low groans, head tilting back as he panted heavily. 

One of Sam's hands reached back, clinging to the angel's thigh, his fingers digging in tightly as he rocked backwards meeting Castiel thrust for thrust. Their skin smacked loudly with each collision and Sam knew somewhere back in his lust fuzzed brain that he'd be feeling the soreness of it later. For now though it only served to drive him onwards, his head turning to brush his lips against Dean's, his breath fanning against them in heavy pants. 

"Gonna cum..." he said, breathlessly. "Can't stop...s'good..." 

Dean smiled against Sam's lips, his hand at his chest, slipping lower to the tie wrapped and tied around Sam's cock and balls and pulled open the first knot slowly as he watched his brother's face. "Hold it," he whispered thickly, "hold on... for me." Dean told him as his fingers slid to the next knot, his opposite hand stroking relentlessly. 

"Sam..." Castiel panted breathlessly, his hand on the Winchesters hip sliding upward, gripping his side tightly as he continued to thrust hard, the movements becoming erratic as heat rushed through the angel's veins to pool low in his stomach. 

"For you," whispered Sam, his head falling back as he felt his brother's hands working to free him. "Cas...gonna cum, Cas...want you to..." 

"Yes, I - yes," the angel nodded before his jaw clenched, head tilting back. His grip on Sam's side tightened, pulling Sam down hard each time he thrust upward, a groan tearing from the angel's throat as his muscles tensed, tendon in his neck protruding, eyes squeezing closed, balls drawing up tightly to his body. The shadow of wings appeared against the wall behind the bed and against the mattress as they unfurled from the angel's back. 

Dean smiled softly as he looked at Sam, nimble fingers unfastening the last knot, his eyes lowered to watch as he slowly slid the silk tie away, dragging the fabric across his brother's over sensitized flesh, green orbs intent on the sight, before they lifted once more to Sam's face. "'Kay, Sammy," Dean whispered, leaning in, his lips near Sam's, eyes searching his brother's face. "Cum for me." 

Sam's eyes squeezed shut as he felt the tie slide away and his balls draw up tight with his need for release. He managed to hold off though until his brother's whispered command reached his ears. When he heard it, it was like a switch was flipped and he cried out, body going rigid as he came all over his and Dean's chests and stomachs. 

As Sam's body tensed, his inner muscles clenching around Castiel's cock, the angel's body stiffened and arched, a harsh cry of pleasure tearing from his throat as he came hard and hot in Sam's ass, wings completely unfurled, covering a better part of the bed and hanging off the sides, the large feathers reaching downward to nearly the angel's hip. 

Dean's breaths fanned Sam's face as he came, his eyes darting between watching Sam's face and his cock as his spunk shot out, wetting them both. "So fuckin' hot, Sammy..." Dean murmured softly with a small shake of his head. 

Sam gasped at the feel of Castiel coming inside him then groaned, falling forward against Dean, his brow coming to rest against his shoulder. His whole body felt loose and sated to the point where he seemed to be on the verge of passing out. 

"Dean, Cas...mmmmmm..." he moaned softly as he slowly came down from coming so hard. 

Dean looked past Sam toward Castiel, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the angel's wings spread across the mattress behind him. Grinning, Dean looked back at his brother, "Mmm, somebody else liked it too." Dean murmured, giving a soft small chuckle, "C'mere," he mumbled softly as he eased Sam down toward the bed, glancing over again at Castiel. 

"Wanna roll onto your side, Cas?" 

Sam lifted his head slightly and tilted it back groggily to glance over his shoulder at Castiel. A soft smile spread across his face when he noticed the wings and realized he was responsible for the angel unfurling them this time. 

"Pretty wings," he mumbled, blushing slightly at letting that slip. 

Returning his attention to Sam, Dean grinned as he laid down. _'Pretty wings,'_ he nearly rolled his eyes, _'such a girl, Sam... and it's not called **pretty** , they're **ethereal**.'_

Stretching out next to Sam on the opposite side of the bed from Castiel, Dean searched his brother's fucked out features. "We gotta do that again sometime." Dean chuckled softly, smoothing Sam's hair back from his face. 

Castiel turned as his Charge suggested, an arm wrapping around Sam the angel spooned up behind him, one wing moving to lay over Sam like a blanket, covering him from mid chest to buttocks as Castiel softly kissed along the long column of Sam's throat. "That was... beautiful, Sam." Cas mumbled softly. 

"Yeah," he sighed contentedly answering them both in one breath as he leaned back into Castiel's arms and moaned quietly as the angel kissed his throat. 

Dean licked his lips as he looked from is brother to the angel and back before rolling away and reaching off the bed, snagging one of is tees off the floor, rolling back as he used it to wipe the front of himself off, then flipping it over did the same to Sam, cleaning off the cum from their stomachs and chests before tossing it back behind him onto the floor once more. 

Reaching out, he ran his hand down Sam's chest and stomach, fingertip trailing through the damp curls between his brother's legs as he leaned in, trailing his lips across his brother's jaw line then lower, ducking his head to press his lips to his sweat dampened chest, his eyes darting upward toward Sam's face, lips slowly curving into a grin against his brother's skin. "Don't move." He mumbled against Sam's chest before tearing his lips away and rolling onto his hands and knees, crawling backward. 

"Move your legs for me," Dean directed, nudging Sam's legs upward more toward his chest and out of the way before he dipped his head, his attention on the angel's softening dick still lodged in his brother's ass and the puckered skin surrounding his angel's shaft. 

Tongue darting out, Dean began to slowly lap at the cum oozing slowly out of his brother, tongue flicking against Castiel's cock in the process. 

Castiel gasped in a soft breath, a low moan sounding deep in his throat as he felt his Charge's tongue against his dick, his arm tightening around Sam in the process. 

Sam let out a choked groan and his body shuddered as Dean lapped against the now oversensitive skin. He pressed back against Castiel as best he could trying to keep himself and the angel joined and give himself a little bit of breathing room within the band of Castiel's arm. 

"Jesus, Dean..." he moaned then chuckled softly, "Tryin' to kill me?" 

"Mmmm..." Dean hummed softly as he continued to lick, one hand rising to run his thumb around the stretched skin as he licked, one finger pressing in beside Castiel's cock. "S' okay?" He breathed softly against Sam's hole, between one flick-stab of his tongue and the next. 

"Yeah," murmured Sam his breath hitching slightly as Dean added a finger to his stretched and pleasantly abused hole. "Feels good t'me." 

He tilted his head back to check on Castiel wanting to make sure the angel was enjoying Dean's eager mouth as much as he was. 

Castiel's eyes lowered to Sam's face before they slowly slid closed, low moan sounding deep in his throat. "Yes," Castiel mumbled, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

Dean wrapping two of his fingers around the small bit of the angel's cock he could grasp, sliding his hand in the messy substance of cum and lube, smearing it as he slid his fingers. Tongue jabbing at Sam's ass, Dean groaned softly, reaching with his other hand to cup and squeeze his brother's balls. 

"Fuck, keep that up and Cas won't be the only one making a short turnaround," grunted Sam, pushing down and back against his brother and Cas then jerking slightly when Dean squeezed him. 

He glanced down at the wing that Castiel was using to cover his side and bit his lip debating whether or not to touch wondering if they'd linger much past the angel having climaxed or not. 

"Mmm," Dean hummed, "Can' help it, 'ammy, s' good. Cas tastes good. You look s' hot," he breathed hotly against Sam's hole and the angel's shaft, his hand slipping lower on Castiel to grip his balls, rolling them in his fingers, squeezing and stoking as he did the same to his brother's, head tilting to get better access, soft moans sounding deep in his throat. 

Castiel gasped in a breath, hips bucking, thrusting his already hardening cock into Sam, his arm around the Winchester tightening once more as he dipped his head, lips pressed hard against the side of Sam's throat. 

Sam gasped and whined a little as Dean savored he and Castiel then slammed his head back against the angel's shoulder when Cas bucked against him. 

"Fuck, yes," he moaned, his arm lifting from beneath Castiel's wing to reach back and hold the angel's head as he kissed his throat. "Gonna fuck me again, Cas?" 

Castiel's mouth lifted from the Winchester's neck, head turning his face toward Sam's, lips parted, warm breaths panting out as the angel's hips continued to move slowly thrusting into Sam. Dipping his head, mouth next to Sam's ear the angel's voice seemed to be even deeper, rough and thick with desire. "I would like that... yes." He answered, his open hand, sliding palms flat against Sam's skin, down his chest and back up, cupping the bottom of his jaw between thumb and pointer finger, tilting the Winchester's head upward as he dipped his head to suckle at Sam's Adam's apple. 

Sam groaned loudly and rolled his hips back against Castiel's, his eyelids fluttering and his hand falling away as pleasure seemed to swamp him like a tidal wave. His hand landed on the soft down of the angel's feathers and he couldn't help his fingers brushing across them knowing how much it had aroused Castiel before. 

Castiel's lips parted on a harsh gasp as the Winchester's had landed on his wing, fingers brushing against the plumes. A long low groan tore from the angel's throat before he bit and licked at Sam's neck more roughly, hand against Sam's chest pressing his bod back, the flat of his palm against Sam's sternum. "Sam..." the angel breathed softly before one bite-lick and the next, his hips thrusting harder and faster. 

Dean pulled his head back, slipping his hand upward, fingertips against the tight ring of muscle at Sam's hole, Squeezing Castiel's cock and Sam's flesh with each thrust, his head dipping down once more capturing one of Sam's balls in his mouth and moaning softly. 

Sam let out a whimpery moan as his slight touch against Castiel's wings seemed to awaken an aggressive streak in the angel. He thrust back eagerly against Castiel, grunting as he felt his brother's fingers still touching them there even though his mouth had moved on. He didn't have to wait long to find out where Dean had gone and let out a gasp as he felt him take one of his balls in his mouth. 

"Oh God, Dean," he murmured, his other hand seeking out his brother's head to keep him from moving. 

The hand that'd landed on Castiel's wing seemed to have a mind of its own as he stroked across feathers great and small, all of them feeling better than silk against his skin, smooth and light. 

"Mmmmmm, Cas?" 

"Hmm?" Castiel asked, lips against Sam's neck, hand sliding down the Winchester's chest to his cock, hand wrapping around his length and starting to slowly pump. 

Sam shivered at the warm vibration and almost lost his nerve to ask the question that was somehow nagging at his brain despite his brother and Castiel's best efforts to drive him crazy with want. 

"Do...do angels use their wings to get off? Or on each other maybe?" he said, his voice hoarse with desire. 

Dean released Sam's ball and raised his head, brow quirked as he stared at his brother, then slowly looked over at the angel as Castiel slowly lifted his head, looking down at Sam. 

"No." Castiel answered deadpan flat. 

Dean's attention swung back to Sam as he pressed his lips tightly together and tried to stifle the smirk that was pulling at his lips. How the fuck Sam could play twenty questions right now, he wasn't exactly sure. Then again, he'd always been a curious little shit. Yeah, okay strike the little part now, but he was still a shit. That thought had Dean actually biting hard into his bottom lip as he fought not to bust out laughing and totally ruin the mood further. 

"M'kay, was jus' wonderin'," murmured Sam. 

His fingers traced over Castiel's feathers up to the large wing bone he'd caressed last time, gripping it lightly with his hand and stroking it the way he would touch himself. He glanced down at his brother through heavy lidded eyes as he touched their angel bringing up his other hand to trace along Dean's lips which glistened with lube and cum from his exploits down below. 

"Gonna help?" he said softly. 

Dean had been about to lose it, laughter was inevitable, and then Sam did that thing. Tracing his lips and looking at him like that and suddenly Dean forgot what had been so funny a moment before. "Huh?" He asked, warm breath panting out against Sam's finger before Dean dipped his head slightly forward, sucking it into his mouth, cheeks hallowing out as he suckled on his brother's finger, his eyes locked with Sam's. 

"Mmmmmm, suck me, Dean...got me s'hard again," said Sam, his voice thick and slurred with pleasure. 

His teeth raked against his own lip as he kept his eyes on his brother and tried not to lose it just watching him suck on his finger. 

Dean moaned, his eyes closing briefly before opening once more, gaze dropping to to Sam's hard cock that his angel was stroking, before flickering back up to Sam's face, his tongue darting down the side of Sam's finger, lips still wrapped around the single digit, flicking the tip of his tongue against the webbing between his fingers, then sliding slowly up the side of the digit before pulling back into his mouth. Pulling his head back, Dean scrapped his teeth over the tip of Sam's finger, his eyes locked with Sam's. 

Just before releasing his brother's finger, Dean dipped his head again, taking Sam's finger deep into his mouth, humming around it, letting the his fingertip bottom out against the back of his throat. Slowly, Dean pulled his head back, his lips against the tip of Sam's finger, hot breaths panting out against the saliva wet digit, "You want me to suck you liked that, Sammy?" Dean asked softly, looking at his brother from under his brows. 

Sam moaned and nodded letting his head fall back against Castiel's shoulder again. 

"Please," he whispered, thrusting forward slightly against the angel's hand still wrapped around him. 

Dean nodded as he lowered himself down to the mattress, laying on his side, his face at Sam's groin and pushed away Castiel's hand. "Lemme see, Cas." Dean murmured softly, wrapping his own hand around Sam's shaft as the angel released Sam's cock, his hips continuing to thrust his dick into Sam's ass as Dean licked Sam's length from base to tip, his hand sliding up and down his spit slick cock, tongue swirling at the tip, dipping into the slit. 

Sam moaned and brought his hand that Dean had been toying with up to cup the back of his brother's head as he teased his dick with that sneaky mouth of his. He rocked back against Castiel which only served to push him more toward Dean's taunting tongue as he licked Sam's shaft like he would an ice cream cone on a hot summer's day. His grip on the angel's wing grew tighter and his strokes rougher before sliding again down over the delicate plumes. 

Castiel gasped in a breath, his thrusts coming harder as Sam's touches to his wing grew rougher. "Sam..." the angel panted roughly, the speed of his strokes increasing, back arching as he slammed his hips against the Winchester with each thrust. 

Dean's lips parted, taking the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, sucking hard on the tip, his hand pivoting as he stroked his shaft, cheeks hallowing out with the force of suction against the sensitive tip. 

"Yeah, Cas...yeah," panted Sam then let out a harsh gasp when he felt the hot suction of his brother's mouth. "Dean..." 

His fingers dug into Dean's scalp and buried themselves in Castiel's feathers seeking the warm skin of the angel's hip to dig into as he felt heat pool low in his gut once more. 

Dean's mouth slid down Sam's shaft taking his cock deep, letting him bottom out against the back of his throat before swallowing and sliding his mouth upward, his hand sliding faster in long hard pulls along Sam's length. Humming, Dean began to bob his head, cheeks hallowed out as he sucked his brother's dick, tongue flicking against the underside. 

Castiel, gripped Sam's hip, pulling the Winchester back against him with each slamming thrust of his hips forward, soft grunts and moans tearing from the angel's throat, heat searing through his veins to pool low in his belly, his cock twitching deep inside Sam's tight ass, eliciting a gasped breath out of the angel before he moaned low and long, pulling Sam back hard enough to nearly pull his cock from Dean's mouth. 

Sam grunted as his long frame slammed back against the angel then turned his head slightly lips brushing lightly along Castiel's stubbled jaw. 

"Castiel," he whispered, eyes nearly sliding shut as he shuddered from head to feet. "Cum for me...with me...now." 

He drew his breath in sharply on the last word as he felt his balls tighten up and his hand on Dean's head slide off to his shoulder clamping down tightly over the handprint brand. 

Castiel grit his teeth, hand clenching on Sam's hip, fingertips digging hard into tender flesh, as he drove his cock harder into Sam, body tensing, neck arching back, face flushing as his balls drew up tightly to his body. "Sam..." the angel ground out, a moment before his head swung forward, mouth opening, teeth sinking into Sam's shoulder as the angel came hard and hot deep inside Sam's ass once again. 

Dean stroked his brother harder, working his cock purposefully, sucking and flicking his tongue along is length as he hummed and bobbed his head, his hand chasing after his mouth. Reaching out with his free hand, Dean cupped Sam's balls, dragging short blunt nails slowly along the bottom of his sac before squeezing gently, hand pumping, his thumb massaging over his balls. 

Where before it'd been Dean's words, this time it was his teasing touch combined with the almost savage bite Castiel had given him that snapped Sam's body taut like a guitar string. His head lolled back and he keened his release, his eyes staring blankly up at the headboard before squeezing shut. His hole clenched tightly around Castiel's length in an attempt to hold him there as he shot into Dean's waiting mouth. His fingers dug into the raised skin on his brother's shoulder as he rode out the rush before letting his head fall back forward and opening his eyes. 

Dean continued to work Sam's cock through his orgasm, drinking down every drop that his brother had to give him, moaning softly as he swallowed each one, his hand slowly releasing Sam's balls as Sam he started to relax, only to slide up his brother's body, across washboard abs to his chest, finger tips toying with pebble hard nipples before he slowly drew his head back, letting Sam's softening dick slip from between his lips. 

Castiel moaned against Sam's neck as Sam came, eyes squeezed tightly closed as the Winchester's inner muscles tightened around him, milking him. His hand gripping Sam's hip roughly slowly slide down, pressing against the juncture where thigh and groin met, pulling Sam flush up against him as he released his bite on Sam's neck, kissing it better, full lips sliding over the abused flesh as the angel moaned softly. 

"So, ya think now that Cas has, uh, _marked_ you maybe we don't have to worry about Lu?" Dean asked, eyes darting from Sam to Castiel and back before he shrugged a shoulder, "I mean, ya know, isn't that like a territorial thing, or sloppy seconds or something?" 

Sam hummed and sighed as he arched his neck against Castiel's gentle mouth while slowly slipping his hand from the angel's hip to cover his hand guiding it up to wrap around his torso instead. He reclined contentedly in Castiel's arms, muscles relaxing slowly as his brother's question registered finally to his ears. 

"I wish it were that easy," he murmured. "I like being claimed by you and Cas." 

"It won't matter at all to Lucifer, Dean." 

Dean frowned, "Huh... Lu's into the whole sloppy seconds thing then?" He nodded, "Shouldn't surprise me." 

"Sloppy seconds?" Castiel asked, brow knitting in confusion. "Who has been inside your brother?" 

Dean pressed his lips together as he looked at the angel and tried not to laugh, "You mean in the last twenty four hours or ever, cause there was this demon once, was all up in him for a week, it was vaguely dirty." He nodded knowingly. "You probably know her, Meg. Short, annoying, bitch," Dean shrugged a shoulder, "Sam's type." The corners of his lips quirked upwards in an amused smile. 

Castiel's eyes slid to Sam's profile. 

"Mmmmm, talk about someone I'd like to gank with that knife Ruby left me, 3 years now and I still haven't gotten payback for the things she made me do while I was possessed," grumbled Sam then added with a slight note of affection. "And short, annoying bitches are my type, huh? Y'know you do kinda fit that although you're more jerk than bitch." 

Dean's eyes snapped to Sam's face. "Okay, Sasquatch, two things; one, I don't think you can technically call that knife something Ruby ' _left you_ ' since we ganked her ass. It really wasn't her idea. And two, that's not funny Sam, I'm not _short_ ," he shrugged a shoulder and waved a dismissive hand, "you're just freakishly tall." 

Sam snuggled closer to Castiel and allowed his calm presence soothe the proverbial feathers Dean had ruffled bringing that up. His eyes slid down over his brother's body taking note of him still being hard even after everything that'd happened. 

"Y'know, Dean, you should let me or Cas take care of that before you turn blue," he chuckled. 

Dean let himself half fall down onto the bed next to his brother and rolled over onto his back, "I'll let you two fight that out amongst yourselves." He grinned and stretched, "Cause if someone doesn't do something soon, I will in the shower before I go grab food, I'm starving. I think I hear a bacon double cheeseburger with extra onions and triple the bacon calling my name...." he frowned thoughtfully, "And pie, never got me any pie." He mumbled half under his breath. 

Castiel slowly pulled his hips back, his cock sliding out of Sam's ass, a low groan of loss tearing from the angels throat as he slid from of Sam's warm body. Dipping his head, the angel kissed the Winchester's neck, before pulling up into a sitting position and moving, crawling the short distance across the bed to Dean, his body covering Dean's as he crawled up him, gently lowering himself down over his Charge, laying down on him, front to front, his elbows bracing his weight against the mattress as he dipped his head, lips brushing Dean's softly. 

"Sam," Castiel murmured, "could you go get me a washing cloth?" The angel asked softly as Dean's arms wrapped around him, pulling him down flush against him, head lifting off the pillows to slant over the angels. 

"Hmmm? Uh, yeah, sure," mumbled Sam, snapping his gaze away from watching his brother and Castiel. 

He rolled over slowly before sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He groaned as he got to his feet, well fucked muscles aching as he moved to walk across the room heading into the bathroom to fetch a washcloth. He turned on the water and let it warm up before fetching a fresh washcloth off the pile of towels. When the water was warm enough he soaked the cloth, wrung it out, then shut off the water before trudging back toward the bedroom wishing he'd never had to get up. 

"Times like these I wish the damn diner delivered," groused Sam as he leaned against the doorway between the two rooms briefly to rest his tired muscles. 

Dean tore his mouth away from Castiel's to look over at his brother, "Yeah, cause all those threesomes you've had in the past, I'm sure this has been an ongoing problem for you," he snickered, returning his attention to the angel, "And now he thinks he's as experienced as me." He mumbled, rolling his eyes, before rolling the angel, or attempting to only to git his teeth when Castiel didn't budge far, "Uh, Cas, this would be the part where you went with it." Dean coached irritably. 

"Oh," Castiel nodded, allowing Dean to roll him over onto his back, eliciting an aggravated huff from the elder Winchester. 

"Dude, don't get me started," said Sam with a gruff chuckle as he crossed the room. 

He looked at his brother lying atop their angel and grinned as he lowered the washcloth along his cleft then trailed it up his spine leaving a glistening trail of dampness in his wake. 

Dean's ass clenched as Sam ran the wash rag along the cleft of his ass, a soft gasp escaping his parted lips, back arching. The warm water wet cloth cool against his skin. "Jesus, Sam..." Dean breathed softly before turning his head to look over at his brother, watching as he dropped the cloth down on the angel's chest. 

"Here's your washing cloth, Cas," he said, dropping the cloth over Dean's shoulder onto the angel's chest before climbing up on the bed and crawling around to collapse on the side opposite them. 

Castiel's eyes lowered to the wet cloth on his chest, before he brought one hand up, grabbing the wet cloth off of himself. "Thank you." He mumbled as he lowered his hand, slipping it down between himself and Dean to clean himself off a little. 

Arching back from the angel, Dean lifted his gaze to Sam's face. "Still gonna get you later in the shower, you aren't off the hook," he shrugged a shoulder, "jus' so ya know." 

"Mmmmm, shower sounds good," said Sam, his voice almost bordering on a purr. 

He stretched languidly, his fingers and toes brushing against the boards at either end of the bed. His feet draped off the bottom at the ankles making Sam plot to get a king sized bed for the three of them at the next motel. He groaned softly as he felt joints pop slightly and sore muscles push and pull as he worked the kinks out of his long frame from his contortions with Castiel. He glanced up at Dean with a smirk knowing his brother had likely watched him stretching. 

"Like a goddamn cat," Dean mumbled, slowly tearing his gaze away from his brother who he'd watched as he stretched and arched like some damn show off. Returning his attention to the angel he quirked a brow. "You about done?" 

Castiel's brows knitted in slight confusion as to why Dean seemed irritated, though he merely pulled his hand out and dropped the cloth down onto the floor. "I've finished." 

Dean rolled his eyes, "'Bout time, between the two of ya I was wondering who was gonna start licking themselves clean and purr." He huffed. 

"Dude, I don't think either one of us could do that, not the licking part at least," chuckled Sam, propping his head up with one hand, elbow on the pillow. 

"Why would we lick ourselves?" Castiel asked in confusion. 

Dean had started to smile at Sam, only to wind up quirking a brow at Castiel. 

"You and me, we need to talk about not taking things so literal." He told the angel before dipping his head, "Now, shaddup and kiss me." he mumbled just before slanting his mouth over Castiel's, tongue darting into the angel's mouth to tangle with Castiel's own, a low moan sounding deep in his throat at the angel's taste. 

Sam's eyes traveled slowly over his brother's backside as he laid there on top of Castiel and couldn't resist the urge to lick his lips as he lingered on Dean's ass. If he hadn't been so fucked out and his brother wasn't such a damn control freak he would've been on that like Dean on cherry pie. He swiped his other hand across his mouth to check if he was drooling considering he could still smell the cherry lube they'd been fooling around with. 

Pulling his head slowly back, Dean glanced over at Sam and quirked a brow, "You, uh, okay there?" He asked, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, "I know I'm gorgeous, but Sam, don't drool." He joked, a snicker working out of him before he dipped his head again, his hips slowly thrusting against the angel as he kissed along Castiel's jaw and down his neck. "Mmm, Cas, ever had wall sex?" He mumbled the question against the angel's skin, already knowing the answer. 

Sam swallowed hard, color rising in his cheeks at being caught then groaning as he watched Dean work his own brand of mojo on Castiel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

The wind was nearly knocked out of Dean as the front of him connected with the wall, a low grunt leaving him. Before he had a chance to react, Castiel was pressed up behind him, thrusting against him, the angel's hard cock sliding along the cleft of his ass. 

Dean turned his head, face upturned before he laid his cheek against the gaudy wallpaper, a Cheshire grin pulling at his lips. "That the best you got?" Dean asked, egging on the angel. 

Castiel leaned in, his mouth near Dean's ear, "You've seen what I've got."

"Why don't you show me? I'm more the kind who has to experience it to really get a grip on it." 

Castiel gave a barely there nod, "I've noticed." He agreed, pressing a leg between Dean's, to make the elder Winchester spread his stance wider before reaching between them to line the blunt tip of his cock up with Dean's hole. 

"Come on, _angel_ , let's see you make a believer out of me." Dean snarked as he started to pull away from the wall, palms flat against its surface. 

Castiel pressed the Winchester back against the wall, pinning him there with his body. "Hold still." Castiel hissed softly in Dean's ear before he began to push into Dean's tight hole. 

Dean bit his lip, a soft grunt leaving him as Castiel pushed his cock inside. He struggled against Castiel's hold on him, pushing back against the angel, reaching back with one hand to grip Castiel's hip. "Still not convinced." Dean groaned softly. 

Part of Sam wanted to panic when Castiel first slammed Dean against the wall then he almost fell off the bed as he realized his brother had intentionally provoked the angel. He hadn't really noticed what was going on between the two as he'd been dozing comfortably listening to the drone of their whispering voices.

"Holy..." he gasped as he watched Castiel set his brother up then slowly push inside.

Castiel dipped his head, kissing a slow path up the side of Dean's neck as he pushed in further, slowly working his cock deep inside the hunter. 

Dean moaned low and long, lips parting as his eyes slid closed, back arching to press back against the angel. "Harder, Cas, even low powered, I know you got more in you then this." Dean growled softly between clenched teeth as soft moans and grunt tumbled from his lips. 

Sam brought his hand to his mouth and bit down fighting back the urge to make a sound as well as the slight twinge of jealousy he felt watching Dean allow Castiel to fuck him. He knew he should probably just roll over and try to rest or something and leave them to it but he couldn't pry his eyes away even if he'd used a crowbar.

"Don't want to hurt you," Castiel mumbled softly.

"Heh, hurt me, I don't think there's anything you could do to me that would be worse than -"

Dean's words were cut off as the angel slammed balls deep into him in one thrust. "Naaugh!" Dean raised a hand smacking it hard against the wall. "Sonuva... fuck!" He bit his lip, nostrils flaring as he panted his breaths, head hanging as he pushed back from the wall slightly. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked softly, sliding his hand that had been holding his cock up Dean's side then wrapping it around him. "Was I... too convincing?"

Dean's lips quirked into a small smile as a breathy chuckle worked out of him, forehead rolling against the wallpaper, "No, s'okay, jus'," he swallowed hard Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, "gimme a minute."

Castiel nodded, turning his head as he waited, glancing back at Sam before returning his attention to Dean. "Your brother seems to be... out of it."

Dean snickered breathlessly, "You killed him, death by angel, film at eleven."

Castiel's brows knitted in confusion, "What film?"

Dean chuckled, legs trembling slightly, "Don't make me laugh, oh God..." he groaned softly, catching his lips between his teeth as he turned his head the opposite direction. 

Sam pulled his hand from his mouth as he heard Dean laughing and making wisecracks at Castiel. He sighed, thankful for the reprieve as he rolled over to face away from his brother and his angel. He reached behind him to pull the other pillow over his head fully intending to ignore what was going on up against the wall. 

Castiel nipped at Dean's throat as he started to thrust into his Charge slowly, one hand lowering to wrap around Dean's cock slowly stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Dean arched his back, pushing back against the angel's dick and bucked his hips forward thrusting his hard cock into Castiel's fist, low moans tearing from deep in his throat. "Oh yeah, s' good Cas, jus' like that, Mmm... fuck..." Dean mumbled softly, head tilting back, eyes closed. 

Kissing a path across the back of Dean's neck, Castiel kissed over to the other side, nipping the fresh tender skin before sucking it into his mouth. 

Dean writhed in the angel's arms, low moans and groans tumbling from his throat, hips thrusting his dick into the angel's fist, pushing back hard against his cock. "Harder," Dean panted, chest rising and falling heavily with each breath, nostrils flared, face a soft crimson making his freckles more pronounced. One hand flexed against the wall, fingertips clawing at the cheap motel wallpaper, his other hand gripping Castiel's hips tightly as they moved faster together, each of the angel's thrusts harder than the last, deep grunts and groans leaving them both. 

Sam squeezed his eyes tight shut trying to tune out the sounds his brother and Castiel were making. He drew his legs up fighting off the warm pull of arousal as well as the green eyed monster that'd failed to leave him the hell alone. He could feel his cock making an effort at rising yet again and muffled an aggravated growl against the pillow.

"No, dammit," he muttered to himself trying to think of anything but the angel fucking his brother the way he had him.

He tried thinking of some of the most decrepit monsters they'd killed, the smell of rotting corpses and formaldehyde. It almost worked until he heard the sound of his brother's fingers clawing at the wall and the slap of skin against skin followed by familiar groans of pleasure from both Dean and Castiel. He yanked the pillow down more firmly over his ear and bit his lip to keep from whimpering with frustration. 

Castiel moaned softly nuzzling against Dean's neck and ear as he thrust into him, his hand sliding along his cock, working him with long hard pulls. 

Dean's lips curved into an almost drunken grin, "For an angel, yer kind of a pansy, huh?" He taunted breathlessly.

In the next second Dean found himself swung around and nearly tossed toward the bed, Castiel's cock still buried deep in his ass, the angel crashing down with him as he hit the side of the mattress on his knees. 

Dean chuckled, "Not the bed, Sam's tryin' ta sleep,"

The two of them tumbled backward as Castiel pulled Dean away from the bed, rolling on the floor with him, Dean landed face down against the scratchy motel carpet. "Fuck!" Dean grunted, ass end arched upward as Castiel thrust hard into him, one arm wrapped around him, pumping his cock mercilessly. 

Sam felt the mattress shake and grabbed hold of whatever he could to stay on it rather than roll off the other side of the bed. He heard Dean's chuckle, low and sultry, he'd almost call it feminine but his brother would take that as an insult when it was really anything but. Once they'd fallen away, Sam brought one hand up from where he'd been gripping the bed to palm his cock, unable to resist the tug of need any longer. He rolled onto his front, burying his face in the pillow as he humped the mattress fruitlessly as memories from the night before and earlier spun with fantasies of what he'd do to his new lovers and what they'd do to him in return. Low moans broke from his lips muffled by cotton and down. 

Dean rocked, thrusting his cock into the angel's fist and pushing back against his cock that seemed to hit that tight bundle of nerves with every thrust. "Cas..." Dean panted, feeling heat sing through his veins and pool low in his belly. His body tensed, muscles locking as his head lolled back, lips parting as his breaths panted out hard and fast, face flushed, nipples pebble hard. "Oh God, Cas..." He groaned, the words torn from his throat.

Castiel reached down with his opposite hand palming Dean's balls and squeezing gently as he continued to stroke Dean with his other hand, thrusting hard into him. 

"Oh fuck, Cas..." Dean groaned through gritted teeth, eyes squeezed tightly closed. "Nuaagh! Sam!" Dean shouted, just before the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock wetting the matted motel carpeting. 

His Charge's inner muscles squeezed his cock, making the angel groan, his balls drawing up tightly to his body. Lips pressed to Dean's neck, low moans and muffled groans tore from the angel as he came, his cock buried deep inside his Charge. 

Sam's body stilled on the bed when he heard Dean first groan the angel's name then shout for him. _'He's lucky Castiel's the forgiving kind,'_ he thought with a dry chuckle. He turned his head to the side and inhaled deeply. That turned out to be a mistake because he could smell the scent of their sweat and musk from fucking which forced a heavy groan from his throat and his cock twitched where it was pinned between his hulking body and the mattress below. 

Dean collapsed flat against the floor as his orgasm subsided. "Oh God, Cas..."

Castiel lowered as Dean did, though he rolled to the side, bringing Dean with him, arms still wrapped around his Charge. He dipped his head, kissing Dean's neck. "Should have been Sam."

"Hm?" Dean asked, blissfully worn out. 

"You called Sam's name." Castiel mumbled softly.

Dean scoffed, "No, I didn't, I think your angelic hearing is going too."

"Yes you did."

Dean frowned, "No, I didn't. _Why_ would I do that?" He asked, looking back over his shoulder at the angel. 

Castiel opened his mouth to answer only to have Dean cut him off, "Don't,"

"But,"

"No, just don't." Dean told him, brow furrowed, "See, _this_? This is why I don't _do_ names, 'baby' works just fine for _everyone_ ," he huffed, "even angels with bad hearing." 

_'Bad hearing, my ass,'_ thought Sam before he shifted on the bed making noises to give his brother and Castiel the impression that they'd woken him with their little playtime. 

Dean grinned, "I think we woke Sam,"

"I don't think Sam was ever asleep," Castiel told him before tilting his head up looking back at the bed. 

Dean frowned at the angel, "Yes he was, why would you say that?"

"He didn't sound asleep."

"How exactly does a person _sound_ asleep?" Dean scoffed and shook his head. "You can hear Sam not asleep, but you can't hear me _not_ say his name. Great." He rolled his eyes. 

Sam sat up slowly feigning grogginess as he swiped at his eyes as if to rub away the grit that came with being asleep. He glanced over at Dean and Castiel, mouth turned up in a sardonic smirk as he got to his feet.

"You can have the bed if you want, probably more comfortable," he said dryly. "Gonna go grab a shower..."

He took it easy crossing the room to the bathroom door feeling the same muscles that'd complained earlier griping at him again. The shower would do him some good; he could jerk off, clear his head, and soak his soreness away under the hot spray. He went in, closing the door behind him gently rather than slamming it. 

Dean turned his head toward the angel, "I got an idea," he said, reaching up with one hand to cup the back of Castiel's neck and pull him in for a deep kiss that lingered and went on longer than Dean had expected. 

Pulling back as he ended the kiss, Dean grinned at the angel, "Get in bed if you want to, I'm gonna go check on Sleeping Beauty," he mumbled softly before pulling slowly to his feet, and frowning as his muscles protested the movement. Okay, this was so not going to be funny in the morning. 

Walking to the bathroom door, Dean rapped lightly against the wood surface with his knuckles as he grabbed the door handle with his opposite hand and slowly turned the knob. "Sam?" Dean called out softly as he pushed the door open. 

Sam tilted his head back under the spray as best he could with his height soaking his hair along with the rest of him till he looked more like a dog left out in the rain. He shook his head to get chunks of wet hair out of his face and shifted forward to let the hot spray beat against his back, shoulders, and ass.

"Mmmmmm, goddamn that feels good," he muttered.

He ran one hand through his hair, pushing it further back while the other skimmed down over his chest to take his cock in hand and start stroking slowly. 

Dean quietly slid into the bathroom through the cracked open door and just as quietly closed it behind himself then crept toward the shower, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he watched his brother for a few moments his hand reaching for his own cock as it twitched watching Sam. 

He stood there a few moments, stroking himself simply watching his brother do the same, the vague notion of how dirty this was flickering through his head. Dirty, pretty damn sure. Hot, hell yeah. 

Releasing his dick, Dean continued forward easing the shower door open as quietly as he could and stepped into the shower stall. 

Lowering down onto his knees, and grimacing slightly as sore muscles nagged at him, Dean knelt in front of his brother. Slowly reaching up, his gaze darting between Sam's face and his cock, Dean wrapped one hand around Sam's as he cupped his brother's balls with the other. 

Steam enveloped Sam as he bent forward, pressing his palm against the cool enclosure to brace himself as the water cascaded down over his back. His eyes were tightly closed and he'd been moaning softly as he'd stroked himself, a fantasy of Dean sneaking in on him winding through his head since he'd failed to lock the door. _'Even if I had, he would've picked it,'_ he thought with a groan then gasped as he felt a hand on his. He thought it might just be his imagination, his fantasy running away with him until he felt another all too real hand come up to cup his balls.

"Dean," he whispered. "'S really you, isn't it?" 

"Heh," Dean smiled tentatively up at his brother, "no, s' Red Riding Hood," he answered before returning his attention to Sam's cock. Leaning in he flicked his tongue out, lapping at the tip as he continued to move his hand along with Sam's over his length, his hand cupping Sam's balls squeezing gently. 

Pulling his head back a little, Dean gently pried Sam's hand away from himself, wrapping his own around his brother's shaft before leaning back in to lick from base to tip, tongue dipping into the slit before he opened his mouth, taking Sam's cock deeply inside and humming around his length. 

Sam let out a soft chuckle that trailed off into a groan as he felt his brother's breath against his damp skin. When Dean pried his hand away from his length he let it drop to his brother's shoulder, sliding along it to cup his neck.

"Mmmmmm, Dean...yeah..." he murmured.”Want you..."

His head thudded softly against the enclosure when Dean took him in his mouth.

Dean slid his mouth up and down his brother's cock, sucking hard, cheeks hollowing out as he hummed, his fisted hand chasing after his mouth as he pumped Sam's shaft.

Pulling his head back, Dean allowed Sam's cock to slip from between his lips, running them, slightly parted, his hot breaths panting out, softly along the side of his brother's shaft. Leaning in as he lowered his hand from Sam's balls, Dean turned his head, lowering it slightly, his tongue darting out to lick at and then suck one of Sam's balls into his mouth. 

Sam panted heavily as Dean lavished eager attention on his cock, his brain as fogged as the room around them. His fingers threaded through his brother's soft, wet hair then gripped tightly, tugging at him as Dean took one of his balls in his mouth.

"Dean...fuck...stop..." he gasped out. 

Quickly stopping his slow light suction on his brother's ball, Dean pulled his head back, releasing him and looked up, "Whassa matter, was it too much? I don't exactly know what I'm doin' totally, cause I've never done it before, but I thought it was right, it was what Jenny Wittmire did," he grinned, "you remember her." He cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah... so maybe I should just stick to the basics, huh?" 

Sam fought back a chuckle listening to his brother's nervous babbling. He combed his fingers through Dean's hair soothingly as he finally opened his eyes and looked down at him.

"Fuck the basics," he said with a languid smile. "Felt good but..."

He licked his lips slowly and swallowed hard trying to find the courage to tell Dean what he wanted to do.

"But?" Dean asked, quirking a brow. Watching Sam seem to be nervously stalling in the explaining himself department, Dean frowned, brow furrowing. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ Sam would stop him if it felt good, wasn't that the whole point? Then again, this was Sam the guy who could brood for days on end about things Dean would forget within a matter of minutes. Maybe he'd said something wrong before....but he'd thought they'd worked all that out. 

Then Dean thought he knew, that he got it, knew what it was that Sam was having a hard time telling him. Pulling up, Dean stood to his feet in front of his brother and reached up, cupping the sides of Sam's neck and jaw in his hands, "Sam, it's okay," Dean told him softly, his eyes intent on his brother's face. He shook his head, "We don't have to do this anymore if you changed your mind, it's okay. I know how batshit crazy this all is, so don't worry about it," he gave a small shrug of one shoulder, "I think we perverted an angel, but it's probably not the worst thing we've ever done." He offered a small smile. "S'okay." 

Sam sighed and brought his other hand off the shower enclosure to cup his brother's neck. Leave it to Dean to get the wrong idea about why he wanted him to stop.

"I haven't changed my mind," he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against the corner of Dean's mouth.

"You haven't?" Dean asked surprised, thinking he had figured it out. A cocky grin pulled at the corners of his lips, "S'cause I'm so hot, isn't it?"

"Mmmmm yeah...irresistibly hot," chuckled Sam, shifting his lips to press against his brother's yet not kissing him. "But...there's somthin' I want...that might not be something you're willing to give...not to me at least." 

Dean frowned in confusion. "Wha-" he pulled his head back a little looking into Sam's face, "What haven't I given you? I always... well, okay I _try_ to give you whatever you want, so... tell me, what is it? You can't have my car and you can't have my leather jacket, anything else..." he shook his head as he shrugged a shoulder. 

Sam worried at his lip again then took a deep breath, bracing himself for Dean's reaction to what he was going to say.

"I want what you gave Cas out there," he said softly, gesturing with his head toward the bedroom. "I want that chance, just once, to be inside you, Dean."

He pulled his hands from his brother's head and neck fully expecting to be denied and possibly even mocked by Dean for asking like this. 

Dean's hands slowly lowered from Sam's neck and jaw to hang at his sides as he looked at his brother before slowly shaking his head, brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't... why?" Dean asked him, tilting his head to the side. 

_'Why?'_ thought Sam, pausing to consider his answer carefully knowing this was a do or die moment for this idea or worse. He glanced down at his brother's hard cock then trailed back up slowly to look Dean in the eye as he stepped closer into his personal space. One hand came up to cup Dean's neck again while the other mimicked the move he'd made on himself earlier skimming down over his brother's wet chest to wrap around his cock and give a tug. He leaned his head back in bringing his lips to Dean's and brushing a light kiss against them before trailing up along his jaw to his brother's ear.

"Why? Because it'll feel so fuckin' good, Dean, I'll make it s'good for you that after what Cas did you won't be able to sit comfortably for a week. You want it hard and rough? I can give that to you if that's what you want, I may not be as strong as Cas but I'm no weakling either," he whispered then groaned, pressing his own erection against his hand and Dean's cock. "I heard you two and it got me so fuckin' hot, Dean, and so fuckin' jealous too. Wanna give it to you so goddamn bad I can barely see straight." 

Dean's gaze dropped to Sam's cock as he listened to him and swallowed hard before his eyes darted back up to his face. Jealous? What was he jealous about? Before he could ask Sam went on and Dean's eyes narrowed, taking a step back. "So you can rub it in later?" He asked gruffly, reaching for the shower door. 

"What? No...no..." said Sam, reaching out and laying his hand over Dean's. "Dean, I don't want it like that...it's not ammo...it's...it's just a want, a desire, a fantasy that's driving me fuckin' crazy. It sounded like you enjoyed it with Cas even though I feel like punching him for getting to you first and I know you liked it when I was fingering you. Not to mention I know how good it felt getting it from both you and Cas...shit, if my ass wasn't sore from being fucked twice by an angel I'd gladly let you fuck me again."

He gently tightened his grip on Dean's hand and tugged lightly trying to encourage him to come back.

"C'mon, Dean...please?"

Dean slowly released the door, eyeing his brother, "You open your mouth once Sam, I'll hand deliver you to Lucifer myself." Yeah, okay so he wouldn't, because A ) even as much as he'd want to kill Sam he still loved him and B ) it would only come back to bite him in the ass, but he was sure Sam got the point. 

Giving a nod he released a breath and took a step closer to his brother. "Okay," he mumbled softly, reaching up to cup the back of Sam's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, tongue darting out to lap into his brother's mouth and tangle with Sam's own. 

"Why were you jealous?" Dean asked between one kiss and the next, their mouths still pressed against one another, breathing in each other's breaths. 

"Mmmm, because I wanted to be your first," panted Sam, his words coming in bursts as he continued to make out with his brother. "And because I wasn't sure if you'd ever let me..."

He still couldn't believe Dean had finally said okay, if he'd turned him down after that final plea he would've let him go and would've put that fantasy away permanently in his head as never gonna happen. He kissed his brother deeply, tongue tracing over ridges and dips along Dean's palette before entwining itself with Dean's as Sam moved in close enough to bring their cocks together.

Dean's stomach muscles flexed and tensed, rippling as their cocks touched, their kiss deepening, a low groan spilling from his throat, stepping forward, Dean backed Sam up against the wall and thrust his hips, making their cocks slide together, grinding against his brother, head turning from side to side as the kiss became wilder teeth knocking together. 

One hand sliding along Sam's side upward to his chest, Dean took a nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling it and tweaking the hardened nub as his other hand lowered, sliding between them to cup his brother's balls, squeezing gently. "Want me don' ya?" Dean asked breathlessly, their lips still against one another, breaths panting into each other's mouths. "S' cause I'm the handsome one." his lips curving into a grin against his brother's. 

"Mmmm, yeah, want you so much," he gasped out against his brother's grin.

Sam ground up and arched against Dean as he brought his hands up to smooth from his brother's shoulders down to the small of his back, fingers scraping lightly against damp, warm skin. He slid his hands down further to grip his brother's ass and squeezed as he traced Dean's lips with his tongue.

"Heh, where's a quarter when I need one?" he murmured. 

Dean chuckled softly, "Don't have one of those, but remind me later to teach you the penny game." He mumbled with a mischievous grin before leaning in to kiss a trail along Sam's jaw line and back to his ear, sucking the lobe softly into his mouth and pulling back, releasing with a soft wet smack. 

"You want me, here I am," Dean whispered softly, "fuck me, Sammy, m'all yours." 

Sam let out a growl and leaned in to suckle at Dean's neck hard enough to leave a mark. His fingers squeezed the taut cheeks of his brother's ass one more time before letting go with both his hands and his mouth as his eyes searched for something to use for lube. He spotted the body wash the motel supplied then turned back to his brother and kissed him hard, his teeth scraping lightly against Dean's lip as he pulled away.

"Hold that thought," he rasped. 

Hold that thought? Well, that was the first time he'd ever gotten that response for that line, well, not _exactly_ that line, but one close to it. But Sam's response was nothing close to the ones he usually got. Usually he got squeals of excitement, giggles, playful throaty chuckles, not that he expected any of those from Sam, but a 'yeah ok' would not have killed him either.

He slid out of his brother's hold and moved to get the body wash glancing back over his shoulder at Dean. He licked his lips as he took advantage of the chance to openly admire Dean especially in here. The water beaded and trickled down over tight muscles making him wish he could lap his brother dry rather than use a towel. His lashes were spiky, his hair smoothed out, and his skin flushed a warm pink thanks to the heat and humidity of the shower. In short, he really was as handsome as his bravado liked to suggest. 

Dean found himself blinking awkwardly as he watched Sam move away from him. Uh, maybe he changed his mind? His brow quirked. Oh, lube, maybe he was going for lube. Well, this might take a while if he was going out to ask Cas the boy wonder what bottle was what. He apparently shoulda brought a magazine in with him. Who knew? Hell, he'd figured by now he'd have gotten Sam off and Sam would've gotten him off and they'd be outta the shower, or pretty damn close to it. He shifted his weight nervously and crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?" responded Sam as he moved back over to press his brother up against the wall.

He snicked open the cap on the body wash and drizzled some on his fingers, rubbing them together to slick them up enough to work on making sure Dean was stretched enough to take him.

Dean's gaze fell from Sam's face to his hands then rose again to his face, "Heh," a weak smile tugged at his lips, "uh, nothin'." His hands slid back up Sam's sides and around to his back, up to his shoulders then slowly moved, short blunt nails slowly clawing their way down as he bit his lip. 

Sam groaned and shuddered at the feel of Dean clawing at him. He capped back off the body wash and dropped it on the floor before leaning in and slanting his mouth over his brother's. He tangled his tongue with Dean's then sucked on it, gradually drawing it out to where he was blowing his brother's tongue. While Dean was distracted, Sam reached around with his slicked fingers and began teasing his brother's hole. 

Dean moaned into his brother's mouth, gasping a soft breath as Sam sucked his tongue, a distorted 'Mmm' leaving him as held his tongue out for his brother to suck and play with as though he were blowing it. 

A soft whimper sounded deep in Dean's throat as he felt Sam's fingers teasing his hole, one arm tightened around his brother as the other slid down his body, mapping his brother out before slipping between them to wrap around Sam's shaft, stroking him slowly, thumb ghosting over the tip of his cock as he moaned. 

Sam swallowed the sounds his brother was making in his kiss then released Dean's tongue leaving their lips pressed together, breaths fanning across each others. One finger traced around the rim before he slipped just the tip inside like he had before. He let out a soft moan of his own as he felt Dean stroking his cock and resisted the urge to thrust into his fist. 

At Sam's moan, Dean's lips curved into a roguish smile, even as he bit his lip at the feel of Sam's finger slipping inside his hole. "S'a matter, Sam?" Dean asked softly, "You fuck my fist, I fuck your finger wadda ya say?" his lips quirked further, "Think ya can hold out?" 

"I plan on fuckin' you with a lot more than a finger," growled Sam.

He looked down at his brother with determination set on his face and lust in his eyes as he thrust lightly into Dean's fist and pressed his finger the rest of the way inside and crooked it, searching out his prostate. 

Dean bit his lip as Sam's finger pressed inside up to the third knuckle, a soft moan sounding deep in his throat as he stared back at his brother, his hand sliding along the length of Sam's cock, thumb running over the tip before sliding back down, wrist pivoting. 

Releasing Sam's body with his other arm, Dean slid his hand around and between them to toy with Sam's balls as he stroked him. "So how are you gonna do it, Sammy, hm? How are you gonna fuck me... exactly?" He leaned in, kissing Sam's neck and biting softly, tongue darting out to lick a trail upward before he moved his mouth near Sam's ear, "You gonna fuck me up against the wall like Cas, hm? Or maybe have me sit on you; take your dick so deep inside me I won't even remember having Cas there at all? Or did you have something else in mind? What's it gonna be Sam? Ya gonna make me scream your name?" He asked softly before darting his tongue out to lick around the shell of his brother's ear. 

"Yeah," murmured Sam, his voice low and husky with need against Dean's ear, "'Gainst the wall here...just like this...want you facing me the whole time...wanna be able to watch your face, see your eyes lose focus as you come. Want your legs wrapped around my waist... bury my cock so deep inside you...forget the fuckin' angel you'll be feeling _me_ there for days. You'll be fuckin' lucky to remember your own name let alone mine by the time we both come but you'll definitely be screamin'."

Dean swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, breath leaving him on a rush before his lips quirked at the corner, "Heh," he licked his lips, his eyes sliding downward, taking in his brother's well muscled body, his long thick cock that Dean held in one hand before slowly looking back up to his face, Dean nodded, "do it." 

"Mmmmmm, soon," mumbled Sam as he found the bundle of nerves that he knew would have his brother jumping from his skin. "Wanna make it good." 

Dean's lips parted, a retort on the tip of his tongue, only to have it die away as his brother's finger swept over the tight bundle of nerves deep inside of him. His one hand released Sam's balls, moving to quickly grab onto his brother's hip, fingertips digging into his flesh, his hand on Sam's cock tightening his strokes faltering for a second as he gasped in a soft breath and bit his lip. "Mmm," Dean moaned softly, eyes sliding closed before opening again, full bottom lip slowly slipping out from between his teeth, his hand on Sam's cock sliding upward, teasing the head, squeezing and stroking, thumb running over the tip and down into the slit. 

Sam inhaled sharply as his brother stroked him and teased the head of his cock as his finger slid in and out of Dean's ass, seeking to brush lightly across his prostate on every other pass. Once he was sure Dean was ready he added the tip of another finger pressing against the taut rim before sliding in deeper, scissoring with the finger already stroking his brother. 

Dean sucked in a breath, biting his lip as Sam's second finger breached him, pressing in deeper along with the first, stretching him open, eliciting a long low groan from deep in his throat. 

"Fuck, you're tight, Dean," he whispered in his brother's ear before tracing the lobe with his tongue. "Wanna be inside you so bad."

Sam's words had heat racing through Dean's veins, to pool low in his belly, making his cock twitch and grown impossibly harder. A soft whimper sounded deep in Dean's throat before he could swallow it down. Pulling his hand from Sam's hip he reached for his own cock, stroking himself as his opposite hand stroked his brother's. Lips parting on a moan, Dean leaned in, parted lips laying against Sam's jaw, warm breaths panting out against his flesh. Swallowing, Dean nodded, "Yeah," he answered softly, "want you in me Sam, wanna feel you. Want to watch your face as you come buried inside me." he mumbled against his brother's skin before nipping along his jaw down to his neck, lips sliding along the long column of his throat before sucking skin into his mouth hard enough to bruise. 

"God yeah, Dean," groaned Sam as he continued to fuck Dean with his fingers, wanting to be sure his brother could take him. "Want it too...just say when...don't wanna hurt you..."

He brought his hand down from where it'd been pressed, palm flat, against the wall behind Dean, leaning into his brother's body. He knocked Dean's hand aside and took hold of his brother's cock taking over stroking him with slow but firm pulls, thumb brushing over the head with each pass. His lips sucked at the lobe of Dean's ear before trailing down his neck to nuzzle at the crook between it and his shoulder lapping away the droplets of water that'd pooled there.

The corner of Dean's lips quirked slightly before he pressed his lips together, lifting his free hand to cup the side of his brother's face, thumb running slowly across a high cheek bone as he looked into Sam's eyes. "You're cute when you're all worried about my nearly virgin ass." He smirked as he lifted his hand and slapped Sam's cheek lightly. 

Sam growled playfully leaning in to nip at Dean's chin and thrusting his hips up to grind against Dean's.

"Cas may be stronger but I'm bigger," he rasped. "Get my point?"

Dean's arm slid around his brother, down his back to cup an ass cheek, "Mmm," he gave a nod, "noticed that a while ago, Sasquatch," he gave Sam a pointed look before thrusting his hips and pressing back against his brother's fingers in his ass, a soft moan sounding deep in his throat. "Also noticed you're conceited, musta got that from the angel," he shrugged a shoulder, "cause I'm perfect..." his voice dipped lower, "and ready." 

"Mmmmm, not conceited when s'true," mumbled Sam, a shiver running through him as his brother's voice slid into that lower register.

He let his fingers stroke across Dean's prostate one more time before slowly withdrawing. He pressed in closer, his body slotting into the bowlegged spread of Dean's limbs. Sam let go of Dean's cock then bent forward slightly, grunting as he hooked his arm under one leg while his other hand gripped his brother's hip.

"Little help here, Dean?" he ground out as he worked on tugging his brother's leg upward.

Reaching up, Dean braced a hand against Sam's shoulder, lifting his leg and wrapping it around his brother's hip. "I can see it now, neither Lu nor Michael kill us, you do when you slip and fall with me in the damn shower stall, all while my angel sits in the other room staring at his feet." Dean grumbled as he released his brother's cock, reaching up with that hand to brace against Sam's opposite shoulder.

"Won't," retorted Sam as he made sure Dean's leg was secure then reached to bring his brother's other leg up and around him.

"Jesus," Dean mumbled softly as he wrapped his other leg around his brother's waist. "You know 73% of all household accidents happen in the bathroom?" He quirked a brow, "Don't fall or I'll kick your ass all the way across heaven and back." Sure Dean had fucked girls in the shower before but they were little slip of a things. It was never a case of a full grown man climbing up a... well, _tree_ of a man in a slippery shower. 

"S'okay, Dean," murmured Sam encouragingly, "Just wrap your arms around my neck and hang on."

He reached down between him taking hold of his cock and lining it up with Dean's hole, breaching it with just the tip and forcing a gasp from Sam's throat.

"What? No, I can't... no, we aren't... this is just awkward, dammit..." Dean started to complain over Sam's idea that he wrap his arms around him and hold on, his eyes following Sam's hand as he reached between them, the fact of what he was about to do not registering as Dean protested the idea of clinging to Sam like some dainty girl. "Aaugh..." Dean groaned as his arms quickly moved, wrapping around Sam's neck, his head tilting back. "Yeah," he panted softly, head lowering, forehead against Sam's shoulder, "okay... but we aren't talking about this... ever." 

"Whatever you say, man," whispered Sam.

He let gravity do half the work as he took a breath and thrust upward pretty much impaling his brother on his cock.

"Christ, Dean," he growled, burying his face against Dean's neck as the heat of his brother's body enveloped him. 

Dean's grip around Sam's neck tightened, fingertips digging into the flesh of Sam's upper back as Dean panted his breaths through parted lips, eyes squeezed tightly closed. Sam was right; he was a lot different than Cas, at least initially thrusting in anyway. He felt stretched to near breaking point.

Dean's head slowly lifted from Sam's shoulder as he licked his lips before biting into the bottom one, nostrils flaring with his panted breaths, face flushed. "Mmmm, God Sam..." He whispered breathlessly. 

Sam groaned and kissed his way up Dean's neck, his own breathing harsh and rapid as he stood there with his brother clinging to him for dear life. He pulled back slowly then rocked back up into him, thrusting as slowly as he could manage.

"God, Dean...so tight, so fuckin' tight," he murmured, nibbling along his brother's jaw.

Dean drew in air through gritted teeth, a low groan tearing from his throat as Sam started to move inside of him, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes, revealing lust blow pupils as he looked into Sam's face.

"S'full, so fuckin' stretched," he panted softly, slowly leaning in, his forehead against Sam's, breaths panting out through parted lips, fanning his brother's face. 

"Mmmmmmm, s'good though?" panted Sam.

He rocked a little more firmly, his hand that'd guided his cock in coming up to wrap around Dean's and stroking it again teasingly.

Dean sucked in a breath, his head lifting and lolling back as his eyes slid closed, a groan tearing from his throat, mouth slack. His hips thrust upward into Sam's fisted hand before pushing back against his cock eliciting another low groan as his hands moved, pulling from around Sam, one gripping a handful of shaggy chestnut hair, the other braced against his shoulder as he leaned back against the tile wall. "Mmmm, yeah... Oh God, yeah..." 

Sam moaned watching his brother lose himself in pleasure driving him to shift as he kept thrusting, seeking out the right angle to strike against Dean's prostate. His hand stroking Dean's cock pivoted as his brother thrust back against him and he slid his other hand up Dean's back to cup his head.

"S'hot, Dean...so fuckin' hot," he murmured, tilting his head forward to press his brow to his brother's. 

Dean breaths panted out through parted lips as he rocked between thrusting and pushing back against his brother's cock, soft grunts and moans leaving him. "Yeah, mmmm," he hummed softly, biting his lip before letting it slide from between his teeth, "s'good, Sammy." 

"Naaugh!" Dean's grip in Sam's hair tightened, his hand against his shoulder gripping harder, fingertips digging into Sam's flesh, short blunt nails leaving crescent moon shapes as Sam's cock hit his prostate, "Oh shit... Oh God..." he panted heavily, glazed eyes blinking as he tried to focus on Sam's face, belatedly realizing he was nearly pulling his brother's hair and loosened his grip. "Sorry," he mumbled softly, voice breathless and rough. 

"S'okay, s'long as you don't yank any out," mumbled Sam.

He thrust harder, realizing he'd nailed the hot spot he'd been searching for, working now to make his brother come. His thumb brushed over the head of Dean's cock with each stroke, dipping into the slit. His lips were parted, breaths panting out and fanning across his brother's lips as he slanted his mouth against Dean's, stealing his breath with his kiss and digging his fingers into the short hairs at the nape of his brother's neck. 

Dean moaned into the kiss, tongue flicking along the roof of his brother's mouth before mapping it out and tangling it with Sam's own, head sliding from side to side as he kissed Sam for all he was worth, nipping at his bottom lip then the top, sucking one then the other into his mouth, pulling back just enough to tease the corners of Sam's mouth before thrusting his tongue back inside, thrusting it in and out matching the rhythm that Sam had set with their bodies as he thrust into him and he rocked back, thrusting his cock into his brother's fisted hand, low moans and soft groans spilling from his throat to be eaten up in the kiss, his hand in Sam's hair sliding back, tangling in the strands. 

Sam groaned deeply into his brother's mouth as Dean tongue fucked him. He slid his hand down from Dean's neck to caress his back and pull him closer if such a thing was possible. They were so tangled up with each other right now it'd be hard to tell where one began and the other ended. His fingers brushed against the rim of Dean's tight hole and he moaned as he felt how stretched he was around his cock. Breathing was becoming a problem with the damp air in the bathroom forcing Sam to pry his lips from Dean's to inhale deeply.

"Dean," he said softly, his voice a low rumble almost.

He suckled at his brother's lower lip then kissed down his chin and along his jaw adding tiny nips before nuzzling down along his neck. He smirked as he suckled yet another small bruise into Dean's skin then trailed his tongue from collarbone to ear lobe, nipping at the flesh before whispering in his ear.

"Feel so good, Dean, stretched around me like this," he said, his fingers still playing with his brother's hole. "Makin' me wish I'd been able to use lube instead of soap."

Dean's breaths panted out hard through kiss swollen lips, body arching as he bucked his hips, thrusting his cock into Sam's and pushing back against his cock. "Yeah," he asked, looking at Sam through heavy lidded eyes, "what would you do if you'd had lube, Sam?" he asked thickly, "Tell me." 

"Mmmmmm, would've licked away the traces of Cas's cum on your hole before we got started," whispered Sam, "Would've pushed my tongue inside and gotten every bit I could. I'd use the cherry lube and finger fuck you like I did before and try and slide my tongue in alongside my fingers like you did to me."

A shiver ran down Dean's spine, his cock pulsing in his brother's fist. "Oh God...." He dipped his head, kiss-nipping his way along Sam's throat, "So fuckin' dirty, Sam." Dean mumbled hotly against his brother's skin, "So fuckin' hot 'n dirty." 

Sam drew his fingers that'd been teasing Dean's hole forward, trailing them over the jut of his hip, down his groin to cup his balls in his hand and roll them gently.

Dean's stomach muscles tensed and rippled as Sam toyed with his balls, his hips thrusting his cock harder into his brother's fisted hand as he bit Sam's neck hard, sucking the skin into his mouth hard enough to bruise before slowly pulling his head up, lips brushing against Sam's jaw line. 

"Did it taste good when you did that, Dean?" he murmured. "Would you want me to do that to you?" 

"Mmmm, you taste good all over, Sammy," Dean whispered, his voice a low rough rumbling. "And yeah," he answered, "want you to, want you to tongue fuck my ass an' suck my dick so hard I can't see straight." 

Drawing in a deep breath, Dean pulled his head up, pressed himself back hard against Sam's cock, "Harder, fuck me harder Sam, wanna feel you tomorrow." 

"Fuck, yes," growled Sam.

His hand that'd been cupping Dean's balls shifted to grip his hip as he thrust harder into his brother's taut hole. Sweat broke on his back or perhaps it'd already been there, mixing with the shower's spray as he rocked upwards with enough vigor to slide Dean's back slightly along the tiles. He grunted and groaned, his nails leaving half moon marks along his brother's fair freckled skin as he dug in, pulling Dean down onto him as much as thrusting up. He stroked Dean's cock eagerly, long, tight pulls that he knew would drive him crazy with need.

Dean groaned, breaths panting out chest rising and falling hard with each one, his grip on Sam's shoulder tightening along with the grip he held in his brother's hair, teeth clenching together as his head tilted back, grunts and moans tearing from his throat. Pulling his head up, Dean strained against his brother, trying to get closer, to grind down on Sam's cock slamming into his ass, arching and thrusting his hips, his cock into his brother's fist. 

"Shit, Sam, yeah... fuck, yeah...don't stop," Dean panted heavily, "Don't stop," he leaned in, mouth near Sam's, hot breaths panting out against Sam's lips, "Kiss me, Sam," he groaned, his hand on Sam's shoulder releasing his grip only to move, arm wrapping around his brother's neck as he drew Sam in, "kiss me." He repeated on a breathless whisper before slanting his mouth over Sam's.

Sam moaned against his brother's mouth and plunged his tongue between Dean's lips in a raw imitation of what his cock was doing to him. Teeth grated against each other and scraped against soft, swollen lips as the kiss grew wilder and more desperate. Soft grunts slipped from Sam's throat as he continued to slam his cock into Dean as hard as he could without hurting him. His muscles shook with the effort of bearing his own weight plus his brother but Sam knew it'd be worth it even though he'd likely leave the shower sorer than when he came in. The hand on Dean's hip slid back, gripping taut muscle and leaving more marks that would gradually fade later on. 

Dean tore his mouth away from Sam's as heat pooled low in his stomach, his muscles tightening, legs squeezing around Sam's hips tighter, his thrusts becoming more erratic, his nostrils flared as he clenched his teeth, back arching as he writhed in Sam's arms. "Oh God, Sammy... Oh fuck..." Dean groaned, head tilting back, chest rising and falling with his labored breaths. His hand pulled from Sam's hair, moving down to his shoulder, gripping tight enough to leave fingertip bruises. "Shit... oh fuck... come with me Sam..." he begged breathlessly, balls drawing up tightly to his body, nipples hard, face, neck and chest flushing. "Oh God..." Dean groaned out, the words torn from his throat, his eyes squeezing tightly closed. "Sam!" Dean shouted as the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock, wetting his brother's fist. 

The feel of his brother's cum trickling over his fingers, the tight muscles of Dean's ass clenching around him, and the sound of him shouting his name all conspired against Sam and sent heat shooting due south at a quicksilver pace. His balls tightened and his knees locked as he forced his eyes to stay open watching his brother fall apart in his arms.

"Oh fuck...Dean...open your eyes," he choked out. "Gonna...oh God...Dean!"

He bellowed his brother's name as he came, his cum shooting hot and hard inside Dean's ass. 

Still coming, Dean managed to lower his head and open his eyes, watching his brother as he came apart standing there before him. His cock twitched and pulsed even as his orgasm slowly subsided as he watched Sam, breaths panting hard, chest heaving. 

One hand slid upward from Sam's shoulder, fisting in his hair, pulling Sam in as Dean leaned in, slanting his mouth over Sam's kissing him roughly, tongues and teeth colliding. 

Sam's eyes slid closed as his brother pulled him in for a hot, rough kiss in the wake of them both coming. He moaned softly, his hand on Dean's cock still stroking him gently as they came down from the high, his brother's cum dripping between his fingers slicking the way. His hand on his brother's ass slid up his back to cup the back of Dean's head, fingers threading through the matted spikes. His body trembled as the rush of pleasure ebbed away leaving him exhausted. He pried his lips from Dean's and leaned his head against his shoulder planting soft kisses along the damp skin.

"Love you, Dean," he murmured breathlessly. "Gonna need to set you down 'fore I fall though."

His hand still tangled in Sam's hair, Dean leaned in, his lips brushing against the side of Sam's face, breaths panting out, fanning his brother's ear and neck. "'Course, ya do... s'cause I'm an awesome brother." Dean murmured, a weary smirk pulling at his lips before he turned his head, lips pressed against Sam's temple, "Love you too, Sammy." He mumbled softly against his brother's wet hair, his hand slowly releasing the handful of the silky, wet tresses he held, sliding down to rest on Sam's shoulder. "Hmm?" He asked, brows lifting as he glanced down only then realizing what Sam had said, "Oh, right, okay," he unwrapped a leg from around Sam's waist, holding onto him as he slowly slipped down, Sam's cock sliding from his ass as he moved, both feet down onto the floor. 

Sam sighed as he felt his cock slide free of his brother's body and let his body relax knowing that Dean was safe from falling. He didn't move away though, simply leaned there close against Dean's front, his breath stirring the billowing cloud of steam around them and his lips brushing against his brother's brow.

"Should we wash up?" he chuckled softly, wondering if his limbs would even support the attempt to scrub he and Dean clean.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Dean blinked, "Wash? You mean, as in _each other_?" He asked, eyes widening slightly. "Sam, you know when the last time I gave you a bath was?" He asked, nodding, "A long damn time ago, and even longer ago than that, that we actually took one together." 

He raised a hand, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at his brother, brow creased. "We're kinda naked here." 

"No kidding, Dean," said Sam with a deep laugh. "Think you must've hit your head on the tiles there or something."

Dean scowled at his brother. "I did not hit my head, my head is fine," his gaze lowered, running over Sam's body then back up as his lips quirked upward into a lewd smirk. "Yours ain't so bad either, you could -" He glared, "Would you cut it out?" He sighed and lifted a hand, running it through his wet hair, "I am so going to hell... again, again," he rolled his eyes, "and this time I guess I'm takin' you with me."

"Cut what out?" said Sam innocently. "And you're definitely not going to hell; I'm the one with the potential ticket down there." 

Dean frowned darkly, " _That_ has got to be the _dumbest_ thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth! Dumber than when you..." his brow furrowed thoughtfully, "no, that was pretty dumb. Okay, well, it was dumber than..." he frowned thoughtfully again, "No, actually that wasn't so bright either, okay, but _this_ is still pretty bad!" 

Sam sighed and took a step away from his brother before bending down to retrieve the body wash that he'd let drop. He moved slowly feeling his muscles protest as he grabbed a washcloth and drizzled some soap on it before tossing it over to Dean and prepping another for himself.

"You can either take care of yourself or wait your turn," he said with a forced grin. "Take advantage of what hot water is left."

Dean reached out, tugging the washcloth out of Sam's hand, "Gimme that," he snapped gently, tossing the cloth Sam had given him for himself onto the soap dish and sighing heavily as he reached with his opposite hand to grip his brother's shoulder and hold him still as the hand with Sam's washcloth moved to his brother's chest and started to wash; Dean's hand moving it gentle motions over his brother's skin.

"You're not going to hell, Sam," he sighed softly, not looking at his face, his attention focused on the movement of his hand, "no matter what else happens, you won't, I promise you that," his gaze flickered up to Sam's eyes, "because I won't let you.... and Cas won't let you." He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he gave a nod, his gaze lowering again to his hand as it moved lower, "You aren't a bad person, you haven't _done_ anything wrong," he shook his head, "people don't go to hell because they were tricked and manipulated, they go because they're evil," his eyes lifted to stare into Sam's, "you, Sammy are _not_ evil... promise." 

"I know," said Sam, his voice soft in the hollow echo of the shower.

He thought about saying more but bit his tongue instead. Now wasn't the time to talk of last resorts and planning for the worst. He reached out for the washcloth Dean had tossed aside and began to run it slowly over his brother's body. 

Dean's lips quirked into a small smirk, "'Course ya do, you're the second best hunter around, and you were trained by the first," his grin grew cocky and widened, "now turn around and lemme wash your back." 

"You sure you can reach it?" said Sam jokingly as he turned around, washcloth sliding away from his brother's chest.

Dean watched his brother turn, brow quirking before he stepped up close behind Sam, one hand reaching out to brace against the shower wall in front of them as he leaned in against Sam's back, one arm wrapping around Sam's waist, their bodies touching skin to skin, flush against one another, front to back, his lips near Sam's ear, "If not," Dean murmured, voice low and rough, "I could just tongue fuck your ass again until you fall on your knees, that oughta do it." 

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he felt Dean press against his back then stagger stepped forward when his brother turned what had been a joke into something else entirely.

"Uh...Dean," he choked out, not knowing what else to say. 

Dean's lips quirked into a small smile, his eyes sliding closed, "Hmmm?" Dean hummed deeply in Sam's ear. 

Sam gulped and found himself leaning forward against the tile as he tried to show something remotely resembling self-control. His body was sore and he honestly wasn't sure if his dick could take another round without him coming dry after all he'd put himself through already.

"I..it's a...good idea but..." he panted. "Maybe some other time?" 

Dean's arm slipped from around Sam, reaching down between them to slide his hand between Sam's legs, fingertips sliding against his balls and back along his perineum and over his puckered hole before pulling away. "Alright." Dean mumbled disinterestedly as he pulled back and simply brought the washcloth up to Sam's back and started sliding it along his skin, an impish grin tugging at his lips. 

Sam gasped, his eyes squeezing even more tightly shut as he forced his body to resist Dean's touch. He tried to think of anything but what his brother was doing, his hand sliding along the tile.

"Thanks...I think," he said hoarsely as he felt Dean resume running the cloth over his back and relaxed.

"Mm-hm," Dean answered, giving a small nod, though Sam couldn't see it. Finishing with Sam's back, Dean stepped closer again, "Don't move," he murmured, bending slightly to the side as he leaned in, lips pressing against the scar that still remained in the center of Sam's back from when Sam had been stabbed by Jake... a lifetime ago... "Always take care of you, Sammy." Dean mumbled softly against his brother's skin before pulling his head up and straightening. 

"Okay," Dean told him, a wide smile on his face, making the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle, "my turn," he announced nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Sam blinked away tears as Dean's words wound their way to his ears despite the rush of the shower's spray. He turned as he felt Dean retreat and couldn't help but smile when he saw the almost childish excitement on his brother's face.

"Yeah, okay," he chuckled, "Turn around and let me get your back." 

Dean turned, bracing himself, palms flat against the tiled wall, looking back over his shoulder at his brother, "I know I have a nice ass, but try not to swoon back there, huh?" 

Sam smirked as he leaned in running the washcloth down over Dean's back from shoulder blades to the base of his spine, straying only slightly along his brother's cleft.

"Don't think that'll be a problem," he said, then lowered his voice. "I can think of other things I'd rather do when it comes to your ass." 

Dean frowned, "Yeah, well, don't get cocky..." he let his head hang forward a moment before lifting it and looking back over his shoulder again, "Sam," he waited until he had his brother's attention and turned his head back to stare toward the wall, "if I were to say okay to this again, what would you do.... _exactly_?" He asked before catching his bottom lip between his teeth. "Mm, wait... tell me slow," Dean interrupted before Sam could answer, "nice and slow." 

Sam's hand on his brother's back paused and he stared at the back of his head like he'd suddenly grown eyes in the back of it or something. He'd just been teasing, for the most part at least, getting Dean back for the way he'd been toying with him a little while ago. Not to mention no matter how good it'd been he never would've expected Dean to even consider wanting to do it like that again.

"If you were to say okay to this again..." he repeated slowly, thoughtfully.

"Mm-hm," Dean answered as he nodded; eyes sliding closed as he bit his lip and waited. Letting his lips slip back from between his teeth, Dean licked them, "please don't tell me I need to draw you a picture, Sam." He mumbled softly.

Sam's eyes went wide when he finally grasped what Dean was trying to say, what he was asking for. He resumed running the washcloth over his brother's back and shoulders as he leaned in a little closer.

"You're hard again, aren't you?" he said, his voice a low, thick rumble. "That's good...because that'd be the first thing I'd go for..."

He brought the cloth down over Dean's back and slid it around his side, lingering over his abdomen before slowly sliding down as he continued.

"Riding in the car...be watching the markers till we hit town...would wait till we were less than five miles from the motel to lean over...start stroking you through those jeans...the ones that're so smooth from being washed a hundred times..."

"Heh," The corner of Dean's lips quirked upward, though his eyes remained closed, "my lucky jeans," he didn't mention and didn't figure he had to that those were the jeans he always seemed to do his best 'work' in when he came to pickin' up women. Probably because they hugged his ass so well. He gave a nod, "yeah, then what?" 

Sam chuckled huskily as he stopped the washcloth just short of Dean's groin then slowly drew it upward toward his chest.

"I'd wait to get you out of them till we get checked in...wouldn't want to hurt your car by making you get us in a wreck...just because it's not a good idea to orgasm and drive at the same time..."

Dean swallowed hard, licking his lips after. "I - I could do that," he gave a nod, "cum and drive," he paused, pulling one hand down off the wall to reach down and wrap his hand around his dick. "Have done it," his brow creased, "not in _my_ car, so no, later," he nodded, "yeah, soon as we get in." 

Sam brought the washcloth up to Dean's shoulder and slid it down one arm, spreading the soft bubbly suds over his brother's skin.

"Actually, I wouldn't be the one peeling you out of those jeans...that'd be you...I'll just sit back in a chair...or maybe the end of the bed...and watch you strip for me...maybe I should pick up a tape recorder somewhere...so you can use one of the tapes from the car...promise I'll keep my cake hole shut...or maybe you'd like it if I talked...talk dirty like this about how you look as you peel off your shirts and jeans..." 

"Heh, you want me to strip for you?" Dean chuckled softly, "All those strip clubs I took you to and you want," he cleared his throat, frowning, "Uh, I mean, yeah, I can understand that, m'better." his lips quirked in a small cocky grin. 

"Yeah, yeah you are..." murmured Sam, his eyes half lidded so that he could watch Dean's reactions while losing himself a little in the fantasy.”What would you strip to, Dean? What song? I swear on the Colt I won't laugh, I'm just curious." 

"Side one of Led Zeppelin IV," Dean answered automatically, a smooth grin pulling at his lips. 

Sam smiled a slightly bittersweet smile as he tilted his head slightly to press a kiss at the nape of his brother's neck.

"Sounds good...take your time...although I've got a feeling you'll be bare before we get to Stairway," he said softly. "Think while it's playing I'll wave my hand for you to come over to me...take you in my mouth and start sucking you..."

He drew the washcloth up along Dean's shoulder blades and down his other arm before bringing it back to rest against his chest.

Dean sucked in a breath through his teeth, his head tilting back, hand slowly sliding along the length of his cock. "You have no idea what that does to me, Sam," he moaned softly, "watching you suck my dick, seeing your lips stretched around me.... Mmmmmm... feels awesome, but to see it... fuckin' makes me nearly blow my wad right then and there, before you even start." 

Sam swallowed hard and had to remind himself to focus on his brother rather than listening to his own body which was taking a thinly veiled interest in what Dean was saying. He swirled the cloth over Dean's chest and paused over a nipple, tweaking it with his fingers wrapped in the rough terry cloth.

"I know...I've watched your face...the way you move...it's intense," he murmured. "Makes me want to make it last even though I'd be...how'd you put it...suckin' your dick so hard you can't see straight..."

Dean frowned in slight confusion, lashes fluttering as his eyes opened to mere slits. '...the hell?' 

"Remind me to separate you and my angel, you two are starting to sound alike," Dean grumbled softly, "And keep going, you're ruining my porn with angel-speak." 

Sam fought back the urge to full out laugh at that comment and let a husky chuckle escape instead, ruffling the short hairs along Dean's neck.

"Guess I need to teach him how to talk dirty unless you want to take that on," he said with a smirk.

Dean nearly cringed, "Good God, Cas talking dirty?" He gave a small breathy chuckle, then frowned, "Nah, he'd ruin it with big words no one in their right mind uses... shit like, clavicle... what the hell is a clavicle anyway?" He huffed. "And you're still ruining my porn..." 

"Sorry," whispered Sam, nipping at his brother's ear lobe. "Lemme see...left off with me suckin' you so hard you couldn't see straight...cup your balls in my hand, suck 'em and lick 'em..."

Dean gasped in a breath, teeth sinking into the plump flash of his bottom lip as he closed his eyes, a low groan tearing from his throat as he thought about that, pictured it, his brother down on his knees, or laying back in the bed, sucking his cock, his cheeks hollowing out, his pink tongue darting out to lick at his balls before sucking them one at a time into his mouth.

Heat raced through Dean's veins to pool low in his groin, his cock twitching and pulsing in his hand. 

Sam let out a soft hum against the skin behind Dean's ear as he tweaked his other nipple lightly with the wash-clothed hand.

"Fuck, Sammy... S'so hot..." Dean mumbled softly, chest rising and falling heavily with each panted breath through his parted lips. 

"Could stay down there for hours...you have no idea how much watching you lose your mind when I'm blowing you turns me on, Dean...you feel so good...never would've thought I'd enjoy it that much..." 

Dean lips quirked at one corner into a small smirk before he moved, turning carefully around to face Sam, one hand still stroking his hard cock as he looked into Sam's face through heavy lidded eyes, "I've never been one to deny you anything you really wanted." 

Sam let the washcloth fall from his hand as he leaned in to kiss Dean, his lips crashing against his hard as his now empty hand folded over his brother's. The kiss was fast and furious, teeth gnashing together and bruising lips before Sam pulled back breathing hard.

"I know," he panted, "I owe you...so much..."

Dean groaned softly, eyes sliding closed as he caught his lip between his teeth. His brother didn't owe him anything as far as he was concerned, but the kiss and then those words... something about it had Dean's dick twitching in his fisted hand, heat singing through his veins. 

His mouth moved to Dean's neck with soft kisses before suckling at his Adam's apple. The water of the shower beaded with Dean's sweat on his skin and Sam lapped it up before exhaling harshly against the crook of his brother's neck.

"Tell me what you want, Dean," he murmured, "And I'll give it to you...now."

Dean's breaths hitched, tongue darting out to lick his lips before he tried for a smile, the corners of his lips twitching upward only to never quite make it there as he panted his breaths through parted lips.

Turning his head slightly, Dean's cheek nuzzled against Sam's, warm breath ghosting over his brother's skin. Raising his free hand he gripped at Sam's shoulder before sliding his hand upward to cup the side of his brother's neck, pulling Sam in closer, his eye lashes fluttering as Dean opened his eyes marginally, brow furrowing, his forehead leaning against the side of Sam's head, "Oh God, Sammy... don' ask me that... y'might not like the answer," he breathed softly, a low moan sounding deep in his throat. 

Sam's hand slid down Dean's to actually wrap around what was left visible of his brother's cock and squeezed lightly.

Dean's breath left him in a rush of air between parted lips as he lifted his head, his hips jerking, bucking as Sam squeezed his cock. 

"Ah, Jesus, Sam..." He whispered breathlessly, swallowing hard, Adam's apple bobbing. 

"Suck me, Sam," Dean murmured thickly, "want to feel your lips around my cock, wanna see you suck me," he groaned, fingertips digging into the back of Sam's neck, "wanna fuck your mouth Sam an' cum so hard down your throat... sonuva..." He didn't finish, only lowered his head, pressing his lips to Sam's shoulder as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed. 

"Fuck, Dean," gasped Sam.

His body shook with the knowledge of just how much Dean wanted him and he felt his legs give way bringing him to his knees before he even had the chance to think straight. He knocked Dean's hand aside and did as his brother desired, taking him in his mouth and sucking with everything he had. His hands came up to grab Dean's thighs, scratching down then upwards to Dean's ass squeezing to encourage him to move, to fuck his mouth like he wanted to. 

As his hand fell away from his dick and Sam took him into his mouth, Dean's hips jerked, a gasped groan leaving him, head tilting back, mouth going slack as heat sang through his veins rushing down into his throbbing cock as his brother sucked him. Pulling his head up, Dean let it loll forward, watching Sam through hooded eyes as his cock moved in and out between his brother's stretched lips, Sam's saliva wetting him, leaving his shaft slick with each bob of his head. 

He thrust his hips forward and pulled back gently, the ever present thought to take care of Sam not far from his mind even if what he wanted to do was fuck the hell out of his brother's mouth, watch his brother's lips turn from their soft bubble gum pink to bright blood red and swollen with the force of his thrusts. 

"Mmmmmm," Dean hummed softly as his eyes slid closed, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, "S'good Sam, so hot..." Especially when in the fantasy he had playing in his head he was doing exactly what he wanted to, fucking Sam's mouth with a vengeance. 

Sam moaned as he felt his brother respond to him sucking on his cock but Dean's thrusts against his mouth were far gentler than he'd expected. He clutched at Dean's ass harder, veins standing out on his forearms as he dug his fingers into the skin hard enough he was sure there'd be imprints left behind at least for a few moments. He pulled his head back slowly, tortuously, a low hum escaping his lips as they crested over the head leaving a tightrope of saliva and precome between Dean's cock and his mouth. He looked up at his brother as he licked it away.

"Take what you want, Dean," he said, his voice low and already starting to get slightly hoarse. "Fuck my mouth like you want to...wanna just about gag on it...make you come so hard the wall'll barely hold you up..." 

Dean's breaths panted out harder than they were a moment before as his eyes opened staring incredulously down at his brother. Oh God, how he wanted to. One arm raised, hand bracing against the wall as he drew in a shuddering breath and gave his head a small shake, "No, s'good, s'okay," he licked his lips, "I -" his words stilled, his gaze zeroing in on Sam's mouth, working a deep groan from deep in his throat as he thought about it, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, the vision, the thought of it, nearly had his legs buckling out from under him. 

Blinking away the image, Dean gave his head another shake as his eyes found Sam's and he nodded, "S'fine." 

Sam's eyes narrowed knowing his brother was in denial. If he wouldn't accept that Sam was willing to give him this then he'd find a way to get the head that was staring him in the face to overrule the much thicker and more stubborn one situated between Dean's shoulders. He licked his lips slowly, purposefully, even bit down on his lower lip slightly before leaning in to suck on the head of his brother's cock. He teased it with his tongue, stroking and flicking, moaning as he lapped away the precome that trickled from the slit. Gazing up at Dean, he worked his way down further, giving every half inch to an inch that he took between his lips the same treatment if he could, sucking hard and tonguing along the underside till he was about halfway to the base. He groaned, breathing deeply through his nose as he pushed to go further, wanting to deep throat his brother's cock if Dean would let him. 

The sight of his brother slowly taking his cock deep into his mouth was as torturous as the feel of his tongue along the underside as he sucked and slid his mouth down just a little further. Dean watched his nostrils flare, listening to the deep breath that he took in, the soft sounds that he made deep in his throat as he slid his mouth along his shaft. 

Dean's hand that wasn't against the wall slowly rose to Sam's hair, gripping a handful before releasing it as an after thought and combing his fingers through the thick wet strands. Sucking in a breath between gritted teeth, Dean let his head fall back, hips bucking slightly, his hand against the wall curling into a fist before he pressed his lips together, his own nostrils flaring as he panted, fighting not to start slamming his dick into his little brother's beautiful warm wet mouth. "Fuck, Sammy..." Dean mumbled softly as he pulled his head up and looked down back down at his brother, a soft whimper sounding deep in his throat. 

Sam moaned at the sound of Dean's whimper and his fingers unclenched from where they'd been grabbing the taut cheeks of his brother's ass. He swallowed hard feeling saliva begin to drip down his chin from keeping his mouth wrapped around his brother's cock but he didn't care. His eyelids fluttered as he felt the head of Dean's cock get closer to tripping his gag reflex. He fought to relax, inhaling deeply and exhaling heavily before sucking down the remaining few inches. The heat pouring off his brother's skin along with the scent of his arousal was intense and Sam could feel the wiry hairs that curled around Dean's cock and balls tickle his skin. He moaned, fighting to stay this close as long as he could before his gag reflex forced him to finally pull back. 

Dean's eyes closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he groaned low and long, his hand that had been carding through his hair stopping to curl into a tight fist in the back of Sam's hair, breaths lodged in his throat as he waited, muscles tensed, waited for Sam to pull back, waited for him to start to move, simply waited, almost afraid to move himself. A harsh whimper tore from his throat, brows lifting in supplication. "Sammy, please... oh God..." Dean breathed, head shaking in small movements before he drew in a deep breath and another, swallowing hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Jus'... hold... hold still," Dean stammered softly, hand tightening in Sam's hair, twisting the strands he held around his fist, trapping Sam, holding him in place before he rocked his hips back and forward only slightly, barely moving, though he was enough to tear a growled groan from deep in his throat, cock pulsing and twitching against the back of his brother's throat. 

Sam groaned, deep and long as he felt Dean start to try and fuck his mouth. He swallowed once then again against the thick shaft pulsing between his lips. His hands still roamed over Dean's ass and he brought his thumbs to the peak of his brother's cleft right near the base of his spine and massaged lightly, teasingly. 

The groan that sounded from Sam had an answering one tumbling from Dean's lips, his hips bucking marginally harder, thrusting his cock into his brother's mouth, the tip bottoming out against the back of Sam's throat. "Oh Jesus..." Dean breathed, eyes blinking open to look down at his brother, his hand that wasn't still fisting a handful of Sam's hair slipping down off the wall to cradle the nape of Sam's neck as Dean started to fuck his dick into Sam's mouth. "Oh God..." Dean groaned, throwing his head back, eyes squeezed tightly closed, his hips hammering his cock into and out of Sam's mouth faster and harder. 

Sam let out a whimpering moan as he let his head tilt back into his brother's hold as Dean's cock began to piston in and out of his mouth. He slurped at as much as he could with gusto and swallowed hard, almost gagging himself at least once when he felt the head of Dean's cock knock against the back of his throat. His thumbs along his brother's cleft slid lower, parting his cheeks and exposing him to the warm humid air and allowing his middle finger to tease around the rim of his hole like a wine glass. 

Dean didn't notice when Sam gagged, didn't notice much of anything, other than the feel of his brother's mouth and the sensations in his body, the pleasure rippling through him as he fucked harder into Sam's mouth, stagger stepping forward as he slammed his hips against Sam's face, grunts and groans, moans and soft mewls fell from Dean's lips along with the breathless nearly incoherent mantra of, "M'sorry, Sammy, m'sorry...s'good, m'sorry..." 

Sam growled and grunted as he heard the apologies dropping from his brother's lips. He longed to be able to tell him he didn't need to say that but his mouth was too full with Dean's cock for it to come out as anything more that a muted mumbling. Instead he sucked harder, tightening his lips, cheeks hollowing out making it more difficult and more pleasurable for Dean to fuck his mouth. Meanwhile he drew one hand back off Dean's ass then brought it down with a firm smack, urging his brother on while also chiding him for apologizing for taking what he desired from Sam. 

Dean sucked in a startled breath, eyes popping open though only to passion glazed slits as he looked down at his brother, feet shuffling against the tile floor, moving him slightly forward as he continued to buck his hips, thrusting his dick harder and faster into Sam's mouth, the hand behind Sam's neck pulling away to reach out as Dean braced himself against the wall behind Sam with his hand, fingertips against the tile. "So good, Sam... ah, shit, so good..." he pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring before his lips parted, panting heavily, chest rising and falling hard with each one. 

Sam fell back as Dean pressed forward into the opposite wall, garbled sounds coming from his lips briefly as they moved under the spray. His legs shifted out from under him sending him toppling against the tiled floor, his back pressing to the wall as Dean continued to fuck his mouth eagerly. He groaned wantonly, his hands falling away from his brother's ass to rest on the floor.

"God Sammy, oh fuck..." Dean panted, drawing in a hissed breath through his teeth, head tilting back as heat pooled low in his belly, cock pulsing deep in Sam's throat as his hips hammered his cock in and out of Sam's mouth, "Yeah, Oh yeah, Sam..." Dean breathed the words, eyes squeezing tightly closed, muscles tensing as his balls drew up tight to his body, nipples pebbling, head tilting back, face flushed as he grit his teeth. 

"Oh fuuuck," Dean groaned long, stretching the words out. "Sammy!" He shouted his brother's name as the first shot of cum left his cock, painting the back of his brother's throat. 

Sam nearly choked as the first shot striped his throat but he swallowed it down, swallowed all of it down making moans and slurps and grunts as he savored it. When the last bit had slid down his raw throat, he groaned and sagged against the wall, eyes heavy lidded with satisfaction waiting for Dean to pull away. 

Breathing raggedly, Dean took a step away from his brother, one hand lowering to pull his dick from his brother's mouth before he half lowered, half fell onto one knee before Sam, crawling the two paces in until he was nestled against his brother then slid down, his head pillowed against Sam's shoulder as he fought to catch his breath. "'Was s'hot..." he swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing, "s'good, Sam," he drew in a deep breath, letting it out slow, "When I can move, remind me to kick yer ass for lettin' me do that." Dean mumbled, a small weak grin tugging at the corner of his lips as his eyes slid slowly closed. 

Sam chuckled huskily at Dean's words as he brought one arm up to wrap around his brother and smooth across his back while the other reached up and batted around to turn off the water that was pelting coldly against his legs. It took a few tries but he eventually smacked the knob and brought his arm back down to join the other wrapped around Dean. His head tilted forward slightly bringing his lips in contact with Dean's brow as he brushed a kiss against the smooth skin.

"No ass kicking," he murmured, "I wanted it, Dean...felt good...would do it again given the chance."

Sam sighed and ran his hands over Dean's back, one coming up to brush across his soaked hair plastered to his head before cupping it and tilting his head back to slant his mouth against his brother's. It was a languid, loving kiss that allowed Sam to share Dean's taste and let him know he'd done nothing wrong.

One hand lifting to cup the side of his brother's face, Dean slowly broke the kiss, pulling his head back to search Sam's face, his eyes dropping to Sam's mouth, thumb gently brushing along Sam's slightly swollen and reddened bottom lip. "Do they hurt?" Dean asked softly, voice rough, his gaze darting up to meet Sam's. 

"Mmmmmmm, a little...but not that bad...nothing that won't go away pretty soon...no worse than a hickey," said Sam, his eyes practically boring into Dean's to reassure him.

He nipped lightly at Dean's thumb and smiled affectionately at his brother, part of him wishing they could just stay here even though it wasn't the most comfortable place in the world. _'Doesn't matter,'_ he thought quietly, _'We're together and safe and content and that's all that matters.'_

Dean's gaze dropped, brow furrowing slightly as he breathed a heavy sigh, his attention going back to Sam's lips, thumb catching in the center of Sam's full bottom lip, pulling it gently down before Dean leaned in, tongue darting out to lick slowly over the abused flesh, carefully drawing it into his mouth and letting go before tilting his head up just enough to do the same to Sam's top lip. With his lips parted against Sam's Dean sighed a breath into Sam's mouth, "Love you, Sammy." he murmured softly, lips brushing against Sam's. 

"Love you too, Dean," murmured Sam before turning the brush of his brother's lips into a tender kiss.

He continued to caress Dean's back as they sat there in the shower snuggled together. Their body heat was no match for the air around them though as they started to dry. Sam shivered and tugged Dean closer tucking their bodies together more tightly to fight off the chill.

"Mmmm, cold?" Dean mumbled, lifting his head from where he had laid it back down against Sam's shoulder, to look into his face, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "And before you lie..." he ran a hand down Sam's arm, "you have goosebumps." 

Sam chuckled softly and smiled at Dean as he drew one of his hands around to run along his brother's arm.

"Yeah, don't wanna move though...s'nice here," he mumbled lazily. 

Dean nodded, "Yeah, it is," he moved a leg, slipping it around one of Sam's, tangling their bodies together more despite his next words, "O'course, we left an angel unattended in the other room, 'should see what he's up to," he sighed softly, leaning back, half against the wall and half against Sam, "maybe we should get him one of those baby gates, so he doesn't get into stuff." he suggested, brow creased thoughtfully, even as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. 

"I think he'd just mojo his way around it," joked Sam, leaning his head against the top of his brother's sobering slightly. "We really should get out and dry off though, shouldn't we? Go snuggle up in one of those warm beds out there." 

"Mmmm, while I want to say that no, we don't need to towel off that I'll just lick every inch of you off and suck the beads of water from your skin," Dean stretched and yawned, "I'm thinkin' I'm gonna have to ask for a four hour layover for that. I need sleep... and drink... and food, definitely food," he nodded, "and a bed does sound nice."

Sam swallowed hard pushing away the imagery that went with Dean's first suggestion as he unwrapped his limbs from around him.

"Yeah, it does. And I definitely agree on the food, I didn't eat much of that breakfast you brought back after you stormed off in here. Lost my appetite."

Dean sighed, glancing at Sam's face, "Yeah, well..." he mumbled as he tore his gaze away, reaching up to grab hold of the towel rack formed into the shower wall to pull himself up with and climbed to his feet. "Maybe we can talk Cas into blinkin' us in some food and something to drink while we catch some sleep." Dean suggested popping open the shower door and reaching for two towels, handing one over his shoulder to Sam. 

Sam got to his feet slowly after taking the towel from Dean and stepped out of the shower. Instead of using it for himself though he moved up behind his brother and wrapped it around his shoulders beginning to towel him off slowly, his hands rubbing gently then vigorously to warm Dean's skin.

Dean paused in shaking out his towel, brow quirking. _'...the HELL? What did Sam think he was doin'?'_

"Sounds good, he'd probably have to make a lot of trips unless we want our food to end up on the floor like all those bottles of lube," he chuckled warmly as he leaned in by his brother's ear and kissed that spot just behind the lobe.

Dean cleared his throat, one hand raising to scratch needlessly at his brow as he turned around to face Sam, "Okay, two things; first, the taking care of me, cut it out... s'my job and it's jus' awkward when you do it. Second, you lean in and start that shit and we aren't going to make it outta the bathroom." He told Sam before reaching out to snatch his brother's hand and press it against his just slightly aroused cock that had taken too much interest in what Sam was doing kissing his neck like that. Dean quirked a brow pointedly at his brother. 

Sam swallowed hard feeling a little hurt at Dean not allowing him to take care of him for once after all the years Dean'd put in doing the same for Sam. He pulled his hand and the towel away and began drying himself off.

"Sorry," he mumbled, turning away so that Dean wouldn't have to cope with the kicked puppy look that he could see reflected in the mirror. 

"S'okay," Dean mumbled in answer and shrugged a shoulder as he worked at drying off, not really looking over at his brother, "It's jus'... weird," he glanced over at Sam, "It's what I do, who I am, I jus'," he shook his head, "m' not tryin' to be a dick," he sighed, eyeing his brother. 

"I know, s'okay, Dean...really...I forgot, you're not used to havin' anyone look after you," said Sam with a nonchalant shrug, running the towel over his long hair. 

Dean slowly pulled his gaze away from his brother and gave a nod, "Yeah," he mumbled softly, heaving a heavy sigh as he scrubbed his head with the towel he held, making his short hairs stand on end as he pulled the towel away and shook it out, wrapping it around his hips. 

Stepping toward the door, he glanced back at Sam, "You 'bout done?" He asked, nodding toward the door to indicate he was going to open it before he did, only to quirk a brow at the sight that met his eyes. "Uh, Sam..." Dean started, "you have **got** to see this." 

Castiel sat on the floor in the center of the room, legs folded Indian style and on the floor all around him were the boxes of lube placed in neat rows and stacks sorted and situated it seemed by color, or maybe it was size... 

"Hmmm?" said Sam, pulling his head up and drying himself off hurriedly.

He wrapped the towel around his hips and moved to stand behind Dean where he was looking out the door at what Castiel had been up to while they were in the shower. Sam tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it when he saw how tidily Castiel had sorted through the boxes he'd brought back with him from the drug store. 

Hearing the Winchesters at the bathroom door, Castiel turned his head, "I engrossed myself in the arrangement of the lube boxes while you two were otherwise preoccupied," Castiel informed them, "I separated and sorted them by color, size, volume, ingredients, what their purpose is if there is any other than the obvious lubrication, as well as placing them in alphabetical order by the name brands." 

Dean pressed his lips together and gave a small nod, "Well... okay then," his head slowly turned to look back at Sam, a look that nearly screamed, '...the HELL?' plastered across his face. 

Sam laughed a deep body shaking laugh and hugged Dean affectionately from behind before turning his attention to Castiel.

"You didn't happen to write all that down while you were doing it did you, Cas? Cause I hate to say this but they're likely to get all mixed up when we throw 'em in the duffel bags," he said with a grin. 

Castiel turned his head back, a frown knitting his brow as he looked the little boxes over, slowly shaking his head, "No, but that won't take long, I can -"

"Hey, Cas, hold that thought, how 'bout instead you blink us some food... and drinks? We're dyin' here," Dean interrupted. 

"Dean," scolded Sam half-heartedly, "Unless he can bring the stuff here without going there, he might wanna put his clothes on first. Last thing I wanna spend the night doing is bailing our angel's ass out of jail." 

Dean frowned before his eyes lit up, "Oh arrested, we haven't shown him that yet," he snickered, "that would be interesting. Arresting the body of Jimmy Novak who isn't even around anymore and listening to Castiel try to get the police to understand that he's an angel just _borrowing_ Jimmy as his vessel." 

He cleared his throat giving a nod, "Yeah, clothes would be best... and there's cash in my wallet, too bad you can't mojo that."

Sam chuckled and dropped a kiss on Dean's shoulder whether he wanted it or not before coming around from behind him, stepping over to Dean's duffel, and pulling out the wallet in question along with enough money to buy enough food to fuel them back up after this marathon sex fest they'd had.

"This should do it, Cas," he said, passing the green bills to the angel. "Get as much as you can with it and if you need more hands just call, don't try to carry it all yourself."

Castiel stood to his feet with a definite supernatural grace and ease and reached for the money that Sam offered him, "Call," he gave a nod, "I can do that," he answered, reaching back toward the bed with his opposite hand, grabbing his dress pants off the side where he had tossed them before the intense box of lube sorting had begun. "Is there," he looked over at Dean, then back at Sam, "Anything special, I should get?"

"Pie!" Dean answered from the bathroom doorway before making his way over, "and a bacon cheese burger with extra onions."

"Make that two," chuckled Sam, noting the stunned look on Dean's face. "And some kind of garden salad for me." 

Dean slowly dragged his gaze away from Sam to look back at Castiel, just in time to see him pull on his tie the rest of his clothes already back on. "Yeah, get rabbit-boy here a salad... and spring water," he rolled his eyes, "I want a soda... and beer," he frowned thoughtfully, "a' course, a bottle of Beam wouldn't be too shabby either..." 

Sam smiled and shook his head as he turned back to Castiel.

"Think you better head out, Cas, before he has you buy out a whole liquor store," he said with a wink.

Giving a nod, the angel walked to the door of the room, only to disappear in the flutter of angel wings before his hand turned the knob. 

Turning his attention to Sam, Dean gave a cocky grin, "So we got some time to kill..." 

"Thought you wanted to sleep," chuckled Sam. 

He ditched the towel around his waist then checked over the closest bed for wet spots or clutter from their bags.

Dean gave a shrug, "I can do this in my sleep," he winked, walking over to the bed closest to them and unhooked the towel from his waist before climbing in under the blankets before holding them up for Sam. "You better hurry before I actually think about this and it gets awkward, the last time I held the blankets up for you, you were five and we certainly weren't naked." 

Sam took hold of the blankets Dean was holding up for him and climbed in beside his brother. It was a little awkward the way Dean kept bringing up all the memories he had of looking after Sam but it was...well...a good kind of awkward. It was nice to remember those things after what they'd been through in heaven just a few days ago. He propped the pillow up behind him and sat back against the headboard looking down at Dean waiting for him to make the next move.

Waiting for Sam to get situated, Dean quirked a brow as he watched him, the kid was as much of a mess now as he was as a kid. Who just climbs into bed like that and doesn't burrow under covers, or tuck pillows under themselves more, or - or, something. Not Sam, he just sits down and then looks all ready for bed. He'd seen his brother do it across the room for years now, but up close and personal, it was like watching Castiel when he'd taken him to the brothel, stiff and unbendable. Yeah, he was going to have to teach Sam to turn around in a circle a few times before plopping down in the bed, so to speak. 

"Gee, that was... anti-climatic," Dean mumbled before wiggling down in the bed himself and grabbing a pillow to fold over under his chest as he tugged the blankets up then laid down on his stomach only to waller on the bed a second as he huddled down into the blankets more and finally sighed, closing his eyes as he reached for his brother, throwing an arm around his hips and turning his head to face a hip bone, lazily brushing his lips and tongue against the skin. "Mmm, s'nice," he mumbled softly. 

Sam felt goosebumps pebble on his skin as Dean mouthed his hip and a hastily muted gasp escaped his lips. He didn't know why he felt so tense now after everything else they'd done. Perhaps it was that part of him that half expected Dean to kick him out of this bed and back to his own like he had once after Sam was old enough for school. Despite how Dean'd acted in the shower he wasn't sure whether his brother would want to snuggle up together like Sam had with Castiel the night before or just roll over, backs to each other, and try to sleep.

"Yeah," mumbled Sam, reaching out with a hand to brush lightly against his brother's temple. "Did you...do you...?”

Sam sighed and chided himself for how child like he sounded tripping over asking Dean if it was okay, if he wanted Sam to snuggle with him.

"Y'wannasnuggle?" he said, finally, grimacing at how it'd all come out practically as one word. 

Dean slowly cracked open one eye as he frowned before lifting his head up off the pillow to look at his brother, brow quirking, "Do I wanna what? A whassanuggle? Sam, what the hell is a whassanuggle?" 

Sam could feel his cheeks heat at the way Dean seemed to be mocking him or maybe it was just his own words coming back at him to show what a fool he was for asking in the first place.

"Never mind," he mumbled, crawling deeper under the covers and lying down, his back to Dean. 

Huffing softly Dean tried to figure out exactly what it was he'd done now. He really didn't know what a whassanuggle was, it reminded him of Snuffelupagus, and Sam had _so_ better not be trying to make a joke out of this whole bed together thing or he'd find himself on his ass. 

_'Whassanuggle... Whassanuggle... Want to... Oh shit.'_ Dean's face slammed down against the pillow. So that's what he'd done. "Sonuva..." he mumbled under his breath reaching for his brother as he pulled his head up, "Yeah, Sam, I - uh, wanna snuggle," he cleared his throat, "I mean, if you," he shrugged a shoulder, "if you want to." 

Sam rolled onto his back, careful not to land on Dean as he did so, and found himself looking up into his brother's grass hued eyes.

"Yeah, I do," he murmured, "But we don't have to...I mean...you don't have to do it just cause I asked if it's...y'know...too awkward."

Sam bit against the inside of his bottom lip, trying to hide his nerves, figuring Dean would tease him for being such a wuss about something so simple. 

Dean shook his head, swallowing hard, "Nah, s'jus holdin' onto each other right? Hell, we do that all the time," he cleared his throat awkwardly, tearing his gaze from Sam's as he blew out a breath before looking back, "Okay, so, how did you wanna... I mean, I don't usually... I mean..." Dean lifted a hand and ran it over his face, "Lisa and Cas," he shook his head, closing his eyes, "not this Cas, my Cas," he opened his eyes frowning at his own tripping over words, "my _other_ Cas," he huffed, "s'all I ever, uh, did this with. M'not much of a snuggler, so... gonna have to kinda tell me what'cha want." 

Sam thought about telling Dean whatever was comfortable for him would work but he figured that'd just make things more awkward and confusing and Dean was probably this close to kicking him out as it was. Then he remembered how they'd been in the shower, Dean's head pillowed against his shoulder, body wrapped around his side.

"Just...um...do like in the shower...that was good wasn't it?" 

Dean quirked a brow as he started to move, then paused, looking up into Sam's face, "Like the shower?" He gave a nod, "M'kay," he agreed, snuggling down under the covers and laying his head down on Sam's shoulder, one arm thrown over his brother's waist as he hooked one of Sam's mile long legs between his own. "S'good?" 

Sam felt the tension finally start to melt away from his body as Dean curled up against him like they had been before they'd had to move. The hand of the arm on Dean's side sought out the dip of Dean's waist and slid through it, wrapping Sam's arm up and around his brother's back. His hand smoothed gently over the soft, freshly washed skin, his thumb making circles as he held Dean close. His eyes drooped but he fought to keep them open looking down at Dean as he brought his other hand up, lacing the fingers of it with the hand Dean had sprawled against his waist.

"Yeah, s'good, s'real good," he murmured. 

Turning his head, Dean pressed his lips against Sam's shoulder before turning his head back, his eyes sliding closed, "Good, now shh," he snuggled closer, lips quirking upward at the corners, "sleep." 

"M'kay," mumbled Sam sleepily, a yawn escaping before he could stop it. "Love you, Dean."

He settled deeper into the mattress, wriggling just a little before letting his head drift to the side. His hand against Dean's back stroked absentmindedly a few more times before stilling as Sam's eyes finally slid closed, sleep claiming him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Castiel returned almost an hour later, walking out of the bathroom, food and drinks in hand. 

"No, don't ask me why I was in the lavatory," he grumbled before glancing over at the bed and pausing to tilt his head as he looked at the Winchesters who both lay fast asleep, Dean sprawled belly down over his brother, one arm flung to one side, the other off to the opposite side and slightly hanging off the bed, his head was turned, face buried against his brother's neck, the blankets and sheet tangled around their lower bodies.

A soft almost smile curved the very edges of the angel's lips as he looked at them, remembering Dean's near anger at his having been the one to share a bed with Sam the night prior. 

Turning his head back, his attention on what he was doing, Castiel set the food and drinks down on the table before turning back and walking over to the bed to take a seat on one side and wait for Dean and Sam to awaken. 

Sam's breathing was deep and even as he slept, his dreams empty for once of the nightmarish images of Jess or the sick persuasion of Lucifer. Instead he felt warm and safe snuggled close to Dean. Dean...a blissful smile curled his lips at the thought and Sam couldn't help but wish he didn't have to wake up that he could stay here wrapped in his brother's arms where nothing and no one could hurt him. 

Dean moaned softly in his sleep, the aroma of wafting off the food across the motel room was making his stomach growl with hunger. "Mmmm..." his lips moved against Sam's neck as in his dreams he was eating the worlds biggest bacon double cheese burger with extra extra extra onions and no one was complaining about the smell. There was pie sitting off to the side for him for desert, not just a piece, but a whole pie, no not one, two, three, four... Dean wiggled against Sam, a grin curving his lips as pies surrounded him in his dream. "Mmmmm... pie..." 

Sam's head rolled on the pillow and he groaned as Dean munched at his neck. His hand which had slid off to one side came up to wrap around his brother, holding him close.

"Dean," he mumbled then moaned softly feeling his brother wiggling on top of him.

He didn't want to wake up, not yet, but he could feel himself slowly pulling out of that quiet bliss and back into the harsh reality of the world until his eyes slowly blinked open. The one saving grace was the smells that he finally caught a whiff of, the greasy familiarness of burgers and fries entwined with the thick buttery sweetness of pie. Sam's stomach let out a rumble reminding him of just how empty he was and how good that all sounded for a change. He blinked a few times bringing the room into focus enough to see the dried spikes of his brother's hair just below his chin. Sam smiled and tilted his head as best he could to drop a kiss on his brother's hair then caught a glimpse of Castiel sitting on the opposite bed.

"Hey Cas," he rasped groggily. 

"Hello, Sam," Castiel replied softly, his eyes lowering to his charge as Dean mumbled in his sleep and wiggled against his brother, a soft moan tumbling from his lips. 

Dean's lips moved against Sam's neck, tongue darting out to lick the whipped cream off the pie slice he held in one hand before taking a bite of the bacon cheeseburger he held in the other. It was the best dream he'd had since he couldn't remember when. 

Sam squirmed beneath Dean as his brother first licked his neck then bit down. If Sam hadn't already been awake that would've woke him up right there.

"Dean!" he cried out, gently shaking his brother to wake him. 

Dean jerked awake, sucking in a startled breath as his head snapped up, looking around with wide sleep-unfocused eyes, one hand slipping under the pillow automatically to reach for a weapon. "Wha? Whassa matter, Sam? Whas wrong?" Dean asked anxiously, voice rough from sleep.

Sam sighed bringing one hand up to grip Dean's arm while using the hand he'd shaken Dean with to rub reassuringly against his back.

"Nothing, Dean, other than you trying to eat me in your sleep," he chuckled softly at the thought. "It's okay, we're okay...safe."

"Huh?" Dean asked as he looked at his brother, slowly sighing out a breath, his eyes sliding closed as he let himself fall back down against him. "Eat you," he grumbled, the words distorted against Sam's throat. "Nex' time, shuddup and lemme." 

"Dude, I would've except you bit down hard enough that it hurt, and not in the fun way," said Sam, with an affectionate smile and a gentle kiss against Dean's temple. "Cas is back though, with food from the smell of it."

Sam paused a minute and thought about what he'd just said and then what Dean was doing before. Laughter bubbled up inside him and he tried desperately to rein it in but it tumbled out of him like rocks down a mountain, big and boisterous.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," he laughed.

Dean huffed in exasperation as he lifted his head up, scowling at his brother, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep on you when you're all bouncy from laughing, not to mention that you're loud and -"

"Grating voice." Castiel cut in with a knowing nod. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder at the angel then back at Sam, "Yeah, grating!" 

"Sorry," chuckled Sam, bringing his laughter down to a dull roar. "Just found it funny that you were dreaming of pie and burgers. Probably because you smell 'em and they're sitting over on the table getting cold." 

"Sam, I've eaten tuna fish that has been sitting in my car for a week before, I don't think a little cold food is going to kill me," Dean grumped, slowly pulling away from and off his brother to sit up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. 

Pulling his hands down, Dean looked over at Castiel, "Still gettin' yer jollies watchin' me sleep, eh?" He shook his head with a disgusted sigh at the both of them before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing to his feet, walking over to the table to poke around through the bags of food Cas brought back with him. 

Sam opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal about how week old tuna that'd likely been baked or frozen on the floorboards of the Impala wasn't exactly what he'd call a good meal then thought better of it. Dean'd always been grumpy about wake up calls unless it was a genuine emergency. It wouldn't have mattered if they'd stayed asleep for a few more hours and woken up to cold food or waking up now after an hour's rest. Sam sighed and sat up before swinging up and out of bed himself then crossed to his duffel to at least pull on a pair of boxers not because he was self-conscious but simply to take away the temptation. 

Castiel simply frowned at his charge, brow knitted in confusion to his 'jollies' comment. 

Pulling a handful of fries out of a bag, Dean shoved them all in his mouth at once before turning to look back at his brother and mumble around a mouth full of fries for him to toss him some pants, his arm outstretched before him, his words a totally incoherent mumble as french fry particles went puffing out from between this lips. 

"Dude, gross," chuckled Sam, as he tossed Dean a pair of jeans before pulling on his boxers. "If you choke on those I'm lettin' Cas do the Heimlich on you." 

Shaking out the jeans Sam tossed him, Dean started to step into them not bothering with boxers since he preferred to go commando anyway, only to pause, giving his brother a bitchy narrowed eyed look of his own at his Heimlich comment. If the angel squeezed him he'd be squished like a damn bug. 

He crossed to the table where Castiel had set the food and began rummaging around in the bags himself pulling out his salad and dressing before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Speakin' of which, thanks Cas," he said, looking over at the angel with a grin before flipping open the salad container.

Standing to his feet, Castiel walked over to the table, pulling out a chair.

Swallowing the large lump of french fried potatoes he had in his mouth, Dean reached for the Styrofoam glass of soda, lifting it to suck some of the still cool beverage out through the straw. 

"You're welcome, Sam," Castiel answered as he took a seat at the table. 

Swallowing it down, Dean returned the glass to the table, jutting his chin at Sam, "You're just jealous 'cause the only thing that could choke on your rabbit food are... uh, well," He scowled, "rabbits." 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as he drizzled the dressing on his salad before stabbing a healthy forkful to stuff in his mouth. He uncapped the bottled water Castiel had picked up and used it to wash the leafy greens and tomatoes down before looking up at Dean. 

Fastening his jeans, Dean took a seat at the table and tipped the bag over, letting french fries and foil wrapped bacon double cheese burgers.... _with_ extra onions to slid out onto the table top, eliciting a grin from the elder Winchester before he tossed the bag across the table and reached for one of the burgers to unwrap. 

His gaze darted to the white paper bag that sat alone and to the side on the table, before his eyes swung over to the angel, "My pie?" he asked with a knowing grin. 

Castiel gave a small nod, "I was uncertain which selection you would prefer, so I got them both... cherry and pecan." 

"Cherries and nuts," Dean commented, frowning thoughtfully as nimble fingers worked to finish unwrapping his burger, "I like it, kinda that whole virgin/slut thing," he gave an appreciative nod, grabbing hold of his burger with both hands. 

Sam swallowed hard trying not to choke on his next bite at the mention of cherry pie. The song had been bad enough but thanks to Dean he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to look at that dessert the same way again. He shook his head trying to clear away the thoughts of what Dean'd said he'd do earlier and focused on eating. 

Lifting the burger to his mouth, Dean took a big bite, moaning as he chewed. "This is good, Cas," he shook his head, "s' good." 

Looking over at his brother, Dean's lips quirked upward at the corner, "Speaking of good, maybe I oughta save the cherry pie for later, wasn't I supposed to eat that outta your ass?" 

This time Sam nearly did choke and he felt his cheeks heat bright red even though he knew Castiel had heard Dean mention that earlier. He finally managed to force his bite of salad down the right pipe then followed it up with a long gulp of water. He set the bottle down with a gasp and coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dean..." he said hoarsely. "You tryin' to kill me or somethin'? 'M tryin' to eat here." 

Dean feigned an innocent look, "Wha'd I do?" He reached for a french fry, giving a shrug of one shoulder, "Jus' sayin', cause ya know... 'fore we leave, we could go back in the bathroom there," he jutted his chin toward the open door, "lay you back in the tub... course we'd have ta do somethin' with those long legs 'a yours, maybe one over the side, the other you could hook over the soap dish... enough of that edible cherry lube, I bet I could get an entire pies worth 'a cherries inside there," he narrowed his eyes, a lewd smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he brought the fry to his mouth and sucked at the tip. 

By the time Dean was finished detailing what he wanted to do, Sam was breathing heavily and he was painfully hard and tenting the soft cotton of his boxers. He glared at his brother as he shoved his chair back and got to his feet before coming around the table, grabbing Dean's head by the short hairs, and slamming his mouth down over his. His tongue plunged into Dean's mouth telling him just how he felt about that plan as he tasted the familiar greasy flavor of burgers and fries and sugary soda. He pulled his mouth away before Dean could react then went back to his chair and sat down with a huff trying to resist the urge to dump the bottled water over his own head rather than drink it. He waited till his libido had calmed a little before attempting to resume enjoying his 'rabbit food'. 

Dean turned his head to stare at his brother a moment before quickly forcing away his stunned expression and looked over at Castiel, "See, that's when you know you're good," he gave a nod, reaching for and popping another fry into his mouth, "when you can get Mr. Feelings to go horn dog," he grinned, glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye before looking back over at the angel. 

"'Course, all those plans, I forgot to ask if you wanted to join in... maybe you could bring a banana.... hell some peaches too... we can just spend all afternoon taking turns eating fruit outta Sam's ass," he snickered, reaching for his soda. 

"At this rate we'll be shacked up here for another day or two," muttered Sam as he chomped down a couple more bites of salad.

He eyed Castiel with curiosity though, wondering how the angel would feel about joining in Dean's dirty little sex games which brought to mind the deal he and his brother had made earlier.

"Cas, are you okay with all of this? I mean, not just..." said Sam, gesturing with his fork toward Dean. "But earlier...what Dean and I said about taking turns with you and having some one on one time, are you alright with that?" 

Castiel gave a heavy sigh, glancing over at Dean.

"Of course he is," Dean interrupted before frowning at the angel, "aren't you?"

The angel swallowed and looked back at Sam, "I am not opposed to it..." he cleared his throat, "a bit overwhelmed by the prospect perhaps, but not opposed." 

"Overwhelmed, huh?" said Sam thoughtfully.

He took note of how nervous and tense Castiel looked and immediately wanted to reach across the table to touch, to let him know that it was okay. He knew Dean would just scoff at that though so he kept his hands to himself and tried to make it clear in words.

"It's okay, Cas, we can call the deal off if it's too much for you to handle. We've kinda introduced you to a lot of new things really fast, stuff that you've not experienced before or even thought about maybe. You've jumped right in so easily most times that Dean and I kinda forget that not only have you never done this with guys but at all unlike us."

Sam bit his lip feeling like he was rambling on a little but he hoped Castiel understood.

"My requirement would be that I not disillusion either of you," he dipped his head, "due to my lack of familiarity with coupling," Castiel answered softly. 

Dean stared at Castiel a long moment before slowly looking over at his brother, a look of utter confusion on his face, waiting for Sam to translate Angel-speak into English.

"You haven't disappointed us so far, Cas," said Sam, with a hint of a smirk curling his lips. "Matter of fact you've done pretty good...for a virgin angel especially." 

Dean turned his head back, a frown curving his lips downward at the corners. " _That’s_ what your problem is? The fact that you're a newbie?" He scoffed and waved a hand reaching for his burger, "S' fine, you worry too much, jus' do what comes natural, what feels good" He lifted his burger to his mouth, "s' not that hard," he added before taking a big bite, mouth stuffed with food as he gave a nod. "Jus' do that, s' what everyone does," Dean told him around his half chewed burger before snickering softly, "'Course, some of us are more vocal about it than others," he shrugged a shoulder, "'cause some people are vanilla," his eyes darted over to Sam before he looked down reaching for a fry. 

Sam glared at Dean as he stabbed another bite of his salad to finish it off. _'I'll show you vanilla,'_ he thought as he chewed and swallowed before lifting his foot, pointing it the way he'd seen and felt women do to him and Dean before stretching his leg out and brushing it up along the inside and back of his brother's calf to his knee. Sam kept his face neutral as he did this and simply went about the business of putting aside his now empty salad box and grabbing his burger and fries. 

Dean gave a stifled jump at the feel of his brother's foot sliding against his denim covered leg up to his knee. _'Footsies, Sam? Really? That the best you got?'_ Dean thought as he looked over at his brother and quirked a brow before returning his attention to the angel. 

"Of course, I should probably teach you how to use your tongue better," Dean began after he'd finished his burger and began to suck his fingers clean one by one, as loudly as he could. 

"My tongue?" Castiel asked frowning in confusion, "I was under the impression that I had mastered the kissing," he glanced over at Sam before looking back at Dean to see him shaking his head. 

"Nah, not for kissing, for lapping," Dean explained, "you know, like eating things out... like cherries... there's a technique to doing it jus' the right way..." he cleared his throat and reached for his soda, "your fingers only play a small part to opening the hole up, Cas, after that you have to use your tongue to get in there... thrusting... licking... would probably help if you licked an ice cream cone for practice... and then there's your lips... you have to use those too... nip at the area with your lips, or maybe even shield your teeth with 'em and nip." 

Frowning thoughtfully, Castiel listened intently. "And I should do this... when I couple with you and Sam?" 

Dean frowned and shrugged, "Sure, why not? I'd let you lick my ass," he grinned, glancing over at Sam, "What about you, Sam, you've gotten quiet." 

It was taking Sam's best poker face to maintain the illusion of him being unfazed by Dean's little lesson for Castiel while he continued his game under the table. As Dean had been talking Sam had been sliding his foot up slowly, inching higher with each pass till his heel was pretty much resting on Dean's chair and Sam's toes were brushing against his crotch. He unwrapped his burger and set the fries off to the side as he glanced up at his brother and their angel.

"Of course," said Sam calmly. "Might even return the favor with as good as Castiel tastes." 

Dean gave a nod and raised his brows at Castiel, "See, there Cas? Nothin' to worry about, Sam even wants to return the favor... and seeing as he's busy playing with my dick under the table at the moment, he apparently wants some attention now," Dean said before pressing his lips together in a polite small smile, "So why don't you take my brother over there and give it a whirl?" 

Sam hastily pulled his foot back from teasing Dean and tried to look as innocent as possible. 

"What? Dunno what you're talkin' about, Dean," he said, then took a bite of his burger grimacing at the extra onions but swallowing them down anyway. 

Dean looked over at his brother, "Oh really, Sam?" He asked quirking a brow, "Fine, show us your dick," he jutted his chin toward his brother, his eyes lowered toward Sam's groin. 

"Dude, I'm eating, can't you wait till I'm done?" said Sam, taking smaller bites now both to waste time and avoid the shock of the onions.

"What's it got to do with the fact that you're eating? It's your dick, whip it out! And no it can't wait, you'll sit there brooding about something and it'll go soft, you have to do it now." Dean scowled. 

Sam's eyes narrowed and he dug his proverbial feet in refusing to budge from his chair and instead trying to finish...well...sort of enjoying his burger. His eyes were just about watering from the fresh onions and he was washing down every other bite practically with water. He ignored Dean's demand to just 'whip it out' even though he knew his brother wasn't likely to let this little rebellion go easily. Dean never did. 

Dean looked back over at the angel, "It's because he's got a hard on the size of Texas from sittin' over there toyin' with my dick under the table," Dean explained, "See, vanilla people are too uptight to do things like admit when they've actually tried to play fuck-fuck with someone," his eyes slid over to his brother, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he looked back at Castiel, "'specially when they lose." 

Sam swallowed his last bite of burger and slammed what was left down on the table as he scowled at Dean.

"I am not vanilla, just because I don't talk about it like you do doesn't mean I haven't done things that are out of the ordinary when it comes to sex," he snarled. 

Dean looked over at his brother, staring at him for a long moment, his expression cool and calm before he slowly looked back over at Castiel, "They also protest a lot to the fact that they _aren't_ ," he cleared his throat, "that word," he jerked his head to the side toward Sam pointedly. 

"Dude," huffed Sam, "Next thing you'll tell me is that you think all I did at college was study."

He tried to keep his cool but Dean was beginning to piss him off. Just because he didn't sleep with every Jane, Betty, and Kate that came along didn't mean he wasn't adventurous in bed.

"After all, who was it that had actually used warming lube before?" he muttered under his breath, picking up a few fries and chomping them down. 

Dean gave a nod, dropping his gaze to his own fries that were left, reaching for one, "Yeah, guess when all else fails go for that commercial help in order to make it interesting," he mumbled on a sigh before popping a fry into his mouth. 

Sam grumbled and popped another fry in his mouth, letting it dangle there for a moment almost like a cigarette before finishing it off with a snap of his teeth. He thought back to his college days and a lewd grin curled his lips.

"Y'know, next time I've gotta do research at a library, you should come with me." 

Dean quirked a brow and looked over at Sam frowning, "Huh? Why's that?" 

"Well, after we've found what we need to...I'll crawl under the table and suck you off before we hit the road...could see if they've got one of those glass enclosed reading rooms and do it in there where just about anyone could walk by and see," said Sam, reaching for the packets of ketchup that'd been in the bag with the food. 

Dean's eyes slowly narrowed on his brother before flickering over to the angel and back. He stared at Sam for a long moment before scoffing and sitting back in his chair, "You're so full'a shit, Sam." 

"Not really, first year I was at Stanford...before Jess...her name was Kelly. She was a senior majoring in library science so she interned as a librarian. Spent as much time there as I usually do. Was there late one night studying for a final, she caught me before I headed back to the dorm and gave me a good time. Slept like a baby that night."

Sam smirked as he tore open the ketchup and squirted it on the burger wrapper before dipping a few fries in it and gulping them down.

"Huh," Dean mumbled, tearing his attention away from Sam as he licked his fingers and crumpled up the trash from his burgers and fries, reaching for the plain white bag setting to the side of the table. 

His gaze meeting Castiel's, Dean gave a nod toward him, "So, when we get our alone time, I need to teach you the rape game," he commented to the angel.

Castiel's brows knitted in confusion, "The rape game?"

"Yeah, s'where you tie me up and fuck me," Dean commented with a shrug of one shoulder as he pulled one of the pie slices out, sucking the whipped cream off his thumb as he set the slice down. "Course, I'm gonna pretend ta not want it, so we'll have a code incase I really mean it." 

Castiel's expression darkened with misgivings, "Dean... are you... certain?" 

Dean frowned thoughtfully, "Mm, yeah, sure I'm sure, that's how the game works," he nodded, lifting his eyes to the angel's face, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips, "S'okay, Cas, I trust you," he shrugged a shoulder, looking back down at the pie as he picked up the plastic fork, "It'll be fun," he added, sinking the fork into the pie and pulling off a piece and taking it into his mouth, his eyes lifting to Castiel's as he smiled around the pie, giving a deep moan of satisfaction. 

"Would think you'd get enough tying up when we're workin' a job, Dean?" said Sam flatly.

He wrapped up what was left of his food and stuck it back in the brown paper bag it'd come in before pushing away from the table. 

Dean glanced over at his brother, "Yeah well, s'different, I don't expect someone like you to understand, Sam." 

He looked back at the angel, "You okay with it?"

Castiel frowned thoughtfully before giving a slow nod, "If it is what you wish for me to do, I... yes." 

Dean gave a nod, returning his attention to his pie, "Good." 

Sam kept his thoughts to himself as he crossed the room seeking out his duffel bag and pulling out clothes before putting them on. He found the laptop hiding under one of the beds and pulled it out before sitting down on the bed they hadn't been sleeping in and booting it up to look for another job. Anything to get them back on the move and out of this motel room, he was starting to feel stir crazy or at least that's what he told himself. He didn't really want to look too closely at how he'd felt when Dean'd brought up letting Castiel tie him up and fake rape him and that'd cost him his appetite for the second time today. His gut churned unhappily as he listened to Dean smacking away at the pie and wished he could take back what he'd said about the library and being tied up.

Dean watched Sam get up from the table from the corner of his eye as he continued to munch away at his pie. _'Brooding ass little brother anyway...'_

Sure, Dean could admit to pushing, to teasing and taunting Sam because that's what big brother's did to little brother's and it had been a damn long time since they'd done something like that... even knowing Sam was getting pissy, he hadn't stopped because Dean figured that in the end, Sam would do what good little brother's always do, suck it up and allow the big brother to bask in the fact that, as always, they won. However, that wasn't what happened. 

Instead, when Dean had actually shared something with Cas that he liked, and it was his own damn fault for sharing in the middle of a mental and verbal tug of war with Sam, sure... but he hadn't expected Sam to smack it down the way he had. 

It wasn't something he could explain, there he was Dean Winchester, always in control of everything, taking care of _everyone_ , the least of which being Sam, his entire reason for being ' _take care of your brother, Dean'_ , it was who and what he was, that direction _was_ Dean Winchester, without it, he had no purpose.... and maybe it was fucked up, but there was one place that Dean could let go and finally _not_ be in charge, not be in control, not take care of everyone else all the time, and finally allow himself to be taken care of, subdued, and out of control... to have Sam slap his face with that... A million walls slammed up into place around Dean's psyche in that moment. 

He didn't let this information out often, in fact only a very few people knew, Lisa and Cassie being the only two... anyone else, he never let his guard down enough... but he knew he could with Cas... had thought he could, no, had _wanted_ to believe he could with Sam. Apparently he'd been wrong. 

With a sigh, Dean finished the last of his pie and pulled to his feet walking over toward the bed holding his duffel, "Think I need a walk," he mumbled under his breath as he pulled a tee out and slipped it over his head. 

Sam's eyes flicked up from the computer screen briefly, long enough to see the slight slump to his brother's shoulders and the stress lines that'd returned to his face. _'And I put them there,'_ he thought with a heavy sigh. He knew he should apologize, talk to Dean, something...but instead he just dove deeper into searching not wanting to face the ugly truth this time and figuring that Dean would likely fight him tooth and nail if he even tried. He knew he'd been shut out and he deserved it.

"Be careful," he said, softly. "Maybe you should take Cas with you, I'll be okay here." 

He really hoped Castiel would go with Dean; he didn't need the angel staying here and poking into his psyche this time like he had before. 

Castiel stood to his feet, walking toward Dean as the elder Winchester grabbed his leather, sliding it on. 

"M'fine," Dean answered, "I've learned I can't let my guard down," Dean mumbled reaching for the door handle and tugging open the door. 

"Dean," Castiel called, glancing at Sam before looking back at his Charge, "wait, I'll join you, we can... scope out babes," the angel suggested, trying a term he'd heard, one he thought his Charge might find appealing. 

Dean sighed and turned, looking back at Castiel, "Scope babes, Cas?" He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay, Austin Powers, let's go," he agreed wearily, holding the door open wider for the angel and following him out, shaking his head. 

Sam watched them go, the sick feeling he'd had in his stomach since he'd pulled away from the table growing worse as he heard the slam of the Impala's door followed by her engine revving. _'Off to drink me away, again,'_ he thought morosely. He sighed heavily and focused back on the laptop. Minutes ticked by and the room remained quiet save for the click of Sam's fingers over the keyboard. When he saw almost an hour had passed with no sign of either Dean or even Castiel returning to even so much as check on him, Sam put the laptop aside and sought out the remaining undrank bottle of alcohol from the night before. He flipped on the TV aimlessly scrolling through the channels for some mindless drivel to watch while he drank away the thought that Dean'd replaced him whether it was with a woman or with Castiel, it mattered little at this point. He ended up sitting through about a half hour of some movie he could barely recall before he got fed up. Why should he have to sit here and let Dean do whatever he wanted?

"You told me you loved me," mumbled Sam drunkenly, putting the bottle aside and getting to his feet. "Promised me no one else unless we agreed on 'em. And instead I wind up playing second fiddle to some half-powered pair of wings."

Sam scowled as he dug out one of his old hoodies and yanked it over his head then jammed the key to their room in his pocket.

"Gonna get what's mine," he grumbled as he pulled out his cell phone and punched in for it to call Castiel.

* * * 

Dean and Castiel sat at the back corner of the smoke filled bar, a glass of whiskey in front of both of them... actually Dean was waving his around as he drunkenly talked to his angel. 

"Whadda 'bout her?" Dean slurred drunkenly, jutting his chin toward the busty blond walking away from them.

"Dean," Castiel sighed, "I could tell you what bra _and_ panties she had on with one look into her eyes... this is ridiculous." 

"Humor me," Dean snapped, scowling at the angel. 

Castiel sighed and narrowed his eyes at the blonde's ass, "Thong."

Dean gasped in a breath, sitting forward on the stool, "Really?"

Castiel shrugged a shoulder, "How am I supposed to know? I... guessed." 

Dean huffed as he sat back, eyeing Castiel, "S'not funny," he told him before tipping the glass to his lips and downing its contents. 

Slamming the glass down on the bar, Dean waved the bartender, a cute little brunette with a Snoopy tattoo on her ass she'd showed them, looked over and smiled. "Nother one, handsome?" She called, perfectly plucked dark brows raised. 

Dean nodded, "An' one fer my friend," he told her, though Castiel had barely touched his glass. 

Castiel frowned as his cell started to ring, reaching into his trench pocket to retrieve it. 

"If that's God, tell 'im were busy," Dean slurred before returning his attention to the other patrons in the bar, flashing a red head a charming smile as she walked over to the bar. 

" _That_ ," Dean started, his gaze roaming over her body, "is a beautiful dress."

"Why thank you," the woman purred, a smile pulling at her full coral hued lips.

"'Course, it'd look better on the floor nex' ta my bed," Dean said with a wink grinning lewdly and giving a nod. 

* * *

Sam leaned against the door to their room, waiting to leave until he had a direction, a destination. He huffed as he listened to the phone ring and waited impatiently for Castiel to pick up.

"C'mon goddamit, Cas," he muttered.

Pressing the talk button, Castiel's brows furrowed, "Hello?" 

Dean looked over from where he sat talking softly with the redhead, "Should'a lef' that in the car," he mumbled to Castiel, before looking back at the red head. 

"FBI, isn't that _dangerous_?" the red head asked, giggling as Dean raised a hand, finger tips gently brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. 

"Yes, but my partner and I are always ready," he told her, lips quirking subtly at the corner flirtatiously, "for anything." 

"Where the hell are you two?" growled Sam. 

Castiel frowned, "Sam?" He asked, his gaze darting over to Dean, though the elder Winchester was too caught up in the web of lies he was spinning for the cute red head before him to hear or notice. 

"Uh, we're at a bar... four kilometers north by north east of the motel... at the back of the bar area... darkened corner... there's a red and yellow flashing sign that reads 'Southern Comfort' outside..." the angel frowned, "Why?" 

Sam didn't bother answering the angel just hung up and headed out the motel door to work on hitchhiking his way to the Southern Comfort bar to confront his brother. Most of the drivers who picked him up seemed glad to see him go except for the last one, a bottle blonde divorcee' who was about as handsy as old Gert had been. He tried to get across to her that he wasn't interested but she didn't seem to take the hint till they got to the bar and Sam got out of the car faster than you could say Armageddon. He pushed open the door to the bar and scanned the room for whatever darkened corner Dean had secreted himself and Castiel into. When he spotted Dean flirting with some flame haired tart in a little black dress, Sam saw red and charged through the crowd toward them heedless of the offended sounds the other patrons in his path were making.

"Dean!" he bellowed. 

Dean slowly turned his head toward the sound of his name being shouted, flirtatious smile still on his face, "Sammy," Dean slurred, "you should meet Kate, she's got the cutest lil' tattoo on her ass..." he mumbled, his eyes flickering over to the bartender who wrinkled her nose playfully at him as she grinned and winked. 

Sam's eyes narrowed at his brother as he moved forward into Dean's personal space and grabbed hold of him by the shirt.

"Not interested in'er," he growled, "Want you." 

"Well, I think Cas kinda has his sights set on the Sandee, the blond," Dean mumbled drunkenly only to pause and frown at his brother in confusion, "huh?"

Sam ignored Dean's drunken ramblings and pulled his brother in against him, crushing his mouth over Dean's in a sloppy, drunk, possessive kiss. His fingers curled more tightly into Dean's shirt and his eyes squeezed tight shut ignoring all the people surrounding them including Castiel.

Dean wasn't expecting the kiss, not that he was really sure just _what_ he'd been expecting, as drunk as he was he'd given up on rational thought hours ago and was just sort of flying on auto-pilot. As Sam's lips crushed over his, the glass Dean had been holding fell from his fingers to crash onto the floor, shattering into a million tiny pieces, whisky spilling over their boots. His wide eyes slowly slid closed as his brother sloppily kissed the hell out of him, a deep grumbling groan tearing from Dean's throat, as he relaxed against Sam, allowing his brother to plunder his mouth, arms hanging limply at his sides, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head under closed lids. 

Castiel pulled from the stool on which he sat as every one of the women around them seemed to take in an audible gasp of air at the same time, all frozen and staring at Dean and Sam with horrified expressions on their faces. This was not going to end well. The only one who seemed rather non-plussed by the scene was the bartender, who although she stared for a moment, wound up with a knowing smile pulling at her lips as she wiped at the bar top in silence. 

Sam pried his mouth from Dean's slowly but didn't let him go keeping him close to where his breath fanned against his brother's flushed cheeks from drinking.

Dean stared up into his brother's face, panting his breaths through shock parted lips, alcohol glazed eyes wide. 

"Lemme take you back to the motel, Dean," murmured Sam softly, "Missed you."

Dean's eyes slowly pulled away from Sam's face, lowering and sliding to the side, toward the others standing around them. Indignant anger, at what Sam had done, embarrassment clouding his judgment and taking precedence over whether or not Sam had done something technically _wrong_ or not, began to bubble up inside Dean. He was just about to yank himself free of Sam's grasp, intent on punching the shit out of him for making him look like some twit that he could just walk in and manhandle, when Sam's next words stopped him. 

_'Missed me? He missed me?'_

He knew they were probably making a spectacle of themselves but right now Sam didn't care, he had what he wanted. 

The look of anger that has begun to spread over Dean's face as he narrowed his eyes at his brother slid away, replaced by a much softer one, all of his love shining in his slightly glazed green eyes. _'Love you, Sammy.'_ he thought it, but he didn't say it, instead jerking himself out of Sam's hold before pulling back a fist and letting it fly, connecting hard with Sam's jaw. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Dean growled, teeth clenched in anger. 

Sam watched the play of emotions across Dean's face then felt his head snap back as his brother's fist nailed him on the jaw sending pain radiating through him. The red eyed rage he'd felt before when he'd stormed in returned full force and he glared at Dean.

"You fuckin' asshole! You tell me you love me and then this is the shit you pull?" snarled Sam, aiming and socking Dean right in the gut. "You promised, Dean!"

"You're obviously, _confused_!" Dean growled, throwing another punch once he was able to breathe again and straighten after Sam's hard ass punch to his gut that had sent him doubling over in pain. "I dunno what the _hell_ your talking about! I'm not pulling anything!" 

Castiel's gaze darted between the brothers before his attention swung over to Kate as she rounded the bar. 

"I don't care who lied or who’s confused, you boys take your little lovers spat outta my bar!" Kate yelled at them both as she turned her head looking from one to the other, before reaching back to pull a pistol from the waistband of her Daisy Duke cut offs. "I mean it; I don't need trouble in here!" 

Castiel stepped past Kate and over to the Winchesters, standing between them, "I'll take them out," he gave her a nod, "It's... okay." 

Sam dodged Dean's punch but only by a fraction as he practically stumbled over his own feet and into the woman Dean had been flirting with. He fixed her with a hateful look before sneering at her.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?"

The red head looked down her nose at Sam as she gave a disgusted huff, "I don't know, I was trying to figure it out."

Dean turned his head to look over at her hearing her remark, "Hey! Watch your mouth; don't talk to him like that!" 

The red head scoffed as she looked down her nose at Dean this time, "I should have known you were queer." 

"Back off, bitch, or you'll be next on my shit list," snarled Sam. "Nobody talks to him like that but me."

The red head rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's scary, a giant drag queen threatening me." She shook her head as she started to turn only to look at Dean, "It's too bad, I was going to see how the dress looked on the floor beside your bed," her gaze swung to Sam and back to Dean, "maybe your over gown boyfriend can come ask me where I got it later and he can wear it for you." she snapped before turning with her nose in the air. 

Dean grit his teeth, hands curling into fists, one of which he drew back intent on punching the hell outta the prissy bitch only to have Castiel catch his arm. 

"One punch, Cas, lemme hit her jus' once!" Dean growled, tugging on the angel's hold. 

"We should go," Castiel said, his eyes dating over to Sam, "all of us."

"Yeah, you damn well should." Kate agreed. 

Sam took notice of the woman from behind the bar for the first time and couldn't help giving her a once over before noting the pistol she was packing.

"Uh...er...yeah," he stuttered. "Um...lead on, Cas...heh, sorry ma'am...miss...yeah...leaving now..."

He swallowed hard feeling beyond sheepish for causing a scene in the middle of a bar all over his brother/lover. 

Dean stopped tugging against Castiel's grip as he looked over at his brother. He knew that look that Sam had on his face, he'd seen it when Sam looked at Sarah, and again with Madison... yeah that was Sam's interested face. He huffed, scowling darkly and turned marching past Sam, bumping into him as he walked past him. "See ya 'round, Kate," he mumbled, "Come on, Sam before you can't fit out the front door." He grumped angrily, shoving the door open and walking out. 

Castiel followed after Dean, pausing next to Kate, "My apologies for the trouble that we've caused," he mumbled. 

Kate smiled, stepping closer to the angel, "No trouble, darlin', s'long as you get yer boys outta here," she informed him with a nod, before reaching up with one arm and hooking it around the angel's neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

Castiel's eyes widened a moment before Kate's lips slanted over his own, his arms remaining at his sides as the woman kissed him hard. 

Releasing the angel, Kate licked her lips as she smirked at Castiel, "I'll see ya 'round, Castiel," she told him with a wink before turning to walk back around the bar counter to stand behind it, tucking away her pistol as she did. 

Sam just about swallowed his tongue as he watched the angel get lip locked by Kate the bartender then half-smiled as he staggered out the door after his brother.

"Holy shit..." he breathed as he tried to comprehend what he'd just seen.

Castiel followed Sam out the door, looking rather non-plussed for having just gotten kissed, one hand rising to wipe a thumb across his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Dean turned his head toward the door as Sam and Castiel walked out, his eyes narrowing at the shocked look on Sam's face. _'Going back on MY promises, huh?'_ Dean seethed to himself, pacing back and forth in the parking lot. 

"You know what, fuck this! This whole thing was stupid, it's _obvious_ that _some_ of us can't hold to the agreement so just fuck it, I'm done!" Dean growled angrily as Sam and Castiel drew closer before he turned and started walking off toward his car. 

"What the hell? Dean!" shouted Sam, charging off after his brother. "I didn't...I mean...I looked but I didn't touch, I swear. Cas and Kate...not me."

All the hurt that'd driven Sam to stay behind in the first place came rushing back and with it a fresh flood of rage at his brother.

"I dunno what the fuck I was thinking even coming down here," he muttered angrily. 

Dean stopped and turned back to face his brother, "Oh come on Sam, you can lie better than that, I've heard you! You actually expect me to think that my angel is going to be in there face fucking some bimbo? Cas can barely handle the fact of what he was doing with us! He's a fucking virgin! No, shit like that is you... eh, it's me too, but," a grin tugged at the corner of his lips for a second before he shook his head and chased away those thoughts, his features becoming angry once more.

"Yeah, I dunno why you came down here either, guess you heard I was actually having a good time and some fucking warning bell went off in your head and made you have to come put an end to it," he gave a nod, "thanks!" 

"Dean, I'm serious, if you don't believe me, ask your damn angel!" snapped Sam, then looked over at the man in question. "Tell him, Cas, please! She kissed you not me!"

Castiel looked up, tearing his attention from the lipstick on his thumb to look at Sam, then over to Dean, "Hm?" He nodded, "Oh, yes, Kate kissed me, Dean," he nodded, returning his attention to his thumb and the lipstick that had held him so fascinated before. 

Dean's eyes widened, "What!?" He asked the angel before his gaze snapped back to Sam. 

Some of the fire dying away from his expression and demeanor, Dean swallowed as he looked at Sam. "Oh... I," he gave a nod, eyeing his brother, "I'm sorry." 

"Yeah?" said Sam, finally relaxing a little. "'M sorry too...for makin' a scene in there."

He reached up and rubbed his jaw and felt a small trickle of blood along his chin from where his teeth had split his bottom lip open yet again.

"What the hell was that punch for anyway? You seemed cool with me kissing you for awhile there..." 

Dean looked at his brother as if he'd just asked the world's dumbest question, one brow quirked, "Come on, Sam... they were all lookin' at us and you were manhandlin' me like I was your fuckin little Twinkie," he huffed, "you're lucky you're you, or I would'a gut you for that." 

"Could've just said something," said Sam, wiping away the blood, then added under his breath. "Bet you kinda liked it though."

Dean huffed, "What was I gonna say, 'Don't kiss me here, Sam, save it for tonight in our motel room'?" He rolled his eyes, "'Was kinda tryin' ta be impressive," he shrugged a shoulder, "flirt, s'what I do." 

Sam glanced over at Castiel and a small chuckle escaped as he watched the angel marvel over the mystery that was a woman's lipstick left behind.

"You alright there, Cas? It's just lipstick."

Castiel looked up, brows knitted together thoughtfully, "It's fish scales." 

Sam wrinkled his nose at Castiel's sudden diagnostic of lipstick then turned back to Dean.

"Emphasis on the was," said Sam, a slight note of ire coming back into his voice. "Hope you weren't actually planning on bringing any of them back to the motel." 

Dean's brows furrowed, "Yeah, emphasis on _was_ because _you_ blew it for me," he huffed, "And yeah Sam, I was gonna bring 'em all back, and then explain to them how I now fuck my brother and my angel but that if they clear you two then I get to screw them too as long as you two get to sit in the corner like a coupla vultures and watch," he said sarcastically before pressing his lips together in a look that asked Sam what _he_ thought, "No, I wasn't going to bring them back to the room." Dean snapped, reaching up to smack Sam up side the head. 

"Ow!" whined Sam, part in play, part because his brother hadn't checked how hard he'd smacked. "'Bout the only decent woman in there was Kate and no, I'm not suggesting anything, just saying. She reminded me a little bit of Ellen actually."

He smiled a half smile at his brother and at the thought of there being another gun-toting, bar-owning woman like that out there in this world. He leaned up against the Impala not totally knowing what else to say. He'd had a lot on his mind when he'd left the motel but it'd gone out of his head the minute he'd lip locked Dean.

"Ellen?" Dean asked, frowning at his brother before sighing and reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, his head bowing slightly, eyes closed. "I'm too drunk still to hear about your sick thoughts about Ellen, Sam," Dean sighed heavily before pulling his head up and letting his hand fall away from his face as he blinked open his eyes, "An' I don't care what you say, Ellen didn't have a nice heart shaped ass with a Snoopy tattoo on it like Kate," Dean gave a nod, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips at the memory of it. "Ask Cas, it was.... somethin'." 

"Dude, it wasn't like that," chuckled Sam, shaking his head. "Was talking about the way she was carrying that pistol that she would've drawn down on us if we hadn't gotten our asses out of there. Remember that? Wait...a Snoopy tattoo?"

Sam glanced back at the bar behind them then turned back shaking his head to clear the dirty thoughts that'd crossed it that really didn't fuckin' belong there with the way he'd gone all caveman after his brother. 

Dean shook his head at his brother, "Pot meet kettle, you're black," he quipped, "But, yeah, Snoopy, I told you about it when you came in yellin' at me," his gaze darted over to Castiel, "though I think Cas should get a matching Woodstock one now," Dean snickered. 

Castiel walked over, wiping his thumb on the leg of his dress slacks, looking from Dean to Sam and back, "I should what?" 

"I think my attention was kinda not on what you were sayin' when I came in, dude," he said, then laughed. "Cas? With a tattoo? Wouldn't it instant heal even with his reduced mojo?" 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Hell, I dunno, he might even break the damn needle for all I know," he huffed, "We leaving now or what?" 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at them both, looking at them in the eye first one then the other, "Unless you two are planning to air all that here, I suggest we go, yes." 

"Yeah, wait...what the hell are you talkin' about, Cas?" said Sam, looking at the angel suspiciously. 

Castiel looked over at Sam and tilted his head, "The fact that you're jealous of me... and pretty well every woman on the planet that Dean comes in contact with."

Dean snorted, eyes widening, "Dude!"

Castiel looked over at Dean, "And you were upset because you shared something personal and you feel that Sam destroyed your ability to trust him with things like that... so you threw up more defenses, it's why you brought me here... to try and forget the pain..." 

Dean grit his teeth, "You've got a bigger mouth than _he_ does!" He yelled at the angel, pointing at Sam. 

"What is perplexing about that, is that you would rather it be with Sam... but again you don't feel that you can trust him," the angel tilted his head in the opposite direction, "why is that, Dean?" 

Sam was speechless, he looked from Castiel to his brother then back absolutely dumbfounded by the damn angel laying everything bare like that.

"Sonuvabitch," he muttered under his breath, leaning more heavily against the Impala. 

Castiel tore his gaze from Dean to look over at his brother and back, giving a nod, "So, if we are going to save this discussion for private, we should go." 

Dean blinked; feeling like the wind had been knocked from his lungs, his eyes slid over to Sam, who looked pretty damn well the same way he felt. "I dunno what he'd talkin' about, Sam. I think he drank too much in there, maybe it was the kiss," he cleared his throat as he gave a nod, "yeah, we should go... jus' ignore Cas and go," he swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. That was his excuse for what Cas said, temporary insanity on the part of the angel, it was his story and he was stickin' to it, as long as Sam was. 

"Dean's always had trust issues with me, Cas," said Sam softly, "Has to do with some of those 'great memories' Zachariah pulled out of my head. All the times I've run off on him and didn't stop to think..."

Sam swallowed hard and stared at his whiskey covered boots rather than looking at Dean and he especially didn't want to look at Castiel. Damn angel had seen enough, more than he would've liked.

"Oh I dunno, I thought you'd said that time of your life wasn't such a great memory, that you were grief stricken," Dean tilted his head to the side, "or was that just you sayin' what you thought I wanted to hear?" 

"Was quoting you, Dean, do I need to make those dorky air quotes when I do that so you know it's not my words. Regardless, you know that's part of why you don't trust me especially when it comes to this relationship being more than just...well...y'know. You don't figure it'll last, that I won't stick around once the thrill of it being new and different wears off. So why bother trusting me with anything that really matters...and y'know the sad thing is...my jealousy comes out of the same place...wondering when you'll get tired of me and go find the next thing or worse...that you'll choose Cas over me because he's never let you down. You've already done it twice now so what's stopping you from just dumping my sorry ass and taking up with him instead."

Sam squeezed his eyes tight shut and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. This was not the place to be shedding tears, not with guys who had arms the size of a side of beef sitting just inside the doors of the bar behind them. The lump in his throat that turned his voice hoarse the longer he talked begged to differ though. He didn't know how Dean would take what he'd just said, if he'd hate out on him or understand. All he knew was he'd laid it all out there as best he could, enough to where he felt he could almost look Castiel in the eye again.

The anger that had started to make Dean tell Sam to take his air quotes and go fuck himself with 'em, started to dissipate as he listened to his brother. The kid had a point, it was what he thought, he couldn't change that and he wasn't sure what he was suppose to say to it, so he didn't say anything at all, only looked down at the shiny black finish of the Impala. 

With the last of what Sam said, Dean lifted his gaze, "I've done what twice? Chosen Cas over you?" he huffed, "Yeah, and how was that, Sam, because I don't see it." He reached for the driver-side door handle, "Family," Dean answered Sam's last statement, "that's what won't make me dump your sorry ass off somewhere," he yanked open the car door, "now get in the car," he mumbled before sliding in behind the wheel. 

Sam stood up from where he'd been leaning against the Impala for support and stared through the windshield at Dean then shook his head.

"No, I'll find my own way back to the motel, Dean," he said, trying to put on a strong front. "I'll be okay and I will be there, I promise I'm not tryin' to run off or anything I just...you and me...in a space as confined as that...not a good idea right now." 

Dean's face turned grim, set in hard lines as he started the car, staring through the windshield at his brother. 

"Dean, I'm going to stay with Sam, get him back to the room," Castiel said softly as he walked up to the driver side window. 

Dean reached forward, not taking his angry gaze off Sam and turned the radio up full blast, Metallica's, 'Dyer's Eve' blaring loudly from the speakers, "Whatever," he grumbled under his breath, throwing the car in reverse and backing up, tires squealing as Dean turned the car and pulled out onto the road, driving away, leaving his brother and his angel behind. 

Castiel walked over to Sam and lifted a hand laying it on Sam's shoulder, "We should go." 

Sam nodded, his eyes closed as silent tears tracked down his face. He raised his hand and laid it on Castiel's shoulder lightly holding on to his trench coat.

"Let's go," he whispered. 

Castiel looked into Sam's face, eyes wide and sympathetic as he raised his opposite hand, forefinger and middle finger out, the angel pressed them to Sam's forehead. In a bright flash the angel and Sam disappeared from the parking lot. 

Reappearing in the middle of the motel room, Castiel lowered his fingers from Sam's forehead. "Dean... he'll talk to you... I should go... I think perhaps the two of you should do this on your own." 

Sam opened his eyes and looked down at the angel then around at the room as if to confirm they were really there. That was probably the alcohol's fault; he could still smell the bottle he'd emptied earlier.

"Yeah, maybe he will, worst case scenario he and I will wind up in separate beds, nothing new about that," he said, then smiled weakly. "Maybe you should go back and spend some time with Kate. She really seemed to like you and even if you don't get physical with her, I'd hazard a guess that she wouldn't mind having someone to talk to that isn't drunk off their ass." 

Castiel's lips turned up into an almost smile, "I... wouldn't know... what to say," he shook his head, "I can busy myself," he gave a nod, clapping Sam on the shoulder. "Dean's almost here," he told Sam as he walked toward the door, "Call me if.... either of you need me." Castiel said as he opened the door, giving a nod, before stepping out and closing the door behind himself.

The sound of Metallica's 'Blackened' blared through the walls of the motel as Dean pulled the Impala into the parking space in front of their room before he turned off the engine. 

Pulling the key from the ignition Dean sat back in the seat with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to go in there, hell he'd almost rather be anywhere but here right now. Castiel and his big mouth, he really needed to teach the angel to lie... tact would be nice too... He huffed, shaking his head. Worst part of all was that Sam was right. Everything he'd said had been exactly how he felt, so how was he supposed to make things better? Lie? 

Reaching up he rubbed at his temples. He could do with another bottle of Southern Comfort alright. Hell, he could do with a night with someone like Kate, no expectations, nothing between them, just enjoying one another's company. There was a reason Dean Winchester didn't do the love thing.... he fucking sucked at it and he knew it. 

Reaching for the door handle he opened the car door, somewhat comforted by its ever present creak and groan. Sliding from behind the wheel he slammed the car door closed and walked up to the motel room door, practicing what he would say to Sam over in his head and none of it coming out very damn well, he either sounded like some hormonal girl or an ass, or both. With an angry huff he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind himself, reaching back to throw the lock, all without looking up. 

The longer he could avoid this, the happier he was. 

Glancing up from under his brows, Dean almost didn't see Sam at first, but then caught a glimpse of him over in the bed that they'd shared before. "Mm," he gave an awkward nod, "Hey," he mumbled, walking over to the other bed and tossing their duffels down onto the floor before he took a seat on its edge and started to unlace his boots. 

"Hey," responded Sam.

Sam kept his face turned away from Dean's both to hide the tears that'd escaped his tight fisted grip and to make it easier for Dean to say whatever he felt he needed to say, if anything. He'd tensed when he'd heard his brother come in the room then relaxed slightly when he heard Dean sit down on the other bed. It was like he expected, back to separate beds again, Dean just couldn't handle the emotional baggage that went with giving this a shot. _'Should've known better,'_ thought Sam and let loose a soft sigh into the pillow he was clutching in his arms that still held the scent of Dean from after their shower.

Dean removed his boots and pulled off his socks before shrugging out of his leather and tossing it down to the foot of the bed. He then reached up and pulled his tee up and over his head, wadding it into a ball and tossing it on top of his duffel on the floor. Standing to his feet, he reached for the fastenings of his jeans only to pause remembering he was commando today. Damn, of all days to fuckin' skip underwear, do it on a day you decide to have a fuckin' fight. He huffed softly, letting his hand drop away from the fastenings of his jeans as he walked around the bed Sam was in, to the side that Sam was facing. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Dean looked down at his brother, reaching up to wipe at the still damp marks on his brother's face with a thumb. "Somehow I don't think this is how a deal like this is supposed to be," he pressed his lips together, "the crying," he shrugged a shoulder, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, "unless you're cumin' so hard you're cryin'," he gave a nod, "heard of that, never experienced it, s'on my list," he gave a wink, chuckling softly. 

"Sorry," whispered Sam, reaching up from the pillow to swipe at his face. "I shouldn't have said that stuff back in the parking lot. I know that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable. I just...I had to get it off my chest, y'know."

Dean shrugged a shoulder, "Well, Cas really didn't give us much of a choice," he pressed his lips together, "I'm thinkin' of teaching him to lie," he nodded sagely. "Think that would be best, for all of us." 

"Dean, ignoring it isn't gonna make it go away. If you'd rather be with Cas than me or wanna just quit this altogether because it's too hard..."

Sam swallowed hard not wanting to think about losing this...not now...but he had to at least offer it to Dean, give him a way out. He could tell by the way Dean was making wisecracks that he was uncomfortable, that he wanted to just brush everything Castiel had dug up back under the rug. He wished Dean would stop dancing around what was bothering him for once and actually trust him the way he had briefly in the shower.

"I'm sorry about what I said about you being tied up. I just...with our job...you being tied up scares me...it's never been a good thing for us. It's always been when some monster or demon wants to torture us, make us suffer."

 _'Or when I was detoxing,'_ thought Sam, the memory of being bound in the panic room sending an unpleasant shiver down his spine. 

Dean blew out a breath as he turned away from Sam, forearms against his thighs, his head bowed and closed his eyes. "Sam," he shook his head and sat silently trying to find words that wouldn't be either totally cruel or sarcastic or jokes, but the truth as painful as it might be, and yet somehow try to save a slice of his dignity at the same time. 

Sitting up, Dean licked his lips as his lashes fluttered, eyes opening, his hands sliding up and down his denim clad thighs, suddenly glad he hadn't removed them though he almost wished he'd of kept his shirt on too. "Okay, first things first... rather be with Cas," he nodded, "I'd rather be... anywhere right now but here," he swallowed hard, peeking at Sam from the corner of his eye, "Secondly, end this completely... I dunno... maybe," he turned his head to look Sam dead on, "S'at what you want? If it is, you need to say so, don't push it off on me, jus' say it... otherwise," he shrugged a shoulder, "well, after you answer me, I'll tell you what I was gonna say... third, you don't need to worry about what I suggested to Cas, s'jus' between me an' Cas and I shouldn't'a said it in front of you." he gave a nod, "M' sorry, I got carried away messin' with you and it came out..." he nodded at Sam, "Okay, your go." 

"It's not what I want," said Sam, his voice almost choking on the words. "I just figured after...that you were lookin' for a way out and that if you wanted out I'd give it to you. I'm not gonna force you to stay with me if it's not something you want too, you'd just be miserable. And yeah, I do need to worry...terms of the deal remember? I'm regretting ever making that deal. I was just trying to give Castiel a chance to do something he'd be more comfortable with, the deal was for his sake not mine because of the way you kept picking on him for being chick flicky."

Sam buried his face further into the pillow not wanting to look at Dean, not wanting him to see the emotions in his eyes, didn't want to deal with the mocking for acting like a girl over all this. 

Dean nodded, sighing a heavy breath nervously, "Okay, s'not what I want either," he swallowed and licked his lips, "as shity as I am at this and as messed up as we've made it so far, I..." he nodded, "yeah, I don't want to not have....this.... you..." Dean's gaze dropping to the pillow Sam was holding, unable to look into his eyes anymore. He cleared his throat, "I, uh, I dunno what you meant by what you figured 'after', I'm not sure 'after' what..." He frowned, "you can either tell me or not, I guess, um, as for the deal, heh, yeah I had kind of forgotten that you'd be sitting there watching. Okay, so I won't do that then, if it upsets you that bad, I jus' won't do it," his eyes rose back up to Sam's face, "Okay?"

Sam shifted his head to where he could see Dean again and just laid there looking at him for a moment or two letting what his brother had said all sink in. 

"Should’a' known it wouldn't be perfect, nothin' for us ever is," he said, smiling slightly at the half-hearted joke before turning more serious. "And by after I mean after what Castiel said I did...making you feel the need to throw back up those walls between us because I hurt your feelings..."

He let out a weak chuckle at how that sounded, saying that he'd hurt Dean's feelings because so often his brother tried to pretend they didn't exist. He muted that chuckle fairly quickly not wanting Dean to get the wrong idea. He released one hand from where it was gripping the pillow tightly and slid it across to where his fingertips just barely brushed his brother's thigh.

Dean lowered his eyes, watching his brother's fingertips brush against his thigh a moment before he looked back up into his face, the thought to lean down and kiss him halted as Sam spoke. 

"Why do you want to be tied up, Dean? You were right when you said I didn't understand. I can kinda understand the other part, wanting it rough, aggressive and it's okay as long as you both know what you're doing and when to stop but the tying up...I just don't get," he said, his voice shaking a little nervously. 

Sighing heavily, Dean closed his eyes; lips parting before they pressed together once more and he gave his head a small shake. He knew that no matter what he said, Sam wouldn't 'understand', it wasn't something you could explain to someone else, either you 'got it' or you didn't, either you were cool with it or you weren't. Dean Winchester spent each and every moment of his life in control, what was wrong with his not being in control for a few hours once in a while? Slowly Dean opened his eyes again, "I can't Sam, I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this, I just... I can't."

Sam bit his lip at seeing the confusion of emotions on his brother's face and in his eyes. He let go the pillow he'd been holding and sat up, shifting closer to Dean. He hesitated a moment then moved to sit behind Dean, his long arms draped over his shoulders, his chest pressed to his brother's back.

"Please, Dean, tell me," he murmured, trying to make his voice calm and soothing. "I need to know. Everything I think about when it comes to being tied up is pain. It makes me think of you guys tying me down in the panic room or like at the asylum. I didn't find that fun or arousing. I was scared. I was trapped and alone. All I could think about was getting out; I didn't want to feel helpless like that."

Sam rested his head against Dean's, inhaling his scent which was so much better than the pillow. He closed his eyes wishing Dean could have faith in him, could let go of his burdens for once. His hands gently gripped Dean's arms and slid down to where his thumb and forefinger encircled each wrist.

"If you can't tell me, then show me," he whispered almost so softly he wondered if Dean would hear it or not. 

Dean bowed his head, looking down at his brother's fingers wrapped around his wrists, his lips quirking at one corner slightly as he shook his head. Reaching over with one hand, Dean gently pulled Sam's hard away from one wrist, holding Sam's hand within his own, lifting his opposite hand to press against Sam's open palm, a soft snorted chuckle working out of him at how much larger Sam's hands were than his own. 

He leaned his head back on Sam's shoulder with a heavy sigh. "I remember when your hands fit inside mine," Dean mumbled softly, "always took care of you, fed you, got you ready for bed, for school the next day, made sure you took showers," he huffed a chuckle, "you hated showers," Dean mumbled, licking his lips as he continued to toy with Sam's hand, lacing his fingers with his brothers. "We'd move and you'd get upset, but I was there to make it better, I took care of you, of getting you set up again, made sure you had what you needed, beat up bullies... it's all I've ever done, take care of you... still do... take care of that angel too, cause let's face it, he's an idiot," he chuckled softly, "without me, he'd get hit by a bus or somethin'... course it'd crumple the bus, so then just think of all those poor bastards on the bus." 

"And there's all those people we save, Sam, we save..." he shook his head, "countless, an' I always gotta be ready, gotta take care of them, but I also gotta take care of you too... I have to have all the answers even when there are no answers... I jus' gotta pull 'em outta my ass sometimes, hell it's all I do half the time, I'm pullin' bullshit answers left and right outta my ass, cause I got to stay in control and take care of everyone... always..."

Dean's brows furrowed as he tightened his grip on Sam's hand, "Remember when we went to see Superman? Remember when Superman grabbed Lois when she was fallin' and he told her it was okay, that he had her, and she asked him, 'you got me, who's got you?'... s'me, Sam... s'me... I got everyone... but who has me?" He shook his head, "Sometimes it's nice not to be the one who has everyone all the time. Sometimes it's nice to be Lois Lane." 

Sam watched over Dean's shoulder, watched him shift their hands around as he listened, really listened, for once to what his brother was saying. Being bound for Sam, was a prison, was a cage, was danger. For Dean, it was the exact opposite, it was relief, release, a way for him to let go without being able to fight it back like he had the few times Sam had tried to help shoulder some of the burden, to care for Dean for a change and look after him. He smiled at the memory of going to the multiplex to see Superman and he heard the line clear as day in his head when Dean said it. He pressed a kiss against Dean's head drawing his brother closer, deeper into his arms as he moved his lips to whisper in his brother's ear.

"I've got you," he said, "Share the load with me, Dean. I'm big enough and strong enough to bear it now...can bear it all if it means you can have a moment of peace. It's the least I can do for all that you've done for me. I want that...I want you to feel like you can look to me as much as I look to you when it all gets to be too much. Let go and let me." 

Dean's eyes slid closed to his brother's first words, leaning back against Sam's chest more as he sighed softly, almost in relief only to have his eyes snap back open as Sam continued. Slowly Dean sat back up a little, though he didn't pull away from his brother. He shook his head, "The burdens not yours to bare, Sam, s'mine... jus'... sometimes... understand if I want to be Lois for a few hours," he turned his head to look back over his shoulder at Sam, "If it bother's you an' you don't want me doin' it, s'fine, s'not like I have a lot anyway," he shrugged a shoulder as he looked away, "jus' thought Cas would be a safe one to do that with, y'know?" 

Sam drew one of his hands from his brother's grip and smoothed it over his back trying to soothe Dean, to calm away the tension that his words had accidentally brought.

"I want to, Dean, I'll take whatever you're willing to give over whether it be for a few minutes or a few hours or whatever, the choice is in your hands not mine here. Like you said, Superman and Lois...I've got you. And yeah, I can see why you'd want it with Cas, he's the only being I know other than you I'd feel remotely safe with like that and the only other I'd feel safe with you in that position."

"Sam," Dean mumbled, shaking his head, "you aren't allowed near my angel anymore, s'gettin' where I can't understand either one of you." 

Sam's hand stilled on Dean's back and he chuckled, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"You call the shots when it comes to the whole control thing, Dean, simple as that. You say how much and how long and I shut my cakehole and do. And don't even think of going to anyone but me or Cas with this cause if you do it'll be worse than when I came into that bar tonight." 

Dean eyes widened in mock shock, "Worse than drunken sloppy kisses and manhandling me in a bar filled with chicks, wow Sam, I didn't know you cared." 

"Jerk," he muttered between light kisses along Dean's shoulder. 

Dean grinned, "Bitch," he grinned wider, "my bitch." 

Sam grinned and let out a growl that was somewhere between playful and horny as he kissed and nuzzled along Dean's neck.

Dean chuckled softly and turned to face his brother, reaching for Sam; Dean wrapped his arms around him and laid back against the pillows pulling Sam down with him, half on top of his body. "Mmmmm," Dean hummed, eyes slipping closed for a moment before opening to look up into his brother's face. Keeping one arm wrapped around Sam's body, Dean raised the other to reach up, brushing his brother's long bangs from his face, "Tell me somethin' now?" Dean asked gently, "Why are you jealous of Cas?" He bit his lip, eyes searching Sam's face, "If it bothers you," he shook his head, "we don't have to do anything with Cas... it feels like... you seem to think that anything I do is wrong or me wanting to welsh on our deal but you can make deals within the deal and it's okay... I'm not supposed to feel any kind of way about it... an' you know that I flirt," he shrugged a shoulder, "I always have, doesn't mean anything." 

Sam's eyes slid closed as he leaned into the brush of Dean's fingers pushing back his bangs. Guilt gnawed a hole in his gut as Dean turned the tables on him and he swallowed hard trying to find the words to explain how he felt. 

"I'm jealous of Cas because you always seem to go to him first when it comes to something that's really important to you. I mean it sounds girly but dude, I let you take my virginity and instead of giving me first crack at yours, you hand it over to Cas. And then again with this whole tying up thing, I mean in hindsight I kinda get it but still...it took me completely off guard cause I never would've figured you'd want something like that. I don't like playing second fiddle to him when it's you and I who're supposed to be the ones in a relationship, Dean. It just doesn't seem right."

Sam opened his eyes and pulled back needing some space for a moment because it felt like everything was coming crashing down on him yet again.

"It's not that I don't want Cas in the mix, I do...like I said, I made that deal within our threesome deal for his sake. You were coming down on him so hard there, Dean, for being...well...romantic...and it was hurting his feelings. You may not have noticed it but I did. So I made the deal within the deal about getting to have some one on one time with him to where he could be as romantic and mushy as he wanted without you making a mockery of it. And I tried to make sure you got something out of the deal by giving you equal time with him, I just didn't expect for you to want to use that time to explore something as intense as you did."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck feeling the knots of tension there twisting the more he tried to explain feeling terrified that Dean wouldn't be nearly as understanding with this as Sam had been with what Dean had shared. 

Dean quirked a brow at this brother before blowing out a breath and licking his lips, "I go to Cas when something is really important to me, because for one, he yanked my ass outta hell, pretty sure I can trust him.... and for another, he doesn't judge me. He doesn't make a big deal out of it or tell me that I shouldn't feel that way just because _he_ doesn't get it. I'm sure a warrior angel doesn't get 'the rape game' either, but you didn't hear him tellin' me that I should get enough of that on a hunt or anythin' else," Dean raised his brows pointedly, "As for my virgin ass... um, dude, angel... I think his trump beats your high card," he gave a nod frowning exaggeratedly, "I don't think you can call it playing second fiddle when I am asking something of the third in our threesome, you are going to be there and so you are included," he shrugged a shoulder, "so to speak," his brows furrowed, "as much as I will be to your little taping of Romeo and Juliet with him," he grumbled, "and it's stuff you would gawk at and tell me was sick. It's to not burden you with stuff I know _you_ can't handle." 

Sam bristled at Dean throwing his own words back at him and at being told outright that the angel trumped him where Dean was concerned. It only served to confirm what he'd thought but hadn't wanted to give any credence to, that no matter how hard he tried, Castiel was better for Dean than Sam was.

"Thanks for putting me in my place, Dean," he said, coolly. "I said that about you being tied up out of hurt and anger over the fact that you just dropped that on me right there at the table as well as the fact that you'd picked Castiel over me. If you have so little trust in me and feel he's so much better than me then why are you lowering yourself and being in a relationship with me instead of him? And how do you know whether I can handle it or not when you don't talk to me? When you don't ask me? You assume because I've picked on you about this stuff for so long that that's really how I feel about it when the truth is up till now it wasn't something we really belonged talking about. I mean, Jesus, look how squeamish you got when I was retelling about Ruby, said it made you feel dirty hearing about it. Is that really any better than me telling you I think something you find hot is sick and strange? And it is playing second fiddle when Castiel beats me to the punch when it comes to experiencing something important with you."

Sam got up from their bed and moved to the other feeling the need to put some distance between he and his brother after what he'd said. 

Dean sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed, reaching for his socks, pulling them on in silence, then his boots, lacing them up and grabbed for his tee, pulling it over his head with a sigh before he looked at Sam. "I never picked Castiel over you, Sam," Dean told him calmly, "I never would," he nodded, "but yeah, there are things I trust him with that I don't you... maybe it's cause we're brothers or maybe it's jus' cause I know the way you are, I dunno... but I don't need you throwin' shit back in my face, I got a whole damn world out there waitin' ta kick Dean Winchester in the ass, the last person I need it from, the last person I want it from, is you." 

Dean pulled to his feet reaching for his leather, "As for Ruby, yeah well... mind stabbing imagery aside, dude, _demon_ , if I were to ever fuck a demon and you weren't squeamish, I'd worry about you... no, scratch that, if _I_ ever fuck a demon, do me a favor and shoot me," he lifted a hand and pressed the tip of his forefinger to the center of his forehead, "right here." 

He let his hand fall to his side with a huff, "And Castiel didn't beat you to the punch about anything, you were the first person that came to my mind... about all of those things... I had to settle for Cas... unlike you who chose to ask Cas to be the one you make love to." Dean mumbled and walked to the door, jerking it open, "Story 'a my life, Dean's a good fuck, but that's about all..." he mumbled walking out and slamming the door after himself. 

Walking outside, Dean leaned back against the hood of his car with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest; he tilted his head upward to stare up at the stars. 

Sam sat on the bed watching Dean dress to leave yet again listening to the brutal truth coming from his brother's lips. Most of it was like blunt tipped arrows beating against him until that last bit. That pierced his heart as good as one of Cupid's arrows and left Sam staring after Dean as he slammed the door behind him. 

With all the snark and bluster Dean had made about chick flick moments and being sappy, Sam had never stopped to think that Dean could possibly want to make love with him or would want Sam to make love to him. And the fact that he'd settled for Castiel because he'd been afraid of Sam mocking him like the little brother he was. Sam's hands came up to meet his head as it all fell into place. God, what an idiot he'd been listening to that niggling little voice that'd been whispering that he was the one who wasn't worthy, that Dean would be better off and happier with Castiel. And to add insult to injury, being a frickin' hypocrite over getting first dibs on what he saw as noteworthy opportunities in a relationship. 

He raised his head and looked toward the window expecting to see the Impala's headlights fading away along with the roar of her engine as Dean left and headed back to Southern Comfort or some other dive to try and drink away Sam's mistake. Neither one happened. There were no headlights, no thundering rumble, just silence. Had Dean decided to walk? Or perhaps he'd called Castiel and gotten a lift? Sam scrambled off the bed and pulled back on the clothes he'd shed when Castiel had returned him to the motel room. He grabbed up his phone prepared to call the angel again as he headed out the motel door to search for Dean only to find him sitting on the hood of the car staring up at the stars.

"Dean?" he said tentatively, feeling like he was disturbing his brother with his sudden sloppy realization.

Dean drew in a deep breath, keeping his gaze on the stars above him, "Yeah, Sam?" he asked softly before slowly lowering his head to look over at him. 

"Dean, I'm sorry for being such a two faced idiot, I didn't think...I mean, you're always whining about no chick flick moments so I tried...I'm sorry for doubting what we have...thinking that I wasn't worthy of you..."

Sam stared at his brother earnestly hoping that he'd forgive him for being such a fool. 

Dean's eyes slowly slid closed before he tilted his head back up, eyes opening to look back at the stars, "Scorpio's out tonight," he pointed up toward the red twinkling star, the scorpion's heart, before he lowered his gaze to look back at Sam and shrug a shoulder, "S'okay, I'm not mad." 

Sam let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding then followed Dean's pointing finger with his eyes spotting the constellation in question. 

"Orion must be in hiding then, they never share the sky together," he said with a small smile.

Dean snorted, "Can't blame him... would you want to share the sky with the guy who wanted to kill you?" 

"Nope," chuckled Sam. "Been awhile since we bothered to look up." 

"Mm," Dean sighed softly, returning his attention to the night sky, "been a while since we've done a lotta things," he mumbled softly. 

Sam let out an agreeable hum as he moved to sit against the hood next to Dean, his eyes fixed on the heavens.

"Y'know, we could see more if we went and just...y'know...parked somewhere...just an idea..."

He looked over at his brother nervously, watching his face for any sign of Dean being angry or upset or anything really. It worried him when Dean was quiet.

Dean sighed, glancing behind himself as he lowered his body back, laying on the hood of the car, looking up at the stars, "Yeah we could," he agreed softly. His gaze darted over to Sam after a long moment, "Was that a hint?" He asked, the corner of his lips quirking upward slightly as he dug his hand into his front jeans pocket, fishing out his car keys. 

"Yeah, kinda," said Sam sheepishly. "Would you mind if I drove? I mean, I know we've both been drinking but I think if a cop pulled you over we'd really be toast."

Dean's lips curled downward as he looked at his brother, "M'fine," he argued, even as he pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them to his brother. "Unlike some people, I can hold my liquor," Dean mumbled, rolling off the hood of the car, intending to roll to his feet, only to collapse onto the asphalt instead before quickly climbing to his feet and glaring over at Sam, "Shuddup, I meant to do that," he snapped before walking to the passenger door and yanking it open.

Sam kept his mouth shut, a weak smile curling his lips as he shook his head and came around to the driver's side. He yanked the door open and slid inside behind the wheel, somewhere he hadn't sat in a long time it felt like, and pulled the door closed behind him with a resounding thud. He waited till Dean was in, settled in the passenger's seat before turning the key and pulling them out of the lot and onto the road.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Dean slouched down in the seat, his eyes sliding to the side to look at his brother before he tore his gaze away and closed his eyes, getting comfortable, head tipped slightly back against the head rest. As an after thought, Dean reached forward and clicked on the radio before pulling back and reclaiming his former position, a soft smile curving his lips. 

Sam kept his eyes on the road for the most part at least but he couldn't help but sneak a glance over at Dean relaxed in the seat beside him. He thought about reaching over and touching, a brush of a touch against a hand or an arm or a thigh but he resisted not wanting to freak Dean out or disrupt the peace he seemed to have found. Not right now at least. Sam kept driving until the lights of the town they'd been staying in grew fewer and fewer till they were eventually non-existent save for the porch light of a farm house up a long dirt or gravel road. He spotted an open field with a crop of trees here and there that was about level with the road and cautiously pulled off then parked the Impala.

"We're here," he said softly after he'd turned off the ignition. "Want me to fetch a blanket from the trunk so we don't scratch her?"

Dean's eyes blinked open as he sat up in the seat, looking around out the windows of the Impala at the surrounding landscape before his attention turned to his brother. "Hm?" He gave a nod, reaching for the door handle, "yeah, sounds good," he sighed, pulling the handle and opening the door. 

Sliding out of the car, Dean stood to his full height, shutting the car door before starting forward toward the hood, glancing upward as he walked, noting how much brighter the stars appeared to be out here where commercial lighting didn't interfere with their brilliance. Lowering his gaze, Dean looked over at Sam, watching as he walked around the opposite side of the car the green blanket they kept in the trunk in his hands. "S' a good spot," he mumbled softly. 

"Thanks," murmured Sam as he spread the blanket out over the warm metal of the hood.

He climbed up on the blanket slowly then settled back, his back pressed against the cool glass of the windshield, his legs stretched out all the way to where his feet almost hung off the end of the hood. He looked over at Dean and waited for him to climb up and join him.

With another glance toward the sky, Dean moved over to the hood hopping up on the side before sliding back, curling his legs in Indian style, forearms resting on his knees, his face tilted upward, eyes on the heavens above them. After a long while Dean huffed out a harsh laugh, "Remember when we didn't think anything else was up there but the stars? Before angels became as ordinary as ghosts?" 

"Not really, always thought they might be there, just never thought..."

Sam let his voice trail off into nothing and let out a sigh as he squinted slightly up at the twinkling dots above them. He rested his hands on his stomach, fingers laced together and elbows resting on his sides.

Dean's head turned, his attention going to his brother, brow quirked before he remembered Sam's faith, or the faith he use to have. _'Faith in a dead beat dad,'_ Dean sighed softly, turning his head and returning his attention to the stars above them, _'Maybe we have more in common than I thought.'_

"I miss it though, the time when the worst things out there were wendigos and rawheads, when we didn't have a pair of Archangels angling to use us to bring about the end of the world." 

Dean huffed, "Yeah, way above our pay grade, eh, Sam?" He sighed heavily, "I'd suggest we ask for a raise, but..."

"Yeah, the fringe benefits are nice though...sometimes," said Sam with a soft chuckle.

He glanced down from looking at the stars to let his eyes travel along the lean line of his brother's back before shaking his head and looking heavenward again.

The corners of his lips quirked upward as he nodded, "Keepin' the names straight 's a bitch though," he chuckled softly. 

"I guess," murmured Sam, "Only really got one name on my mind right now." 

Dean glanced over at his brother and gave a small huff, shaking his head, the corner of his lips quirked upward. "Yeah? Hmm, lemme see if I can guess whose got Sammy's attention now... hmm... well, it can't be the angel cause dude, we already went there, unless a'course...." his lips pressed in a thin line, "I think m'gonna guess Kate," he shook his head and sighed, "an' you talk about me..." he chuckled softly, looking back up at the stars. 

"No, not Kate...not Cas either..." said Sam, sitting up from where he'd been reclining.

He drew his legs up and scooted closer to where Dean was sitting before leaning forward resting his arms and chin on his knees.

"'S you, Dean," he murmured. 

Dean slowly lowered his head, his gaze dropping to his lap, before sliding to the side starting down at Sam's legs. "Me?" He asked softly before huffing out a breath and reaching over to pat a hand against Sam's thigh. Pulling his hand away, Dean returned his attention to the stars with a heavy sigh, lacing his fingers together as his forearms rested against his legs. 

"Yeah, you, s'that so hard to believe?" said Sam with a weak chuckle. "I know you'll probably just laugh at me for sayin' it but...you've been on my mind at one time or another just about all day. Dunno if there was really ever a moment when you weren't in my thoughts, good or bad."

Dean shook his head, "No," he answered softly, "m'not gonna laugh at you Sam," Dean answered lowering his head, "you're always on my mind too," he said softly before looking back up, "first thing I think about e'ery morning." 

"'N probably the last at night," said Sam softly.

He pulled one of his hands loose from where it'd been tucked into his arms and simply laid it against Dean's back. He didn't rub, didn't push, didn't move it at all, just let it rest there quietly needing that contact with his brother after all the fighting they'd done tonight.

Dean drew in a deep breath and turned his head to look over at Sam, "You'd be surprised," he murmured with a soft huff, lips quirking gently at the corner, "I always look over to make sure y'er okay as I climb into bed, go to sleep facing you so most times so I can see you if I wake up in the night," he huffed out a chuckle, turning his head to look back up at the sky, "and God forbid if you get up to go to the bathroom in the night and I wake up," he shook his head at himself, sighing softly. 

"I'm not surprised, it's like you said, always looking out for me," murmured Sam. "Y'know when we fell asleep together...for the first time in a long time...I didn't have any nightmares. I felt so safe I almost didn't want to wake up...didn't want to let you go." 

Dean's lips curved into a soft smile, though he didn't answer, just sat quietly looking up at the sky. He didn't know exactly what to say, how to respond to something like that, so instead he simply allowed the silence to grow between them, his attention on the sky, or at least most of it as he couldn't seem to keep himself from glancing to the side now and again to sneak a peek at his brother. 

"You're gonna make your neck sore if you keep looking up like that," said Sam with a soft chuckle. "C'mere."

He stretched his legs back out and leaned back against the windshield again.

Dean lowered his head, looking over at Sam, the rebuttal that he was fine dying on his tongue as he watched his brother sit back, leaning against the windshield. Licking his lips Dean slid further back, "Y'take up most of the windshield," he grumbled half under his breath as he tried to get into a comfortable position. 

"Sorry," chuckled Sam, "Like I said, c'mere, I'm probably more comfortable than the windshield."

His hand moved to Dean's arm and gave a gentle tug trying to coax Dean into snuggling into his lap rather than lying back on the hood. 

Dean quirked a brow, "Y'want me to sit between yer legs?" He huffed a soft chuckle as he moved back between his brother's spread legs, "y'so kinky Sam," he teased, leaning his head back on Sam's shoulder as he looked up at the stars. "S'better," he mumbled softly, only to frown a few minutes later, "'course, it'd be better if ya weren't s'a lumpy." 

"Lumpy, huh? Well if I wasn't this would probably be the other way around with me in your lap," murmured Sam, bringing his arms up and wrapping them over Dean. "Could do it that way if you wanted..." 

"Mmm, not if you did it right," Dean commented softly, "pillows," he nodded, "'stead, I got you back there flexin', cut it out," he grumbled, moving his head more to one side as he wiggled, trying to get more comfortable, "trade places, so your gigantic ass can squish me?" He huffed, "Bite me, bitch." 

"Kiss my ass, jerk," huffed Sam playfully trying to remain as still as possible with Dean wiggling all over him. "Knock off the squirming, s'not gonna make it better."

"No?" Dean quirked a brow, pronouncedly wiggling again on purpose, "Well, how 'bout you bare that ass so I can get to kissin', probably take me all night." 

Sam muted a groan as he felt a certain "lump" become more pronounced thanks to Dean's wiggling.

"Mmm, in a minute," he murmured, his hands moving to still his squirmy big brother. "Dean...you remember earlier...when we were with Cas...and you looked at me?"

Sam bit his lip feeling nerves make massive knots in his gut just remembering it himself let alone waiting for Dean to answer him.

Dean's brows furrowed as he reached for one of Sam's hands, holding it within his own, "Mmm, yeah, was hot... see you all spread open like that... and my innocent angel lodged deep inside your ass..." he sighed a breath, hiding the small frown that pulled at his lips before he cleared his throat, "What, uh, what about it?" 

Sam let Dean hold his hand, his thumb rubbing lightly along his brother's palm.

"That's not the moment I'm talking about Dean...it wasn't Cas inside me, it was you...you leaned over me to kiss Cas then..."

Sam took a deep breath as the memory of the look in Dean's eyes when he went from Castiel to back to him played out in his head.

"Then you looked at me...you were holding my head and staring into my eyes..."

Dean's brows furrowed as the memory of how he felt then more than even the moment he'd felt it, came slamming back into his mind, right along with Sam's words. _I love him too..._ It wasn't even close to what he had been thinking when he had looked into his brother's eyes. His gaze fell to their joined hands as he slid his fingers in and out between his Sam's, "Mmm, what about it?" He asked voice clipped and more edgy than he'd intended. 

"What were you thinking? Cause if the way you reacted was a hint, it wasn't what I thought. I thought that look was for Cas because you'd just finished kissing him," said Sam.

Sam gripped Dean's hand tightly and swallowed hard feeling his nerves get the better of him. 

"No," Dean agreed, "it wasn't what you thought... it wasn't for Cas," his free hand moved to Sam's leg, his attention dropped to watch as he wrapped he gripped his brother's thigh, "was for you," he murmured, licking his lips as his hand slid up Sam's thigh and back down toward his knee, "but you missed it, s'okay," he sighed, releasing Sam's leg and slapping his hand gently against his thigh, "it... wasn't important." 

A wry smile spread across Sam's face at the slap on the thigh from his brother.

"Dude, you're a sucky liar," he said with a weak chuckle. "It was important...I may have missed the message but I didn't miss the fact that it mattered to you." 

Dean tense as he pulled his hand away from Sam's leg and slowly tugged its twin from his brother's hand, fisting them both as he placed them in his lap, "Jus' drop it, Sam," Dean mumbled, "s'not important, it was stupid."

"Dean, 'm not dropping it," sighed Sam, sitting up slightly, wrapping his arms more tightly around his brother. "It is important or you wouldn't be avoiding it, and it's not stupid. I'm the one who was stupid and said the wrong thing." 

Dean's jaw clenched as he turned his head to look back over his shoulder at his brother, eyes narrowed angrily before he looked away and tugged himself from Sam's embrace, "Fine, you wanna know what it was, Sam? What you thought I was thinkin' about Cas, it was for you, about you, alright?" He jumped down off the car, turning to face Sam, "I was having some damn chick flick stupid ass moment or maybe I was outta my fuckin' mind, I dunno but I was thinkin' about how fuckin' much I love you and how special you are to me, but, you missed it, that boat sailed, s'over!" Dean growled angrily, "Now leave it the hell alone!" He shouted, before turning and storming away to stand out in the middle of the field near one of the trees, slowly moving over to it and leaning his back against the trunk, head bowed.

Sam stared after Dean for a moment before sliding off the hood himself. He wanted to kick himself in the ass for what he'd said about loving Castiel even more now than when he'd said it in the first place. What he'd thought was a mutual feeling for the angel had been meant for him and him alone.

"How could I be such an idiot?" he muttered, taking off across the grass calling out to his brother. "Dean...wait up!"

He wasn't going to let this go, he refused to let Dean bury it this time. He'd allowed it before because they'd been in bed fucking around but that wasn't an issue now. His long strides ate up the ground till he was almost to the tree Dean was leaning up against. 

Dean glanced over toward his brother before looking away, "You better be comin' over here to talk about the weather or what constellation you saw," Dean ground out softly. "I mean it Sam." 

Sam clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply as he stepped up to Dean, moving in close to him to pretty much pin him to the tree.

"I know, but I'm not letting this go, Dean, not this time," he said looking down at his brother with stubborn determination. "What you felt...what you thought in that moment...it wasn't stupid or crazy...it was real. And yeah, I was misguided and said something that I thought was right but turned out to be the wrong thing at the wrong time. All the times we manage to communicate without saying a word and the one time when it's something that deep and I totally miss it. I'm sorry, Dean." 

"Yeah, s'fine, whatever," Dean grumbled, turning his head away, "we're not having this conversation, so, it doesn't matter."

"Goddammit, Dean...I love you...more than him...more than I think I've loved anybody. I never thought anything could hurt me more than losing Jess. I loved her, wanted to marry her. But then you...watching you die before my eyes..."

Sam shook his head feeling the tears prickling at his eyes again.

"It hurt so bad, Dean...so fuckin' bad...that I genuinely didn't want to keep going. I wanted to be with you or wanted you back here with me, whichever I could get first. There wasn't a day that went by during those four months that I didn't think about you."

He swallowed hard fighting back all the pain and grief that'd nearly devoured him alive when he was forced to go on without Dean.

"Y'know what you said to me...about how you settled for Cas...how I was the first person you thought of? You think I didn't think of you first when it came to making love? I did...if I had thought you would want it I would've offered it to you but you always put up this...this...act. You pull this macho shit and bury away the fact that you have a heart as well as a dick so I turned to Cas who I could trust not to laugh in my face for wearing my heart on my sleeve and appreciating a little romance despite being a guy." 

Dean looked back at his brother, eyes intent on his face as he spoke, his jaw clenched. The first part he was fairly sure Sam was over reacting saying that. He knew damn well how his brother felt about Jess, there was no sense in his lying about it, but he didn't argue, if it made him feel better, helped him sleep better at night, it was no skin off his nose. 

The next bit he'd heard a hundred times already, the words easily tossed away, sometimes actions spoke louder than words and he'd seen a helluva lot of action from his brother after he'd gotten back from hell alright. 

But the last held his attention... he felt that way about Cas too... safe... knew that the angel would accept whatever they asked of him as long as no one got hurt and not judge them for it. So that part, he could buy, understand and sympathize with. Yeah, he knew how he acted, knew what he did... it was what worked for him... bury it down and be a good soldier, do what needed doing, he didn't have the luxury to _feel_. It was something he'd always promised himself that Sam wouldn't know... not being able to feel, having the weight of the world on you so heavy that there wasn't time for you to actually feel something and deal with it, to take care of yourself. After all, who the fuck cared one little shit about Dean Winchester anyway? There were other people to think about; he had a job to do. If he didn't do it, who would? 

"Maybe I have a reason for what I do, Sam... you might not understand it," Dean gave a nod, "but I have my reasons. And yeah, Cas is good like that, he doesn't judge, no matter what you ask of him, I get that, I do. S'alright," he gave a nod, tilting his chin up a little higher, "hope you two have a good time," he said, lifting a hand to clasp Sam's shoulder, offering a small tight smile. His thumb ran over Sam's shoulder slowly where he held onto his brother, "And yeah, I, uh, I love you too," he muttered softly. 

Sam let the tears go not seeing the point in holding back now as he reached for his brother's hand on his shoulder. His heart twisted at the realization that this belief that the other was better off with the angel went both ways and it hurt like hell to watch it play out in Dean's eyes and Dean's words.

"Dean," he whispered, lacing his fingers with his brother's.

He brought Dean's wrist to his mouth and kissed it lightly then moved to his palm before leaning in more closely to his brother's body. His other hand which had been braced against the tree to keep Dean from escaping came up to cup his cheek lovingly, his thumb caressing along the line of freckles he knew were there but couldn't hardly see in the darkness. He followed his thumb with his lips, taking it slow, trying to show Dean that he loved him, that he was worthy of being loved, and that Sam wanted to be the one to make love to him.

Dean swallowed hard, tongue darting out to lick his lips nervously as his brows furrowed, "Sam, I dunno what..." he bit his lip and reached up to cup the back side of his brother's neck and leaned in, free arm wrapping around Sam's body, hand pressed palm flat against his back, fingers splayed, his mouth hovering against Sam's, breaths fanning Sam's lips before he eased his mouth over Sam's, tongue darting hesitantly out to lick across his seam of his brother's lips and press inside, his breaths hitching, breathing momentarily into Sam's mouth before his nostrils flared, the tip of his tongue moving, running over the roof of Sam's mouth then slowly mapping out the interior before tangling with his brother's own. 

Sam sighed into the kiss, his tongue moving to respond to Dean's invitation, entwining and caressing languidly as if they had all night to simply stand here and kiss. And they did really have all night for this as far as Sam was concerned. He wanted to take his time, for Dean to take his time, and for this to be a memory they'd share forever that neither demons nor angels could take away from them. His hand that had cupped Dean's cheek moved to his brother's neck his thumb stroking lightly along the taut muscles while his other moved to mirror Dean's, wrapping around his brother's body. 

Dean slowly ended the kiss after sucking on Sam's bottom lip a moment, though he didn't move his mouth away, parted lips against his brother's he breathed in Sam's breaths, fingertips of the hand on Sam's back digging in as he clung tighter, his hand at Sam's neck sliding up, digits sliding up to card through his hair before pausing at the back of Sam's head, fisting a handful of hair. "Ne'er been afraid of anything in my life really," he gave a breathy chuckle, "dying... hell... tha's it," he swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, "but this... you... scares the hell outta me." 

Sam's hand against his brother's back rubbed against him soothingly as Sam tilted his head pressing his forehead against Dean's. His eyes closed and a soft, warm smile curved his lips as he listened to Dean.

"I'd be lying if I told you that I'm not afraid. Fact is, I'm terrified...I don't exactly have the best track record with this, y'know," he chuckled weakly, reopening his eyes so he could gaze into Dean's. "But I want this...you...so much...that I'm willing to push that fear aside and try...for us."

Sam brought his hand up from Dean's neck and brushed his thumb across his brow smoothing away the lines of worry before trailing down gently along his jaw. He traced his brother's soft, full lips with a finger and felt his own breath catch in his throat at knowing what those lips and that mouth were capable of whether in or out of bed.

Dean's lips pressed softly against the corner of Sam's for a brief moment as his brother's thumb smoothed over his brow, pulling his lips back marginally, he remained close, breaths coming out in soft pants through parted lips to fan his brother's cheeks and lips. Eyes dropping to the finger that ran slowly across his lips, Dean leaned in slightly, catching his brother's finger between his lips, sucking it into his mouth as his gaze rose back to Sam's face, sucking harder on his brother's finger, making his cheeks hallow out, tongue swirling around the digit held trapped in his mouth as he stared into Sam's eyes. 

Sam's eyes flicked between meeting Dean's and watching what his brother was doing to his finger. His own breath was coming faster now and a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Dean," he breathed, "Do you want to do that...make love...us...here...now?"

Dean's eyes slowly slid closed as he continued to suck Sam's finger, his hand in Sam's hair releasing his grip to lower to Sam's hand and wrap his own around it, holding Sam's hand in place as he slid his mouth down Sam's finger and pulled back, then slid lower again, a soft moan sounding deep in his throat before he pulled his head slowly back again, lips pulling off his brother's finger with a soft kissing smack sound. "You an' me, Sam?" Dean asked roughly, voice low and deep. 

His tongue darted out to lick his lips as he slowly released Sam's hand and reached out, slipping his hand up Sam's tee to slid upward against his brother's warm skin, "Ya were always like a furnace," Dean mumbled softly as his hand rose to his brother's chest, thumb circling and brushing over a nipple teasingly. "You have no idea the things I would like to do with you, Sam... here... anywhere," Dean said, his voice a deep rough rumbling, his lips slowly curving upward, an ardent light within the depths of his eyes. 

"Mmm, no idea...but I wanna find out," murmured Sam, licking his parched lips. 

He brought the hand Dean had released up to cover the one teasing his nipple pressing it flat and guiding it gently to cover his heart. His eyes shone as he gazed down at his brother, not with tears, but with love and adoration. 

Dean arm slowly slid out from behind Sam, reaching up to cup the back of Sam's neck and pull him in, Dean slanted his mouth over Sam's, a soft moan escaping as their tongues met and slid together. "I'm'a gonna get the blanket," Dean murmured between one kiss and the next as he pressed his lips back against Sam's, hand sliding up to tangle in his brother's hair as they continued to kiss for a long while more before slowly, reluctantly Dean pulled his head back and slid his hand free from under Sam's against his heart, pulling out from under his shirt. "Mmmm, 'be right back," he muttered softly, taking a step back and turning toward the car, only to turn back around, though he walked backward, "Unless you wanted to do it on the hood," he swung his arms out wide as he backed up, a small smirk pulling at his lips, "hey, I'm jus' askin'," he grinned wider, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

"Next time," said Sam with a grin, pulling away from the tree.

Letting his arms fall to his sides, Dean turned back around and walked over to the car, pulling the blanket off the hood and wadding it into a ball under his arm before turning and heading back. 

Sam waited till Dean turned back around before following him which resulted in the two of them practically colliding with each other when Dean turned around to head back to Sam.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, his bangs slipping from where they were usually slicked behind his ears and into his face.

"Heh," Dean smiled, glancing around them nervously before his gaze met Sam's again as he swallowed, "Didja change yer mind about the hood?" 

"Nah, just figured it might be good to stick close to the car though...y'know...just in case," chuckled Sam. "Dunno about you but streaking across the field buck naked to get away from some farmer's shotgun...not my idea of fun." 

Dean tilted his head to the side as he reached back and pulled his pistol from the waistband of his jeans, quirking a brow. "He gonna be faster than me?" He asked, twirling the gun on one finger before reaching back to tuck it away again, extra proud that he'd actually managed to twirl the damn thing like he'd been practicing without it flying off his friggin' finger like it use to do. He gave a nod, "Probably a good idea," he admitted with a sigh as he looked around them, "So, uh," he looked back at Sam and shook his head, "M'not so good at this part, I'll end up with us layin' on an ant hill 'er somethin'." 

Sam's eyes went wide slightly when he saw Dean'd been packing a pistol even though he shouldn't have been surprised. He watched him twirl it appreciatively with a smirk as he realized all the lumps that Dean'd been complaining about earlier had been partially his brother's own fault. His eyes followed Dean's as he looked around for a good spot then started moving after his comment about the ant hill. It wasn't easy scouting out a good place in the dark but eventually Sam managed to find one that looked to be level and flat, mostly grass, but no sign of ant hills or any bugs really as far as he could see. It was about a foot...foot and a half maybe from the driver's side of the Impala which would make a quick escape easy if need be. Hopefully it wouldn't be but these days they couldn't be too careful.

"Over here, Dean," he called out, motioning his brother over. 

Dean stepped over to where Sam stood and looked around them before shuffling the blanket from under his arm to hold out to Sam, "Uh, here," he mumbled, nodding toward the ground, "go ahead," he told him, looking around them, searching the darkness for anything out of the ordinary, any signs of trouble. It was one thing to be sitting out on the hood of the car and have something happen, quite another to be as vulnerable as they were about to be and something happen. Returning his attention to Sam, he gave a nod, "Looks okay." 

"Good," said Sam with a nod.

He unwound the blanket from Dean bundling it up off the hood then unfurled it with a quick snap of his wrists letting it float to the ground to spread across the spot he'd picked out for them. He crouched down to untuck corners and edges and smooth out wrinkles but for the most part it was ready. Sam reached down for the hem of his shirt intending to peel it off then paused looking up at Dean. He let go and moved to lie down on the blanket on his side, his back to the Impala leaving the more open side of the blanket for Dean.

"C'mon," he said softly. "Don't wanna do this by myself unless you want me to." 

Dean shifted his weight as he looked down at Sam, "Heh," he swallowed and gave a nod, "next time," he echoed Sam's words back to him before stepping foreword and dropping down on his knees on the blanket. Running his hands up and down his thighs, he licked his lips nervously and looked up, eyes darting around them once more, before he returned his attention to his brother and moved to shrug out of his leather, tossing it onto the grass nearby. Leaning forward, Dean leaned down on his hands and knees crawling across the small distance separating himself with his brother then moved to lay down on his side next to him, his eyes searching Sam's face, a small smile curving his lips as he gazed at him. "Hi." 

"Hey," whispered Sam, smiling warmly at Dean.

Sam brought his hand up to cup Dean's cheek before brushing his lips across his brother's softly, teasingly. He suckled lightly at first the top then the bottom lip before pulling away slightly to gaze into his brother's eyes. His pupils were blown wide in the darkness leaving just a thin ring of green that matched the field around them.

"Fuckin' incredible," he murmured under his breath.

"Heh," Dean licked his lips, moving a hand to slide up the side of Sam's shirt, pulling him in closer, hand pressed against the bare skin of his brother's back. He leaned in, eyes searching Sam's face once more before he tilted his head, tongue darting out to tease at the corner of Sam's mouth, the tip of his tongue dipping just inside the corner and swirling around the edge, before trailing slowly across his bottom lip to the opposite side and doing the same, head turning to suck Sam's bottom lip into his mouth and slowly pull back, releasing with a soft suction sound, his eyes darting up to gaze into Sam's, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

His thumb smoothed small circles against Sam's back as he continued to search his face, wide green eyes full, emotions exposed within their depths. Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, Dean moved closer, hand sliding against Sam's back as he pressed bodily against him, rolling Sam over onto his back before draping his upper body over Sam's, his hand under Sam's shirt sliding around to the front laying against his chest, hand of his forearm that braced his weight against the ground moved, fingers carding through Sam's hair as he gazed down into his brother's eyes. "...Beautiful," he whispered. 

Sam's breath stuttered in his chest for a moment as he returned Dean's gaze while taking in the way his brother's body was silhouetted against the night sky. He was blown away by the vulnerability in Dean's eyes, everything possible laid bare and love that Sam thought could likely sustain him for the rest of his days no matter what the number. His hand was still pressed to Dean's cheek but he shifted, moved to use his fingertips to touch, to trace the lines of his brother's face as if in doing so he could make them disappear. His other hand found its way to the small of Dean's back and slid under the shirts his brother wore returning the soothing touch with short strokes over warm skin.

"So are you," he whispered. "Never would've thought I'd hear you use that word..." 

Dean's lips quirked at the corner before he gave a nod toward his car, "Always say it," his smile grew wider as he chuckled softly a moment before growing more serious, clearing his throat as he gave a nod. "This is kinda... awkward," his lips quirked at the corner, "worth it, but... awkward." 

A soft chuckle escaped Sam's lips as he brought the hand on Dean's back up to cup his neck and dropped the one from Dean's face to prop himself up slightly on his elbow.

"Shhhhh, just relax," he murmured, "just feel."

He slanted his mouth against Dean's drawing him into a slow, languid kiss, his tongue sliding inside at almost a snail's pace then lapping softly at the inside of his brother's mouth, sampling, tasting. 'Memorizing,' whispered a thought in the back of Sam's head that he swiftly pushed away. His eyes drifted closed as he lost himself in kissing Dean and he let out a soft contented moan. 

Dean slid his hand down Sam's chest and out from under his shirt, reaching up to cup the side of Sam's jaw and neck, head tilting upward just slightly as his tongue ran along the roof of his brother's mouth, lips catching Sam's upper lip to suckle softly, before swirling slowly around Sam's own tongue and pull back as his lips grabbed at Sam's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and suckling, slowly releasing, lips parted against Sam's as he flicked his tongue back into his brother's mouth leisurely mapping it out, a low groan sounding deep in his throat.

Sam's head tilted back and he gradually let himself sink back to the blanket as Dean kissed him. His hands moved to caress his brother's back occasionally fisting in the soft fabric of his shirts. Deep moans and muffled sighs came from his lips as his tongue stroked against what seemed like the far corners of Dean's mouth. Sam retreated slightly, suckling at Dean's lower lip and letting his teeth scrape across it lightly before mouthing along down to his jaw then back up to his lips. 

Dean allowed a leg to slip over one of Sam's as they kissed, his hand at Sam's neck slipping downward, smoothing over his brother's chest and up, across to his arm and down, hand sliding against Sam's, fingers lacing together, his head sliding to the side as the kiss deepened, he suckled at his brother's tongue, slid his mouth up and down slowly as he sucked, mimicking another action, a soft moan tearing from his throat, hips shifting to press his groin against Sam's hip, rocking softly against him, thumb of his hand holding Sam's sliding idly against the side skin of his hand in an almost soothing gesture. 

Sam let out a deep guttural groan as Dean sucked at his tongue and his hips rolled up wantonly in response despite his brother's soothing touch. The remaining hand on Dean's back slid down to cup his ass to give a gentle encouraging squeeze as his brother rocked against his hip. A soft smile crossed Sam's lips as he reluctantly pulled his mouth away before kissing along Dean's jaw up to his ear and tracing along the shell with his tongue.

Dean's breaths panted softly out as he dipped his head, trailing open mouth kisses along Sam's neck before sucking hard on a patch of skin, tongue teasing, swirling and flicking against the flesh suctioned in his mouth before slowly releasing, running his tongue over the abused flesh and blowing softly across it, a softly huffed breathy chuckle escaping, "Marked you," He whispered as he pulled his head up, looking down at the bruise obvious even in the pale moonlight. 

"Mmmmm, good," whispered Sam right against his brother's ear, his voice a husky rasp.

He suckled lightly at Dean's earlobe and gave it a little nip then moved to that spot behind his brother's ear that always seemed to get Dean hot under the collar. He nuzzled it at first letting his hot, moist breath wash over the sensitive skin before brushing his lips across it with no more pressure than a butterfly’s wing. Before he moved on though he let his tongue swirl over the spot and intentionally blew softly against it.

Dean's eyes slid closed, lips parting on a sighed moan as Sam teased the area behind his ear that sent heat soaring through his veins, blood rushing to his cock, making it twitch in his jeans. Teeth clenching, Dean hissed in a breath, groaning softly as Sam's tongue teased him only to have a half groan-half whine as Sam moved on, leaving the area tingling. 

Blinking his eyes open, Dean blew out a breath; "God, you're evil..." he started only to gasp in a breath, eyes wide as he stared down at his brother after his words, "Shit! I didn't mean... Oh hell, sonuva..." he hung his head before drawing in a deep breath as he looked back at his brother, "Uh, yeah, can we rewind?" He cleared his throat, "To before I stopped thinking and got diarrhea of the mouth." 

Sam chuckled softly and ran his palm over his brother's back soothingly as he looked up at him affectionately.

"S'okay, Dean...I know what you meant," he murmured, his thumb rubbing alongside of Dean's palm where their hands were still entwined.

He leaned in to kiss Dean tenderly before shifting sides to give the other ear the same treatment, see if one side was more sensitive than the other. He took it slow, teasing out the contact of his mouth against Dean's skin, seducing him back into relaxing the way he had been until his mind had made a big deal out of a small slip of the tongue. For once Sam enjoyed being evil if it made Dean this aroused. He could feel Dean's cock through the denim of both their jeans and lifted his leg just a little to give his brother more to grind against if he wanted it, needed it. 

Dean groaned, eye lids sliding closed as his eyes started to roll upward, his cock twitching and pulsing, pressing almost painfully against the denim of his jeans. "S'good," he sighed softly, swallowing hard, his hips rocking slowly against Sam, "thought I might..." he sucked in a breath between his teeth, "have to do some kind of interpretative dance for you," he bit his lip on a moan, "get you to forgive me." 

Ducking out of the ministrations though he loathe to, Dean pulled back slightly, his hand slipping out of Sam's in the process, "Too many clothes," he panted softly, tugging at his shirts and peeling out off his over shirt, before reaching between them, his hands going to the fastenings of Sam's jeans as he looked into his brother's face, "you do me an' I'll do you?" he asked, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. 

Sam licked his lips and nodded before reaching down to peel off his hoodie and t-shirt in one go leaving his hair a fluffed mess and in his face until he blew the strands away in frustration. He stuffed both behind him to use like a pillow before reaching out for the fastenings of Dean's jeans. 

Dean chuckled quietly as he looked at his brother, "Hair cut," he nodded, "M'tellin' ya," he snickered softly before returning his attention to the fastenings of Sam's jeans, unbuttoning them and pausing, lifting his gaze to Sam's face. "Wait, don't move," he said softly, moving to straddle Sam's thighs and lean down, his face hovering over his brother's groin before he leaned forward, dropping soft feather light kisses against Sam's lower stomach, just above the waistband of his jeans, tongue darting out to slip under the edge of the denim teasingly, flicking against his skin. 

His hands slid up and down Sam's sides, as he teased the flesh of his lower stomach before easing back, full lips sliding over denim, teeth gripping the fly and pulling back before releasing, his eyes darting up to Sam's face, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips before he tore his eyes away, his attention returning to Sam's groin, and the zipper of his jeans which Dean flipped up with his tongue before gripping with his teeth and slowly easing down. 

Sam's head lolled back on his neck and his stomach muscles rippled as Dean teased along the waist of his jeans. The piece de resistance though was when Sam glanced down and watched his brother tug his zipper down with his teeth. Sam panted heavily and let out a soft groan as he remembered torturing Dean with that earlier after they'd gotten back from the park.

"Mmmmm, learned some new tricks, huh?" he teased huskily. 

Dean huffed out a breathy chuckle as he released the zipper and looked up at his brother's face, "Should see what I can do with a woman's stiletto heel," he waggled his brows before looking down again, "but unless we can get the angel to cross-dress, I don' think I'll be showin' ya that one any time soon," he mumbled softly, reaching for the waistband of Sam's jeans, thumbs dipping under the sides as he gripped them, "lift up for me," he muttered softly, waiting for Sam to lift his hips so he could pull the denim down. 

Once Sam lifted his ass off the ground, Dean pulled the denim down his hips and down his thighs, backing up as he went until he had them completely down, kicking them away before crawling back up Sam's body to pull the cotton of his boxers down enough to free his cock, wrapping his hand around his shaft as he dipped his head, pausing with his lips brushing against the sensitive tip as he spoke, warm breaths fanning out, "Oops, my bad, I'm sorry," Dean sarcastically teased, shaking his denim clad ass, knowing full well he'd made Sam stop before he could get his jeans off him and took Sam's dick deep into his mouth and sliding his mouth up, then down again, relaxing his throat and allowing the tip to hit the back of his throat as he swallowed against his length, slowly pulling his head back as he hummed and moaned low. 

"Dean," he gasped then moaned as he fell back against the blanket and his clothes. 

His nostrils flared and his neck arched as Dean swallowed him. His hands swatted fruitlessly at the blanket to his sides and his eyes half-heartedly glared down his torso at his brother promising payback just as soon as his senses checked back in. One hand eventually found its way into Dean's hair, stroking over the messy spikes absentmindedly as he panted heavily.

Dean slid his mouth up and down Sam's shaft, his hand chasing after his mouth stroking him in long hard pulls, wrist pivoting before Dean pulled back so that just the head of Sam's cock was in his mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive tip, cheeks hallowing out, his tongue lapping hard at the underside as he suckled, his hand continuing to slid along his length, his grip tight as he worked his shaft and teased the head. 

"Jesus, Dean...stop...please, don' wanna come yet," panted Sam, tugging lightly at Dean's hair to emphasize the point.

Maybe it was practice, experience, or maybe just fuckin' luck but it always seemed like the minute Dean wrapped his mouth around Sam's cock he always felt like he was just shy of exploding. He felt so good, his brother's mouth wet and warm and his tongue always seemed to tease that spot on the underside of the head incessantly. It was so hot watching him too, the way his lips seemed even fuller than usual after he was done. Sam's head rolled on the blanket trying to put all of that out of his mind or he really would be coming hard and fast.

With one last hard suck, Dean lifted his head, his mouth coming off Sam's cock with a loud smack; he lifted his head, looking up at Sam's face. "Too much?" He asked breathlessly, licking his slightly swollen lips. 

Sam swallowed hard as he stared at Dean licking his lips then blinked and registered the question.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered out. "S'good but too much."

He pushed his hand back through his hair trying to get his brain back in gear as he sat up. He eyed the fly of Dean's jeans which had been his target before his brother had blindsided him with a blow job. He glanced from there up to his brother's eyes and back before shifting around and crawling across the blanket.

"My turn," he murmured softly against Dean's lips. 

Dean's lips quirked upward against Sam's, "Y'keep crawlin' an' the only thin' it's gonna be your turn for is for me ta tackle to the ground." He reached out, hooking the elastic of Sam's boxers with his forefinger, "Wouldn't take me a whole lotta effort," he grinned lewdly. 

"Shaddup, Dean," he mumbled then sucked his brother's lower lip between his own.

Sam shifted to sit back on his heels freeing his hands to grasp the button of Dean's jeans and undo it. He pulled his lips from Dean's and fingered the tab of his zipper while looking him in the eyes.

"Lay back," he whispered. 

Dean stared into the kaleidoscope colors of Sam's greenish hued eyes for a moment before he nodded, swallowing hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Tearing his gaze away from his brother, Dean glanced behind himself, before easing back, stretching out on the blanket, arms raised, hands tucked behind his head. "M'kay," he mumbled softly, gazing up at his brother's face, before his eyes moved lower over his body, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked his brother appreciatively over before his eyes slowly made their way back to Sam's face and he slowly allowed his lip to slip from between his teeth as he gave an impish grin, "Shuddup," he murmured and closed his eyes. 

Sam couldn't help the smirk that curved his lips as he realized Dean had been checking him out.

"S'okay, Dean," he chuckled huskily. "Like what you see?"

Before his brother could answer he slid his hands under Dean's tee and shoved it upward slowly trailing kisses in his wake. He lingered over Dean's belly, tongue dipping into his naval with a quick swirl before continuing on up till his brother's shirt was pressed to his shoulders. 

Sighing out a breath, Dean didn't answer as he enjoyed what his brother was doing, his stomach muscles tensing and flexing under Sam's mouth as he teased his flesh. "Mmm, didju learn somethin' new?" He asked with a smirk, eyes still closed before slowly blinking them open to look down at his brother, one hand slipped out from under his head, moving to Sam's hair, smoothing over the thick strands before dropping back down to the blanket then rising to tuck back under his head as his eyes closed once more. "Mmm, view was good, but I've seen better," he shrugged, "in the mirror," he said, smirking wickedly. 

"Mmmm, mirrors," mumbled Sam against Dean's skin then looked up at him. "Yeah, a'thing or two..."

He grinned knowingly at his brother and shoved harder at the well worn cotton with one hand while stroking his tongue over first one nipple then the other.

Dean's back arched slightly against Sam's mouth, a softly moaned sigh tumbling from his lips, one hand sliding down from behind his head, as he half heartedly tried to help Sam get his t-shirt off, too busy enjoying the pleasurable sensations rippling through him. "If you want the tee off, yer gonna have to stop," his opposite hand lowered to Sam's head, trapping him there, "n'a minute," he murmured before catching his lip between his teeth and moaning softly. 

Sam groaned against Dean's nipple where his brother's hand had entrapped him for the moment. He stroked his tongue over the nearest one again then blew across it while teasing the other with the pad of his thumb.

"Jus' tell me when to stop," he murmured before leaning in to scrape his teeth lightly across the pebbled, sensitive skin.

Dean grit his teeth, a low groan tearing from his throat, back arching up against his brother's mouth and hand, cock twitching in his jeans, "Mm," he nodded, blinking open his eyes, "stop, better, stop," he slurred almost drunkenly, pulling his hand away from Sam's head and pressing his hands down against the ground as he sat up, sliding back slightly. He reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it off onto the ground and turned, reaching for Sam, cupping the back of his neck before leaning in and slanting his mouth over his brother's, kissing him slowly, nostrils flaring as he drew in a deep breath, wrapping his opposite arm around Sam to pull him in closer, deepening the kiss. 

Sam moaned softly into the kiss and pretty much threw his arms around Dean pulling his body flush up against his own. Their warm sweaty skin slipped against each other as they shifted to continue the kiss for as long as their lungs could handle with only drawing air in through their noses. One of Sam's broad palms made itself comfortable cupping his brother's ass while the other came up to cradle his head before he pushed Dean back down, both of them landing together with a hard thud. His hips rolled without him really thinking about it, arching up to grind against the hard length still encased in denim and pulling a deep groan from Sam's throat. 

Dean bucked his hips up against his brother's, tearing his mouth away from Sam's as is head tilted back, lips parted, panting our his breaths, hands sliding down Sam's bare back, fingertips digging in, short blunt nails crawling their way down before Dean gripped Sam's ass, pulling him down hard against him as he thrust up hard against him. Lifting his head off the ground, Dean nipped at Sam's neck, kissing along the long column of his throat, "S'good, Sammy, want you..." he muttered softly against his brother's skin. 

"Want you, too," mumbled Sam, tilting his head back for Dean's kisses.

The hand that'd been cupping Dean's head to cushion their fall back to the blanket and hold him in their kiss slid down to meet the one on Dean's ass. Sam gripped his brother's hips, thumbs sliding along and below the waistline of his jeans before one reached for his zipper and tugged it down. He groaned as he felt hot, ready flesh pressing against his hand instead of soft cotton underwear making him feel suddenly overdressed. He palmed Dean through his jeans; breathing heavily as he stroked him before gripping the waist and tugging them down while his brother's body was still arched up against his own. 

Dean's grip on Sam's ass loosened, as he helped Sam get his jeans off of him, wiggling his hips slightly as the denim passed over, his lips sliding up to run along Sam's jaw line, trailing soft kisses along his skin. Once his jeans were passed his hips, Dean lowered them, sliding his hands up Sam's ass to the waistband of his boxers, thumbs tucking under the elastic, slowly easing them down. "Mm, too bad I didn't grab a knife..." Dean breathed against Sam's flesh, "'d cut 'em off," his lips quirked upward slightly. 

Sam swallowed hard and tensed just a little at the mention of knives and his boxers in the same sentence. It wasn't that he was being protective of his clothes, far from it, if Dean wanted to shred his underwear that was cool. The part of his body underneath the boxers was the part that knife better stay far the hell away from.

"Heh, kinky, dude," he chuckled wryly trying to settle back in and enjoy, kicking the boxers away off his foot to god knew where.

Dean's hands moved back to Sam's ass, squeezing and pressing him down against him as he arched, hips thrusting upward against his brother, a low husky chuckle sounding deep in his throat, "You have no idea," he murmured softly, sliding his mouth back over to Sam's, tongue darting out to lick his way into Sam's mouth before entwinging his tongue with his brother's a deep groan tearing from his throat as they kissed, his hips thrusting up against his brother's in a slow steady rhythm. 

A shiver trickled down Sam's spine at the downright wicked chuckle that came from his brother before Dean kissed him again. His eyes slid closed and soft moans spilled from his throat as he sank into the seductive rhythm of Dean's movements. Their hips rolled and pushed against each other making brief sliding contact before pulling away. Sam held onto Dean and rolled them onto their sides before falling back so that his brother was astride him, all without breaking their kiss. 

Dean ended the kiss with a soft sucking of Sam's bottom lip before he lifted his head enough to look down at his brother, emerald eyes with lust blown pupils searching his face full of love and adoration before he dipped his head and pressed his lips to Sam in a quick soft kiss, before edging backward along Sam's body, trailing his lips down his brother's body, the tip of his chin, along his throat, tongue swirling around his Adam's apple, moving lower to the hallow of his throat, where soft lips pressed feather light kisses and down his hard muscled chest over to one flat nipple, lips parting to suck the sensitive nub into his mouth. 

Sam inhaled sharply and his back arched against Dean's mouth, his head rolling on the blanket as a low groan was torn from his throat. His hands fisted in the blanket likely tearing up the grass beneath them as his brother lavished attention on his nipple. 

"God, Dean," he rasped. 

Pulling his head back, Dean sucked his brother's nipple until the hardened bud slipped from between his lips then turned his head and lavished the same attention on its twin. Slowly working his way down from there, Dean shimmied down Sam's body, dropping kiss-nips against his skin as his lips and mouthed traveled slowly lower over hard packed washboard abs, tongue darting out to lap at his brother's belly button before gently nipping on the tender skin around it. 

Running the flat of his tongue across Sam's belly button, Dean moved lower, lips pressing against the skin under the brunette curls at his brother's groin before his tongue darted out to lick Sam's cock base to tip, swirling around the tip and dipping into the slit, eyes flickering up to peer at Sam from under his brows. 

Sam's eyelids fluttered and his body writhed beneath the teasing heat of his brother's mouth. He caught a glimpse of the way Dean was peering up at him and forced his eyes open to watch and return his gaze. His chest was rising and falling shallowly as he panted, feeling like he'd run across the field rather than just lying here. He licked his lips and nodded as if to give Dean permission to do whatever he wanted. 

Dean's lips curved upward at the corners before he tore his gaze away from Sam's returning his attention lower to suck the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, sliding slowly down his length and pulling back, allowing his brother's hard length to spring free of his mouth before he moved back reaching for Sam's thighs as he lay on his stomach, pushing his brother's legs upward, "Plant yer feet for me," he whispered before dipping his head, lips parting against Sam's sac, gently sucking a ball into his mouth. 

Sam groaned bringing his hands up to comb through Dean's short hair while drawing his legs up and planting his feet firmly as his brother had asked. His hips thrust up and a whimper escaped him as Dean sucked on him.

"Gonna kill me," he mumbled, an affectionate smirk twisting across his lips.

Slowly releasing Sam's ball, Dean drew his head back slightly, warm breath fanning against his brother's sac, "Mmmmm, what a way ta go," he muttered softly before leaning back in and sucking it's twin into his mouth, pulling his head back slowly as he released it, tongue darting out to lap at the sac, pressing and releasing against it, making his way lower, his hands slipping down under Sam's ass as he pulled his own legs in, half kneeling, bent over, ass sticking up in the air as he dipped his head and lifted Sam's lower back, tongue darting out to lap against his brother's tightly puckered hole. 

Sam's cock twitched and he could feel the precome trickle back and down as Dean moved from sucking to licking at the sensitive skin. When he felt the press of Dean's hands against his lower back lifting his ass he let his hands fall away from his brother's head and pushed up, offering himself up to Dean. His limbs were shaking as Dean's tongue made contact with his hole but he held on, sweat beading on his brow with the effort of supporting his own broad frame. A shuddering sigh gusted over his lips and his fingers curled so tightly Sam would swear there'd be holes left in the blanket. He rocked forward slightly, almost swaying in the air as he struggled to get closer to the warm, moist pressure of Dean's tongue against his hole.

Dean's tongue lapped intently at Sam's hole, pressing against the puckered skin at every other pass, his hands against Sam's lower back shifted so he could bring his thumbs up and pull against the skin, opening his brother up to his probing tongue as he stabbed it just inside the tight ring of muscle, wiggling the tip before drawing it back out and repeating, pressing the flat of his tongue against the opening and pressing, working to slowly tease Sam open. 

Sam gasped and moaned; pressing his cheek to the ground as Dean rimmed him then pushed inside, teasing him incessantly. Moans became helpless whimpers and shuddering turned to outright tremors as Sam tried to keep his body arched in the air bared to Dean's tormenting tongue. He let out a soft grunt when one side of his body gave way leaving him haphazardly sprawled beneath his brother. 

Pulling his head back marginally, Dean looked up at Sam from under his brows before reaching for Sam's leg, sliding his hand from the small of his brother's back down his thigh and ducking his head as he shouldered his brother's over grown limb, "S'okay, I gotcha," Dean murmured, readjusting his hold on his brother as he sat up slightly more, one arm tucking under and around Sam's waist, pulling him half onto Dean's lap as he shouldered Sam's opposite long leg before dipping his head and experimentally licking across his brother's hole. Lifting his head slightly he looked up at Sam from under his brows an impish smirk pulling at his lips as he looked at his brother's nearly folded in half body, "S'good for me, how 'bout you?" 

Sam shuddered and groaned at the quick lick of Dean's tongue against his hole before meeting his gaze.

"Mmm, s'good, 'cept I feel like a pretzel," he mumbled.

His brow crinkled thoughtfully as he eyed the tangled mess he and Dean's bodies made then got an idea. He bit his lip as he drew his legs back from being wrapped around his brother, curling them up against his chest. Once he'd reduced his long body into an oversized rolly poly he rolled forward up onto his hands and knees. Tugging his hoodie over to act like a pillow, he sprawled out on his belly as if he were settling in to get a tan, shaking his ass invitingly as he laid his head down on his arms.

"Much better," he murmured, glancing over at Dean from under hooded eyes.

Dean smirked as he crawled forward, "Oh sure, if ya wanted ta do it the easy way," he mumbled, spreading his brother's legs out and lowering himself down between them on his stomach, head raised, looking down at his brother's ass before dipping his head to kiss one cheek and then the other, "Shuddup," he snapped softly before dipping his head again and giving a good bite right in the center of one cheek. Releasing, he pulled his head up, lifting a hand to wipe across his mouth, "Jus' incase you were gonna get cocky," he grumbled the explanation. 

Lowering himself down, Dean slid his hands up, cupping both of Sam's ass cheeks, thumbs parting the firm globes as he leaned in, flicking his tongue back over the tight ring of muscle and pushing in against it. 

Sam bit back a smartass retort and fought the urge to chuckle when Dean beat him to it then jerked slightly at his brother literally biting his ass. That all flew out of his head when Dean parted his cheeks allowing the night air and his own hot breath to wash over the spit slick skin there. He gasped then let out a muffled long, low groan against the fabric of his hoodie as Dean's tongue resumed toying with Sam's hole. He wriggled against the blanket, thrusting back against Dean's mouth and moaning wantonly wondering if he could end up coming just from his brother's tongue alone. 

Pushing his tongue deeper into his brother's ass, Dean curled the tip, flicking it against the inner walls and released on cheek, sliding his hand over as he pulled his tongue back and spit into his fingers, slicking them up before pressing a single digit against the tight ring of muscle, leaning in to lap at the hole as he pushed his finger inside. 

Sam squeezed his eyes tight shut, his eyes practically rolling back in his head as heat seemed to blaze through his veins. His back arched and Sam couldn't help the whine that pierced the otherwise silent field. At this point, Sam could care less who heard them; want was the only thing on his mind. His cock rubbed against the blanket leaving a damp spot in its wake as he rocked back against Dean's tongue and then his finger as he slipped it inside.

"Fuck, yeah, Dean...please," he gasped out plaintively. 

Spurred on by his brother's reaction, Dean pushed his finger in deeper to the third knuckle, his tongue insistently lapping at the tight hole and pushing in along side his finger as he began to move it, thrusting slowly in and pulling half out only to push back in deep again. Quirking the tip of his finger, Dean searched for the small bundle of nerves deep inside Sam, his tongue fucking in and out along side his finger. Dean's own dick pulsed and twitched against the blanket, leaking precome, his hips rocked, thrusting against the soft material seeking some relief for his throbbing cock.

"Fuck, yes," hissed Sam when he felt Dean's finger brush against his prostate.

He thrust back eagerly, soft whimpers falling from his lips as he got to his knees but resisted the urge to reach down and stroke himself off. His cock was hard and leaking, flushed red and aching to come. 'Not yet,' thought Sam. 'Want Dean...' 

Dean chased Sam's ass for a second as he lifted up onto his knees, only to pull back, letting his hand fall from Sam's ass cheek, one finger still lodged in his brother's ass. _'What the hell was he doin'?'_ Dean's brow knitted in exasperated confusion before he slid his finger from his brother's ass and quickly reached for his legs, wrapping back arms around them and yanking back as hard as he could, satisfied when Sam was back down where he wanted him, he crawled up his brother's body lowering himself down over his brother, one arm wrapping around him to slip underneath and wrap his hand around Sam's cock. "Did I say y'could get up yet?" Dean murmured thickly, mouth next to Sam's ear, teeth catching the lobe and sucking it into his mouth as his hand squeezed his brother's cock, thumb sliding over the precome slick tip. 

Sam whimpered when Dean drew back wondering why his brother had stopped. It didn't take long to find out. Breath gusted from Sam's lungs as his legs were yanked out from under him and he wound up flattened against the blanket. He was lying there panting and frustrated when he felt Dean's body over his. He moaned softly when he felt his brother's hand wrap around his cock then shuddered at Dean's words.

"No," he mumbled then gasped and bucked as Dean squeezed. "Christ, Dean..." 

Dean made a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan before releasing his brother's ear lobe and cock simultaneously and pulling back, "Don't move," he grumbled in warning, squirming his way back down Sam's body to take up his former position, "now where was I?" he mumbled under his breath, reaching up to grip his brother's ass, thumbs parting his cheeks, before he leaned in and thrust his tongue deep into Sam's ass, tongue fucking him relentlessly, pushing in as far as he could and flicking the tip of his tongue before pulling back again. 

Sam tried desperately to do as Dean said and not move but his body refused to hold still under the attack of Dean's tongue in his ass. He writhed against the blanket moaning and grunting as his cock found the friction he wanted so desperately.

"Dean," he groaned. "More...want more...need more..." 

With another few thrusts of his tongue, Dean pulled his head back, his legs in to kneeling and sat back on his heels, hands resting against his thighs, his throbbing hard cock arching upward from between his legs toward his stomach, precome pearling at the tip and glistening down the side, "Yeah, me too..." he panted roughly, "turn over, Sam, wanna be able to see you." 

Sam turned over slowly his passion glazed eyes blinking as the star spangled sky overhead seemed to spin dizzily above him. 'Or maybe it's just me,' he thought with a hazy smile then looked down at Dean. He licked his lips as his eyes zeroed in on his brother's cock curving up toward his stomach then slowly trailed upward to see his own desire mirrored in Dean's wide lust blown gaze. He spread his arms out beside him invitingly, beckoning Dean forward. 

"C'mere Dean," he said, his voice soft but rough like it'd been run over with sandpaper, "Want you..."

Dean's gaze traveled over Sam's body as he rolled over, from his disheveled mop of hair, down to his heavy lidded cat-like eyes and softly parted lips, down his chiseled chest and abs to his hard thick cock, flushed red and leaking precome; Dean's tongue darted out to lick across his suddenly dry lips before he swallowed hard and looked up into his brother's face, giving a curt nod before moving forward, edging toward his brother, his legs between Sam's as he leaned up, blanketing his brother's body with his own, head dipping down to slant his mouth over Sam's, kissing him urgently, hands sliding over as much of his brother's body as he was able to reach, mapping out his body, committing more to memory than just what each scar was, when it happened and how many stitches it took to patch up. 

Sam moaned softly as he returned the urgency in Dean's kiss and brought his arms up to wrap around his brother's torso. His hands smoothed over warm skin, smooth, unearthly smooth in some places, rough in others but all of it was Dean. Some of Dean's caresses sent shivers down his spine, others sent heat rushing over his skin like liquid fire, and some just brought a quiet sigh between their lips. Sam sought out the same spots on his brother's body feeling out the ones that'd make him hot and shivery and sigh. 

Breaking the kiss, Dean pulled his head back, gazing down at and searching his brother's face, "I love you, Sammy," he murmured softly, "always have, since the day mom and dad brought you home from the hospital, you were for me to take care of, some how I always knew that" he gave a nod, "course, I didn't realize how much of a pain in the ass you were really gonna be," a small chuckle worked of him and a teasing smile tugged at the corner of his lips and danced in his eyes, "nah, still perfect, Sam... jus' like I thought the first time mom let me hold you, an' I'll always be here for you." 

Sam's hands froze from where he'd been caressing Dean's body and a lump formed in his throat as he listened. A mist of tears tickled the corners of his eyes and he couldn't resist the urge to reach up and brush his fingers against his brother's cheek, to touch the corner of his mouth as he smiled. A thousand and one corny metaphors for how he felt at the moment zipped through his head but none really measured up to the way he could see love radiating from Dean making him seem to glow in the darkness.

"I love you too, Dean," he whispered, his eyes shining with adoration. "Always." 

"That's mine," Dean told Sam decisively, lifting a hand to point at his brother's face, "right there," he gave a curt nod. Seeing the questioning look on his brother's face Dean quirked a brow, "Remember how you said I wasn't suppose to share that whole tied up thing with anyone else? Well, this is _my_ thing, that look," he shook his head, "s'mine goddammit, an' you can't give it to anyone else, not even Cas," he gave a nod, "y'got it?" 

"Mmmm hmm," said Sam nodding. "Couldn't even if I tried, not that exact look, don't feel exactly that same way toward anyone else, not even Cas."

"Mmm," Dean hummed, eyeing Sam, uncertain if the answer was exactly the one he wanted, though after searching his brother's face a few moments he finally gave a nod, satisfied that there wasn't some secret hidden double meaning in there that he just wasn't getting. He really needed to separate his brother from his angel, the damn duo was like trying to decipher Japanese. "Okay," he mumbled before starting to shimmy down Sam's body, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he raised a hand and smacked the side of his brother's ass, "'nuff a' this girly shit, we're both gonna lose our boners and we'll have'ta start all over again." 

"Heh, wouldn't complain about that," chuckled Sam, jumping slightly at the smack to his ass, "Jus' one more thing."

He gently grabbed Dean's arms and tugged him somewhat forcefully up to kiss him pouring every ounce of heart and soul and passion into that one searing meeting of lips. He wanted to leave Dean with no doubt in his mind that no matter who popped in and out of their lives and possibly beds that it was Dean and only Dean who was number one in his heart, none of this tying for first place shit. Somehow he really didn't think Castiel would mind settling for the silver on this one anyways.

Dean tensed at first as Sam pulled him back up, about to tell his brother to stop being a whiny baby that it wasn't that hard of a swat, only to find himself kissed senseless, his eyes widening at first before slipping closed as he more than relaxed against Sam, nearly melting into him as their tongues tangled and the kiss drew on, low soft moans and contented sighed, falling from his lips to be swallowed up in the kiss. 

Sam drank in the soft sounds Dean made as they kissed adding his own moans and sighs to the mix. His hands crossed over the small of Dean's back, fingers lacing together as he gently held his brother close. He nipped lightly at Dean's bottom lip and suckled the top before breaking the kiss. His lips were still close enough though to feel his brother's breath brushing against his lips in gentle gusts.

"Want you," he murmured. "Want you inside me, Dean." 

Dean's breaths hitched as he gazed down into Sam's face, breaths panting out from between kiss swollen parted lips. He nodded almost stupidly before drawing in a breath and giving his head a small shake as if to clear it. Dipping his head, Dean pressed his lips to Sam's once more in a chaste but lingering kiss before drawing back to kneel between his brother's legs. His head turned toward the car, then back to look up at his brother, "Sonuva..." he grumbled with a huff, "remind me to start stashing lube in the car somewhere, eh?" He shook his head and lifted a hand toward his mouth only to pause and shrug a shoulder, "S'not pretty, but it's all I got." 

Dean spat in his hand and lowered it to Sam's hole, working as much of the saliva inside as he could with his finger, before lifting his hand to his mouth again and spitting, using it to slick his dick up somewhat before his eyes rose to Sam's face, his brow quirking, "You sure you want to do this? You gonna be okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be okay...just...take it slow," said Sam, biting his lip nervously.

He had a feeling he might wind up regretting this but they were too far gone now. Sam made a mental note to not only stash lube in the car but any and all jackets depending on how well this worked. He took deep breaths as he laid back trying to relax his muscles to make this easier for Dean and less painful for himself. 

Dean gave a small nod before tearing his gaze away from Sam's face, spitting one more into his hand, Dean smeared it over the tip of his cock then lowered his hand, wetting Sam as best as he could. Fisting his dick, Dean leaned over his brother, hooking one arm around Sam's thigh and lifting it up as he lined his cock up with Sam's hole. It was nearly ironic, he's spent his entire life making sure nothing hurt Sam and now here he was lube-less and probably about to make him hurt like hell. Lovely. His gaze darted up to Sam's face, "If you want me to stop... whenever," he nodded, "you just say so."

Blowing out a breath as he returned his attention to what he was doing, Dean started to ease the tip of his cock just inside Sam's hole, past the first tight ring of muscle, a low grunted groan tumbling from his lips as his eyes slid closed for a moment as the pleasurable heat and tightness of Sam's body surrounded the crown of his cock. "Jesus..." 

Sam breathed slowly fighting the instinct to tense up as Dean pressed just inside his hole. It ached and burned but he used the memory of past pains to beat it down. His own erection flagged slightly at those memories but Sam wasn't willing to give up on this.

"More," he whispered. "Talk to me, Dean...please..."

He brought one of his hands down to cover Dean's on his thigh and gazed up at his brother longingly. 

Dean's eyes shot open to look up into Sam's, _'Talk to him? Uh, yeah, I can do this...'_ One of Dean's fingers against Sam's thigh moved to overlap one of his brother's as he swallowed hard, "M'kay," he rasped, clearing his throat, "s'okay, I gotcha," Dean told him with a nod before turning his head, eyes squeezing tightly closed as his lips pressed against Sam's thigh and he pushed in a little further, a deep groan tearing from his throat as more of Sam's tight warm ass enveloped his throbbing cock.

Opening his eyes, Dean blew out a hot breath as he turned his head to look back down at his brother, "Feel so good, Sam," he murmured breathlessly, "y'feel so good." His hand on Sam's thigh moved letting his brother's long leg drape over his forearm as he gripped Sam's hand within his own. "Y'okay, Sammy?" 

"Yeah, yeah," panted Sam even though his body was trying to scream at that things were far from it.

'Shut up, shut up, s'okay,' he repeated to himself in his head trying to tune out the momentary pain of being stretched beyond what that part of him was used to on a regular basis. His fingers gripped Dean's firmly and his lids fluttered as finally he started to relax enough to coax his brother to continue.

"Please Dean," he murmured. "Keep goin', keep talkin'...talk dirty ta' me if ya' hafta'...just don't stop."

Glancing down at himself, Dean released his cock, pulling his hand up and leaning more over Sam, bringing is brother's long ass leg up with him as he braced his palm against the ground near Sam's head. Even with his brother's words of how 'ok' he was, Dean wasn't buying it, not totally, he knew a liar about hurts when he saw one, after all, it took one to know one, physical or otherwise. 

"Talk dirty to ya," he huffed softly, "yeah Sam, m' gonna talk real dirty to ya," he scoffed out a panted breath, sweat beaded his brow from struggling not to just ram his cock deep inside Sam the way his body was screaming at him to do, each pause and push was a lesson in control, but he it was worth it and he knew he was in a helluva lot less discomfort than Sam was right now. 

Shifting his weight slowly and carefully, Dean lowered down so that his forearm was holding him up from the ground, his hand moving to be able to card his fingers through Sam's hair soothingly, "Ya remember that summer I taught ya to dive off the docks?" Dean asked thickly out of the blue, "You'd jus' learned a few months back how'da swim an' you had ta dive cause I was, you remember that?" 

"Y-yeah, wha' 'bout it?" stuttered Sam then inhaled sharply as he felt Dean press in a little further.

Dean's jaw clenched at Sam's sharp intake of breath, his own body tensing against the want to thrust in further, he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed a moment before blinking them back open, "I remember the look on yer face jus' before you jumped... you weren't so sure 'bout it after ya talked me into it," he gave a pointed look and turned his head, blowing out a breath before looking back into Sam's face, "Sam..." he shook his head and started to pull back, "this can wait, we'll get lube an' try it again... another time," he dipped his head and kissed Sam's cheekbone, "s'okay," he wasn't really sure how he was even going to make himself stop, his body rejected the idea even as his mind made it up for him. "S'okay." he mumbled softly. 

"Dean, don't...don't stop," pleaded Sam, reaching out and grabbing for his brother's shoulder.

Sam bit his lip nervously, his other hand gripping Dean's tightly hoping to change his mind. He understood Dean's worry, really, he did but to stop and leave now, taking this back to the motel, it wouldn't be the same. It was cheesy to think about it that way but it was true, there was a mood they had going here that would be impossible to recapture if they left. He sighed and looked into his brother's eyes, not above using what his brother called his puppy look to persuade him to stay.

"C'mon...gotta be a way, Dean," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe if...nah..."

Dean huffed softly, nearly rolling his eyes, would have if he weren't so busy fighting his own body's wants and desires in order to not simply thrust in to the hilt and get it over with, end both their suffering... or not. His breaths panted out from between parted lips as he looked down into Sam's face, giving a whined groan to his brother's 'puppy look'. ' _Damn him..._ ' 

Drawing in a deep breath through his nose, Dean nodded, "Yeah, gotta be a way," he swallowed hard and turned his head, wiping his sweaty brow against his shoulder and bicep before looking back down at Sam, "think slippery... or somethin'," he mumbled before easing his hand out of Sam's, "gimme a minute," he mumbled, pulling his arm from around Sam's thigh and easing his forearm near Sam's head higher, flopping his hand soundly against the ground as he slipped his opposite hand between them, wrapping it around Sam's waining erection. "Keep yer leg up an' gimme yer hand up here," Dean told him, licking his lips before clearing his throat, "What was yer idea, Sam?" He shook his head, "S'gotta be better than mine." 

"What if I ride you, Dean," said Sam, giving his hand to his brother. "Jus'...jus' long enough to get you in."

Sam swallowed hard feeling nerves bubbling in his gut that Dean wouldn't agree to the idea and would opt to pull out and bail out instead. 

Dean quirked a brow, a smirk pulling at his lips, "You want me to top from below?" his smirk widened into a grin, "Yer so dirty, Sam," he gave a nod, "Okay," he agreed blowing out a breath, "maybe that'd be better, then you can say when we need to stop," he dipped his head and pressed his lips to Sam's softly then pulled his head back and grit his teeth, releasing Sam's hand before he slowly pulled his hips back, a low groan tearing from his throat, his hand between them slipping away from Sam's cock as he sat back on his heels, chest heaving with his panted breaths. Dean lifted a hand and ran it over his face, blowing out a breath, "Yeah, that wasn't hard," he mumbled sarcastically under his breath. 

Tension ebbed from Sam's body as he sat up and reached forward wrapping his broad hand around Dean's cock and letting it slide down to ring around the base. He shifted around to his knees allowing him to tower a little bit over his big brother before bringing his other hand up to press against his chest.

"No kidding," he murmured, a sly smirk coloring his voice. "Think it's gonna take a little more spit to make this work...yours and mine." 

Dean's lips quirked as the image of him and Sam collectively taking turns spitting into his hand until they ran totally out of saliva, which unless he thought about a nice juicy bacon double cheeseburger with extra onions and a bevy of pies surrounding him, probably wouldn't take long, if he thought of that however, they might be here a while. Clearing his throat as he pushed away the image he tried not to chuckle, "Um, yeah okay," he nodded, "so..." he quirked a brow as he moved to sit back on his ass on the blanket, "I'm thinkin' on our sides would be best, cause dude, I love you, but you are so not tea baggin' me." 

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he marveled at how much stuff his brother had picked up by watching porn. He moved and shifted around on the blanket so that neither his feet nor head would end up in the grass since it wasn't nearly the size of a queen or king sized bed. He finally wound up lying on his side, head propped on one hand looking down the blanket at Dean and waiting for him to get with the program. 

Dean watched Sam get settled on the blanket, his eyebrow slowly quirking as he watched Sam all but spin around in circles like a dog before finally picking a spot and lying down. He sighed out a breath and nearly rolled his eyes at his gigantor brother before leaning forward on his hands and crawling over. "You know," he said as he crawled, "that wouldn't be near as hard if you weren't as big as a tree," he commented, plopping down beside Sam and flashing a mega watt grin as he shrugged a shoulder, his head propped up on one hand. "'Course it also wouldn't amuse the hell outta me watching you either, so I guess it's better this way," he teased, reaching out to pull Sam closer as a chuckle bubbled out. 

"Just gotta get a bigger blanket," chuckled Sam.

He licked his lips, already practically salivating at the prospect of sucking on Dean before pulling the two of them closer together. One hand gripped his brother's hip while the other guided Dean's cock to his lips as his head leaned up against Dean's thigh. Sam rubbed the head of Dean's cock against his lips before wrapping them around it and lapping at it with his tongue then pulled him in deeper with a low, satisfied groan.

Dean watched Sam as he wrapped his lips around his cock, moaning as the warm wetness of his brother's mouth enveloped him, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he blinked them open remember he had a part to play here other than simply enjoying Sam's ministrations. Reaching for Sam's thigh, he pulled his brother's leg across his torso then scoot himself closer, his hands going to Sam's ass to smooth over the firm globes of his brother's ass, kneading the hard muscle before hooking his thumbs at the sides of the cleft of Sam's ass, opening him up and dipped his head, tongue darting out to lick across his brother's puckered hole. 

Sam moaned around his brother's cock as he felt Dean begin lapping at his hole again. His fingers dug into Dean's hip as he practically buried himself between his brother's legs, sucking his cock down as far as he could manage. It was wet and sloppy but that was good for once as he slicked Dean's cock with his mouth and tongue as much as he possibly could. He could feel his own cock lengthen from where it'd shrunk back during Dean's attempt to push inside him and precome dribbled down the side adding to the spit left behind from the slick licks of his brother's tongue. 

"God Sammy..." Dean rasped against his hole before pointing his tongue and pushing it inside, flicking the tip then pulling back and running the flat of his tongue over the entrance and letting it pulse there before pushing inside again. One hand slid around to wrap around his brother's cock, stroking his length, thumb ghosting over the tip and smearing the precome that had gathered there, pulling his cock down, Dean pulled his head back and quickly took Sam's cock deep into his mouth moaning softly as he did, then pulled back. "Sorry, had to," he panted, before returning his mouth to Sam's tight hole, lapping hungrily and pushing his way inside, the thumb of his other hand slid down the crack of Sam's ass to press against his spit slick entrance. "Heh, think I can stick my thumb in?" he murmured against Sam's hole, before his tongue delved inside instead. 

Sam's toes curled and a groan sounded deep in his throat as Dean broke from rimming and tongue fucking his ass to give his cock some attention. He slurped at Dean's cock hungrily taking it deep almost to the point of intentionally gagging himself before pulling back for a moment and taking a deep breath.

"Fuck, Dean," he mumbled, turning his face toward his brother's thigh as he panted. "S'good..."

He nipped at the firm flesh a few times leaving little red bite marks before taking Dean's cock back between his lips. The hand that'd been on Dean's hip slid back cupping his brother's ass and pulling him even closer before sliding down to tease along the cleft of Dean's ass.

Dean's motions stuttered and paused as Sam nearly sucked his brains out through his dick, groaning deep in his throat, hot breaths fanning his brother's spit slick hole as he panted his breaths from between parted lips. Drawing in a deep breath, Dean nodded to Sam's words, his hand on his brother's cock steadily stroking his length, the thumb of his other hand pressed against Sam's hole as Dean dipped his head, licking and jabbing at Sam's hole with his tongue, slowly sliding the single digit in along side his tongue. 

Sam hummed along Dean's cock and moaned as he felt his brother slip a finger inside him with little resistance which was good. His fingers squeezed the tight flesh of Dean's ass between making passes along his brother's cleft although he pointedly avoided the puckered hole. He had a feeling neither of them would be able to last very long once Dean was inside him so he was going to make it good as well as slicking his brother's cock to enter him. He alternated long, sloppy sucking with broad licks of his tongue over Dean's cock then briefly dipped his head down a little further to give his brother's balls a quick lick before blowing softly across the sensitive skin to dry them. 

Dean sighed a moan as Sam sucked and licked his cock, teasing his balls with licks of his tongue. Drawing in a hitched breath, he exhaled slowly, hips thrusting lightly, pushing his cock deeper into his brother's warm wet mouth, "S'good, Sam," he muttered against the flesh of his spit slick hole, lifting his hand slightly and turning it so his thumb turned around inside Sam's ass before lowering his head to lap at and try to force spit into his brother's hole, his thumb continuing to turn, first one way and then the other, working open the tight ring of muscle as his hand on Sam's cock continued to slide up and down his length, reaching the head and running a thumb over the tip, dipping down into the slit before sliding back down his shaft, wrist pivoting. 

"God, Dean," mumbled Sam.

He buried his face somewhere between Dean's cock and balls or thereabouts and just breathed in the warm musk of Dean's arousal as he felt his brother working at his hole with his thumb. He groaned long and low at the feel of it pressing inside, a shudder running through him at the thought of replacing that with Dean's cock soon hopefully. He lifted his head and looked down at his brother's head sandwiched between his legs, Dean's hand sliding along his cock and couldn't help the groan that was torn from his throat at the sight.

"Goddamn, Dean, if you only knew," he whispered hoarsely.

Sam swallowed hard before moving to resume sucking on Dean's cock with renewed vigor; attacking it with everything he had while drawing his hand back from Dean's ass to wrap around the base just to be safe. 

"Mmmmm?" Dean hummed the question against Sam's hole, one brow slowly quirking. Pulling his head back, he looked down Sam's body at his face, moon light glinting off the spit that coated his full lips and just outside the nearly maroon tender skin. Dean sucked in a breath between his teeth as Sam started sucking the hell out of his cock before he could say more, his hand on Sam's cock pausing and squeezing as Dean's muscles tensed, breath catching. "Sss'low - slow down, Sam," Dean rasped breathlessly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, a deep groan tearing from his throat. 

Panting in his breaths, Dean turned his attention back to Sam's hole, wiggling his thumb in wide exaggerated movements then sliding in deeper and pulling back, "How's'at feel?" 

Sam moaned softly as he pulled his mouth from Dean's cock as his brother's question broke through the roar of blood rushing through his ears. He felt his body jerk and twitch at the manipulations from Dean's thumb but no pain like he had earlier when Dean had tried to press inside him just a slight burn.

"Burns a lil'," he panted, "S'good..."

He let out a low whine as his hips actually tried to thrust down on Dean's thumb when he pulled back from sliding it inside.

"Think I'm ready?" inquired Sam. 

Dean gave a small nod, "Ready as you'll ever be without lube pro'lly," he blew out a breath, his eyes darting back toward Sam's ass again as his thumb turned and sank back inside. Looking back at Sam, Dean gave a small shrug, "I kinda tried to spit into..." he stopped himself, pressing his lips tightly together, "nah, skip it," he gave a nod, "I think you're good." 

"Good," murmured Sam.

He leaned in and stroked his tongue over the head of Dean's cock one more time before untangling his long limbs from around his brother's head and shoulders. He fell to his back with a warm chuckle echoing from his lips before his sat up and looked down at Dean taking in the way the moonlight made his skin look even softer and his freckles stand out against his paleness.

"Lay back for me, Dean," he said softly, a hint of awe trying to make itself heard in his voice.

Dean's lips quirked as he watched his brother, listened to his chuckle and thoughts of another time and another place came echoing back through his mind, of him and Sam as kids, rolling on the floor playing and wrestling, of his brother's shrieks of laughter and his own triumphant shouts as he won... whatever it was they were suppose to be fighting for. 

Blinking away the distant memory, Dean's gaze met Sam and he gave a small nod, rolling onto his back and lifting his ass up, feet planted on the blanket, scooting himself over more toward the center of the material before lowering down once again, his legs slowly sliding out to lay flat, his eyes swinging back to Sam's face as he swallowed and nodded, "M'kay," 

Sam licked his lips and nodded as he shifted to his hands and knees, crawling the short distance between he and Dean before cautiously straddling his brother's hips. He kept his eyes focused on his brother's face watching his eyes, his expression as he reached back behind him for the hard shaft he'd had in his mouth. It took a bit of feeling around since he was doing this by touch alone but eventually his fingers closed around Dean's cock and guided the head to press against then just inside his hole.

Dean's eyes tracked his brother as he crawled across the blanket, the ripple of muscle as he moved, his cock jutting out stiffly and arching toward his stomach from between his legs, the moonlight caressing sun-tanned flesh. His head turned slightly as Sam straddled him, looking up into his brother's face, noting the way his mauve toned swollen lips were softly parted, his cheeks slightly flushed a slightly darker hue that usual, the starlight that shimmered in his cat-like eyes. Dean's hands rose up to grip his brother's hips, holding onto him in a firm gentle grasp as he got himself situated. 

"Fuck," gasped Sam, more in pleasure than in pain.

Dean's back started to arch, his hips wanting to buck upward, head tilting back as he gasped in a soft breath, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Sam's face, hands sliding upward marginally along smooth skin and back down. 

His head tilted back and his eyes slid closed as Sam allowed himself to sit back just a little bit more taking more of Dean's thick length inside him.

"Mmmmmm, yeah...think s'gonna work, Dean," he whispered breathlessly. 

Dean groaned, worrying his lip as he fought to keep himself from bucking upward, fingertips digging into Sam's hip bones. "Mmm, s'good, don' think I'd let ya stop now," he whispered thickly. 

Sam panted and sweat trickled down his back in narrow rivulets as he stared up into the darkness above him not really even seeing the stars or the moon anymore, just the purpled blackness of the sky enveloping them. His eyelids fluttered as he bounced and rocked slightly, keeping his movements small and letting gravity assist as he sank down a little further bringing him closer to his goal. He let out a soft cry as pain added itself back into the equation and stopped, holding himself there, one hand pressed against the blanket while he brought the other forward to press palm flat against Dean's chest just above his naval. He pressed his lips together in a tight line, breathing through his nose with deep breaths as he urged his body to relax and accept the blissful intrusion.

Dean's hands slid up and down his brother's sides, his body straining as he fought against the desire to thrust up into Sam, his cock throbbing and twitching. Mumbled encouragements tumbled softly from Dean's lips as Sam slowly worked his way down on his cock, one hand pulled from Sam's side to slid up his stomach, reaching up, sliding higher, Dean's shoulder leaving the blanket we he hooked his finger's around Sam's neck to tug him down. "C'mere, Sam," he mumbled gently, guiding his brother to lean down, his head lifting up off the blanket, lips crushing against Sam's, his hand still hooked around his brother's neck. Dean's fingers tangled in the softly curling fine hairs at Sam's nape, his other hand moving away from Sam's hip to wrap around his cock, slowly stroking his length as he tangled his tongue around Sam's kissing him hungrily. 

Sam moaned into the kiss as he felt Dean stroking his cock helping to distract him from the pain and turning it into bone melting pleasure. He relaxed against his brother, losing himself in the kiss and returning it with equal fervor, bringing his hand up from Dean's chest to cup his head. He began to thrust slightly up into Dean's hand, using it to push back in equally slight increments along his brother's cock until he was almost there. He brought both his hands to grip Dean's shoulders as he pressed down that final inch to bring them together. His fingers dug into his brother's shoulders and he let out a soft gasping cry that broke their kiss briefly as the feeling of being stretched burned through his veins.

"Dean," he panted against his brother's lips, feeling almost giddy with success.

Sam released Dean's shoulders slowly, bringing his hands up to lace behind his brother's neck, thumbs stroking lightly along the lines of muscle as he peppered Dean's lips with soft kisses. 

Dean's body gave a small jolt at the feel of Sam's warm tightness completely, a deep long groan tearing from his throat. His hand slipped from around Sam's neck to wrap around him and slid down and up his back, neck tilting back, lips parted as he panted his breaths before he clenched his teeth against the want to thrust to begin moving inside Sam's tight hole as his muscles clenched around his throbbing cock, "Oh God, Sammy..." he sucked in air between his teeth, "feels s'good," he mumbled breathlessly. 

Looking up into Sam's face, his pupils lust blown, his eyes blissfully unfocused, Dean's nostrils flared with his harsh breaths, chest rising and falling with each one, body straining, arching, a small shudder working through him as he fought to hold still, "Jus' tell me when I can move," he bit his lip and moaned, "wanna move so bad..." 

"Mmmm, lemme...lemme try first," murmured Sam.

He inhaled deeply, a great whoop of breath, before slowly shifting to rise up onto his knees just enough to pull away from where he was seated in his brother's lap. Breath hissed through his teeth and he pressed his head against Dean's as the friction made him almost tremble before he sank back down. He could feel the sweat pouring off of him from the effort of trying to take it slow for both their sakes but need was biting at his heels like hellhounds urging him, more, want, NOW. Sam licked his lips and sought out Dean's mouth for a quick, tender kiss as he rose and dropped a couple more times, wanting to be sure there was no pain before giving Dean the go ahead.

"Yeah," he whispered, moving his mouth down to nip along Dean's jaw and throat. "Now, Dean, need you now."

Sam's slow movements along Dean's throbbing cock were like sweet torture and had him gritting his teeth, a low guttural groan tumbling from his lips, "Jesus," he panted as his lips softly parted. 

Sam didn't have to tell Dean twice to move, his hips immediately bucking up, thrusting his cock deep inside his brother, a gasped moan tumbling from his lips, "God, Sammy..." Dean rasped softly, his hands moving, sliding down Sam's body to cup his ass and direct his brother's movements, making each thrust as deep as he wanted them. 

Sam gasped and buried his face against the crook of his brother's neck as he felt Dean thrust up deep inside him pretty much nailing his prostate with little effort. He suckled the skin of Dean's neck between his lips with a groan, nipping and worrying on it till he was sure he'd left a mark then licking at the bruise. He pulled his head back slowly, his mind hazed with pleasure as he gazed into Dean's eyes admiring the way the stars were reflected in the blown blackness of his pupils. He slid one hand up from Dean's neck to cup his head, threading through his hair while the other followed his eyes down to the inky black marks that'd been drawn on both their skin years ago for protection.

"My Dean," he mumbled softly, his fingers tracing over the flaming pentacle tattoo.

"Heh," Dean breathed out the unsteady almost chuckle, the corners of his lips quirking just slightly before falling once more as he gazed up at his brother, before his eyes fell to watch Sam's finger trace over the protection tat. Swallowing hard, Dean's eyes flickered back up to Sam's, "no one else would want me," he whispered, sliding one hand up his brother's back to the center, fingers splayed wide, his hips bucking, thrusting his cock faster and with purpose. 

Sam knew he should say something, wanted to say something, to tell Dean he knew that wasn't the case but there didn't seem to be enough blood in his head to form the words, it'd all gone south. 'Later,' he thought to himself, rocking down to meet Dean's bucking hips. He pressed his hand over the tattoo relishing that small sign that they shared before bringing his mouth down on his brother's hungrily with a low moan breaking from his throat. He could feel the heat already starting to pool low within his gut as he thrust his own cock up against the firm vise of Dean's hand.

Dean moaned into Sam's mouth as he fucked up into Sam, moving like a piston, his hand pumping his brother's cock in long hard pulls as he pivoted his wrist. 

Tearing his mouth away from Sam's, Dean panted out his breaths, staring up at his brother, trying to bring him back into focus, his arm around Sam tightening, pulling him in closer, "Hold onta me," Dean whispered thickly, "m'gonna roll," he pressed his lips together, breaths catching as he started to roll them over quickly, making it one smooth movement, or as smooth as one could when rolling a giant.

Sam gripped his brother's neck tightly, holding on like he'd asked and letting his body go loose and pliant to make the maneuver as easy as he could for Dean. His impact with the ground still winded him but it was worth it for the view he had now. Where before Dean's body had been somewhat in shadow, now the moon's light seemed to spotlight him, gleaming off the sweat that covered his creamy freckled skin. Sam glanced down between him at where Dean's hand wrapped around his cock and saw the pearlescent trails of his precome dripping down over his brother's fingers.

"God, Dean," he whispered, letting his head fall back and a soft moan escape him. 

Kneeling between his brother's bent legs, his hand continuing to stroke along Sam's hard length, Dean quickened his thrusts, ramming deep with each one, his head lolled back as he groaned and strained against his brother, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body. Head falling forward, Dean pulled his arm out from under Sam, weight braced on his forearm, he tucked it slightly under Sam's shoulder, his hand coming around to hook over it, tugging Sam back on every thrust, soft grunts sounding deep in his throat, dipping his head, Dean crushed his lips against Sam's, kissing him hungrily. 

Sam plunged his tongue eagerly into Dean's mouth mimicking what his brother was doing to him. Soft whimpers and grunts were muffled in the kiss and his hand slid down from Dean's neck to claw at his brother's back wantonly leaving red stripes that slowly faded away. His other hand still clung to Dean's chest not wanting to break that link as he thrust up into his brother's hand and allowed Dean to tug him back onto his cock. 

With his thrusts growing more erratic and urgent, Dean's lips tore from Sam's, breaths panting out hard against his brother's mouth and cheeks. Lowering his forehead to Sam's, Dean squeezed his eyes closed, lips pressing tightly together before they parted on a puff of air with his heavy breaths, "God, Sam..." he groaned softly, heat singing through his veins to pool low in his belly, muscles tensing. "Feels s'a good... oh fuck..." he rasped, his forehead sliding away from Sam's as he dipped his head, mouth against Sam's throat, parted lips sliding along the smooth column, hot breaths panting against tender flesh as his mouth made his way to Sam's ear, tongue darting out to lick around the shell before his lips moved to the center, nose nuzzling against him. "M' gonna cum, Sammy," Dean whispered softly, "gonna cum 'side you... cum with me... wanna see it, wanna feel you clench around me." 

"Yeah...God, Dean, yeah," panted Sam.

He could feel his balls draw up tight as he tilted his head to nuzzle against his brother's throat, his lips trailing up to find that spot behind Dean's ear. 

"Gonna cum so hard, Dean," he murmured against his brother's skin. "Wanna feel you fill me up inside."

Sam mouthed that sensitive spot hotly working it with everything he had to send them both flying off the edge together. He rocked upwards, soft cries pouring from his lips as he felt the heat surge through him before he finally broke.

Dean's eyes nearly rolled up into his head as Sam's mouth worked over the area behind his ear, his hips thrusting harder into Sam's tight warmth, his movements growing jerky and erratic as his balls drew up tightly to his body, muscles tensing, lip caught between his teeth, breaths hitching, a low groan tearing from deep in his throat. Sam's inner muscles clenched around his pulsing cock and Dean thrust hard into him. 

"Dean!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the darkness.

As Sam shouted Dean's name the first jet of cum shot into Sam's ass, Sam's name tumbling from his lips in a deep guttural groan as he came hard in his brother's ass filling him to nearly overflowing, Sam's inner muscles milking him for everything he had.

Sam's body arched, his neck pulled taut, and his fingers dug hard into Dean's chest and back as he clung to him, his come shooting and spilling over both their stomachs. 

Dean turned his head, messily finding Sam's mouth with his own, lips pressed and tongues tangled in and outside of their mouths as they came, moans and grunted groans sounding from deep in Dean's throat.

Sam let out a low sighing moan as he returned the somewhat sloppy kiss basking in the warm pleasured glow of being spent and feeling Dean's come hot and sticky inside his ass. His hand lazily slid up Dean's neck, fingers combing softly through the familiar dirty blonde spikes, smoothing them down before ruffling them up again. His eyes were heavy lidded and his head lolled back slightly forcing Dean to have to chase after his mouth just a bit as they continued to kiss. 

Spent, Dean collapsed more on top of his brother as he released Sam's cock and pulled his hand out, letting it fall against the grass slightly above Sam's head, his mouth tearing away from Sam's as he slid his legs out straight and blanketed his brother with a deep breathy sigh, swallowing hard as he fought to catch his breath. 

Pulling his head up, he slid down Sam's body marginally to lay his head against Sam's shoulder, breaths puffing out against his brother's neck. "S'good, Sam..." he licked his lips, eyelids drooping, "s'good." 

Sam hummed softly in agreement as he draped his arms across Dean's back, his hands stroking softly along his brother's back to the point where Sam half expected Dean to purr with contentment. He looked up at the sky stretched out above them and let out a sigh feeling incredibly small for once in the overall scheme of things. 

"S'beautiful," he whispered then turned his eyes from the sky to the warm expanse of his brother's body. "You're beautiful." 

"Heh," Dean breathed out a small chuckle before puckering his lips and blowing into Sam's ear. "And your dehydrated and delusional," he joked, a grin tugging at his lips. "I should move," he mumbled before shaking his head, "but I don' wanna," he nearly whined softly only to in the next instant lift his head with a sigh and roll off his brother onto his back, leaning up on his elbows. His eyes slid lower over his body and then over to his brother's, eyeing the cum smeared across the both of them, his one hand gooey with it. "Nex' time, we need to bring towels," he mumbled softly before he turned his head to look over at Sam, a soft smile curving his lips, "'Was nice.... this," he gave a nod and glanced away to indicate the area around them, his eyes quickly returning to Sam's face. "See, I can be girly..." he shrugged a shoulder, "sorta," he added, the corner of his lips quirked. 

Sam let out a soft whine at losing what was quickly becoming his favorite blanket but he found himself smiling at Dean's jibes and jokes feeling like for the first time in a long time things were alright between them. Sure, they both had their share of baggage, no question, but it really didn't matter right now. He looked over at his brother and memorized the calm and ease and happiness written all over Dean's expression for future reference.

"Yeah, I kinda like it," he murmured, reaching out to entwine his hand with Dean's, grimacing slightly at the feel of his cum on it. "S'okay to be girly, s'like Bon Jovi, it rocks on occasion." 

Dean's eyes narrowed playfully at his brother, "Jus' for that, I oughtta make you lick my hand clean."

"Mmmmm, think if I..." 

"And my stomach," Dean interrupted.

Sam rolled onto his side and quirked his brow at Dean then opened his mouth to continue what he was saying.

"Yeah, okay, I think..." 

"And your stomach... not that I'm exactly sure how you'd manage that, but it'd be fun to watch," he quirked a brow and frowned thoughtfully, his eyes on Sam's stomach as he tried to picture it for a few seconds before shaking the image out of his head and looking back at his brother's face. 

"Dean," sighed Sam, staring at his brother and waiting to see if he'd interrupt again before continuing. "I was gonna say, I think if I were to do that we'd be here all night. Not that I'd be able to lick my own stomach clean but...y'know what I mean."

He scooted across the blanket, bringing his lips right up to Dean's ear before he spoke again in a low rasping whisper.

"And by the way, that's mine...that spot behind your ear...don't want you tellin' anyone about it, not even Cas. S'mine." 

Dean's eyes slowly slid closed as a tingle ran down his spine at his brother's throaty whisper, a softly 'heh'ed rush of breath leaving him before his tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

Brows slowly rising, an impish grin tugged at the corners of his mouth before he opened his eyes and turned quickly, hands reaching out to grip Sam's arms as he used his body weight to knock his brother over backward, his own body crashing down on top of Sam's. "I dunno, Sam, was kinda thinkin' 'bout spray painting it on the side 'a the Impala," he teased, dipping his head to nip at his brother's neck playfully, hands still holding Sam's arms down against the blanket. 

"Don't even think about it," growled Sam playfully then gasped at the nip against his neck. "Don't start that either unless you wanna spend the night out here."

He wouldn't mind that, camping out here, but it'd be safer if Castiel were with them. Sacking out in the Impala was about as risky as they could go these days but even she had her protections.

"Much as I hate to say it," he grumbled, "We should get dressed and get going, think there's a warm, soft bed callin' our names." 

Dean sighed softly and gave a nod as he lifted his head, looking around them before looking down into Sam's face, "Would be cool... sleepin' out here, could bring warm blankets, get a fire goin', I could use you as a heater," he snickered softly and huffed, his smile falling away to be replaced by the same look of weariness that seemed to of made residence in his features, at least lately. "Yeah," he muttered softly, "we'll take a rain check on it," he said as he pulled back from Sam, releasing him to sit up. "After we..." he shrugged, "y'know, save the world," he nodded, almost rolling his eyes before standing to his feet and beginning the search for where the hell they had tossed half their clothes. 

Sam felt his own face fall as he watched the playfulness fade from Dean's face. He knew the outlook was grim but if by some miracle they made it out of this mess both still in one piece he was going to make sure to do everything he could to erase those weary battle scars with laugh lines. He got to his feet slowly and started helping Dean with the search occasionally pausing and admiring before returning his attention to the ground.

"Yeah, a rain check...don't mind bein' your heater though, no matter where we're camped," he said softly, trying to make light of things himself for a change.

Dean gave a huffed chuckle, "Y'usually are, yer just too out of it to realize," he mumbled half under his breath, as he snatched up his jeans and shook them out to make sure nothing had crawled into them to nest down for the night. 

"Huh," mumbled Sam, part question and part acceptance of what Dean had said.

He bent down and picked up his hoodie and shirt as well as what looked to be Dean's tee. He shook all three out as thoroughly as he could not really wanting to wake up to more bug bites than he likely already had from them being out here exposed to chiggers and mosquitoes.

"Here," he said, holding out the tee to Dean.

Dean paused in the middle of working on pulling on his jeans without falling over like a dumbass to look over at his brother, "Huh?" his eyes dropped to the shirt that Sam held out toward him, "Oh," he mumbled, quickly hiking his jeans on and reaching for the tee, "thanks." 

Holding his shirt in one hand, Dean fastened his jeans before sliding his arms into the arm holes of his shirt and slipping it over his head, his outer shirt and jacket at least were both still laying together to the side of the blanket. Walking over to them, Dean bent at the waist to retrieve them before looking back over at Sam as he straightened. "Need some help?" he asked, the faint traces of a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. 

"Er, yeah...any sign of my boxers?" said Sam, his voice slightly muffled as he pulled on his shirt, his hoodie lying on the blanket in front of him as well as his jeans. 

"Nope," Dean answered as he scanned the area around them, "meh, leave 'em, it'll give some homely farm girl a thrill," he chuckled before turning and walking over to continue looking a few feet away. 

"Yeah, and her pa' will have a heart attack," chuckled Sam, pulling on his jeans figuring he'd just toss the boxers in the trunk with the blanket if they found them. 

"Nah," Dean mumbled as he looked through some tall grass nearby, "she'd prob’ly keep 'em to sniff the crotch at night in her bed," he chuckled wickedly as he looked back over his shoulder at his brother. 

"Dude, seriously?" said Sam incredulously before yanking his hoodie over his head. "Guess so long as she's not one of Becky's friends...then they'd probably wind up on eBay."

He shuddered and worked on pulling on shoes and socks before rummaging in his pockets for the keys to the Impala.

"Any luck finding 'em yet?" 

Dean grinned as he spotted the dark blue boxers in amongst the weeds and snatched them up, stuffing them in the front pocket of his jeans before turning around and shaking his head, "Nope, I don't see 'em, I think they're just gone, man," Dean lied, "'course, if a friend of Becky's did find 'em and they ended up on Ebay, I wonder if she'd sell them as the authentic underwear of Sam Winchester?" He quirked a brow, "Could you imagine the Ebay bid war those loser geeks would have, all for the chance to have their sweaty ball sac where you once had yours," he threw his head back and laughed, shaking it as he walked back toward the Impala, "gotta love having fans," he said with a sigh, walking around the car and reaching for the driver side door handle. 

"Um, forget something?" chuckled Sam, jangling the keys in his hand. "And yeah, we've got some strange fans that's for sure. I'd almost feel better if Becky claimed 'em for herself rather than one of those guys like we saw at the convention having them." 

Dean grinned at Sam over the roof of the car, reaching a hand out for the keys, "And why's that? Should I call Chuck and let him know you wanna hang with his girl?" 

Sam laughed and gathered up the blanket from the ground before tossing the keys across to Dean.

"Nah, it's not like that, she was nice and did kinda help us out with finding the Colt and all but Chuck's welcome to her," he chuckled. "Just thought it'd be kind of a fitting memento for someone like her."

He shook the blanket out making sure there weren't any six or eight legged hitchhikers before pulling open the passenger side door and tossing it in the back seat.

 

"Huh," Dean commented, before tugging open the driver’s door and sliding behind the wheel, keys in hand. Starting the car, he waited for Sam to finish with the blanket and get in. Turning slightly in his seat once Sam was seated and had closed the passenger door, Dean reached out to cup the far side of his brother's face, making Sam turn his head toward him. Leaning in, Dean slanted his mouth over Sam's kissing him slow and tenderly before pulling back, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips for a moment before he licked his lips, "Mmmm," he hummed softly, "well, jus' so ya know, _I'm_ the only one allowed to hang with you," he said before he turned back to completely face the steering wheel, only to slouch down for a moment as he dug into his front jeans pocket, pulling out Sam's boxers. Reaching up, he hooked a leg over the rearview mirror and smashed back the material so he could still see out it, "an' I think I'll just take this as my own memento," he informed Sam with a nod, reaching down to throw the car into drive once he was satisfied with how he had the boxers hanging. 

Seeing Sam reach for the boxers out of the corner of his eye, Dean's hand shot out smacking Sam's away, "Hey! My car, I get to put in her what I want! At least _I'm_ not tryin' to douche her up!" he said, nodding his head toward the window, "Look out the window and keep your hands off my mementos." 

Sam sat back in his seat, his face flushed at the thought of trying to explain to some police officer why there was a pair of boxers hanging from the rearview.

"Dean, I wasn't tryin' to take 'em back, you can keep 'em if you really want, just...well...you wanna explain it to some cop if we get pulled over and pray they aren't a homophobe?" he said nervously. 

Dean huffed, "I'll jus' tell 'em to look at you, who wouldn't wanna hit that," he smirked, "'sides," he shrugged a shoulder, "it embarrasses you and that amuses the hell outta me," he chuckled, as he pulled the Impala off the side of the road, turning it around before taking off down the road. 

"Should kick your ass when we get back to the motel," grumbled Sam. 

Dean huffed, "You could try..." 

"Yeah, emphasis on the try," chuckled Sam, "I don't think I've got the energy to do it right now. You wore me out." 

Dean's lips curved upward as he smiled, making the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle, a soft chuckle working out of him. Reaching over, he took Sam's hand in his, pulling it over to him and raised it to his lips, pressing his lips to the knuckles, before pulling his head back slightly, lips parting as he took one of his brother's fingers into his mouth, sucking softly, tongue swirling around the single digit, his eyes darting over to Sam, before returning to the road as he suckled harder, sliding his mouth along the length of his brother's finger, cheeks hallowing out. 

Sam sighed contentedly when Dean kissed his knuckles then groaned out his brother's name when he took a finger between his lips. He stared at Dean with a mix of shock and arousal as he slouched lower in his seat and felt his cock twitch half-heartedly.

"Jesus, Dean, you fuckin' horn dog," he muttered playfully, his eyes flicking between Dean and the road. 

Dean slowly pulled his head back, lips coming off his brother's finger with a loud slurpy sound, before he grinned and looked over at Sam, his hand sliding up to wipe at his spit covering his brother's finger, "Nah, I was jus' fuckin' with ya," he chuckled softly returning his attention to the road. 

"Yeah, well, save it for when we get back unless you plan on pullin' off again," chuckled Sam, attempting to pull his hand back from Dean. 

Dean slowly released his brother's hand with a sigh, "I would..." he shook his head, "but I think my angel would probably call and ruin it, we've been gone a while."

"Surprised he hasn't already," said Sam, "Bet he's just about worn a trench in the ground waiting for us wherever he is."

He reached into his pocket for his phone with one hand and let the other drop to rest against Dean's thigh to reassure him, feeling that need for contact between them.

"Hmmm," Dean contently hummed, leaning a little father back against the worn leather of the seat, one hand on the wheel, the other raised, his forearm lying against the window sill, fingers idly tapping against the metal, a small smile gently curving his lips, his gaze on the road. It was probably the most relaxed Dean Winchester had been since he'd come back from hell. 

Sam glanced over at Dean as he checked his phone for missed calls, smiling to himself as he took in how relaxed Dean was.

"Well, looks like he did," he chuckled, dialing in his voice mail and putting the phone to his ear.

His thumb rubbed soft circles against Dean's thigh and his face crinkled with a mix of confusion and outright amusement at the message Castiel had left. 

Castiel's voice sounded over the speaker, "Sam... you don't.... you don't understand Navajo do you?" The angel sighed, pausing for a long moment as he tried to think of another coded way to ask how things were going, "Is shuttle Independence back online?" 

"Okay, Cas needs to knock off watching so many movies or something," chuckled Sam, pulling the phone from his ear and setting it up on speaker. "You've gotta hear this, Dean."

He played back the message again, Castiel's voice echoing off the metal off the car around them before Sam disconnected from his voice mail. 

Dean glanced from the road to look at Sam's cell phone like it was the one that had suddenly lost its mind. "Shuttle...?" Dean huffed and reached over snatching Sam's cell away, "gimme that," he snapped, scrolling down to Cas's number and hitting **SEND** before placing the cell to his ear. 

"Sam?" Castiel answered. 

"No, Houston, but you apparently have a couple screws loose there, _Truman_. What the hell was that anyway?"

"I was relatively certain that Sam didn't speak Navajo." Castiel answered. 

Dean's brows furrowed as he pulled the cell from his ear and looked at it incredulously before returning it to its former position, "You know, I would say we need to get you laid, but..." 

Sam chuckled and shook his head incredulously at his brother trying to get their angel to make sense rather than talking in movie quotes. _'Wind Talkers and Armageddon, sounds typical for Dean to suggest he watch,'_ he thought with a bemused smile. 

"But you said that I should -" Castiel started only to have Dean cut him off. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I said," Dean snapped, closing his eyes for a brief moment before looking back at the road with a heavy sigh, "What's with calling Sam?" 

Amusement turned into a cringe as Sam picked up on Dean's sudden change from relaxed to brusque and aggravated with Castiel. He found himself hoping that if Dean pulled out his own phone there'd be a similar cryptic quote message from their angel waiting for Dean.

Dean's eyes darted over toward Sam as he waited for the angel's explanation, one brow quirking at his brother in silent question. 

"Sam was lugubrious, when last we spoke." Castiel answered.

Dean glanced over at Sam frowning as he eyed Sam, "He was lube-what?" Dean huffed, "Never mind," he grumbled, "here," Dean mumbled, passing the phone to Sam, "Seems your boyfriend's worried about the state of your lube," he shook his head returning his attention to the road, "or something." 

Sam's face twisted up with confusion as he took the phone from Dean and brought it to his own ear.

"Cas? What'd you say to him?" 

"I told him you were lugubrious.... why?" Castiel answered, confusion in his voice. 

Dean merely huffed, frowning as he kept his eyes on the road, leaning forward to click on the radio. 

"Because Dean thought you were talking about lube or something, hang on," said Sam, covering the mike on the phone and turning to his brother. "Lugubrious not lube, Dean...it's another word for depressed, melancholy."

Dean's brow knitted as he turned his head to look at his brother, "Why were you...?" he paused mid-sentence, his look of puzzlement falling away, "Oh," he muttered returning his attention to the road. 

"Yeah," said Sam with a sigh before returning to his phone. "Cas, where are you?"

"I'm standing in the center of your motel room... where are you?" Castiel answered. 

"In the Impala with Dean, we're on our way back right now."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously hoping the angel wouldn't ask where they'd been all this time. 

"Alright... I'll wait for you both... right here." Castiel told him. 

"Lemme guess," Dean sighed, "he's gonna wait right where he is?" He looked over at Sam, "You realize if he's standing in the middle of the street somewhere," he nodded, "he'll just stand there, and wait.... _forever_!" 

"Okay, Cas, we'll be there soon, just...relax...watch TV or somethin'," said Sam before hanging up the phone and looking over at Dean. "He's at the motel in our room."

The hand that'd been rubbing his neck combed through his hair as he tried to relax back to how things had been before he'd made the mistake of digging out his phone. 

Dean glanced up into the, half covered by Sam's boxers, rearview mirror and snickered softly as he slowly pulled the car over along the curb and cleared his throat trying desperately to hide his grin when he glanced over at Sam and the red and blue flashing lights behind them drew closer. "Guess you were right," he mumbled, pressing his lips together in an attempt not to laugh. 

"Huh? Right about what?" said Sam, looking around in confusion then spotting the flashing lights.

He groaned and pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead as he realized they'd been busted.

"Shit!" he muttered. 

The tap of a flashlight against the diver side window drew Dean's amused attention away from Sam to reach for the window handle, rolling it down as he smiled pleasantly at the officer standing next to the car, his free hand sliding over gripping Sam's thigh intimately and squeezing. "Evenin', officer," Dean greeted cheerfully. 

"Did ya know yer tail light is blown out?" The officer asked.

"No sir, I didn't, thank you for letting me know." Dean told him before he started to roll up his window again. 

"Whoa, slow down there, son. License and registration," the officer told him, shining the flashlight into the car, the light bouncing off first the boxers hanging from the rearview then darting over to Sam before returning to Dean. 

"Do ya also realize it is against the law to hinder yer view like that," the policeman said as he nodded toward the boxers. 

"Oh," Dean scoffed, grinning wide at the officer as he rubbed his hand up and down Sam's leg, "they're my trophy boxers, after gettin' me a piece a this," he sat back further in the seat so the officer could get a better look at Sam. 

Sam swallowed hard and when he glanced up at the rearview he could see his face was red as a tomato as he clamped his hand down over Dean's.

"Um, no need to flaunt it in front of the officer, baby," he choked out, knowing Dean would likely tease the hell out of him for this but still trying to play the part his brother had set up. 

The officer's flashlight moved as if on cue over to Sam, shining into his face. "How old are you, son?" 

Sam squinted at the light flashed in his eyes and wished he could disappear into the seat as he tried to put on a more pleasant expression.

"Twenty-six, sir," he answered, making his voice as sweet as possible even though it grated on his ears.

"Uh-huh," the officer said not sounding convinced, "you got some ID on ya?" 

"He told me he was over 18, officer, I swear," Dean interjected, shaking his head, eyes wide and innocent before he turned his head to frown at Sam, "You better be over 18 or I swear to God I'll beat your ass!" he snapped, before looking back at the officer and flashing him a charming smile. 

"Yeah, okay," the officer said as he took a step back from the car, "can you step outta the car son," he asked Sam, "lemme get a look at'cha." 

Dean stifled the giggle that welled up in his throat and crouched down further in his seat as he looked over at Sam and frowned, "If you get me in trouble, I swear," he shook his head gritting his teeth as he raised a hand. 

"That'll be enough outta you," the officer told Dean, who looked back over at him. 

"Oh no, he likes it rough, s'okay," he supplied with a wink and a nod as he grinned. 

Sam shot Dean an irritated glare as he reached for the door handle and tugged, the door creaking open allowing him to slide out and stand up to his full height. He purposefully slammed the door behind him and came around the hood of the car to stand in front of the officer practically towering over him and likely outweighing him by a good 50 pounds or more. He crossed his arms over his chest petulantly still playing the flaming stereotype to the hilt despite his brawn.

"Well, do you still need to see my ID now, officer?" he snarked. 

The officer's eyes seemed to widen as Sam walked around the car to stand next to him, though his features slid back into the same professional look from before directly after as the man cleared his throat. "You're a lot bigger than I thought you were," he commented. 

"You have no idea," Dean interjected with a snicker. 

The officer shot Dean a dirty look before returning his attention to Sam and nodded, "I do, tall an' big don't mean old an' wise." 

"Got that right," Dean mumbled under his breath, before looking away to fiddle with the rearview mirror. 

"And you could be getting me out that license and registration," the officer told Dean. 

With a huff, Dean slapped down the sun visor, plucking both from where he kept them and handed the officer his license and registration.

Sam shot Dean another aggravated look before digging out his wallet with a pointed huff before flipping it open to show the officer his ID du jour.

"There, see? May '83. Now could you please just write us up a ticket for the tail light so my husband and I can get back to our hotel and enjoy our honeymoon?"

The officer who had started to turn toward his car stopped dead in his tracks and turned back, "Your _what_?" he asked, before turning his head to look back at Dean. 

Dean's eyes widened to the size of saucers before he started to slide down in the seat, nearly hiding behind the dashboard, his eyes slowly closing. 

Looking back at Sam, the officer eyed him up and down, "You two are married?.... and yet he didn't even know your age?.... and he has trophy...." he officer cleared his throat, "Son, I dunno if anyone's told ya'll but yer both men,"

"Men can get married in some states now." Dean mumbled under his breath from his slouched position. 

The officer shook his head, "Look we don't go fer that funny stuff here, we're jus' country folk doin' what country folk do. An' Mister Wistern don' need ta have one 'a his young boys runnin' through the fields in the mornin' only ta come across you two, or his daughter fer that matter," he said with a nod, "I'll be right back an' you two jus' get back ta the city where ya belong, we don't want no trouble here." 

"Yes, sir, sorry to trouble you," said Sam with almost saccharine politeness as he turned and headed back around the hood.

He opened the door and crouched back down into his seat bracing himself for the earful he was sure Dean was about to give him for going off script like that. 

"Married?" Dean hissed quietly as Sam sat down in the car, "I can't believe you said we were _married_! Hell, why didn't you just say we were brothers? At least then, we might have been invited to a barbeque!" 

Dean ended his softly hissed ranting as the officer walked back over to the window. Sliding back up in his seat, Dean snatched back his license and registration from the officer, taking the ticket he gave him along with them. 

The officer gave a nod, "I don' expect ta see you boys back here," he said with a nod.

"Don't worry about that," Dean grumbled, throwing the car into gear and tearing off back down onto the road, a deep scowl on his face. 

Sam sighed and stared out the window as they roared off down the road. If Dean would've listened to him in the first place and not hung the boxers on the rearview none of that back there would've happened or been necessary even. He wasn't about to believe that it was just the damn tail light that'd prompted Officer Mayberry back there to pull them over. Two men in a muscle car out in the boonies at this hour, yeah, sitting fuckin' ducks.

"Was just trying to freak him out so he'd hurry shit up," he muttered under his breath.

And really Dean had started it anyway, like always, getting his jollies out of messing with Sam and embarrassing him. He wondered what had Dean more pissed the fact that what he said might've done more harm than good or the fact that he didn't think of it first since after all they weren't exactly far from Iowa here. 

"Freak him out?" Dean huffed, "What about me?" He shook his head with a heavy sigh. 

"What about you?" said Sam gruffly, turning to look at Dean. "It was your fault we got pulled over and then all that suggestive stuff, he thought I was fuckin' jailbait! So maybe I overdid it with the improv a little bit but it got us out of there, we'll crash back at the motel, grab Cas, and put this place in our rearview at first light if you're that worried." 

Dean grit his teeth as he looked from Sam back out the window, "Fine, _dumplin_ , we'll do that." 

Sam scowled at Dean and reached up to take the boxers down from the mirror. He didn't throw them in the backseat or on the floorboards and he didn't bundle them up and stick them in his hoodie. Instead he simply folded them up and laid them on the seat between them before turning to stare back out at the countryside that gradually turned into the lights of the town they'd left behind.

Dean was quiet the entire ride back, though his eyes tracked Sam's movements when he took his boxers down off the rearview before his attention returned to the road. Slowly he started to relax again, though not like he had been; his brow still held stress lines and a slight frown still lined the corners of his mouth, his green eyes not seeming quite as bright as they had been earlier in the evening. 

With a heavy sigh, just as they were nearing the motel, Dean glanced over at Sam, "You just..." he paused, taking in a breath, "you shoulda warned me, that's all.... I wasn't ready." 

"How was I supposed to warn you, Dean?" sighed Sam, "Don't really think there was a signal I could've given you that Barney there wouldn't have picked up on. And it's not something for you to worry about anyway, I wasn't serious about the whole marriage thing, I know you don't want that, not when just being with me like this makes you more nervous than hunting down a shape shifter."

He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a stress headache building or perhaps it was a hangover. Either way, Sam made a note to grab a couple aspirin when they got back. 

Dean's frown deepened, but he remained quiet as he pulled the car into the motel parking lot and parked in front of their room. Only after turning the car off and pulling the keys from the ignition did he turn slightly in his seat to look over at his brother, shaking his head slowly. "I'm not nervous, I dunno where you get that from, but I'm not," he quirked a brow, "and I'n definitely never nervous hunting a shifter," he gave a pointed look before lowering his gaze, "And yeah there was somethin' you coulda done," he looked back up at Sam and pressed his lips together, "but, s'okay, I know _you_ didn't want to." he said before turning back in his seat and reaching for the door handle. 

"Somethin' I could've done?" chuckled Sam dryly. "Yeah, maybe not opening my big mouth in the first place." 

Dean smiled as he paused in opening the door, his eyes lowered, "Mmm," he shrugged a shoulder and popped open the door. 

"What? You have a better suggestion?" he said, pushing the boxers on the seat toward Dean. "Don't forget these."

Dean glanced back at the boxers, reaching for them before he paused to look up at Sam, turning back to face him, leaving the car door open a jar. He gave a nod, "Mm-hm, I do have an idea," he gave a shrug, "s'what I wouldna done," he offered. 

He reached out, cupping the nape of Sam's neck, sliding slightly closer across the seat, his eyes locking with Sam's as he drew close until their lips were a hairs breath apart. Dean's pupils expanded and contracted as his focus shifted from searching Sam's face to zeroing in on his eyes again, "Looks like I gotta get out, baby," he mumbled softly, his voice rough and deep. Dropping his gaze to Sam's lips, he slowly licked his own, dragging his bottom lip into his mouth as he pulled his tongue back, catching his lip with his teeth and drawing in a deep breath, nostrils flaring, "but I won't be long," he added, before leaning in, seemingly to press his lips to Sam's, only to change direction at the last minute, his lips dragging against his brother's jaw and back to his ear, warm breaths puffing softly against the shell, his hand at Sam's nape slipping upward slightly, pad of his thumb making slow gentle patterns against the area behind Sam's ear that was Dean's favorite as he raised his lips to speak into Sam's ear, whispering softly, "M'gonna say we're married, 'kay?" he rasped softly before slowly pulling back. 

A bright and charming smile spread across Dean's face then as he released his brother and grabbed up his boxers, sliding from behind the wheel and closing the car door after himself. Dean whistled a happy tune as he walked toward the motel room door, tossing Sam's boxers up into the air and catching them. 

Sam slumped across the front bench, his mind a melted mess of goo as he watched Dean get out and head to the room. He wasn't sure he could move, wasn't sure he wanted to with the memory of what his brother had just done branded on his brain.

"Jesus, Dean," he muttered, his head thudding back against the headrest. "Next time...he plays the flaming femme, not me."

When he finally pulled enough of his soupy brain back together to sit up and get out, he shot a half-hearted scowl toward Dean even as a chuckle slipped past his lips at listening to him whistle. He followed Dean slowly keeping his distance so that he wouldn't jump his brother, at least not till they got to the room despite Cas waiting for them. 

Turning his key in the lack, Dean opened the motel room door to find Castiel standing near the window, his gaze intent however on the television. 

Dean frowned as he looked from the television to the angel and back, "What are you watching?" He asked as he stepped into the room. 

Castiel shook his head, "An angel show, I'm not entirely sure..." he turned his head to look over at Dean, "why?"

"Pfft, that's not an angel show, that's a chick show." Dean corrected before turning to look back at Sam, "Ya got Cas watchin' Touched by an Angel," he groaned. 

"Hey I just told him to watch TV, didn't tell him what channel. This is his own doing," chuckled Sam softly.

He crossed the room to the beds and sat down heavily on the side before peeling his hoodie off and running his hand through his disheveled hair.

"Um, by the way, Dean. Good suggestion, I'll keep it in mind for if we ever get stopped like that again rather than just makin' things up as I go."

Castiel turned to look from Dean to Sam and back, "Where were you?"

Dean gave Sam a small nod, a grin pulling at his lips, "It was good, right?" He chuckled softly before turning his attention to Castiel and shrugging a shoulder, "Meh, we got married." 

"Yeah," said Sam, his face flushing slightly at the memory, then cleared his throat and turned to Cas. "We didn't get married, Cas, we were just...out stargazing." 

Dean snickered, "Yeah, best stars I've seen in years," he cleared his throat and glanced over at his brother before walking over to the bed and hopping up onto it, laying back, eyes closed, "I'm beat, star gazing takes a lot outta me," he gave a small snort, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips, "and keeps it." he added under his breath, eyes still closed. 

Sam outright blushed as he keyed in on every single one of his brother's double entendre's. He stared down at his hands in his lap not wanting Castiel to try and find out more in case the angel didn't believe them.

"Plan on sleeping in your clothes, Dean?" he chuckled. 

Dean's lips quirked, "Wanna undress me, baby? I think I pulled a muscle lookin' at those stars so hard..." 

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam and back, lips pressed together, "Am I missing somthing here?"

"Star gazing?" Dean nodded, "You oughta try it sometime,"

"I saw each one hung; I know what they look like." Castiel replied. 

A wide smile split Dean's face before he lost it and started to crack up laughing, rolling over, half onto his stomach and half on his side, his face buried against his brother's thigh, hand slapping down against the top of it as he continued to laugh. 

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam and gave a nod, "I missed something." 

Sam was desperately trying to keep his own shoulders from shaking with mirth at poor, befuddled Castiel. When Castiel said the bit about seeing the stars hung and knowing what they look like, Sam lost it, falling back against Dean's body shaking with deep, warm laughter.

"Cas, that was perfect, a double entendre'...better than Dean's almost," he gasped out through his merriment.

"Double entendre'? What else was I suppose to mean besides that I saw the stars get hung? I know the size and shape of each one, I -" Castiel said, only to stop as he was interrupted but Dean. 

Dean howled with laughter, "Stop.... stop...." he pleaded through tears of laughter, one hand holding his side, face red from laughing so hard. 

Sam slowly reined in his laughter and ran a hand along Dean's side and back trying to soothe him down from laughing so hard he was wheezing.

"Cas, we weren't just stargazing, Dean and I...we...we coupled with each other...made love if you want to get literal about it," said Sam, gazing down at his frustrating but lovable big brother with adoration. "That's why what you said about the stars being hung and knowing what they look like was so amusing." 

Dean's laughter slowly died down to small snickers as he drew in deep breaths, wiping his teary eyes with the heels of his hands, sniffling softly, "Oh man, that was good." 

"Oh," Castiel replied to Sam's explanation, "well, I wasn't there for that... to see that created... that was Michael."

Dean huffed softly, "Figures," 

Sam caressed Dean and pulled him up to lie side by side so that he could wrap his arms around him.

"He may've been there but I'll wager he's not nearly as practiced," murmured Sam, pressing a kiss to Dean's temple. 

Dean huffed softly before his head turned slightly, his eyes meeting Sam's as his arms moved to slide around his brother, head lifting up off the bed he dropped his gaze to Sam's lips a moment before they closed and his lips brushed across his brother's, then slid back along his jaw, his head leaning down, against Sam's neck. "My angel's gonna kick our asses for being girls," he mumbled softly against the skin of his brother's neck, lips quirking into a smile. 

"Doubt it, more likely he'd join us," chuckled Sam, nuzzling against Dean's neck and cheek. 

"Mmm, yeah, always said he was a little funny," Dean mumbled against his brother's throat, lips trailing slow soft kisses along the tender flesh.

Sam sighed contentedly and tilted his head back to expose more of his neck for Dean.

"Did you still want me to strip you for bed?" he murmured softly.

"Heh," Dean breathed the half breathy chuckle against Sam's neck, his lips curving into a smile, "you think you're up for the task?" 

Castiel stood silently by, his attention flickering between the Winchesters and the television.

Sam let out a hushed, deep laugh as he shifted slightly tugging Dean up to lie on top of him to bring their bodies in closer contact. His hands slid under Dean's many layers allowing his palms to meet the warm familiar smoothness of his brother's flesh.

"Nice choice of words, Dean," he whispered, "And yeah, I think I'm up for it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Dean's lips quirked upward at the corner as he looked up at his brother, his arms wrapped tightly around his brother moved, hands between Sam's body and the bed, slowly sliding down Sam to grip his ass and tug him up against his body closer as Dean ground his hips downward, "As long as you're up for it," Dean murmured softly before releasing his grip, hands sliding over the firm globes as he pulled them away, out from between his brother and the bed. 

Rolling off his brother, his eyes still laser focused on Sam's, Dean's arms slid against the blankets and upward, hands reaching for and gripping the headboard, he licked his lips, gazing into his brother's eyes, "Whatever you want," Dean told him softly. 

Sam stared up at Dean with a slight bit of confusion and licked his own lips almost reflexively in response to his brother. Those words sounded familiar from when they'd been in the shower, _I've never been one to deny you anything you really wanted_. His eyes shifted from Dean's face to looking at his brother's fly and reached over, unbuttoning his jeans with a quick twist of his fingers then went for the zipper.

Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at his brother, his gaze flickering down his body to watch his brother's fingers move over his button and zipper before rising up to meet Sam's eyes as he released the headboard with one hand, lowering it to grip Sam's hand, stopping him. "S'at what you wanna do?" He asked softly, "Anything," he swallowed, breathing out a slightly nervous soft chuckle of air, "you're kinda in control here... or would be..." 

Sam paused and stared at Dean still rather confused till he heard the word control and the signal went off in his head. The game Dean'd wanted to play with Castiel during their one on one time, his brother was giving him the opportunity to give it a shot now in his own way. Sam swallowed hard at the heady feeling of being the one in control here, being the one to call the shots and directing Dean. He pulled his hand from Dean's grip and slowly slid down off the bed, getting to his feet, and turning around to look at his brother.

"Christ, Dean," he murmured, blatantly ogling the way Dean looked spread out on the bed, gripping the headboard.

His lips curled in a wicked smirk as his eyes skimmed across the fly of Dean's jeans which he'd been working at undoing. He shifted to stand at Dean's feet and reached down yanking off first one boot then the other followed by his brother's socks.

"You have any idea just how tempting you look sprawled out like this for me? Just for me," he said, his tone a low, desirous rumble. 

Dean drew in a deep breath through his nose, slowly exhaling between parted lips as he gazed up at his brother and gave his head a small shake before his tongue darted out to lick across his lips, "Nah," he whispered thickly, "ya gotten hard, Sammy? Hm? Tell me,"

"Tell you? Last I checked I'm the one giving the orders here not you."

Sam stroked his finger along the arch of Dean's foot teasingly feeling powerful for once in a good way unlike when he was dancing on the dark side with the demon blood. He leered down at his big brother as he pulled back and peeled his shirt off; tossing it over to the other bed before looking around to see where Cas had moved the lube off to since they hadn't been tripping over it on the floor. He spotted the boxes, still neatly stacked and organized, sitting over on the table where they'd been eating. He strolled over to the table and perused what he had to choose from before selecting a couple, one of which was the cherry lube they'd been fooling around with before. Sam glanced up and looked at Cas, darkened hazel meeting almost lapis blue for a moment before Sam turned to head back to the bed. 

Dean's brow quirked at his brother's words, though they would have been correct if this game were being played correctly, the use of them now had Dean swallowing back the scoff that wanted to spill from his lips, his hands releasing the headboard, and starting to lower before he forced himself to replace them. He eyed his brother, foot twitching as Sam ran his finger along the arch. Dean's eyes tracked Sam as he removed his shirt and walked over to the table, before his attention flickered over to the angel to find him to also be intently and silently watching Sam. 

Castiel's gaze met the younger Winchester's, brows knitted with confusion, his head tilted slightly to the side as he gazed into his eyes, reading perhaps more in them than he could even piece together at the moment before Dean was calling for him, pulling the angel out of his musings. 

Dean cleared his throat and called softly to the angel for a second time, "Cas," he waited until the angel looked over, "c'mere," he mumbled softly, watching the angel walk over to him, jade orbs never leaving the angel's stunning azure blue gaze, "Do me a favor," Dean told him, "climb up here an' hold onto my hands," he told the angel.

Castiel frowned, tilting his head, "Why?"

Dean huffed, "Jus' do it!" he snapped.

Castiel raised a leg, knee against the mattress, reaching for the elder Winchester's hand before his opposite leg joined the first, kneeling up on the edge of the bed as he reached for Dean's other hand, the hunter lacing his finger's through the angel's and giving him a curt nod, "S'good, now... don't let go."

Tearing his gaze from Castiel, Dean looked back at Sam, "Spaghettio’s," Dean nodded, "S'my word." 

The stern mask Sam had schooled his face into softened a bit at Dean's choice of safe word, his mind recalling their childhood when they'd eaten the damn things for lunch and/or dinner more times than Sam would like to count.

"Spaghettio's?" he said with a soft chuckle. "Dare I ask why you chose it?"

Dean shrugged a shoulder, "S'not somethin' ya usually say during this, so it's not like anyone's gonna get confused," his lips quirked into a sheepish grin, "An' I know how much you use to hate 'em, so it always gives me something to chuckle about," he cleared his throat, "course, you're also not usually the one," he gave a nod toward Sam and pressed his lips together with a heavy sigh as he looked up at the angel. 

"Next time, stop me before I say too much, eh?" 

Sam let a small smile cross his features as he set the lube down on the nightstand between the beds then moved to bend down over his brother.

"S'okay, that's what came to my mind too," he murmured before kissing Dean tenderly.

He pulled back reluctantly, his fingers tracing over Dean's lips before he moved down to the end of the bed and looked up at his brother and their angel.

"Might wanna vanish your clothes, Cas, or at least as much as you feel you need to avoid gettin' messy."

Sam climbed onto the bed and knelt on the mattress astride his brother's thighs before reaching down to finish what he'd started with Dean's fly, drawing the zipper down slowly. 

Castiel's brows furrowed questioningly, "Are we all going to copulate again?"

Dean quirked a brow and slowly raised his eyes from watching Sam, neck arching, to look up at Castiel, "Copulate? Really Cas? How is it that only you can make sex _not_ sexy?"

"It's the angel in him," chuckled Sam, looking from his brother to the angel. "I think Dean and I are gonna, you...you should probably watch and take notes." 

"Yeah, and wipe my forehead if I sweat," Dean added before looking back at Sam, "and if sasquatch here gets boring you can feed me pie to keep me entertained," he grinned at his brother as he spoke to the angel.

"Hmmmm, speakin' of that pie," snickered Sam, "You had plans for that didn't you?"

He patted Dean's ass lightly but firmly enough that it made a sound as he grabbed hold of the waist of Dean's jeans with the other hand tugging at them roughly.

"Lift up, Dean, can't fuck you through denim," he said with a smirk.

Dean arched his ass up off the bed, his gaze darting between Sam and the table, worriedly. "What are you gonna do to my pie?" He demanded, brows furrowed in a deep scowl before his face feel into a look of pleading as he shook his head, "Don't hurt my pie." 

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam and back again, frowning at the younger Winchester, "What are you going to do to his pie?" 

Sam slowly peeled Dean's jeans down his legs, intentionally taking his time and enjoying the reveal process as he looked up at their angel.

"Remember what Dean was saying earlier? About the cherries?"

He licked his lips hungrily as he shifted his eyes back to his brother giving him a lewd grin.

"Wonder how that'd taste if the positions were reversed, we'd probably have to head out first thing though otherwise someone might mistake the cherry juice for a very different kind of cherry." 

"Sonuva..." Dean lifted his head and kicked his legs, trying to dislodge his brother's hands, "That's _my_ pie to eat outta whatever _I_ want! You leave my pie alone! And I already gave you _that_ cherry!" 

Sam clamped down on Dean's ankles when he reached them with a growl pinning them to the bed. 

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he looked down at his Charge, "You gave Sam a cherry?"

Dean huffed, "Not a damn cherry the fruit, cherry my virgin ass!"

Castiel frowned, "Actually..." he glanced toward Sam and looked back at Dean, "no you didn't... that was..." he cleared his throat nervously, "me." 

Dean's eyes widened as he looked up at his angel, then quickly over at his brother and back, frowning darkly, "Same thing, doesn't matter, s'still my pie! And just _whose_ angel are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Okay, I'll leave that sweet cherry pie of yours alone even though you've been torturing me with it since yesterday," huffed Sam, "As for your ass though...I suggest you either make yourself comfortable or have that angel of yours grab a pillow."

He let go of Dean and yanked off his jeans the rest of the way with a flourish before heading over to the nightstand and grabbing the cherry flavored lube. 

Dean left his head fall back against the pillow with a sigh of relief, swallowing hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, eyes slipping closed as he drew in a deep breath, head rolling toward the angel before he opened his eyes and exhaled, "Toss the would be thief a pillow, would ya?" 

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam, "Where should I place it?"

"Under his lower back and hips," said Sam.

He uncapped the lube on purpose before heading back to the foot of the bed letting the scent of it permeate the room like it had before and leave Dean wondering if Sam was keeping his promise not to molest the pie. 

Castiel gave a barely there nod, and slid one hand out of Dean's, reaching for the pillow next to him  
and moving it down, waiting for Dean to lift his hips so that he could position it properly as Sam had told him to. Once he'd finished, Castiel moved back, reaching for Dean's hand once again, taking it within his own and lacing their fingers together. 

Dean's eyes started to close as he waited for Sam, the snark to tell Sam that he was going to take a nap and to wake him up when he finally got around to doing something dying on the tip of his tongue as the scent of cherries filled the room, his eyes snapping back open before he started to jackknife up in the bed, only to be held in place by Castiel's fingers laced with his own. "Sam, goddammit, drop the pie! I will kick your ass!" 

"Y'know, Dean, I'm starting to wonder if you love that damn pie more than me," said Sam, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

He climbed onto the bed between Dean's legs and smeared some of the cherry lube on his two fingers before walking them up his brother's right leg leaving a slick, fruity scented trail behind.

"That better not be true, baby, or there's gonna be trouble," he snickered, gripping Dean's leg by the knee and tugging upward slightly.

Dean's eyes dropped to the lube in Sam's hand, _Cherry_ , and breathed out a breath of relief before his gaze darted up to Sam's face, eyes narrowing slightly at the far too cocky tone to his baby brother's voice. 

"Well, you're not buttery or fruity..." he smirked, "well, that's not completely true," he snickered and cleared his throat, "my pie doesn't argue with me or brood over shit... and you aren't melt in your mouth flakey and delicious," his eyes widened, "Oh wait..." a cocky grin pulled at his lips, "I'm sorry Sam you _are_ flakey," he rolled his eyes, "What was I thinking? Gee, maybe you and pie are more alike than I thought." 

Sam's eyes narrowed and his lips tightened listening to Dean compare him to a goddamn pie. He dug his fingers into the back of Dean's knee and made sure his big mouthed brother was watching as he leaned down and licked up the trail of cherry he'd left. When he got to Dean's knee, he tugged his leg up and pushed it back to where it was extended up in the air leaving the tender flesh of the underside exposed. Sam licked his lips savoring the cherry flavor before teasing the point of his tongue in a spiral against the soft skin wondering if that was as much a hot spot for Dean as behind his ear. 

Dean 'heh'-ed out a soft nervous chuckle, lips twitching upward a moment before his tongue darted out to lick his lips, his gaze locked on his brother, watching as he licked and teased his flesh. His leg jerked slightly at the teasing tickle of Sam's wet warm tongue against the underside of his knee, ass squirming against the mattress. "Sssam, m'not a chicken an' this ain't a picnic," he gave a nod toward his leg and swallowed, "tickles."

Sam lifted his head from teasing Dean's leg and let it fall back to the bed. _'Scratch that spot off the list,'_ he thought to himself before eyeing Dean's ass and cock.

"I dunno, you sure look edible to me," he shot back part in play and part in lust.

Dean's lips quirked slightly, back rubbing up and down against the bed as he shifted, his eyes on Sam, the fingers of his hand tightening around Castiel's and loosening. 

Sam licked his lips to emphasize the point then groaned at the taste of the cherry lube and his brother's skin evoking hot memories and making him harder. He gripped Dean's thighs firmly, fingers digging into flesh as he pinned them down before leaning forward, lips almost touching the head of Dean's cock. His breath caressed the sensitive skin as he held there, staring Dean down fiercely, teasingly like a predator who knew he had his prey cornered. 

Dean's breath hitched, lips parted, eyes dating between Sam's and the head of his cock, waiting. Arching his back, Dean groaned in frustration, catching his bottom lip between his teeth before bucking his hips upward toward Sam's mouth. Dean's eyes narrowed seductively, a shy grin slowly tugging at the corners of his lips as he let his bottom lip slip from between his teeth, "Go head, Sam," Dean told him softly, bucking his hips as much as he could once again, "you know you wanna," Dean coaxed, "c'mon, suck my dick, Sammy," he licked his lips his gaze darting to the head of his cock, then back up into his brother's eyes, "wrap your lips around my cock," he nodded, "wanna see 'em stretched around me." 

Sam chuckled softly, lips curling in a smirk as he sat back pulling his lips away from being so close.

"That the best you can do, Dean? C'mon, if you want it so bad lemme hear you beg for it, big brother. Don't forget who's in charge here, I giveth and take away however I want."

Dean opened his mouth intent on telling Sam that 'no it wasn't the best he could do' before proceeding to ask him, 'why, did he have a cheerleader and a naughty nurse in his pocket he was willing to share?' Only to be cut off as Sam continued with his little God complex. Dean's mouth clamped shut, eyes narrowing on his brother. 

Sam looked up at Castiel and winked at him to excuse his half-assed attempt at being biblical before shifting back off the bed to see how Dean would react.

Dean watched Sam, head turning as his eyes tracked his brother's movements. "Where ya goin', did you need more lube for the other leg?" Dean asked dryly, rolling his eyes before tearing them away and crossing his legs at the ankles. He glanced up at Castiel, "Do we get the porn channel here?" 

Castiel opened his mouth, only to clamp it closed again as he shook his head, his eyes lifting to meet Sam's, uncertain if he was suppose to answer that or not. Were they finished? Was this it? 

Sam ignored Dean's taunting as he toed off his socks then went for the fly of his jeans. He glanced over at the bed meeting Castiel's eyes first trying to reassure the angel of what was going on then looked down at Dean and tried not to laugh at his crossed legs.

"Thought I told you that I'd make sure you wouldn't need porn," he said, his voice low and full of promise as he unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans.

"Yeah, but as slow as your 'remedy' is going," he shrugged a shoulder as much as he could with Castiel holding onto his hands, "I didn't want a back up... you know that's bad for a guy, right?" 

Sam couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips as the pressure of the tight denim was released and he stroked a hand over his freed cock. His head tilted back and he inhaled sharply at how hard he was from messing around with Dean and driving him crazy. 

Dean's eyes drifted lower, watching as Sam pulled his dick out of his pants, gasping in a soft breath at the sight of his brother stroking himself, his head tilted back exposing the long thick column of his throat. "Jesus, Sammy," Dean whispered, tongue darting out to lick his suddenly too dry lips before he swallowed hard Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "I, uh, I got a better idea, you - we - we can do this game later, how 'bout you just lemme," he nodded toward his brother, eyes locked on Sam's form running from his neck to his hand on his cock and back again. 

"Mmmmm, tempting...very tempting, but no...not yet at least," murmured Sam.

He gave his cock another stroke and squeezed the base, staving off need for the moment. He crossed back over to the table and took hold of a chair, dragging it across the carpet to the end of the bed then took a seat. He was still wearing his jeans and had no plans to take them off anytime soon.

"Y'know, I never did finish telling you that fantasy in the shower, did I?" he said, his fingers wrapping around his cock again. "You remember right? When you asked what I'd do to you if you were to say it was okay for me to fuck you again..." 

Dean licked his lips, nearly salivating as he watched Sam wrap his big paw around his cock again as he sat at the end of the bed. He'd said it was tempting, but he wasn't moving to do a damn thing about it, about anything. He pressed his lips together in a look of boredom, "Mmm, no lemme guess you'd sit across the room from me and tell me naughty stories?" his eyes widened in mock excitement at the idea before rolling them and looking away, "Sorry, Sam, I out grew bedtime stories a long time ago," he looked up at Castiel, "Turn the channel on the TV will ya? Maybe there's somethin' decent on so I won't fall asleep here." 

"Ignore that request, Cas," said Sam, his voice sharp for a moment before softening. "You sure didn't mind when I was telling it to you in there, as I remember you were fucking your hand while I told you about how I'd suck you so hard you couldn't see straight...licking and sucking at your balls. Didn't get much beyond that because you fucked my face instead."

Dean's gaze laser focused on his brother as he spoke, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, the corner of his lips quirking slightly. "Mmm, yeah, but I can't stroke much of anything now," he lifting his fingers from the angel's hand, wiggling them at Sam. 

He eyed his brother lazily, taking his time, his hand stroking his cock slowly teasing Dean with what he knew he wanted but couldn't have until Sam decided he wanted to give it thanks to Castiel holding onto Dean.

He tilted his head to the side, "Though you could still c'mere... fuck my mouth, Sammy," Dean murmured thickly, tongue darting out to lick his lips, "you know you wanna," a lewd grin tugged at his lips, "I believe your words were," he mimicked sucking in a pleasured breath, a tortured look of ecstasy on his face, " 'God Dean, your lips,'" he smirked, "you want 'em? C'mere, Sammy," 

Sam's eyes closed and a soft moan escaped his lips at the memory Dean had drawn up in his mind. He let his head tilt back as he gave his cock a torturously long, slow stroke before he opened his eyes and fixated them on his brother again.

"I know," he murmured, his voice roughened with want. "I remember...but I'm not gonna do what you say, Dean. You're not in charge here. If you want something you're gonna have to beg for it otherwise I'm gonna sit right here and think about whether or not I would've sucked you off or if I would've stopped before you came so that I could turn you around and finally get a taste of that ass. Could save that till after I've been in you, lick the taste of my own cum out of your ass and drive you crazy."

Dean frowned at Sam's words, about to tell him that not only was he not doing what he said, he wasn't doing much of anything, only to clamp his mouth closed before the words had a chance to form on his tongue, breaths hitching as his eyes widened, his cock twitching with interest at the rest of what his brother had said. Would he...? His hands reflexively gripped the angel's tighter as he thought about it and bit back the moan that wanted to spill out. 

Wait, this was Sam he was talking about, of course he wouldn't. He could talk big, hell he'd probably picked that talent up from yours truly, but when it came to doing... Sam was more like Cas, of course at least the angel could be talked into shit because he didn't totally understand, Sam however... yeah, he wanted rainbows and lollipops. He sighed, his face falling from the interested mask of lust to one of boredom once more. "Uh-huh..." Dean mumbled, looking back toward the television. 

"You don't believe me?" said Sam, a soft snicker escaping. "Of course, you think I'm just the vanilla to your chocolate."

Sam let go of his own cock and shifted the chair closer to the bed, close enough to where his knees were against the scratchy covers and Dean's feet were within easy reach.

"Being romantic and being kinky aren't as opposite as you think, big brother," he whispered, trailing a finger along the sole of one foot then the other.

He knew it probably mostly tickled but then that was part of the point, he wanted to learn what Dean liked, wanted to be able to make him feel good so that he could do it again and again.

Dean's feet twitched at the touch of Sam's finger's ticking along the soles, "Uh-huh, because talking about our feelings like some commercial for a disposable douche makes my dick hard every time," he frowned pointedly at his brother and sighed, "Tell ya what, you get up here an' lemme suck you and fuck you so hard you can't see straight for a week and in return I'll tell you all about the time I was so hurt by something you did. We can cry a little, hug, and maybe even pick out matching boxers together afterward, how's that sound?" 

Sam's eyes narrowed at the way Dean was taunting and belittling him. The slow torture obviously wasn't getting the point across although Sam would've thought Dean would relent a little after lying there with his balls turning blue and no one to ease it. He looked up at Castiel hoping the angel could see his intentions and silently begging him not to interfere with what he was about to do even though it would cause Dean physical pain.

"Castiel," he said, his voice turning from aroused to hard and commanding. "Turn him over."

Dean's eyes widened to saucers as he looked at his brother, "What?" He had to be kidding. He wasn't going to... he wouldn't... nah, it was Sam. 

Castiel's eyes shot over to Sam's, "What?" 

Dean's eyes narrowed challengingly, "Oh, are you actually gonna get that close to me? I thought you were trying your hand at across the room seduction." 

Sam pointedly ignored Dean and focused on Castiel.

"I said turn him over, face down on the bed," said Sam, internally wincing at the whip crack of his own voice. "I'm through with playing nice..."

Castiel's eyes narrowed on Sam, "What are you going to do?"

"Knowin' Sam, he's gonna tickle my ass with a feather," Dean grumbled in answer to the angel before looking at his brother, "What? I said particularly nasty weather." 

"I'm thinkin' of punishing my brother for his smart ass mouth, I won't make it hurt much though, I promise, Cas," said Sam with a smirk, "Just a quick swat to show him who's boss."

He glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye to see just how his brother would take that then looked back at their angel.

"I'd borrow your tie and gag him but that kinda defeats the purpose of having a safe word since as far as I know my brother doesn't know sign language." 

"Oh I know sign language," Dean grumbled, flipping Sam the bird. 

Castiel gave Sam a nod and pulled partway off the bed, his fingers still laced with Dean's before he slowly began to slip them out of the elder Winchester's grasp. 

"It's about time," Castiel mumbled as he worked at turning Dean over. 

"Cas, you can't seriously be siding with Sam," Dean asked, eyes wide as he struggled to push the angel off him, "Cas, this.... isn't... funny..." Dean bit out as he wrestled with Castiel only to end up rolled over in the process with the angel not being affected other than his hair a little more messed than usual. 

"I want a new angel!" Dean shouted as he thrashed and kicked, face down on the bed, arms flailing before Castiel grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the mattress at each side of the pillow. 

Sam stood up; dodging Dean's kicking and smiling at Castiel as he moved forward along the opposite side from the angel.

"Thanks, Cas," he said, then drew his hand back.

The smack of his hand against the firm flesh of his brother's ass was both satisfying and unnerving at the same time. He'd been hoping he wouldn't have to resort to something like this to get Dean to give up being in charge of things but his brother hadn't left him much choice with the way he kept back talking him. 

Dean stilled immediate as did his shouts and cussing at them both, his head turning to bury his face in the pillow, hands curling into tight fists. 

Castiel looked from Dean, up to Sam and back, brows furrowed, a perplexed look on his face. 

Sam swallowed hard and let his hand caress the warm, pinked skin from where he'd hit Dean then drew his hand back again and brought it down with the same force on the opposite cheek. He repeated the gentle caress afterwards and waited to see if Dean would say anything. This was part of why Dean had given a safe word, he'd known that Sam would end up having to hurt him just enough to get those walls to crack and force him to let go. _'Stubborn,'_ thought Sam, _'but I love him for it.'_

Dean squirmed against the mattress, a muffled sound escaping against the pillow, his hands opening, fingertips clawing at the soft cotton sheet. 

Castiel frowned, tilting his head to the side as he watched his Charge, glancing up at Sam, "What is he doing?" 

"It's good, Cas, it's okay. If it wasn't he'd be shouting spaghettio's at me. That's the only time you need to worry," said Sam, softly.

He drew his hand back and delivered a couple more swats, this time against Dean's thighs then dug his fingers in lightly against the flushed skin rather than the soothing caresses he'd been giving before.

Head lifting marginally, Dean gasped in a breath, hips bucking, grinding himself down against the bed, rutting against it, a low groan tearing from his throat. 

"All mine, Dean," he whispered in a low tone. 

Dean slowly turned his head to look back at his brother, eyes glazed, pupils lust blown wide, only a small ring of green remaining. His face was passion flushed, causing his freckles to stand out more pronouncedly against the creamy tone of his skin, full lip slightly parted as he panted his breaths, "Prove it," he rasped softly. 

A small gasp escaped Sam's lips and he felt his cock twitch as he stared down into Dean's face seeing just how aroused he was. He moved out of Dean's line of sight and climbed onto the bed between his brother's legs. He pressed his hands against the small of Dean's back and stroked upward then curled his fingers and dragged them back down like claws.

"On your knees, Dean," he demanded.

His hands moved to Dean's hips, fingers curling in, ready to yank his brother into the position he wanted and ready to punish him again if he disobeyed.

Dean turned his head, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "Why'dja find that feather?" He asked sarcastically, back muscles tensing and flexing, rippling under Sam's fingertips. 

Sam growled and swatted Dean again, his hand connecting with a spot somewhere between his thigh and his ass.

"Knees, now!" he barked out the order. "You question me again and I'll start getting more creative with where and how hard I hit you."

Dean's hands curled into fists, before uncurling and pressing down against the mattress, one leg slowly sliding up on the bed as he planted a knee against the mattress, lifting his upper body up with his hands as his opposite leg slid up to match the first so he was kneeling on the bed on all fours, the angel's grip on his wrists moving with him. 

Dean panted his breaths, head hanging, "Better be a big feather," Dean grumbled softly. 

Sam glanced down at himself and fought the urge to snicker as he covered his brother's body with his own, his hands coming around to grip Dean's wrists over top the angel's and his cock nestling into the cleft of Dean's ass.

"I think it's big enough," he rasped against Dean's ear, biting down lightly on the lobe before turning his attention to Castiel. "Cas, need your tie, please."

Dean's eyes slowly slid closed, lips parted on a deep moan as he ground back against Sam, "Mmmmm, show me," he groaned softly. 

Castiel gave a nod, slowly slipping his hands out from under Sam's as he released Dean's wrists and reached for his tie, pulling it open and apart, then slipping it from around his neck and holding it out to Sam.

"Just drop it on the bed beneath Dean, please, Cas, and take Dean's wrists back, not that he's likely to get far if he were to try and buck me off but can't be too careful," said Sam, smirking at the idea of Dean being like a rodeo bull even though the only ones they'd seen were the mechanical kind. 

"Wilder ride than you're use to," Dean grumbled softly as he pulled his head up, hips gyrating as he pressed his ass back against Sam. 

Castiel dropped the tie and reached for Dean's wrists, giving a nod once he had a hold of him, "Okay," 

"Mmmmm, keep that up and I'll be gettin' off before the ride's even started," groaned Sam as he let go of Dean's wrists and picked up the tie. "You on the other hand won't be gettin' off until I say so."

He reached down and wrapped the tie around Dean's cock and balls the same way his brother had done to him when they'd been playing around with Castiel earlier on. He tied it off and checked it making sure it was snug enough to do what it was supposed to without any problems.

Dean started to smirk at Sam's words until he felt his brother's hands on his cock and the silky slid of Castiel's tie slip around the base of his dick and around his balls, "What?" Dean started to pull up, jerking his hands off the mattress, only to be held in place by the angel. "Sonuva..." 

"Problem, Dean?" teased Sam as he sat back slightly, looking around for where he'd dropped the tube of lube. 

Dean grit his teeth, "You know very fuckin' well what the problem is," he growled, tugging at the hold Castiel had on his wrists, "paybacks are a bitch Sam!" Dean spat, wiggling and bucking under him, "I'm gonna kick yer ass and then I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down without a pillow for weeks, bitch!" 

"Jerk, you did it ta' me first so it's not my fault you can't stand the heat," chuckled Sam, as he grabbed up the cherry lube.

He leaned back down over Dean almost reveling in the feel of him bucking around like it would change things or persuade Sam into untying him. He looped his arms under Dean's shoulders and clawed his chest, taking the time to linger a little when he stroked across the pebbled nipples.

Dean's motions stilled, a throaty groan tearing from him as he arched back against Sam, tight sensitive nipples hardening more. Pleasure rippled through his body, sending blood straight to his cock, making it impossibly harder, causing it to twitch and pulse. 

"You couldn't kick my ass right now if you tried, Dean," he rasped against his brother's ear. "All I'd have to do is get my mouth on your dick and you'd be flat on your back and begging. I should tell Cas to let you go and let you try to take me down." 

"S'what you think," Dean panted out softly, a deep groan tearing from his throat as he ground back against Sam, "still kick yer ass," his lips quirked drunkenly, "then fuck your mouth when I was done." 

"Bring it on then," growled Sam playfully then turned to Castiel. "Turn him loose, Cas."

He tossed the lube out of the way quickly before bracing himself for whatever Dean might try to do. 

Castiel released Dean's wrists and moved back off the bed, standing beside it. 

As soon as the angel released him Dean swung a leg out behind him, catching the back of Sam's leg behind his knee and pulled his own leg forward as he used the other to swipe outward, knocking hard against Sam's opposite leg, rolling as Sam was knocked off balance on the cushioned mattress. 

Sam fell forward and caught himself on his hands saving him from having the wind knocked out of him then moved to tackle Dean with a growl.

Dean prepared himself for Sam's attack, one arm rising to grip of Sam's hands, not allowing his entire body weight to be distributed over him and hooked a leg around his brother and shoved off with his opposite leg, rolling them. They rolled over and off the edge of the bed, landing onto the floor with a thud, Dean on top of Sam sparing with him for dominance before he dipped his head, slanting his mouth over Sam's, letting his tongue sweep inside before he pulled his head back, face flushed from wrestling, "Told ya I was gonna kick yer ass then fuck ya," he panted and grinned, "just gettin' the foreplay outta the way," he winked. 

"Kinda hard to do that with my jeans still on," panted Sam, wrapping both long legs around Dean and using them to lever his brother over onto his back.

He brought his mouth down on Dean's in an almost bruising kiss as his hand snuck between them, sliding down over Dean's abdomen to wrap around his cock and give it a firm but gentle tug.

Dean's back arched, a gasped groan tearing from his throat, eyes slipping closed a moment before he opened them again, gazing up at his brother, breaths panting out through softly parted lips, "S'what you think," Dean grunted, bucking underneath his brother in an attempt to throw him off, "got'a angel who knows a trick," Dean growled, wrapping a leg around Sam when he didn't budge, planting the foot of his opposite leg on the floor, pushing off, rolling them once again. 

"He's not taking orders from you right now," snarled Sam.

He'd kept his grip on Dean's cock as they rolled and gave it a firm squeeze while bringing his other hand around to smack Dean's ass again like he had been earlier.

"For now, he's my angel not yours," he added with a devious smirk.

He took advantage of Dean being on top and slipped a finger along the cleft of his ass, pressing lightly against his hole.

"Face it, Dean, I'm gonna have you again before the night's over." 

Dean's hips bucked, thrusting his cock into his brother's fist and pressing back against Sam's cock against the sensitive puckered skin of his ass, his breaths panted heavily through parted lips, both from exertion and lust. Hands sliding along Sam's sides Dean pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring as he gave a nod, drawing in a deep breath through his nose before exhaling as he parted his lips. 

"Mmmm, maybe, but I still win, Sam," his brow quirked, "I always win," he murmured before his fingertips dug into Sam's ribs, tickling him the way they use to and yet hadn't done since they were kids. 

Sam jerked and writhed underneath Dean, head thrown back as laughter bubbled up from his throat at his brother tickling him.

"Dean! Dean! Stoppit!" he gasped out.

When Dean didn't stop, Sam tried to bat his brother's hands away but that wasn't much use either. Finally, Sam growled playfully and reached up with his own hands, letting go of Dean's cock in the process, and found Dean's ribs, tickling him back mercilessly. 

Dean threw his head back, a deep rich laugh bubbling out as his hands continued to move, tickling his brother mercilessly. 

"Give.... up..... Sam..... not gonna.... win..." Dean laughed, slowly lowering his head to look down at his brother, watching him laugh heartily, something he hadn't seen Sam do in years. Then again, when was the last time either of them had? 

Slowly, Dean let himself fall against his brother, his hands slowly stopping their tortuous tickling as he gazed down into Sam's face in awe. Shifting slightly, Dean raised slid one hand across the floor up to Sam's face, cupping his brother's cheek in his hand, thumb wiping away a stray tear of laughter before slowly moving caressingly back and forth against Sam's cheekbone, "You know how long it's been since I seen you laugh like that, Sammy?" Dean asked softly. He swallowed hard, jade eyes searching his brother's face, "Should'a never stopped," he gave a small curt nod, "It was my fault. I didn't do a good enough job lookin' out for you." 

Sam's laughter slowly quieted as he felt Dean's touch against his face and his fingers stop running over his ribs. He stared for a moment wondering if this was a trick in their little power struggle until Dean spoke. A lump formed in Sam's throat as he listened to the bitterness, the hint of anger, but worst of all the blame, his brother was blaming himself for Sam not having a life free of all this, the worry and fear and sadness that came with being a hunter. He blinked and swallowed hard trying to be the strong one for once when Dean needed it, needed him.

"I know," he said, softly. "Been a long time since I've heard you laugh like that and mean it."

He lifted his hand, cupping Dean's cheek in a mirror image of the way Dean touched him.

"It wasn't your fault," he whispered, "If we've learned anything lately it's that outsiders have been fucking with our lives for years and we never knew enough to stop it. Goddamn chess pieces on some board to be moved at will till we figured it out and started making our own moves and fucking with their plans. It wasn't your fault." 

"You're brother's right, Dean," Castiel cut in from where he stood holding the 42" television lifted in the air between his hands looking it over, an inquisitive look on his face as though he were trying to figure the damn thing out. The angel glanced over at them, placing the television back down, "I couldn't stop it, no one could, it was something that was set in motion long ago," he sighed and looked away, "it appears that the Archangels had this planned from the start," he looked back at the Winchesters, "the only one who could have stopped it has been missing a long time now." He sighed softly and hung his head. 

Sam stared at Castiel over his brother's shoulder for a moment, his brow creasing as he tried to cope with the surrealness of the angel's behavior. He finally shook his head and sighed, his brain not in the mood to try and figure out the puzzle that was Castiel; he had his hands full right now, literally and figuratively. He let his hand drop from Dean's cheek and wrapped his arms around his brother instead, one hand combing gently through Dean's hair while the other caressed Dean's back soothingly. He didn't say a word, didn't want to, didn't think he needed to. His hands said it all for him.

Dean wasn't buying it. He was a hunter for Christ's sake! He should have figured this out. Should have known before now. Somehow. And there never should have been a day when their father of all people whispered to him that if he couldn't save Sam that he would have to kill him. Never had those words his father whispered to him in the hospital years ago haunted him more than now, than after he had come back from hell and found out that his brother was Miller Timing demon blood. He didn't care what Castiel said, didn't care what any of them said, it was his job. 'Take care of your bother, Dean', his only job and he'd blown it, completely, utterly and totally. And now he had seen the larger scope of what his fuck up was going to do. Had seen the future. Sam possessed by Lucifer. It was a soft of sick and yet poetic justice that Sam had killed him in Zachariah's vision of what was to come. Sure, it had been with Lucifer wearing him like a cheap suit, but it was still Sam... Finally thanking him for the fucked up job he'd done. 

"Meh," Dean sighed before giving an indifferent sniff, "I think you both jus' want in my pants," He joked dryly to cover up his thoughts. There was no reason to ruin anyone else’s night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God might have said to ‘back off’ and washed his hands of the whole Apocalypse ’thing’, but Sam, Dean and Castiel still have each other… and the amulet that Sam fished out of the trash… The show ain’t over till the fat lady sings!

Sam's lips pulled tight and his eyes narrowed as he looked down at Dean. He knew that cue, his brother wanted to bury whatever it was that was bothering him and if that's what he wanted then that's what Sam was going to give him.

"Y'know you kinda make it hard to get in your pants even when you're not wearing any," he sneered, shoving Dean off of him. "Why don't you go get back on the bed where you belong?" 

Dean blinked, slightly godsmacked at Sam's reaction. Slowly sitting up, his hands braced on the floor behind him, Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother and huffed, "You want it, why don't you come get it... if you think you can." 

Sam growled and lunged at Dean aiming for his waist to knock him back over and pin him yet again. He was damn tempted to just pick his brother up and throw him over his shoulder if he could then toss him on the bed and fuck any thought of being a failure out of his goddamn head. 

Dean fell back against the floor with a soft thud, hands shoving at Sam one moment only to slip downward, yanking at the fastening of his jeans the next, "Kinda hard to fuck me with your jeans on," Dean breathlessly echoed Sam's statement from earlier. 

Sam grabbed hold of Dean's hands and pinned them above his head, glaring down at his brother with mock anger.

"I'll take 'em off when I want to which'll be when I've got you back on that bed on your hands and knees," he huffed, "By the time I'm done you'll be lucky to walk straight tomorrow." 

Dean stared up at his brother's face a long moment before glancing up at his pinned wrists, his gaze returning to Sam's face as he bit his lip, one leg rising to hook around his brother's waist and pull downward at the same time as he bucked his hips up against Sam's denim clad cock, a soft hiss of breath leaving him. 

"Take 'em off for now for me, Sammy," Dean murmured softly, "lemme feel you.... want you." 

Sam inhaled sharply as Dean bucked up against him then growled, tightening his grip slightly on Dean's wrists.

"For someone that wants me so damn bad you've got a funny way of showing it," he snarled, "C'mon Dean, prove it..." 

Dean raised his head up off the floor, his mouth against Sam's neck, nipping and sucking the skin softly, warm breath panting against sensitive flesh, "C'mon Sammy, lemme have you.... bed you over the bed.... maybe I should let Cas have yer mouth while I take you again, hmmm?" Dean rasped softly, lips brushing against Sam's skin as he spoke. 

Sam pulled back with a scowl trying to put as much distance between his body and Dean's as he could.

"No!" he snapped, "Wrong answer, Dean, keep that up and I'll roll you over right here and smack your ass again." 

Dean's expression mirrored Sam's as he let his head fall back against the floor, frowning up at his brother, "What the hell did I do now? You weren't complaining so much earlier," he huffed.

"You know what I wanna hear, Dean, and you're not getting anything from me till I hear it."

Sam released Dean's wrists and pulled to his feet quickly to head back over to the beds. 

Dean sat up, scowling at his brother, "....the hell? What the hell do you want me to say, Sam?" Dean asked him before pulling to his feet, shaking his head. 

"You know, remind me not to ask you for sex later, I don't get any when I do, so it'll just save my breath." Dean spat, walking over to the opposite bed, throwing back the covers and climbing in, covering himself up to the waist with a sheet. 

"Hey, Cas, turn on some porn, would ya?" Dean called to the angel who was still tinkering with the television. 

Sam stared at Dean sitting in bed wondering why the brother who always called him a stubborn ass was being a pretty damn stubborn ass himself. Was it that much to ask for Dean to give him some sort of sign that he actually wanted _him_? The closest he'd come to hearing that since they'd started this game of Dean's was when Dean'd offered to suck his cock. He shook his head and tracked down the lube he'd been going to use. If this was how his brother wanted to be then that was fine with him.

"Do as he says, Cas," he grumbled.

He should've known he'd wind up letting Dean down when it came to taking control, he'd never been able to control his brother, the bastard always found the right or wrong button to push and that was it, game over. And his brother had definitely been pushing buttons that Sam didn't really want to think about. 

Dean grinned as the angel started to flip through the channels, only to frown as he flipped right past it. 

"Go back! Go back!" Dean yelled at him, sitting up straight watching the channels flip past, "Stop! Right there." Dean said a satisfied smile pulling at his lips as he sat back against the pillows once more, watching as some naked girl bathed herself in a waterfall only to be joined by what was apparently suppose to be the pornos version of Tarzan.

Sam watched his brother sit back comfortably against the pile of pillows and slowly become engrossed in what he was watching on the screen. He glanced over at the TV and let out a considering hum as he got a glimpse of the babe du jour for the flick then turned away. He turned back the covers on the other bed figuring more than likely Dean didn't want him anywhere near him, especially not with porn on. He checked to make sure he had the cap for the cherry lube then put it on the nightstand before picking up the other he'd intended to use. It was the motion lotion stuff Castiel had mentioned earlier but it looked as if it'd be staying in its box just for tonight at least...hopefully.

Castiel wasn't exactly certain what was going on as he looked from the television to Dean and then over to Sam, his brow furrowed in confusion. Turning he walked over to the side of the opposite bed from his Charge, standing beside Sam, "Was that... are you finished?" 

Dean slouched down on the bed, watching as Tarzan bent the chick... Jane maybe?.... over a rock in the waterfall and started ramming into her with some cheesy line mumbled as he did it. Not that the storyline really mattered anyway, he was busy watching the action, that was the purpose in all this after all. 

Tossing back the sheet, Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and started to slowly stroke himself, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. 

"No, that's not what I meant to do," said Sam in a soft tone so that he wouldn't distract Dean, "And since Dean's found other entertainment for the night then yeah, I'm finished."

He sighed and shoved his fingers back through his hair glancing over at his brother again who still had Castiel's tie wrapped around his dick which was now in plain view. Sam swallowed hard as he drew his eyes away and focused back on the angel at his side.

"I chickened out, Cas," he whispered, "I couldn't play the game he wanted to play not like that." 

Castiel gazed into Sam's face, eyes tightening as he studied Sam's own, "You were.... afraid.... afraid that you would hurt your brother?" The angel sighed, glancing over at his Charge, only to quickly look away, clearing his throat as he hung his head a moment before looking up at Sam, "Did you tell him?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah," sighed Sam, staring down at the pattern on the comforter, "And no, I didn't...he...he trusted me, Cas..." 

Castiel's brow furrowed more as he lifted his head, "And now he doesn't? He told you this?" 

Sam looked up into those infamous crystal blue eyes that seemed to see everything, toying with the box in his hand before looking away.

"He does a lot, which is why I don't want him to know about me being afraid of myself, you have any idea how long it's been since he trusted me with something like that?" he said wistfully. 

"And you think that being honest with him will make him not trust you?.... I don't understand." Castiel said, azure eyes searching Sam's face. 

"I don't want to let him down, make him think he was wrong to trust me."

Sam glanced over at Dean again feeling a shiver go through him just watching him jack off to the movie which from the sound of the soundtrack was getting rather heated. 

Castiel shook his head, "I think it's time for _you_ to trust your brother now."

Dean moaned before sucking in a breath through his teeth, his opposite hand tugging at Castiel's tie to free it from around his cock, his hips bucking his cock into his fisted hand. 

Sam felt something surge in him as he saw Dean fumbling with the tie to try and rid himself of it. He came around his bed and stormed over to the one Dean was resting in. Grabbing hold of the hand that Dean was trying to free himself with, Sam leaned against the bed staring down at his brother.

"Dean," he said, voice low and with a slight edge back in it from before.

Dean's eyes snapped up to his brother, lips parted in shock that he was actually back over and now stopping him from untying the damn tie from his dick. His lips moved, mouthing the word, 'what?' but no sound seemed to come out, brow furrowing.

"Let go of what's mine," said Sam, his eyes going from Dean's down to his cock and back. "I don't remember giving you permission to touch it."

Dean's frown turned from one of near anger to confusion, glancing from his brother to the television and back, "What the hell'm I suppose to do?" 

Sam let his lips twist in a smirk as he let go of Dean's hand then pressed a hand against the small of his brother's back, pushing him forward just enough. He climbed into the small space between his brother and the pillows, their bodies slotting together back to front. He took hold of Dean's wrists gently and placed his hands to either side, palms flat on the bed.

"You're gonna let me takeover," he whispered, leaning in close to Dean's ear. "Keep your hands where they are and if you move them, I'll go back to my own bed and ask Cas to turn off the TV."

He let go of Dean's wrists and brought one hand around, brushing his palm over the head of Dean's cock. 

Dean frowned in confusion as Sam slid in behind him on the bed, watching as Sam's hands moved his own away from his cock only to gasp, a low moan purring from his throat at his brother's whispered words, gasping in a breath as Sam's palm brushed over the tip of his cock, causing his hips to buck, thrusting upward slightly as he leaned back against Sam, bottom lip caught between his teeth, "Yeah, Sammy..." he hissed in a breath, arching his back, "please..." he whispered. 

Sam smiled and pressed his lips against the spot behind Dean's ear, humming softly as he brought his other hand around to cup Dean's balls gently. He brushed his thumb across the head collecting the pearlescent bead that formed there and brought it to Dean's lips. 

Dean's breaths panted out through softly parted lips as he writhed in Sam's arms, straining toward his brother's hand, a low whined groan tumbling from his lips in frustration. He pressed his lips together, drawing in a deep breath through flared nostrils, head tilting back on Sam's shoulder as he arched and bucked. Dean gasped a soft breath, lips parting for Sam's finger, tongue darting out to lick his own taste from his brother's thumb. "Mmmm, God Sammy...." he groaned softly, "stroke my cock... please..." 

"Shhhhhh, I will, Dean, soon," whispered Sam.

He leaned in and slanted his lips across Dean's kissing him slowly and thoroughly, his tongue tangling with his brother's for a moment before withdrawing. Sam nudged Dean's cheek as he slowly trailed his hand down over his brother's chest and stomach before finally wrapping around his cock.

Dean gazed at his brother nearly stupefied after Sam broke the kiss; it wasn't until Sam nudged his cheek that Dean thought to blink, returning his attention to the television screen. 

"Watch the movie," he rasped, "Tell me what you see."

He began to stroke Dean slowly, keeping his touch light and teasing not wanting this to end too soon now that he had Dean where he'd wanted him earlier. 

What he saw? He wanted him to tell him what he saw when he was finally stroking his throbbing cock? Though it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Dean's hips bucked, thrusting his dick into his brother's hand, a deep groan tearing from his throat, breaths panting out hard through parted lips. His tongue darted out to lick them before Dean swallowed, "I, uh, I see some hot bitch with fuckin' nice ass tits being bent over a rock," his brow furrowed, "and I can see her tight little heart-shaped ass as she gets nailed..."

Sam tried not to moan listening to how bluntly Dean described things as he brushed his lips against the nape of his brother's neck. He was starting to regret the fact that he was still wearing jeans now; they were far past too snug for his own good. He continued to stroke Dean slowly, his other hand occasionally squeezing his balls lightly.

"What else?" he murmured.

 _'What else?'_ , Dean thought to himself, glancing down at his brother's hand wrapped around his dick and slowly stroking him, his breaths hitched before he raised his eyes to the television again.

"I see hands... large calloused ones... touchin' and teasin'... stroking..." he rasped softly before swallowing, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, hips thrusting his cock up into Sam's fisted hand, a low deep groan tearing from his throat. 

Sam smirked against Dean's neck realizing his brother's attention wasn't really on the movie in front of him anymore. He paused in stroking when Dean started thrusting up into his hand, a husky chuckle working out of his throat.

"You like my hands on you don't you, Dean?" he murmured. 

Dean drew in a deep breath through his nose, lips pressed tightly together and slowly let it out through parted lips as he arched and strained, pushing his dick into his brother's hand, "God, yeah, Sammy..." he murmured thickly, eyes sliding closed, his head rolling on Sam's shoulder. 

His tongue darted out to lick across his lips as he sucked in a breath through his teeth, "Ya wanna know what else I see?" He asked on a breathless whisper. 

"I see a bed in some cheap ass motel in the middle of Bumfuk Nowhere," his hips rolled a softly gasped moan tumbling from his softly parted lips, "M'on the bed... but m'not alone, strong hands are holdin' onto me, pinnin' me down as I fight to get away... because I have to, have to be in control, have to be in charge, take care of everythin', everyone, but," he shook his head, eyes still closed, "I can't... I'm swearin' and kickin' and I'm so gonna kick his ass later and he knows it... I'm moanin' as he kisses me... as he takes control... pushes me... and it's okay because for that moment, in that motel room, I don't haveta be in control, I don't have to have all the answers... and I'm safe... for once I'm safe cause he's there and he," he gave a soft breathy chuckle, "'ve seen him do things that no one else can... things that no one else can do... so I know we're okay..." 

Sam stilled completely in that moment, breath catching in his throat, taking in Dean's words, the level of trust implicit in them. He blinked trying to keep the calm, cool composure that allowed him to take control here again. Now wasn't the time to let his brother know how much what he said meant to him, that could wait till after he'd finished playing this 'game'.

"Don't move," he rasped against Dean's ear.

He withdrew his hands but didn't leave the bed, instead he reached between them, unbuttoning and unzipping his fly. He pulled his legs up from where they'd been bracketing Dean's, wriggling his way out of the confining denim and tossing them aside before wrapping himself around Dean again. 

Dean's eyes started to open when his brother told him not to move. He'd gotten the thought that maybe Sam was a little scared of all this. Not in the 'Mommy come hold me' kind of way, but the way of not wanting to fuck it up and feeling a little lost and confused by it all. He had to admit, he could see where this seemed to come out of left field with him since it just always seemed like he would be the one in control of everything all the time. Of course that only full circled itself back around as to why this all was in the first place, it was best not to think about too hard or else you were bound to get a headache over it. 

It was even on the tip of his tongue a few times for Sam to just go with it, but he also didn't want to sound like an over bearing dick... not that it had ever stopped him before but in this sense it wasn't going to really help the situation if he acted that way and he knew it. 

Hooded eyes, slid to the side to watch what he could see of his brother as he removed his jeans. He sighed softly and leaned back against Sam once he had them off, a small contented smirk pulling at his lips even though everything south was far from content, his cock bobbing and twitching at the feel of Sam's naked body pressed up against his own. 

The thumb of one hand lifted to rub lightly against Sam's leg tentatively, "Can I move now?" He asked softly. 

"No," said Sam, low and rough.

He wrapped his hand around the wrist of the hand that'd brushed against him, squeezing gently but firmly, reminding Dean who was in charge here. With his other hand he reached back around, cupping his brother's balls again and giving them a similar squeeze. 

Dean gasped in a soft breath before grunting out a groan, his head rolling where it had fallen back against his brother's shoulder. 

"So, you've got me... what are you gonna do with me?" He mumbled thickly. 

"I'm gonna take you and make you come so hard your eyes'll cross," rasped Sam.

He released Dean's wrist and brought his hand up to turn his brother's head toward his, kissing him hard, plundering his mouth. 

Dean returned the kiss, his tongue tangled with Sam's and slipped into his brother's mouth, the tip caressing the grooves and ridges of his palette, running along the backs of his teeth and along side Sam's own as he mapped out his brother's mouth in return, his hands on the bed curling into tight fists in an attempt not to move them, low needy grunts and moans tumbling from his lips to be swallowed up in the kiss.

Sam devoured the sounds Dean made and sucked his brother's lower lip before pulling back reluctantly smirking at the way Dean's eyes were blown wide with lust. It wasn't going to take much at this point, he could tell just by that look.

"Focus on the TV, unless maybe you don't need it anymore, I don't think you do, do you?" murmured Sam in a low rumble.

He reached over to the nightstand for the lube he'd left there, uncapping the cherry flavored one, his mouth genuinely watering at the familiar scent as he smeared some on his fingers.

Dean gave a small shake of his head, "TV?" He muttered as though he'd never heard of the thing before, "Um, nah," he murmured roughly, "I don' wan' it... wan' you..."

Sam smirked feeling a thrill go through him at Dean telling him that he wanted him. 

"Cas, c'mere," he said, motioning the angel over. 

Castiel looked over toward Sam from where he had been busily, staring off into nothingness, standing in the exact spot that Sam had left him in, his hands clasped behind his back. 

He let his hands fall to his sides and walked over to where the Winchesters were seated on the bed and cleared his throat, his gaze flickering from one to the other to the floor awkwardly. 

"Mmm, yes?" He asked, lips pressing tightly together, his head tilting just slightly to one side.

Sam opened his mouth thinking at first to ask the angel to turn off the TV so that they wouldn't be disturbed by it but had a brilliant idea instead.

"Now's a good chance for some research, Cas, you can watch what Dean was watchin' while I take care of him," he snickered. 

The angel glanced at the television and back to Sam, frowning thoughtfully, "You... want me to watch the pornography?" He inquired. "Research?" He nodded, "Alright."

"Sam, he can't even grasp the concept of a hot pocket," Dean snorted softly, a small deep chuckle working out of him. 

"Trust me, Dean, this isn't nearly as foreign for him as a hot pocket," chuckled Sam.

He leaned in and teased the spot behind Dean's ear with his tongue wanting to take his mind off their winged lover and focus it back on this here between them. He brought his fingers to the tight pucker of his brother's ass and traced the opening before pushing one in to about the second knuckle.

Dean sighed and sagged against his brother as Sam teased his little pleasure spot behind his ear, his eyes sliding closed once more. He squirmed feeling Sam's fingers at his tight pucker and gasped in a soft breath as Sam pushed his finger inside, back arching slightly a deep groan tumbling from his parted lips. 

"Sam..." he murmured his brother's name on a husky whisper of breath.

"Hmmm?" hummed Sam, his lips not moving from behind Dean's ear.

He slowly worked his finger in deeper, sliding it in and out before easing in another beside it opening Dean up gradually while his brother wiggled and squirmed wantonly for him.

"That's it," he murmured in almost a low purr, "Gonna fuck you with my fingers then rim you just to make sure you're ready for when I slam inside you." 

Dean's breaths hitched as his eyes popped open only to slide close again with a deep guttural groan. "Fuck, Sam..." Dean whispered, writhing back against his brother's fingers. He started to lift a hand from the bed only to lower it again, gripping the bed linens tightly in his fist. 

"Lemme touch you, Sam, c'mon, please..." Dean begged softly, mewled sounds breaking from his throat.

"Not yet," rasped Sam, "Soon."

His free hand reached around Dean, caressing his chest and toying with first one nipple then the other, teasing the already tight buds with his fingers. The fingers he had inside Dean picked up their pace, scissoring them to spread his brother out for him. He lipped at Dean's ear, then nipped lightly at the lobe and traced the shell somewhat sloppily with his tongue before moving down his neck and back up.

"Mmmmmm, you're so fuckin' hot when you're all strung out for me like this," rasped Sam.

Pleasured sounds tumbled from Dean's lips as he arched and bucked his hips squirming within Sam's arms, his breaths panting out from between parted lips, eyes glazed with lust, his pupils lust blown. He tilted his head, pushing his ear toward Sam's mouth as he ground back against his brother's fingers. Would be perfect if he could wrap his hand around his throbbing dick and jerk himself off now. 

"Heh, so lemme have what I want..." Dean pressed, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and letting it slowly slide back out. He clenched his teeth, hissing out a breath before gasping, a deep groan tearing from his throat, cock twitching and leaking precome down the side as Sam's fingers caught against his prostate. 

"Fuck, Sam..." Dean mumbled softly. 

Sam smirked as he withdrew his fingers once he'd found Dean's prostate. The warm, thick smell of cherries permeated the room, this time blended with Dean's arousal instead of his own. He moved his hands to gently urge his brother up onto his hands and knees, wanting to get a taste before needing to just about fuck Dean senseless.

"S'not about what you want, Dean," he teased coyly. "S'about what I want which is you up on your hands and knees for me."

Dean's eyes opened wide before his brow furrowed into a scowl, "What? No," he stated flatly, "m'not gonna," he pressed his lips together as he remembered Sam's words from earlier and knew that if he wanted to continue this with his brother he was going to have to do what Sam wanted him to. 

He blew out a breath and slowly started to pull up onto his hands and knees, he glanced back at Sam as he silently begged Sam to keep his word, that he could trust him, that one day later this wasn't all going to be thrown back in his face the way he had feared it would be when he had went to Cas instead of Sam. 

Sam groaned and eyed Dean's ass with heat and want in his gaze before shifting it to meet his brother's nervous one. He ran a hand over one of the firm globes then leaned in to nip lightly at the other cheek with his teeth.

"My Dean," he muttered as he traded around his hand and mouth, stroking, kissing, and nipping at the taut muscle. "Gonna make it good for you...promise..."

Dean's gaze lowered before he turned his head back, "S'not what I'm worried about," he muttered under his breath. Hanging his head, Dean looked down the front of his body and frowned. 

"Uh, Sam, you plan on untying Cas's tie?" He asked, lifting his head to look back at his brother. 

Castiel tore his gaze from the television he had been watching, a frown on his face, head tilted to the side, arms crossed over his chest, and looked back over his shoulder at the Winchesters, "What?"

Sam sighed, following a nip on one cheek with a sharp smack with his hand.

Dean jumped at the smack to his ass, his eyes widening before he caught his lip between his teeth and gave a low groan. 

"I haven't forgotten, Dean...I'll take care of it when it's time 'n not before."

He returned to teasing Dean slowly, his mouth finding its way inward led by his nose seeking out the cherry lube. He swiped his tongue over the tight pucker then paused, waiting to see how Dean reacted. 

Dean's lip slid from between his teeth as he gasped in a breath and pushed back, trying to find Sam's warm wet tongue once more. 

"Sssammy..." Dean stammered his voice low and deep.

A shudder ran through Sam at how wanton and desperate Dean sounded and his dick twitched between his legs, hard and ready. Being able to reduce his brother to being this needy was an intense rush. He never would've thought Dean would give in to him this way and the rush it was giving him had his throat going dry and his heart pounding in his chest. He knew that feeling far too well and it had him digging his fingers into Dean's skin in an effort to temper it.

"Dean," he breathed, his breath ghosting over his brother's ass. 

Dean gasped in a breath, a low groan tearing from his throat at Sam's rough handling, his body rocking, pushing back toward Sam as he closed his eyes, lips parted as he panted his breaths. 

Castiel had returned his attention to the television after his inquiry as to why his name had been brought up, only to see that the Winchesters were not actually talking _to_ him. His brows furrowed now in concerned confusion at the sound of Sam's voice and he tore his attention from the very strange acts on the screen to turn slightly at the waist and look back at the younger Winchester. 

He watched them in silence a few moments, watched as his Charge rocked back and forth on his hands and knees in front his brother before his gaze flickered up to Sam's face, finally catching the hunter’s eye. Their gazes held for only the fraction of a second, but it was long enough for the angel to know, for him to understand the struggle that Sam was enduring for Dean's sake. 

The angel turned around fully, muscle in his jaw twitching, his eyes locked on Sam. 

"It's not real," he said softly, "nothing is absolute but given in tempered measure and since it is given, it is not truly ours." 

Sam gazed into the soft, soothing blue letting it wash away the dangerous surge of his want to be in complete control, to have power over his brother that he really had no right to. In that moment he was thankful for Castiel being here with them, he served to temper the darkness that lurked in the back of Sam's mind. He took a deep breath and nodded to let the angel know he understood and hoped he could feel his gratitude. _'Don't ever let me have him like this without you,'_ he thought, _'I need you both.'_

He released his death grip on Dean, finding his way to the marks he'd left and soothing them with lips and tongue so that his brother didn't feel like he'd abandoned him. 

Dean's eyes slid open as Castiel spoke, he wasn't sure just what the hell Cas was rambling on about now, but he really didn't care. His cock was hard and throbbing, his nerve endings seemed raw and exposed, every touch that Sam bestowed him seemed amplified a hundred times and had him moaning worse than the slut on the television screen. 

He whimpered softly deep in his throat when Sam released his hold half wondering if the prude angel had talked Sam out of this until he felt his brother's lips and tongue where his hands had been and he sighed softly, eyes slipping closed again, lips softly parted as he leaned into the touch. 

"Sammy... fuck... Mmmmm..." he murmured nearly incoherently his words slurred. 

Castiel watched them a few moments longer before slowly turning back to the TV and cocking his head to the side as he watched the scene being played out before him, it really wasn't too unlike the one happening behind him in real life. 

Sam gradually worked his way back to where he'd been; firmly spreading the cheeks of Dean's ass with his hands as he stroked his tongue across the tight pucker again and again. He tried to remember what Dean'd done to him, how he'd worked his tongue and lips and teeth to pleasure him letting it guide his fumbling attempt to do the same or at least it felt like fumbling to Sam. He had little of his older brother's finesse', just raw hunger once he got started. 

Dean writhed and moaned, pushing back against Sam's tongue and lips, breaths panting out heavily, his eyes all but rolling up in his head as Sam lapped at his hole, licking him open. 

"Fuck," Dean ground out, hands curling into near fists in the bed sheets, crumpling them in his hands. "Yeah, Sam, more... don't stop..." he mewled and groaned, "fuck me, Sam... c'mon... fuck..."

Sam moaned listening to his brother's pleas which just served to make him work more at loosening Dean up, wanting this to be so good that they'd likely both pass out when it was over. He pressed the tip of his tongue past the taut muscle, teasing it and getting it to relax for him. He let out a soft startled sound when he felt it spasm around him then found himself pressing deeper, thrusting his tongue in and out in a parody of what he hoped to do with his cock soon with the way it was throbbing now from listening to Dean begging for him. 

Dean gasped, pushing back against each thrust of his brother's tongue, his cock twitching and pulsing between his legs, precome oozing from the tip. His face was flushed a bright crimson, a light sheen of sweat coated his trembling body. He pulled his head up, letting it fall back before allowing it to loll foreword once more, pleasured incoherent sounds and babblings tumbling from his lips. 

Sam pulled his mouth away, his fingers digging into his brother's skin again likely leaving crescent marks even with his blunted nails. He rested his head against the base of Dean's spine, breath panting out over his brother's glistening spit slicked hole.

"Jesus, Dean," he ground out, trying to find the strength to pull back.

His brother was close, so goddamn close that if he didn't stop and slick himself now it was possible that even with the tie, Dean wouldn't be able to hold back. Sam could hear it, feel it, see it, even smell it with the way the air in the room was growing heavy and thick with the scent of sex yet again. He couldn't imagine the willpower Castiel had to not be aroused simply sitting there on the end of the bed watching porn and listening to the real thing behind him. 

Dean's eyes cracked open to passion hazed slits, one hand flitting from the bed to reach down his body, his hand starting to wrap around his own cock only to stop himself and replace his hand on the mattress. 

"Sam, c'mon, you're killin' me here," he rasped breathlessly. "M'gonna blow my fuckin' wad before ya even get goin'..."

He pulled his hand from the bed and reached back, sliding his hand against Sam's bare hip, a low moan working out of his throat at the feel of his brother's flesh. Pulling his hand away he placed it back down on the mattress not wanting Sam to pull away or stop. 

"Please, Sam... wanna touch you... feel you..." his jaw clenched as his dick pulsed, "fuck me, goddammit," he growled. 

Sam swallowed hard as he listened to Dean begging him and he grit his teeth when his brother broke the rules of the game and touched him without his permission. He knew he should withdraw or draw his hand back and spank Dean for disobeying but he just didn't have the will to do it anymore. He was like a frayed rope, strung out and pulled taut by trying to hold back while still delivering what he'd promised. He drew in a deep breath and sat back, likely leaving Dean wondering until he sat up and bent his body over his brother's, embracing him. He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses along Dean's shoulders and the nape of his neck before bringing his lips close to his brother's ear.

"I've got you...s'okay...gonna make it good...promise," he whispered hoarsely, pressing his throbbing shaft along Dean's cleft, "Jus' hang on...gotta...y'know...don't wanna hurt ya'."

Dean's eyes nearly rolled back in his head, lashes fluttering as his eyes slowly slid closed a low guttural groan tearing from his throat. He arched up into Sam's touch, his head bowing as he pressed up on his fingertips, pushing his neck toward Sam's mouth. His tongue darted out to lick across his lips as Sam whispered into his ear and the first thought that came to his mind was that he didn't care, that he could take it. He was Dean fucking Winchester after all, wouldn't be that bad. Just do it already. His lips curved into a small wry smile at his brother's concern, had he not been so turned on he might have actually felt a little awkward at the fact that the roles seemed to have reversed themselves here, which was another reason he had opted for Cas before, though now that little fact seemed to be a little too far and too hazy for him to be able to totally latch onto so he let it go and only lifted his head in an attempt to rub back against his brother's face with his own. 

He bit his lip as he slid back, knowing that'd likely come back to bite him but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him at this point was getting Dean off, giving him that pleasure and release that he desperately wanted and needed. He sucked at the spot behind his brother's ear then withdrew, trading out the cherry lube for the motion lotion Cas'd told them about. He squeezed a liberal amount in his hand and slicked his dick, moaning at his own touch not realizing how close he was just from listening and taking care of Dean. The lotion warmed to his touch and made him even more eager to get inside his brother.

"Gonna be s'good," he muttered breathlessly as he got up on his knees and lined the head up with Dean's hole.

A half groan, half whimper sounded deep in Dean's throat as Sam pulled back before he wanted him to. Normally he would have just sat up and turned around and manhandled Sam where he wanted him, but that wasn't part of the game, so he fought the instinct, the want and desire to do exactly that and only hug his head, his breaths panting out hard through parted lips, sides heaving with each one. 

Feeling the tip of his brother's cock brush against his hole, Dean pushed back eagerly, biting a deep groan in half as he clenched his teeth along with a string of cuss words that were on the tip of his tongue. 

"Sam..." Dean gasped his brother's name softly. 

Sam took advantage of Dean pushing back, reaching out to grip his brother's hip while the other held his own cock as he pressed about halfway inside, letting out a gasp as his brother clamped down against him.

"Christ, Dean...fuck!" he shouted, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise as he tried not to lose it right there and then. 

Dean grit his teeth as Sam pushed inside his ass, nostrils flaring, a deep groan tumbling from his lips, his muscles tensing at the invasion and the aching burn. His cock pulsed, leaking more precome and he had to lift a hand from the mattress and reach down, grabbing his dick at the base to keep from coming. 

He forced himself to relax, blowing out a breath and inhaling deeply through his nose as he lifted his head. His tongue darted out to lick across his lips that had gone dry with his panted breaths. 

"Fuck, Sammy... s'full... 'bout made me lose it..." Dean rasped softly, his eyes blinking open and closed. 

"I know," said Sam, his voice sounding like he'd gargled with gravel that morning instead of water.

He shifted his hands to grip to Dean's shoulders, holding on tight before taking a deep breath waiting for his brother to relax then pushing inside the rest of the way in one smooth thrust with a grunt. He raked his fingers down Dean's back trying not to double over him again, his head lolling back and his teeth practically grinding against each other. Being inside Dean had been intense before in the shower but it was nothing like this, the tingling warmth of the lube made what was already a hot, tight grip into a scorching vise around his cock. He muttered curses and endearments under his breath before drawing back and plunging back in again with a groan. 

Dean gasped and grunted out soft groans as Sam pushed in to the hilt, his teeth clenched tightly together a long low growled-groan tearing from his throat at the feel of Sam's cock lodged deep inside, stretching him and making him feel impossibly full. 

"Sam," he grunted his brother's name, followed by a string of incoherent words that could have been endearments or cussing or perhaps a little of both as Sam started to move his hips, Dean's own rocking back and forth with the movement. 

"Fuck.... ah fuck... definitely... bigger 'an Cas...." Dean panted out the words roughly. 

Castiel turned his head to look back at the Winchesters only to return his attention to the television. 

"I didn't choose my vessel by the size of his penis, Dean," he answered coolly as though they were having a normal conversation. "Then again," he mused, brows furrowing thoughtfully, "I don't recall Jimmy's wife having an issue... perhaps it is only you." 

If Sam hadn't been buried to the hilt inside Dean he would've thrown back his head and laughed at that statement coming out of Castiel's mouth. The angel probably didn't realize it but he'd just given his brother one hell of a put down. 

"Cas, I remember Amelia and she'd be walkin' funny after taking either Dean or me so that's not saying much for your vessel in that department," snickered Sam.

Dean's scowl that he was shooting the angel turned into a lopsided grin at Sam's words before he groaned as his brother thrust into him, his eyes slipping closed as a low moan tore from his throat, teeth clenching tightly together, his fingers curling and digging into the sheets. 

"God, Sam... fuck..." Dean panted softly as he ground back against Sam with each thrust. 

Sam groaned as Dean pushed back against him as he rocked forward with long, slow thrusts, drawing things out and likely driving Dean crazy. His hands gripped Dean's hips firmly, guiding his brother's movements so that he couldn't speed things up without his permission.

"S'tight...'n hot...can ya' feel it, Dean?" he panted. 

Dean's eyes slowly slid open, breaths panting out between parted lips before he swallowed, nodding or at least he was trying to nod, but then maybe he wasn't doing a very good job now that he thought about it. 

"Mmmmm, yeah... yeah, Sammy... feels so good... more..." Dean rasped breathlessly as he continued to push back against every thrust.

"More like this?" rasped Sam. "Or maybe this?"

He changed his style to short, staccato thrusts seeing how Dean responded then changed again to a hard, deep almost brutal pounding before going back to his slow steady grinding thrust. 

Dean moaned, catching his bottom lip between his teeth before gasping in a breath and nodding as Sam thrust faster, mewls and grunted-groans tumbling from his lips before Sam stopped and went back to the slow long teasing strokes. His lip slid out from between his teeth as he hissed in a breath, pushing back against his brother's cock. 

"Make me come, Sam... c'mon... make me come... need it... want you to..." Dean muttered thickly, his words breathy and slurred. 

Sam groaned, leaning forward over his brother, letting his teeth graze against the nape of his brother's neck before he nipped at the curve where neck met shoulder.

"Need it, huh?" he murmured as he let a hand slip down around Dean's side over his hip.

He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and stroked it, feeling how slicked with precome it was. He moaned at the way it slipped against his fingers, thinking of when the roles had been reversed, and ran his palm over the head.

"Fuckin' desperate for it ain't ya'? So fuckin' hot when you're needy like this, Dean."

"Yeah, Sam... wanna come for ya... want you to see what you do to me..." Dean ground out, clenching his teeth and hissing in a breath of air as he rocked back harder on his brother's dick. "C'mon, Sammy... stroke my cock... let me come... come with me... wanna feel it..." 

Sam growled roughly as he found the knots to the tie and freed Dean finally so that he could come, using slow, long pulls to delay it just a little longer. He was ready too, had been ready for sometime now but had been determined to draw this out for Dean wanting to make it good for him. His cock thrust fast and deep seeking out his brother's prostate, reveling in the sound his brother made when he stroked across it while his own cock pulsed within the tight clenching confines of his brother's ass and he felt his balls draw up tight.

"Come for me now, Dean, " he ground out feeling his own climax not far behind.

He leaned in and swirled his tongue against the spot behind Dean's ear knowing that'd be the final straw that'd push him over the edge. 

Dean bucked his hips and pushed back against his brother's thrusts, body straining as his balls drew up tightly to his body. "Mmm, yeah, fuck, Sammy... gonna come..." he hissed in a breath between his teeth, eyes squeezing tightly closed. Within two more thrusts Dean was crying out his brother's name and coming, long spurts of his cum shooting from his cock to wet his brother's hand and the bed beneath them.

Sam gasped and whimpered as he felt his brother's ass clench around him and buried his face against the crook of Dean's neck, heavy breaths beating against the skin as he shared his brother's ecstasy, filling him up inside. 

He continued to move, rocking back against his brother as he rode out his orgasm and relishing the feel of Sam's own as he filled him up, loving the sounds of pleasure that tumbled from his brother's lips. Sated, Dean collapsed face first down on the bed, not even caring that he was lying in a wet spot of his own making. He lifted a hand weakly, reaching back for his brother, whose name was an incoherent mumbled that tumbled from his lips as he panted his breaths, his eyes remaining closed with exhaustion.

Sam grunted and grimaced at the back of his palm landing in the wet, sopping mess that Dean'd made of the sheets before letting himself fall slightly to his brother's side. He didn't want to crush Dean beneath him, not like he'd really crush all that well but still. He mouthed drowsily at whatever inch of skin he could reach with it before sliding his cock free with a squelching pop and seriously contemplating moving to lick his own cum out of his brother's ass if he'd let him. 

Dean's hand slid against the sheet over to his brother, his arm flopping lazily across Sam as his eyes slowly slid open to mere slits of green, lips still softly parted as he struggled to calm his breaths. His lips quirked upward drugidly at the corners as his gaze met Sam's. He nodded, cheek sliding against the sheet, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. 

"I...loveya, Sam..." he mumbled softly before his eyes slowly slid back closed, lips quirking once more, "heh," he gave a soft exhausted half chuckle, "ya killed me, but... love ya anyway..." 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him gently as he tugged him away from the wet spot and into his embrace winding up with the two of them spooned together facing each other.

"Love ya' too, Dean..." he murmured, leaning in to give his brother a slow, sleepy kiss. 

Dean hummed contently into the kiss as he returned in kind before slowly allowing their lips to slip apart, his tongue darting out to lick his own. His eyes slowly fluttered open to sleepy slits, gazing back at Sam in silence for a long moment. 

"You, uh... you okay..." he gave his head a small nod, "with y'know...I mean... it wasn't..." he sighed frustrated with his inability to put into words what he wanted to say and yet couldn't bring himself to ask. 

Sam sighed, running his hands over his brother's back without really thinking about it. He didn't really feel much like thinking at all right now and especially didn't want to analyze what'd just happened between them, all the starts and stops and flops and foibles. He just wanted to relax and savor feeling good for a little while with the ocean of bad they had ahead of them to cross.

"M'fine Dean," he said softly, "It's okay, we don't have to talk about it if ya' don't want to."

Dean's eyes searched Sam's face before he gave a small nod, "I - well, I don't want to drink tea, play scrabble and talk about it, but... just," he shrugged a shoulder, "y'know... checkin'," he lowered is gaze and blew out a breath before closing his eyes again.

"I know," murmured Sam, "Did it...was it...it was alright, wasn't it?"

He bit his lip knowing he was dodging Dean's questions about himself but part of what this game had been about was taking the burdens off Dean for awhile, giving him relief as well as release and telling him that he felt like a wrung out sponge right now was not the way to do that. Evading wasn't lying, he refused to outright lie after the level of trust Dean'd placed in him here, even now that still blew his mind. 

Dean's lips quirked upward at the corners before a soft chuckle worked out of him and his eyes slid open to lock with Sam's, amusement dancing in the near emerald depths of his eyes. 

"Aww, does Sammy wanna know if he was good?" He teased, rising up on his forearms, using his body as he lifted a hand to Sam's shoulder to push his brother over onto his back, grin still securely planted on his face. Dipping his head he kissed the lines of annoyance from Sam's forehead, "Yeah, was good Sam," he murmured, pulling back and pressing his lips together. 

Sam closed his eyes and sighed with relief, feeling the tension that he hadn't realized was wound tight within him out allowing him to relax back into the mattress. It felt good to have finally gotten it right in the end even with all the mess ups that it'd taken to get there. _Story of my life, the path to hell is paved with good intentions,_ he thought. It was hard and he felt wrung out and exhausted in ten kinds of ways but the fact that he'd managed to make things easier for Dean for awhile made it all worth it and he'd do it again in a heartbeat, crazy as that sounded, because he loved his brother.

Dean smiled warmly, a flicker of his lips before he lowered his head to his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes with a sigh. 

"Sam, grab the covers," he mumbled sleepily, lips quirking at the corners. 

The television turned off with a low click and Castiel walked across the room to rummage through their things on the table quietly as to not disturb the two brothers. 

"Yeah, 'kay...s'move to the other bed though," murmured Sam, "You kinda made a helluva spot 'n neither us nor Cas should have ta' sleep on that."

He pulled his arms from around Dean slowly, sitting up carefully then offering a hand to help his brother sit up considering how weary they both were. 

Dean slowly pulled off his brother as he opened his eyes, rolling onto his back with a heavy sigh. He really didn't want to move, he'd been comfortable right where he was, but Sam had a point and somewhere around here there was an angel, probably moping... did angel mope?... well, his probably did... and Sam was right, he shouldn't make Cas have to lay in his wet spot. It would be funny as hell, but it still wasn't something he should probably do. 

Accepting his brother's hand Dean sat up, looking around the room for where it was that his angel had gotten off to or if Castiel had done one of his disappearing acts on them. Not that he could blame the angel if he had. He saw Cas standing at the kitchen table arranging and rearranging things as though he was trying to figure out a Rubix cube and had to snicker, elbowing his brother as he jutted his chin toward Cas. 

"Hey, Cas," he called, "why don't you tackle the mysteries of how to set out our junk later and come over here," Dean suggested, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

Sam slung his legs over the side of the bed and chuckled at Castiel rummaging through their stuff.

"What're you lookin' for, Cas?" he inquired, getting to his feet. 

"Mm," Castiel muttered distractedly, "God," 

Dean blinked as he pulled to his feet, "Well, that settles it then, we are screwed," he sighed, glancing at Sam, "What? If God is so small he can fit in there with all our crap, we got problems... and if he's got nothin' better to do besides climb in and walk around in all our shit," he nodded, "problems."

Castiel turned away from the table toward the Winchester's, his eyes meeting Sam in silent question. 

"Come to bed, Cas," said Sam, his eyes giving the angel all the answer he needed, "You can finish lookin' for God in the morning."

He collected the pillows from the bed he and Dean had been on, tossing them on the other, pulling back the covers for the three of them. 

Dean's gaze darted between his brother and the angel, narrowing suspiciously, "Alright that's it, you two are never allowed time alone again... ever," he groused, turning toward the bed, "bad enough I can't understand one of you, get both of ya in a room and it's like listenin' to friggin Japanese," Dean grumbled under his breath before flopping down onto the bed once Sam had the pillows arranged and the blankets pulled back. 

Castiel walked over to the bed and paused beside Sam, his gaze meeting the younger Winchester's for a long moment before he gave a nod, "I imagine that it can wait until morning," he agreed. 

"Oh no, uh-uh, you are not getting in bed wearing all your clothes and your goddamn trench coat," Dean huffed, scowling at the angel. 

"He has a point, Cas," chuckled Sam, stepping behind the angel, "About the clothes I mean...you'd probably be more comfortable snuggling with us without 'em." 

"If I hadn't seen him naked before I'd think they were permanently glued on," Dean lips quirked into a smirk, "like that G.I. Joe doll you had, Sam, remember him? His uniform was attached to his body," he nodded, "that's Cas," he chuckled, grinning up at the angel. 

"G.I. angel," joked Sam, moving to help Castiel take off his trench coat. 

Dean snickered as he watched his brother help Cas with his trench. 

"Hmmm, you two should do that for me sometime.... undress each other," he suggested softly before rolling over onto his stomach, "with Zeppelin in the back ground... and pie... Mmmmm, pie," he muttered, laying his head down, his eyes slipping closed, lips curving into a contented smile. 

Castiel looked from his Charge over to Sam, his clothes blinking away leaving him bare as he gave his Charge's brother a slightly perplexed look. 

Sam chuckled and shook his head at Castiel beating him to the punch when it came to undressing him.

"I'm gonna have to teach ya' about when to use that mojo of yours to ditch clothes and when it's better to take 'em off like we do if we ever do that," he murmured, stroking a hand over the angel's bare shoulder blade before crawling into bed on the far side away from the door. 

"Get in the middle," Dean mumbled to the angel without opening his eyes. 

"Why?" Castiel asked simply.

Dean's eyes popped open to stare incredulously at him, "Because I have to sleep near the door, that's why," he countered. 

"Why?"

Dean sputtered as he turned over and sat up in the bed, "Because.... because I always do!" He glanced over at Sam, "Tell him, Sam," he muttered, returning his attention to Castiel. 

Castiel looked over at Sam nonplussed by Dean's obvious upset over the idea of his lying near the door instead of Dean.

"It's a protective thing, Cas," said Sam, nestling into bed, "And Dean, didn't you say that Cas trumps you?" 

Dean turned his head to glare at Sam, "No, I said he trumps you," he looked back at the angel and lifted his chin stubbornly. 

"I could pick up your car.... and toss it into the next town... with one hand," Castiel offered blandly. 

Dean's eyes widened marginally before he grit his teeth and glared daggers at the angel, "I could shoot you in the forehead," he snapped.

The two stared one another down before Dean huffed out a resigned breath, "Fine!" He nearly shouted, scooting over closer to his brother muttering, "friggin' angel", under his breath. 

"S'okay, Dean, you're still between me 'n the door," chuckled Sam softly. 

Dean grunted his acknowledgement of his brother's words, it was true, he was still doing his job he supposed, even if Mr. Fancy Pants had to damper it with his 'I could toss your car' bullshit. 

Dean edged closer to his brother, tossing an arm around him for good measure, _'Lemme see ya do this from the other side of the bed, smartass,'_ Dean thought with a small smirk as he snuggled up to Sam and sighed softly letting his eyes slip closed.

Sam sighed contentedly feeling Dean snuggle up against him, his own arm draping over his brother in return as he brushed a kiss across Dean's lips before letting his head fall against his brother's shoulder and his own eyes drift closed. 

Three of them lay there a long moment in the silent stillness of the room, Sam and Dean snuggled together, with Castiel laying stiff on his back staring at the ceiling before he finally rolled over beneath the covers, shadows loomed and grew against the white motel room walls before large white angel wings spread out, one covering the brothers completely the other dipping down onto the floor. 

Dean cracked open one eye to look at the white plums draped over himself and Sam and scoffed softly, "Show off," before letting his eye slide close once more and hooking a leg around one of Sam's, not to be outdone by an angel. 

A small smile curved Sam's lips at Dean and Cas still arguing over who was the greater protector. He snuggled closer to his brother feeling safer than he had in a long time between his brother's arms and the soft wing that was lying against his shoulder.

"I love you, Dean," he whispered in his brother's ear. 

"Me too," Dean answered before his eyes cracked open to look at Sam, "er, I mean, I love you too, Sam," he muttered softly, leaning in to brush his lips against Sam's, closing his eyes once more. 

Sam lifted his hand that was draped over Dean and lightly caressed Castiel's skin to let him know he wasn't left out before letting it drop again as he sank into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

"G'night, Cas," Dean muttered, "and don't watch me sleep... creeps me out," he added as an after thought, sliding one hand over to ruffle the angel's hair and give it a shove as Dean opened his eyes slightly expecting to see the angel version of a bitchface however the shove didn't affect Castiel in the slightest. 

Frowning and rolling his eyes, Dean turned his head back toward Sam and sighed, closing his eyes, "Night, Sammy," he mumbled softly.

"Nigh' Dean, nigh' Cas," mumbled Sam sleepily. 

Across the room in Sam's duffel bag, amongst his clothes that were half shoved inside and half pulled out, draping over and hanging off onto the floor; Dean's amulet that he had tossed in the trash when he was ready to give up, to give in; when God had washed his hands of all of it, of the Apocalypse, of the three of them; when there seemed to be no light at the end of the tunnel and all seemed lost, slowly began to glow...

♥  
 **The End!**


End file.
